Sin esperanza
by Etiel
Summary: A veces, aunque no lo queramos, la vida nos traer sorpresas que desestabilizan nuestras vidas y para bien o para mal, tenemos que afrontarlas. Fanfic Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: El idiota de mi vecino

...Sin esperanza...

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Lemon, Parafilias.

Genero: AU, Acción, Drama, Horror, Misterio, Humor.

Clasificación: 18+

Lenguaje obsceno.

Resumen:

La primera vez que lo vi; pense que era un idiota.

La primera vez que hable con él; confirme mis sospechas,

pero cuando me quede en su casa por 48 horas, paso algo que cambio toda mi vida: me enamore de él.

"Tenemos dos fuerzas que nos ayudan a vivir:

el olvido y la esperanza"

Vicente Blasco Ibáñez

Dedicado a la persona que me estuvo arreando para que escribiera esto...

Lau... sin ti, creo que esta historia nunca hubiera existido...

besos

...

Capitulo 1: El idiota de mi vecino

Eran las 7 de la noche y aun no podíamos terminar de bajar las cosas del auto. Era una tortura tener que mudarnos siempre por el empleo de mi papá; esta era la quinta vez y con esto 5 escuelas diferentes en las cuales cada vez tenía menos amigos, que caso tenía hacerlos sí cuando empezaba a conocer los más a fondo teníamos que mudarnos. Aunque pudiera comunicarme con mis amigos, no era lo mismo y ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?, nada.

La casa es amplia, no muy grande pero bonita. Lo único malo es que hay una casa mucho más ostentosa estilo americano en la parte de enfrente y nuestra casa queda completamente opacada, pero bueno… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, lo que importa es que mis padres me dieron el segundo piso para mí solo. Es como una pequeña casa; tiene un cuarto, una pequeña sala, un baño, unos muebles, un pequeño balcón, -comparado con el del vecino-, (sí mis cálculos no me fallan, su balcón podría medir entre 10m de ancho x 12m largo), -sin exagerar- y de distancia de mi balcón a su balcón, serian como medio metro, al parecer la palabra escatimar, no existía en su vocabulario.

Uff… bueno, ese no es mi problema.

Deje todas las cajas en la pequeña sala y sin poder resistirme, abrí la puerta que daba al balcón dejando entrar el aire fresco y sintiéndome de una forma un poco inusual. Sentía una inquietud y felicidad sin ninguna razón aparente, nunca me había pasado esto por una mudanza, tal vez estaba un poco emocionado por qué últimamente las cosas estaban saliendo bien con mis papás; estaba tomando esta mudanza como un borrón y cuenta nueva. La verdad, es que en la última escuela las cosas no habían salido especialmente bien y todo era por esa zorra no dejaba de acosarme, diciendo no sé qué tanta mierda de mí.

Trato de comprender a las mujeres, - lo juro- pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro entender por qué piensan que con una noche de sexo creen que yo me voy a convertir en su novio y aguantar todas sus estupideces e hipocresías. Vale, hay mujeres que sí valen la pena, pero un a costón de una noche no es nada y no significa nada, al menos para mí.

Suspire pesadamente sentándome en la baranda ancha de cemento y poniéndome los audífonos, subiéndole todo el volumen y olvidándome completamente de toda esa mierda que la verdad no valía la pena y que lo único que hacía era traerme malos recuerdos, tal vez en esta nueva escuela podría encontrar a una linda chica; que por lo menos no hubiera sido cogida por media escuela y que supiera entablar un buen tema de conversación.

Tsk…

Lo dudo, pero bueno… es lindo soñar.

Faltaba solo un año para que terminara el bachillerato y aun no sabía qué demonios estudiar. Vale, que no soy muy bueno en muchas cosas, y mis calificaciones se podrían decir que eran aceptables, lo que si sabía que no iba a estudiar era una maldita ingeniería, ¡odio las matemáticas!, no es que no les entienda, si las comprendo y todo, pero simplemente no me gustan, mucha mierda para mi cerebro.

- Naruto… naruto…- escuche a la lejanía cuando le baje ligeramente el volumen a mi discman.

- Mande mamá- pregunté alzando la voz.

- Vamos a cenar peque, así que no tardes en bajar- me dijo asomando el rostro por la puerta que daba hacia el balcón.

- Enseguida voy, no tardo- ella sólo asintió distraídamente y bajo las escaleras.

Me levante perezosamente de donde estaba cómodamente sentado, y dando una última mirada a la luna, suspire, y no pude evitar percatarme de que algo se movía a mi lado derecho por lo que cuando voltee completamente, pude darme cuenta que no se trataba de algo, si no de alguien, más específicamente de un muchacho con un cuaderno en las manos. Me le quede mirando por unos segundos, hasta que al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi mirada persistente, porque alzó el rostro.

Sonreí ligeramente, nervioso por su fuerte mirada.

- Ho-hola…- tartamudee, cosa que hacía tiempo que no me sucedía, sólo cuando algo me ponía realmente nerviosos regresaba ese odioso tartamudeo.

No pude evitar gruñir al ver que ese sin vergüenza ni siquiera respondía el saludo, si no que sólo se limito a mirarme unos segundos más y bajar la mirada para seguir con lo suyo.

Sentí mi sangre hervir ante aquel gesto tan desdeñoso, dándome a entender silenciosamente que no estaba a la misma altura que él, por lo cual no valía la pena gastar su saliva para regresarme un simple saludo. ¡Pues que le den!, que yo no tengo por qué estar aguantando groserías de personas mimadas e infantiles que no pueden ser por lo menos un poco hipócritas con un saludo para sus nuevo vecinos y así demostrar un poco de educación. ¡Por Dios!, que le costaba decirme un "hola", ni que le fuera a dar sarna por eso.

Vale… vale… para que me complico la vida, si no quiere saludarme pues ni modo, creo que hago mucho escándalo, por una estupidez. Si, eso es, mejor voy a ir a bajo a cenar algo rico y después a arreglar mi cama para dormir, que mañana va a hacer mi primer día y el semestre ya comenzó hace una semana.

Que royo el mío… | volví a suspirar inconscientemente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok… esto es un completo asco, quieren saber ¿por qué?

Bueno se los diré… a mi papa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de meterme a un COLEGIO, ahí donde van los niños ricos. Admito que necesitaba un cambio de aires, pero a un ¿Colegio?, ¡cómo ha podido!, vale… mi actitud últimamente no es la más sana, pero eso no significa nada; no me drogo, ni soy gay, ni me ando tirando a cualquier vieja que se me ponga enfrente, así que no le veo el caso de llegar a estos extremos. Claro, ahora no tendré que preocuparme que me roben mis cuadernos, ni algún lápiz que deje mal puesto, pero prefiero mil veces eso a estar en un lugar de puro niño mimado.

Este semestre va a ser una tortura.

Lo primero que odie fue el puto uniforme de color negro. Que se sepa que en mi vida lleve algún uniforme para la escuela y ahora me salían con este coñaso. Pero ya, dejare de quejarme. ¡Por Dios!, parezco una vil nena. Tengo que afrontar las cosas, al fin de cuentas no puedo hacer nada y tal vez las cosas no puedan ser tan malas, eso es… tengo que ver lo desde el mejor punto de vista y quizás se pueda desarrollar todo bien.

Al menos trato de ser optimista.

Jóvenes, les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero… que fue transferido desde Alemania, por favor háganlo sentir como en casa- dijo el profesor empujándome ligeramente para que supongo, me presentara, pero como yo no decía ni media palabra, creo que se cansó de esperar y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto,- al parecer el joven Uzumaki es un poco tímido, pero ya se irá acostumbrando…- dijo el maestro poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- Profesor, ¿Por qué tiene apellido japonés sí viene de Alemania…?- preguntó algún idiota de la parte de atrás, y para acabarla todos asintieron.

- Bueno… pues…- balbuceó y yo puse inevitablemente lo ojos en blanco.

- Mi papá es de nacionalidad japonesa y mi mamá es inglesa…- dije sesgando el asunto mientras todos me miraban con curiosidad.

Supongo que era extraño ver a alguien rubio y de ojos azules, cuando todos tiene casi la misma tonalidad de piel, los ojos negros o cafés oscuros, y el cabello negro y lacio, y creo suponer que no hacen muchos intercambios en esta escuela, por la mayoría de las muchachas no dejaban de observarme de una forma no muy sana y hasta algunos compañeros.

¡Hay noooo…!

¿Porque tengo que tener pegue con los gays?, no es que me den asco ni nada por el estilo, puedo asegurar que tengo uno que otro amigo que tiene ese tipo de tendencias o gustos con los que me llevo a todo dar, aun que sigo sin entender porque siempre me confunden con uno. Mi apariencia no es de lo más nena, ni tampoco tengo una apariencia de todo un hombre, porque ni bigote tengo. Seria posible que si llevando un letrero en la frente que digiera "100% macho" me dejarían de acosar…

Nel, sería demasiado bello para ser cierto…

Ya sé mejor me resigno y ando con unos de ellos… no son tan mal parecido…

Siento unas cachetadas psicológicas de mi macho interior que me dice que a partir de ahora, solo revistas con mujeres en bikini y nada de revistas deportivas…uff…| en fin, mis gustos no van a hacer cambiados por nada…

Nunca voy a andar con un hombre y eso lo puedo jurar.

- Cof… cof… bueno… - tosió el profesor tratando de que los alumnos lo miraran a él en lugar de a mí,- joven uzumaki puede sentarse en aquel lugar que está desocupado…- me dijo señalándome un puesto vacio que estaba al final de la tercera fila y que para mi desgracia al redor había puro hombre.- bueno… comencemos con la clase-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases no fueron tan malas como pensé, de hecho las horas se fueron rápido hasta la hora del almuerzo. Justamente cuando tocaron la campana, ya tenía en sima de mi a la mayoría de las chicas de mi salón, preguntándome no se cuanta cosa; hablaban tan rápido y chillaban tanto que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían. No me sentía intimidado por el comportamiento de ellas, todo lo contrario alimentaban mi ego, aunque en ese momento no era para nada cómodo no poder salir de ahí; tenía hambre y la hora del almuerzo estaba pasando, así que pensé algo rápido.

Señoritas…- hable por fin levantándome de mi asiento,- con su permiso, tengo un poco de hambre- al momento me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, porque todas querían que fuera a comer con ellas, el griterío era tal que la verdad es que me sacaron un poco de quicio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo intervino una voz.

Hey, niñas… ¿no pueden ver a un chico guapo sin que se pongan histéricas?-las callo el presidente de la clase,- creen que comportándose así él se va a fijar en ustedes, lo único que van a lograr es hartarlo…- les aconsejo antes de salir del salón y yo le agradecí mentalmente.

Lo sentimos uzumaki-kun- dijeron al unido, comenzando a salir una por una, un poco apenadas.

Suspire con pereza y no pude evitar dejarme caer pesadamente en mi asiento, sobándome las sienes con mis dedos tratando de tranquilizar mis delicados nervios y rogando que dejaran de zumbarme los oídos por tanto escándalo. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de "bienvenidas" por parte de las chicas, pero es la primera vez que alguien me auxilia de esa forma. Se lo agradecí internamente cuando todas se callaron, aunque el hecho que digiera que era un chico guapo la verdad es que me incomodo un poco, se que aquí en Japón la juventud es muy libertina y como ya escribí anteriormente no me desagrada eso, es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aventurándome por los pasillos pude encontrar de pura casualidad la azotea del edificio. Era sorprendentemente grande el campus, podía ver desde mi posición las enormes aéreas verdes y lo cuidado de sus jardines, con esos detalles japoneses de exquisito gusto que salen en algunos animes, también podía ver el gimnasio donde se practicaba el básquetbol, una pequeña casa donde se practicaba el club de Kendo y otra para club de la tradicional ceremonia del Té, el campo de fútbol americano, un taller de cocina y la cafetería, que parecía un pequeño restaurante más que otra cosa. A pesar de lo que diga, aquí todo era muy bonito, perfecto y eso nada lo podía arruinar, ni siquiera yo con mis palabras.

Mastique el emparedado que mi mamá me dio en la mañana, mientras me sentaba admirar y observar lo que hacían todos los alumnos, unos entraban a la cafetería y ahí se quedaban, otros en cambio preferían comer al aire libre y otros simplemente hablaban con sus amigos.

No pude evitar sacar mi cajetilla de cigarros; tomar uno, prenderlo y saborear el dulce sabor a tabaco, sintiéndome por fin completo y relajado de cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse o que ya hubiera ocurrido.

Sin saber por qué de un momento a otro me sentí completamente solo, y aunque tratara de verme optimista, la verdad es que no podía, porque así era como me encontraba, solo. Aquí, no tenía amigos, ni a nadie y la verdad es que realmente no me importaba demasiado conseguirlos, sólo quería regresar a Alemania, poder conversar de vez en cuando con Albert y los dos fumarnos un buen cigarro mientras hablamos de lo haríamos en un futuro, pero yo sabía que eso ya no era posible, me entristecía bastante el hecho de que tal vez nunca lo volviera a ver y eso era lo más probable.

- Oye aquí no se permite fumar…- escuche decir a una voz masculina.

Huy…. Ya me atraparon.

Al voltear, me sentí un poco más relajado al darme cuenta que se trataba solo de un alumno y no de un maestro, pero en el mismo instante en el que alce la mirada, pude encontrarme con un par de ojos negros. Reconocí al chico enseguida, era el muy idiota de mi vecino y sin poder evitarlo, sentí mi sangre hervir.

- Para eso si tienes lengua…- hable enojado mientras apagaba el cigarro.

- ¿Disculpa…?-levantó una ceja, sin entender mi comentario. El idiota ni siquiera se acordaba de mí.

- Que ayer ni siquiera me pudiste regresar un simple "hola"… y hoy me dices las reglas del instituto…- le dije, para después tomarme lo último de mi jugo,- se que no se puede fumar y crees que me importa…-me volteé para ver su cara de idiota, pero cuando realice dicha acción no encontré a nadie, el muy pendejo me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Pero que ni se piense que las cosas se iban a quedar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tres horas de trabajo arduo, pude ponerme al corriente con todas mis materias, aun me costaba un poco por que había unos kajis que no entendía muy bien. Sabía hablarlo bien, no perfectamente, pero algo era algo, pero escribirlo era un poco más complicado.

Guarde los cuadernos que me había prestado el presidente de la clase; era un chico agradable, aun que no recordaba su nombre, tengo que reconocerlo soy malo para recordar nombres, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada para solucionar ese problema, ni modo que me pusiera a hacer planas de cada persona que me presentaran, mejor dejo de escribir/pensar idioteces y me pongo a fumar y relajarme observando el bonito atardecer que se alzaba a lo alto.

De seguro mi madre estará preparando la cena, y mi papá viendo la tele. Como estaba en el balcón no se darán cuenta de que estuve fumado. Ya van varias veces que me advierten: que si me encuentran otra vez con un cigarro, estaría castigado por meses, pero es que este vicio no lo he podido dejar desde que cumplí los 17, de eso en julio. Además de que Albert fue el culpable de que me allá hecho adicto al tabaco, aunque admito que no soy tan vicioso, una cajetilla me dura hasta tres semanas y el fumar me trae buenos recuerdos, todos felices y divertidos.

Reí débilmente mientras el humo salía de mis labios, y una sonrisa se formaba de forma espontanea.

Que patético soy….

- Hola…- escuche decir a alguien, volteé tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio en la baranda de piedra.

Joder- exclame cuando me tambaleé,- me has dado un susto de muerte- dije al ver de quien se trataba, era maldito idiota que me dejo con la palabra en la boca,- ¿Que mierda quieres?- pregunté mirándolo con desagrado.

- Vaya carácter el tuyo…- contestó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con sus ojos fríos mirándome directamente,- solo saludaba, pero sí hasta eso te molesta entonces solo te ignoro- se sentó en el suelo acomodando en sus piernas un block de dibujo, saco un lápiz y comenzó a trazar.

- Te vas a quedar siego si dibujas ahí- le dije sacando otro cigarro, porque ese idiota me exasperaba y estresaba con su sola presencia.

- Son mis ojos, no sé en qué te afecta- comentó sin apartar la vista del dibujo.- además me gusta estar aquí…-

- Y ¿por qué tienes que estar tan cerca de mi balcón?- rechine los dientes, dando una fuerte calada al cigarro.

- Porque de aquí se puede apreciar de mejor forma el atardecer y porque me gusta este lugar, como ya dije, sí te quieres ir por mi presencia, por mi adelante… créeme que a mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo-

- Pues no… fíjate que no me da la regalada gana irme-dije tragándome todo el coraje y cambiando de lugar para poder estar más cerca de él y así poder echarle el humo en la cara.

- ¡Ah…!... ¿no?... en la forma compulsiva en que das cada calada, me demuestra otra caso- respondió el muy pendejo sin alterar en ningún momento su expresión.

- ¿Qué dibujas…?- cambie de tema, exhalando el humo, el cual se dirigía directamente hasta donde estaba el idiota.

- ¿Realmente te interesa?... o sólo preguntas, para seguir sentado ahí tratando de molestarme con el humo que me hechas en la cara, a ver a qué horas te digo algo, para que tú puedas gritarme todo que lo quieras y así no sentir después ningún tipo de remordimiento…- le mire y sonreí de lado.

- Créeme que si yo quisiera golpearte, no buscaría ninguna escusa estúpida para hacerlo, sólo lo aria y me importaría un pepino si yo soy el que salgo perdiendo… NUNCA voy a permitir que alguien quiera hacerse el listillo conmigo-le volví a echar el humo descaradamente.

- Y qué esperas, si quieres golpearme hazlo, yo por mi parte no me voy a defender- me le quede mirando, viendo como detenía el lápiz por primera vez desde que comenzó a dibujar,- golpéame todo lo que quieras, te prometo no hacer ruido…- alzó el rostro, volteó a mirarme y supe enseguida que lo que decía no era broma, que si yo quería le podía dar los golpes que quisiera y él en ningún momento iba a reaccionar.

- Vaya tipo más raro…- exclame rascándome la nuca, apagando mi cigarro y levantándome de mi cómodo lugar en donde estaba.

- El burro hablando de orejas…- murmuró deteniendo sus trazos por que la luz por fin se termino y el atardecer había dado paso a la noche.

- Pues yo no soy el masoquista que se deja golpear por cualquier persona…- respondí mascando chicle y acomodándome la gorra.

- Por lo menos soy masoquista, pero no me mato absorbiendo humo el cual lo único que hace es pudrirte los pulmones-

- Vaya mierda de vecino-

- Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo-

- Naruto ya está la cena…-gritó mi mamá desde las escaleras

- Ya voy mamá…- hable en voz alta, para hacerme escuchar.

- Nos vemos rarito…- me despedí sin voltearme desde el marco de mi puerta.

- Hasta luego peque…- tenía unas ganas de aventarle la mad..., pero si lo hacia el único que salía perdiendo era yo.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, no pude evitar maldecirlo una y mil veces, el muy inepto me dio a entender que si me escucho la noche pasada, pero que me había ignorado apropósito. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese tipo?, primero ignorándome deliberadamente y después el muy pendejo hablándome con toda la calma del mundo, y hasta diciéndome el puto apodo que me pone mi mamá de vez en cuando que tanto odiaba. Vale, no soy muy alto, lo acepto, pero el hecho que mi mamá me lo diga de cariño, no significa que él lo utilice para burlarse de mí.

- Grrr….- No pude evitar gruñir…

LO ODIO… y ni siquiera se a quien odio, porque no se cual es su puto nombre y no pienso preguntárselo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me lave las manos con jabón, hasta que por lo menos el olor se disimulaba lo mejor posible, y baje a cenar, mi mamá estaba poniendo ya la mesa cuando yo me senté al lado de mi papá que me miro con un poco de curiosidad, yo simplemente trate de no ponerme nervioso por esa mirada, pero cuando acerco la mano, no pude evitar ponerme tieso.

- Naruto… ¿estas bien?..- me preguntó mi papá, poniendo una mano en mi frente, - tienes la cara roja…- comentó poniendo su otra mano en su frente para comparar la temperatura.

- Ah, sí!...-balbuceé- lo que pasa es que estaba arreglando algunas cosas y me acalore- mentí, apretando el puño, al recordar al pendejo del vecino.

- Ah… pensé que tenias temperatura…- me explico acariciando mi mejilla y sonriéndome.

- Tesoro, ¿entonces no has hecho ningún amigo el día de hoy?...- cuestionó desilusionada mi mamá, recordando la conversación que tuvimos en la comida.

- No, mamá- conteste, recordando el montón de números que se agregaron el día de hoy a mi celular, por supuesto todos de las chicas,- pero ya verás que poco a poco me voy a adaptar… es solo cuestión de tiempo- sonrió al ver mi optimismo.

- Me alegro de oír eso hijo- me felicito mi papá con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ingerir los alimentos.

- Sabemos que es difícil para ti todo esto…- susurró mi madre.

- No importa…- murmure tomando un poco de jugo,-me acostumbrare, como siempre…- me encogí de hombros. Esta conversación siempre la teníamos cada mudanza.

- Gracias por comprenderlo hijo…-

- Querido… y ¿qué pasó con los papeles que me dijiste en la tarde?...-

Hasta ese momento yo deje de escuchar lo que estaban hablando, lo cierto es que ellos no tenían la culpa de que nos tengamos que mudar a cada rato, pero a pesar de eso, ellos se sienten culpables; siempre se disculpan silenciosamente, temiendo que yo les reclame algo, pero siendo sincero yo nunca podría hacer eso, porque siempre me demuestran su cariño, su atención y que realmente les importo. Son los mejores padres que alguien desearía tener, son tan comprensivos y sabes escuchar si tengo algún problema, aunque tenemos alguna que otra diferencia, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar hablando.

Sonreí y me sentí feliz de tenerlos a mi lado…

No sé por qué ese pensamiento a floto a mi mente, pero el hecho de que no tenía amigos ya no importaba demasiado, porque al fin y al cabo los tenía a ellos, las personas más importantes de mi vida y que sin ellos no sería nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que entre a mi "nueva" vida, acostumbrándome un poco al ritmo acelerado de la escuela, tareas por aquí, proyectos por allá y las chicas devorándome en sus fantasías, soñando tenerme como su chacha…digo "príncipe azul" en sus mas locos sueños, pero ¡bah!... a quien quieren engañar, para que yo sucumba a sus deseos se necesita más que una mirada coqueta y una dulce sonrisa hipócrita, pero bueno, hay que dejarlas soñar, eso no le hace mal a nadie. Lo único que amargaba mi existencia, era el idiota de mi vecino que a cada rato me lo encontraba, irritándome su sola presencia pero dejando eso por un lado, todo estaba de maravilla.

Las clases pasaron volando, hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre para poder salir a desayunar, recogí mis cosas y me percate que se me había olvidado el almuerzo que mi mamá me preparo en la mañana. Suspire y me rasque la cabeza, lo bueno es que mi papá me dio dinero antes de salir del auto, por lo menos me podría comprar algo y no morirme de hambre. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la cafetería, en donde me estarían mirando como bicho raro u otro tipo de miradas, pero era eso o no desayunar nada y tenía demasiada hambre como para tomarle tanta importancia al asunto.

Camine despacio, hasta que por fin llegue a la dichosa cafetería, que desde esta perspectiva, se veía más grande de lo que había pensado. Entre sin ver a alguien en especial, pero sintiendo las fuertes miradas sobre mí y el silencio que se hizo, al sólo pisar la entrada. No le tome importancia, en cambio con solo echarle una sola mirada al lugar pude percatarme de lo elegante que era, más que una simple cafetería: con sillas de madera, al igual que las largas mesas, el piso de madera pulido, los tres candiles de bronce y cristal se lucían en el techo; las cuales se encontraban apagadas, por que las ventanas estaban abiertas, con unas cortinas de tela damasco de color jade pulcramente acomodadas, permitiendo pasar al sol.

No olvidemos a los cocineros y meseros que iban pulcramente vestidos, estos últimos se encontraban al lado del bufet para servirnos apropiadamente y lo que les dijéramos, y para pagar simplemente tenias que ir donde se encontraba una bonita muchacha detrás de una caja registradora.

Todo era tan ostentoso que realmente me exasperaba un poco, pero creo había escuchando por ahí que aparte de ser cafetería, era aquí donde también se realizan los eventos del colegio. Chasque la lengua, encogiéndome de hombros. No dándole tanta importancia al asunto y sin pensármelo más tiempo me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el bufet del día de hoy. Mire todo, la comida se veía realmente apetecible, pero de tanta que veía era difícil elegir, hasta que me percate que en una esquina estaba una olla llena de ramen, sin pensármelo dos veces tome un plato hondo y se lo tendí al mesero que estaba encargada de servir los alimentos.

Fui hasta donde cobraran los platillos y pague, antes de regresar por mi plato de ramen humeante en una bandeja con mis palillos correspondientes y un jugo que compre también, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la comida y es que tenía mucho tiempo que no había podido comer ramen, prácticamente desde que nos habíamos ido de Japón. Siempre ha sido mi platillo favorito así que no me culpen por ponerme feliz por una estupidez así, pero es que el ramen es tan delicioso.

Cuando caminaba comencé a buscar con la mirada alguna mesa desocupada, o por lo menos que no hubiera mucha gente, pero antes de que pudiera dar con mi objetivo un grupo de tres chicos me bloquearon en camino, observándome y sintiéndose superior al instante, cosa que me hizo gracias, más que llegar a molestarme.

- Con que tú eres Uzumaki naruto…- afirmó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, analizándome de los pies a la cabeza.

- Eso parece…- dije sarcásticamente alzando una ceja y mirándolo altaneramente.

- No eres la gran cosa- comentó, bajo la atenta atención de todos los alumnos.

- No me interesa serlo- me encogí de hombros,- si es lo único que tienes que decir… con tu permiso, que tengo hambre y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar las tonterías que dices- se escucharon algunas voces ahogadas de parte de algunas chicas, pero yo le reste importancia.

- Te crees demasiado listo, ¿verdad…?- me agarró del cuello del saco.

- La verdad… más que tú, si…- dije con sorna sonriendo.

- Pues ya te enseñare yo quien es más listo- ladró, pero antes de que hiciera nada, miro mi rostro con atención y al parecer se percato de mis cicatrices,- vaya…. Si que serás masoquista…- soltó una carcajada y sus amiguitos lo corearon,- mira que cortarte la cara- bufó, yo por mi parte baje el rostro, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Suéltame imbécil… - murmure liberándome de su agarre.

- Uy, que carácter el tuyo enano…- se burló, y le dio un manotazo a mi bandeja, la cual cayó al piso con todo lo demás, pero el ramen paso primero por mi ropa antes de esparcirse por el suelo.

Después de dicha acción, no reaccione, así que cuando se acerco a mí para seguirme humillando, recibió un golpe seco directamente en el pómulo derecho, el cual lo hizo tambalearse y doblar el cuello, lo tome del cuello de su pulcra camisa y darle otro golpe con la misma fuerza. Estaba furioso, queriendo seguir golpeando hasta quedar satisfecho, tan emputado estaba que el escándalo que se había hecho en un principio, ahora ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Antes de que pudiera darle un tercer golpe, sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca de forma brusca, haciéndome volver el rostro, el cual estaba descompuesto por la rabia y el odio. Pero al ver de quien se trataba me sentí verdaderamente ofendido.

Era el idiota quien me estaba agarrando de esa forma, mirándome como alguien sumamente insignificante e imponiendo su presencia sobre la mía. Lo mire con el odio escrito en mis ojos, tratando por todos los medios de parecer sereno, aun que yo sabía que no lo estaba. Él por el contrarío me miraba tranquilo, pero de una forma fría e indiferente, cosa que me causo verdadero coraje y también tuve ganas de romperle la cara, pero a este pendejo, por quererse hacer el chulito. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos antes de que intentara liberarme de su fiero agarre, pero lo único que logre fue que me sostuviera la muñeca con más fuerza, lastimándome en el proceso. Sin embargo no gesticule ninguna expresión en mi rostro, todo lo contrarío: le sonreí de lado y bufe, solté al idiota que estaba golpeando hace un minuto, el cual cayó al suelo secamente, pero rápidamente fue auxiliado por sus amiguitos.

- Si, ya me imaginaba que eras de la misma calaña que estos idiotas…- rechine mis dientes, demostrándole todo mí odio atreves de mis pupilas.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero aquí no se arman peleas por niñerías…- contesto con su típica voz fría.

- Pues eso díselo a tu amiguito que él fue el que empezó a molestarme…- escupí con odio.

- Pide disculpas…- me dijo el muy pendejo.

- Sueñas si piensas que lo voy a hacer…- sentí como volvía apretarme la muñeca, si seguía así de seguro me la iba a romper.

Me soltó, y yo me di media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, aun con la adrenalina en las venas y sintiendo mi respiración acelerada, con ganas de seguir golpeando a ese estúpido, y al idiota de paso si es que se entrometía. El muy pendejo quería que me disculpara, pues que se metiera las disculpas por el culo, porque yo no sé las iba a ofrecer a nadie y menos cuando yo no tenía la culpa de que ese estúpido quisiera pasarse de listo conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba la pizarra sin prestar mucha atención al profesor de inglés. Aun seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que no hubiera venido a buscarme una profesora o la misma directora del colegio por armar un escándalo así y golpear a un alumno que no dudó tendrá mucha plata. La verdad es que no me sentía preocupado de que llamaran a mis papás, todo lo contrarío, estaba deseoso de que lo hicieran, una de las cosas que mi progenitor no soportaba era que trataran de humillarme o siquiera trataran de meterse conmigo, y mi mamá por supuesto estaría también de mi lado. Si se armaba un escándalo, yo tenía testigos de que él comenzó a molestarme y provocarme, pero en caso de que todo se volviera en mi contra sabía perfectamente de que mi papá me sacaría de aquí inmediatamente.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Vi como un papelito cayó encima de mi escritorio, sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos y obligándome a voltear por inercia por donde pensé que abría provenido, encontrándome una linda chica de cabello largo la cual se me quedo viendo insistentemente ocultando sus ojos con su copete, para después sonreírme de lado. Levante una ceja, pero por más que trataba de recordarla, no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien se trataba. Me volví a voltear antes de que el profesor se percatara de que no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención.

Tome el papelito entre mis dedos y lo desdoble.

"_hola… supongo que no sabrás quien soy…je… me llamo Midori Zatsumi… no soy de tu club de admiradoras… pero quiero darte las gracias por golpear a kei… a veces es un poco cabeza dura. Bueno eso era todo… espero y podamos hablar alguna vez…_

_PD: no te preocupes que nadie va a hablar sobre lo que paso en la cafetería_"

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y sonreír ante las ocurrencias de esa chica, era un poco extraña, pero era simpática y chistosa, al parecer el colegio no iba a hacer tan aburrido como me lo pensé en un principio.

...

Les gusto?

si?

no?

por qué?

...

Espero criticas de todo tipo... muchas gracias por leerme.

:3


	2. Chapter 2: La chica rara mi nueva amiga

Capitulo 2: la chica rara; mi nueva amiga

Miraba la pizarra fastidiado, recargando mi codo en el pupitre y mi mejilla en mi mano; oyendo la voz del maestro como sí se tratara de un molesto chillido que se encontraba perforándome el cerebro. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco y los sentía tan pesados; que no dudaba que me quedara jetón en cualquier momento. Era tan fastidioso estar en la clase de física que no podía evitar sentirme aburrido y frustrado por qué los exámenes se avecinaban poco a poco y yo no entendía mucho de lo que allí planteaban y menos aprendería sí me quedaba dormido, pero gracias a Dios, sonó la campana que marcaba el segundo recreo, despertándome de un susto, percatándome unos segundos después que el profesor se había retirado con rapidez sin dejar tarea, por lo menos algo bueno pasaba en el día.

Me levante de mi lugar perezosamente, siendo observado por la mayoría de las chicas las cuales me coqueteaban con la mirada, o saludaban conforme salían del aula al patio, donde nos daban 15 minutos para descansar o hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Con pasos lentos y pausados me dirigí a la azotea, la cual no había podido visitar a la hora del almuerzo porque me la pase en el baño limpiando mi uniforme que apestaba a ramen y se sentía también un poco pegajoso, por lo cual no pude ni fumar, eso me desquicio más de lo que hubiera imaginado, lo bueno había sido que la clase de física me dejo sin energías y con un sueño que la verdad que no aguantaba, hasta weba me daba caminar.

Camine fastidiado por los pasillos sin alumnos alrededor, mirando por la ventana las instalaciones y a las personas que pasaban de aquí para allá. Subí las escaleras tan despacio que se me hicieron eternas. Cuando por fin alcance la puerta, la abrí y sin previo aviso sentí una bofetada de aire frio removiendo mis cortos cabellos y acariciando mis mejillas. Aspire con fuerza y solté el aire, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Observe todo lo que mi vista alcanzaba a ver, despejándome por fin de ese pesado sueño que tenia, de pronto sentí un poco de optimismo y energía.

Por fin cerré la puerta y camine algunos pasos hasta llegar a la malla, mirando hacia abajo, observando a todos los alumnos que se desplazaban de aquí para allá. Me voltee y me recargue, cerrando un momentos los ojos y relajando mis hombros, lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar completamente sentado.

Cuando abrí los ojos me percate que al lado de la puerta había un objeto, para ser más precisos un vaso de unicel, con unos palillos encima y un papelito.

Levante una ceja, ¿Qué entender que era eso?

Un poco desconfiado gatee hasta el objeto, mirándolo unos segundos con desconfianza, como si se tratara de un pequeño animal que en cualquier momento fuera a saltarme encima, por unos instantes estuve a punto de ignorarlo, pero como soy un puto curioso, tome el papelito entre mis dedos, lo abrí; leyendo la única palabra que se encontraba en el papel, repitiéndola en mi mente una y otra vez; se trataba de mi apellido.

Mire de nueva cuenta el vaso de unicel, y no pude resistir la tentación de abrirlo, al hacerlo me lleve una pequeña sorpresa, lo que contenía el traste era nada más ni nada menos que ramen.

Lo primero que paso por mi mente es que se trataba de una broma, pero después analice la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez esto lo pudo haber comprado una admirado; ya que la mayoría de las chicas sabia que en la hora del almuerzo y descanso me la pasaba en la azotea, aunque después de lo que les había dicho el presidente de la clase, ninguna de ellas se atrevía a acercarse más de la cuenta y de cierta forma agradecía eso.

Me lo pensé un poco mas y al fin decidí a oler la comida, como no note nada raro, lo probé un poco solo para darme cuenta que estaba delicioso, y sin poder evitarlo, lo devore como si no hubiera comido en días. Cuando hube terminado de tragar, sip… por qué no se le puede llamar de otra manera a mi forma de comer, me pregunte si realmente no le habían puesto algo a la comida, lo medite un rato y después me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, cómo dice mi mamá: "lo que no mata engorda", por lo cual, si esta cosa no tenia raticida o laxante, sólo se sumaría a mi grasa corporal, la cual no era mucha que digamos, ni pansa tenia y eso se debía principalmente a que en Alemania iba todos los días al gym con Albert, sumándole las secciones de sexo que tenía varias veces por semana, estas últimas sí que son buenas para mantenerte firme y saludable.

Bueno les dejo de presumir mi cuerpecito y mis cogidas de hace algunos meses.

Cuando termine de tra…desayunar le di mentalmente las gracias a esa chica que se tomo la molestia de guardarme esta sorpresa. Me levante de donde estaba caminando hasta la maya y mirando de nueva cuenta a los alumnos, saque un cigarro, lo prendí y le di una calada grande, reteniendo un poco el aire para después sacarlo por la nariz.

Vaya mierda lo que había pasado en la cafetería, pero bien merecido lo tenía ese idiota por molestarme y burlarse de mis cicatrices el muy pendejo. Como se atrevió a decir que yo fui el que me las hice, pinche pendejo de mierda, pero ya le deje muy en claro que no me voy a dejar de lo que diga de nuevo.

Suspire sintiéndome molesto y triste al mismo tiempo…

Me rasque la cabeza por inercia, sintiendo que me faltaba algo y es que lo que pasa es que siempre he usado gorra, una pequeña maña que adquirí desde que era sólo un niño. Les seré sincero, me dan un poco de vergüenza las marcas que tengo en las mejillas; son como delgadas líneas horizontales que tiene una trayectoria recta, se extendían desde cerca de mi nariz hasta casi llegar a mi oreja, tengo tres de cada lado. Una de las cosas que mas me molesta, es que las personas se burlen de ellas, por eso siempre trato de ocultar mi rostro bajo la gorra, para evitar que me estén molestando, pues como se abran dado cuenta tengo muy poca paciencia para estar aguantado comentarios como esos.

Creo suponer que se preguntaran como me las hice, pues les diré que ni yo mismo se. Mis papás hace mucho tiempo me contaron, pero con el paso de los años, fui olvidando los detalles y después paso a ser un mero recuerdo borroso y la verdad es que no sé porque, pero no quiero recordarlo, sea lo que sea que me allá pasado, no ha de ser un recuerdo muy agradable, y no, no me da curiosidad.

Escuche la puerta abrirse de repente y pude ver a la misma niña de mi clase, esa tal…. Tal…, maldición ya se me olvido su nombre, ¡uff!, Soy pésimo para esto, supongo que es mejor improvisar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada me aventó una lata de jugo la cual la tome en el aire.

- Hola…- dijo al fin con una media sonrisa en los labios y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Hola- conteste mirando el largo copete que tenia que no me permitía ver sus ojos, pero no le tome tanta importancia,- ¿y esto?- pregunte por la lata.

Pensé que tendrías sed- respondió para mi sorpresa. Con que ella era la que me había traído el ramen.

- Gracias- sonreí y abrí la lata.

- No hay de que- habló sentándose cerca de la puerta y tomando un poco de té.

Y el estúpido de la cafetería, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?- chasqueo la lengua.

- Kei…- dijo,- es un bocón cuando se lo propone, pero es inofensivo cómo pudiste darte cuenta- comentó- cuando le conoces mejor es un buen chico…-hizo una pausa,- supongo que te preguntaras porque te di las gracias-

- Sí, me lo he estado preguntado- asentí con la cabeza.

Pues es que a veces es un poco idiota y siempre trata de pasarse de listo con todos los nuevos o chavos más chicos que él- hizo una pausa, recargó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró,- se lo he dicho mas de mil veces que se deje de esos juegos infantiles… pero no entiende, espero que esto le allá servido de experiencia para que deje de hacer tonterías…- arrugó la nariz y tomó de su té.

- ¿Es tu novio o algún ex o amigo…?- pregunte curioso.

- Nada de eso- hizo un gesto con la mano,- es mi hermano mayor- no pude evitar sorprenderme y a la vez sonreír por lo dicho.

- Vaya… la verdad es que no me lo hubiera imaginado- ironice, pasándome una mano por el cabello y dándole la ultima calada a mi cigarro.

- Ni yo que tú fumaras…- sonrió divertida.- ¿me regalarías uno?- preguntó, yo por mi parte fruncí el ceño y la mire con detenimiento.

- Claro- me encogí de hombros y le lance la cajetilla, la cual atrapo con habilidad.

- Saco el cigarro de la cajetilla, lo prendió con el encendedor que estaba junto con los poco cigarros que quedaban y dio una fuerte calada, para después exhalarlo lentamente, relajando los hombros y sonriendo de medio lado. No pude evitar mirarla con atención y detenimiento. Dándome cuenta que no era de las típicas chicas con las que terminaba liándome, a decir verdad era algo simple, pero eso no importaba, porque sus facciones eran casi perfectas; era de estatura bajita, delgada porque el uniforme le quedaba un poco holgado, su piel blanca y lampiña – por lo que podía alcanzar a ver-, de rostro cuadrado, labios bien delineados, gruesos y rojizos que daban tentación de besarlos y hasta morderlos; una nariz pequeña y respingada, pero lo único que arruinaba todo el conjunto era el molesto flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro y lo que opacaba un poco su belleza.

- ¿Qué?...- preguntó con suavidad sin dejar de fumar,- ¿es raro que fume? -cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

- No…-

- Entonces…¿Tengo algo en la cara?- interrogó divertida.

Sólo miraba lo bonita que eres- hable con simpleza, notando como desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro y me miraba seria.

- Tks…- chasqueo la lengua,-Pues serás el único que lo piensa, porque la verdad es que yo no lo creo- murmuro volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Porque lo dices?- alce una ceja ante su comentario.

- Porque no lo soy…- se encogió de hombros,- no tengo buen cuerpo, soy chaparra, parezco lagartija con la piel tan blanca, además de que nunca se me ha acercado un chico-hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia- ni es que me importe demasiado…- respondió acabando el cigarro y tomando un largo trago de su té.

- Que pesimista eres- comente arrugando los labios, ella rió bajito.

- No soy pesimista, soy realista- confirmó levantándose y limpiándose la falda.

- Con que nunca has tenido novio…- repetí mirando su pequeña figura.

- Mi hermano es muy celoso, todos los saben- tocaron el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases,- la verdad es me hace un favor -se encogió de hombros- no me interesa tener novio- la mire sin entender muy bien su comentario, me encogí de hombros y la seguí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Oye…-

- Zatsumi…- me dijo leyéndome la mente.

- Disculpa, soy pésimo para los nombres…- volvió a sonreír volteando ligeramente.

- No te preocupes- miró de nuevo las escaleras,- dime…-

- ¿Tus amigas no se van a molestar por qué no comiste con ellas?-

- No tengo amigas…- corto, deteniéndose un momento,- no les caigo muy bien a mis compañeras y siempre procuran estar alejadas de mi lo mas que pueden-fruncí el ceño sin evitar molestarme.

- Oye zatsumi…- le volví a llamar.

- Mande-

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?- solté de repente, lo que ocasiono que ella volteara rápidamente, dejándome me ver por un segundo su ceño fruncido y un ojo de color azul eléctrico, precioso.

- ¿Qué?...- pregunto incrédula,- ¿porque tú querrías ser mi amigo?- escuche un tono de toque de reproche en su voz.

- Porque eres muy bonita, sabes mantener una conversación, eres simpática… y los dos estamos solos…- sonreí viendo su quijada abierta.

- Se ve que eres todo un mujeriego…- me dijo frunciendo los labios,- ¿por que debería de confiar en ti?- me retó, cruzó los brazos, alzando una ceja.

- No soy un mujeriego…- hice un puchero infantil- porque deberías confiar en mi…- murmure- porque soy de tamaño compacto, lindo y adorable, y, porque no mato ni una mosca, bueno tal vez una cucaracha si, pero te juro que las moscas no- conteste estúpidamente.

Ella rió ante mi comentario, dejándome escuchar una bonita risa que no pude evitar que me contagiara, así que me uní a ella. La niña no me gustaba, en lo absoluto, pero no podía evitar que me diera ternura y unas ganas de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, me sorprendí a mi mismo sintiendo eso por una mujer que acababa de conocer, no es que fuera un insensible, había tenido amigas, muchas, pero nadie como esta pequeña chica que parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y no solo lo digo por su frágil cuerpo, si no por lo que daba a entender con sus palabras, tal vez no la conociera, pero me podía imaginar que este podría ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Por muy estúpido que suene

- ¿Oye tu hermano no te va a decir nada porque te juntes conmigo…?- pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el salón, porque los pasillos ya se encontraban casi sin alumnos.

- No creo… -dudó-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-sonrió abriendo la puerta del aula, y nos dimos cuenta que el profesor no estaba, así que entramos con total confianza- aun que no creo que diga nada después de lo que paso- río suavemente dirigiéndose a su lugar y yo siguiéndola de cerca.

- hehehe… que mala eres- comente sintiendo como todos nos veían, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

- Sólo digo la verdad…- susurró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, sentándose en su asiento y sacando su cuaderno.

Me pude percatar como la mayoría de las mujeres la observaban con odio escrito en sus miradas. ¿Qué les pasaba a estás?, otra de las cosas que me fastidiaba de mis compañeras de clase, era la actitud de estas niñas malcriadas, que pensaban que con sólo chasquear los dedos, uno ya estaba besándoles los pies, queriéndonos hacer sentir como a un simple objeto o algo más vulgar que eso.

Una idea maliciosa paso por mi mente y sólo para hacerlas enojar mas, tome mis cosa entre mis brazos y me dirigí a un lugar vacio que se encontraba al lado de mi nueva amiga quien se sorprendió un poco al verme a su lado, yo simplemente le sonreí, pasándole una nota en mi cuaderno, que tardo en contestar.

"¿**quieres ir hoy a mi casa?**" le pregunte

"_no creo que sea buena idea…_" pude notar una mueca de desconfianza.

**"vamos… no soy de esos que se aprovechan de las chicas, además de que mi mamá va a estar todo el día en casa y mi papá llega a comer y se va a trabajar**"

"_mmm… no se…_"- al parecer no confiaba mucho en mi y no la culpo, hace unos minutos que nos conocemos, pero por algo se tenía que empezar.

"**si no te sientes cómoda, me lo dices y ya, te acompaño a tu casa, ¿vale…?"**

_"no es eso… es solo que…"_

**"te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo…**" trate que mi sonrisa saliera lo más dulce y pude notar como la curiosidad, y las ansias de hablar con alguien la embargaban.

**"**_está bien, pero sólo un rato…vale, además de que no es bien visto que una chica vaya a casa de un chavo que no conoce_**"**

**"¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás?… ¬.¬"**

_"jajajja… vale… vale… me atrapaste… pero ya enserio… ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya? y ¿por dónde vives?_"

"**te invito a comer, para que no te sientas incomoda conmigo, así de paso te presento a mis papás, para que veas que no soy una mala persona… jejej… y cuando terminemos te paso a dejar a tu casa"**

_"mmm… que pena /… ¿no se van a molestar tus papás por que vaya?_

"**como crees, estarán encantados"**

_"vale… ya que insistes… está bien"_

Antes de que pudiera escribirle otra cosa entro él profesor disculpándose, por la tardanza, hasta ese momento todos dejaron de mirarnos y murmurar quien sabe que tanta cosa. Voltee a ver a midori sólo para percatarme que estaba mandando un mensaje de texto, de seguro a sus padres. Alcance a ver que le contestaban, pero ella no hizo caso, porque cerró el celular al instante. La mire unos segundos antes de voltear a ver la pizarra y recordé su mueca de desconfianza en sus labios, como si yo fuera un lobo asechando a su presa. En otras circunstancias tal vez fuera así, pero esta vez, juro por Dios que no tenia malas intenciones de invitarla a mi casa, sólo quería hablar un rato con ella y pasar la tarde tranquila. Además me sorprendí un poco, porque eso significaba que ella no me veía como las demás chicas lo hacían, tal vez esta vez podía encontrar realmente una amiga y no una amiga con derechos, que la verdad es que a veces era frustrante.

La vi de reojo, siguiendo su mano subir y bajar, al momento de copiar lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

No era como las demás y eso me hizo sonreír.

Tsk…

Voltee y comencé a copiar lo que se esparcía por el pizarrón, al parecer las clases se iba a volver a pasar rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis papás agobiaban a midori, con tanta amabilidad y formalidades, que la pobre chica, estaba completamente ruborizada por las atenciones que le daban. Midori esto, Midori aquello, Midori eres muy bonita, midori que educada eres, midori quieres mas postre, bla… bla… bla…, lejos de molestarme me daba gracia apreciarla con ese rubor en las mejillas y la cabeza levemente inclinada, toda apenada y contestando con tartamudeos todo lo que mis papás le preguntaban ó diciendo que "si" a lo que le invitaban.

Decidí que era suficiente cuando le propuse acompañarla a su casa, la cual para mi sorpresa y la de ella, no quedaba muy lejos de la mía. Caminamos los dos a la par platicando de temas triviales: música, anime, de la escuela, películas, comida, etc tantas cosas, que son difícil de recordar con precisión, pero que en muchas de ellas coincidíamos y puedo asegurar que a partir de ese momento todo comenzó, una nueva etapa de mi vida se abriría ante mis ojos, dejando me ver momentos felices, tristes, de impotencia, duda, confusión, rabia, soledad y algunos se entre mesclarían de una manera desquiciante, caería hasta lo más bajo sólo para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas iban más que bien en la escuela, el primer parcial saque calificaciones aceptables, siendo mi calificación mínima un 8 en física, porque en dos operaciones me equivoque. Mis papás estaban más animados que de costumbre, compartiendo más tiempo juntos, saliendo como familia, invitando de vez en cuando a Midori, a la cual mis padres la "adoptaron" como hija postiza, esta aun se seguía apenando cada vez que iba a casa, sin terminarse de acostumbrar a la amabilidad de mis progenitores.

Las cosas con Midori iban excelentes, iba más a mi casa y con cada día que pasaba nos volvíamos más amigos, nos contábamos ciertas cosas, hablando de vez en cuando del pasado, presente e imaginándonos futuros que eran difíciles de alcanzar, pero no imposibles. Y con respecto a su hermano no lo he vuelto a ver; Midori me dijo que no le molestaba nuestra amistad, pero que si me propasaba con ella, no importaba que le rompiera los dientes, vendría a darme una paliza. Me daba gusto que su hermano la protegiera de esa forma, porque yo también aria lo mismo si descubriera que le hicieron ó le pusieron un dedo encima.

Me sorprendí de que ha pasado casi un mes y no me he cogido a ninguna chica de mi salón, bueno en parte se debe a que me caen mal, sólo una que otra era un tanto simpática, pero demasiado delicadas para mi gusto. Eran de esas que querían a un romeo que les leyera poesía al oído, les trajera flores y que planeara cenas románticas empalagosas; y siendo sincero yo no era de esos. No digo que no sea atento, pero ser atento y romántico son cosas muy diferentes. También soy educado con las chicas, eso me ha enseñado mi papá, pero hasta ahí, además de que me causaba gracias que la mayoría pensaba que Midori era mi novia, porque la verdad es que nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, compartíamos todo y siempre que se elegían equipos nosotros dos nos escogíamos, pero ella desde un principio me aclaro que no sentía absolutamente nada por mí, que sólo me veía como un amigo y para mí eso era perfecto.

En estos momentos la esperaba en la azotea, ella me había propuesto turnarnos en ir a comprar los almuerzos, ahora era el turno de ella, mañana me tocaba a mí y así sucesivamente. Aunque estaba tardando más de la cuenta, solo faltaban 10 min para que entráramos a clases y ella aun no daba señal de vida, pasaron otros 3 min. Me levante de mi asiento sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y un mal presentimiento, camine hasta la puerta dispuesto a ir a buscarla. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, vi como entraba una Midori toda empolvada, con las rodillas raspadas, igual que las manos y el cabello que antes lacio, ahora se encontraba todo revuelto, la cara un poco sucia y la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero que demoni…?- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, dejo de jadear.

- Disculpa la tardanza es que cuando venia para acá me caí con una piedra y se me ha caído la comida, por lo que tuve que volver a comprarla, pero ya está aquí todo lo que me pediste… lo siento, soy muy torpe…- sonrió, yo sólo me acerque y saque mi pañuelo, agachándome y limpiando la sangre que tenía en la rodilla, antes de que manchara su calceta.- pero que…- se sonrojo.

- Vamos al baño para que te laves y a la enfermería para que te curen los raspones…- la tome con suavidad de la muñeca, para que caminara antes de que protestara cualquier cosa.

- Camino en silencio con la cabeza gacha, dejándose llevar dócilmente por mí. Entro ella sola al baño de mujeres y salió unos momentos después, con la cara limpia y el cabello un poco húmedo, después se dejo conducir hasta lo que era la "pequeña" enfermería; que contaba con cuatro camas, dos grandes ventanales, un escritorio para la doctora,- que en ese momento no se encontraba-, y aparadores con múltiples medicinas y instrumentos para los primeros auxilios.

Tome el botiquín de primero auxilios e hice que Midori se sentara en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, me fije que se había limpiado las rodillas y las manos, por lo que saque el algodón, el agua oxigenada, y dos bandita. Vertí un poco de agua oxigenada en el algodón y lo aplique suavemente en su rodilla izquierda, ella no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, observando todo lo que hacía, después de terminar de desinfectar sus heridas, de las rodillas y manos, le puse las banditas donde correspondían.

- Listo -dije, sonriéndole, ella me miro un momento más y me abrazo, rodeado sus delgados brazos en mi cuello.

- Gracias- susurró, me sorprendió. Su acción me dejo sin palabras, porque se supone que en la cultura de Japón, las muchachas sólo abrazan a las personas muy cercanas a ellas, como; novios o familiares, y desplazando eso, ella no era my cariñosa que digamos, por lo cual me sentí alagado.

- No hay de que…- conteste. La aparte un momento, mirando su fleco, que me ocultaban sus ojos. Lentamente dirigí mi mano para apartar el cabello, viendo que ella calculaba cada una de mis acciones, observándome con curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi objetivo, una voz me sobresalto.

- Disculpe doctora, pero le…- me aparte rápidamente sonrojándome por inercia.- ¡oh!... lo siento, no quería interrumpir- yo conocía esa voz.

- Pues fíjate que si interrumpiste… idiota- gruñí al ver de quien se trataba, era nada mas, ni nada menos que mi estupido vecino.

¿Es que también lo tenía que soportar hasta en la escuela?

¡Esto era el colmo!

- Mmm… bueno, no me interesa-se dio la media vuelta.- nos vemos enano- uso un tono divertido y yo sólo atine a enseñarle mi dedo medio, en una señal vulgar.

- Muérete pendejo- grite cuando cerró la puerta.

- ¡Uzumaki!- se sorprendió mi amiga, por fin levantando el rostro, riéndose después por lo impulsivo y grosero que había sonado cuando el estúpido me sacaba de quicio,- si que te sabe sacar de tus casillas, serian buenos amigos…- rió un poco más.

- Estas ciega… no vez que lo odio… es un hijo de su pu…- me tapo la boca, echándose a reír otra vez.

- Ya… ya… solo bromeaba… por cierto, ¿quien es?-

- No tengo la más mínima idea y la verdad, es que no me importa saberlo- refunfuñe con el ceño fruncido.

- hahaha… ok… vámonos, que las clases ya comenzaron, nos comemos las cosas en la hora del descansó-

- Ok-

Salimos de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudimos, dándonos cuenta que la clase tenía 10 min que había dado inicio. Tocamos despacio la puerta del aula, y cuando escuchamos la aprobación de la maestra abrimos suavemente, topándonos con un par de ojos curiosos, otros molestos y otros indiferentes a lo que estaba sucediendo, y otros de total desaprobación por nuestra tardanza y por la pinta de mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué a esta hora?- reprendió la profesora levantándose de su lugar y yendo hasta la puerta.

Lo siento maestra es que me caí en el patio y uzumaki me ayudo a ir a la enfermería y se ofreció a curarme ya que no había nadie- susurró apenada Midori.

- Está bien… chicos, pueden pasar, pero sólo por esta vez,- suavizó un poco la mirada,- ¿y esa bolsa?- preguntó cuando vio que traíamos la comida.

- No nos dio tiempo a desayunar así que planeamos comer a la hora del descaso- dije mirándola, ella suspiro y se dio la vuelta resignada.

- Ok, pero no saquen nada o se los tiro-

- Si… maestra- dijimos al unido escabulléndonos dentro del salón y acomodándonos en nuestros lugares.

- Menuda suerte la nuestra- comente mirando la pizarra y apuntando las cosas.

- Si, lo sé…- sonrió imitándome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayer no pude quedarme al taller de cocina. Los talleres por si no lo mencione anteriormente se escogen desde 1 semestre y se dan tres veces a la semana; lunes, miércoles y jueves. Cada cual a su respectiva hora. Cuando llegue tuve que decidirme por uno, pero la mayoría estaban llenos, sólo quedaban libres el del equipo de football americano y el taller de cocina, tuve la tentación de meterme al de football americano, pero cuando me entere que ahí estaba el idiota de mi vecino decidí de inmediato que el taller de cocina no era tan malo. Después de unas horas de estar ahí adentro me arrepentí de mi decisión, desee estar en el taller de lectura y redacción con Midori, pero era imposible según me había dicho la directora, por lo cual tuve que resignarme.

Después de unas semanas estando ahí adentro, me di cuenta de que aparte de ser el único hombre ahí, no me molestaba para nada el cocinar, ni aprender del tema, todo lo contrarió; era interesante y divertido preparar galletas, pasteles; aprender que puede combinarse y que no. Sé que suena de lo más raro que yo diga eso, porque sé que soy Don machista de vez en cuando, además de que nunca había metido un dedo en la cocina, ahora era hasta capaz de hacer alguna que otra cosa, nada complejo, pero iba mejorando. La maestra estaba encantada conmigo, igual que algunas chicas; digo algunas, porque había tres chica que se la pasaban molestándome por una u otra cosa, criticándome y burlándose de Midori, "ni novia", a pesar de que eran mi tipo las tres físicamente, me daba asco el sólo hecho de acercarme a ellas.

Bueno…. Bueno… eso es lo que menos importa, ayer mi mamá quería que la acompañara de compras, obligándome a faltar un día al taller de cocina; para mi sorpresa me compro utensilios para la cocina y de paso un conjunto de ropa que elegí al alzar por que odia probarme la ropa una y otra vez.

Tuve que disculparme con Midori varias veces, porque no puede esperarla para después acompañarla a su casa, se me había hecho una rutina; el ir a dejarla a su casa, aun que fuera a mi casa a comer o por un rato. Ella decía que yo estaba como su hermano, que éramos unos exagerados protegiéndola de esa forma. No sé, pero no me gustaba dejarla sola, es como si algo me digiera de que tenía que protegerla de los demás o de ella misma. Por lo que se mi hizo raro que el día de ayer no me hablara por teléfono mas o menos a la hora que se acababa su taller, iba a llamarla, pero decidí dejar mi paranoilla por un lado y no darle importancia al asunto.

Suspire de nuevo y acomodandome la mochila mientras caminaba en forma pausada hasta la escuela. Mi papá no me pudo traer hoy al colegio porque le hablaron de urgencia de la empresa muy temprano, por lo que decidí que el día de hoy era buena idea dar una caminata matutina.

Cuando sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la escuela vi como los demás alumnos pasaban a mi lado, muchos cuchichiaban, otros reían, una que otra chica de otro grado se me quedaba mirando, y otros simplemente caminaban en silencio. De reojo vi como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, corriendo llevándose de paso a uno que otro alumno, cuando lo tuve a unos metros de mi supe de quien se trataba; del hermano de Midori, el cual no venía con cara de buenos amigos, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

Cuando me percate de lo que tenía pensado hacer, ya era demasiado tarde, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, el cual me hizo doblarme de dolor, escupir un poco de saliva, perdiendo el aire al instante.

- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a mi hermana?, imbécil…- me grito furioso,- te lo… lo advertí…- me agarro del cuello de la camisa, y me dio de nuevo un golpe en el estomago,- que si le pasaba algo, las consecuencias iban a caer sobre ti-

- ¿Que…?- sólo alcance a decir en un pujido, sin saber a qué se refería.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperar el aliento, sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, que me hizo girar el rostro de forma dolorosa, caí al piso, metiendo las manos, para que mi rostro no diera de lleno contra el pavimento. Por lo que quede en cuatro patas, jadié, queriendo que el aire volviera, pero antes de que mi petición se cumpliera una parata en el estomago me hizo caer de costado. Me doble del dolor agudo que sentía y tosi insistentemente.

- Kei… ¡bestia que haces…!- escuche que gritaban.- el no tiene la culpa… fue un descuido mío, ¡ya te dije…!- oí a lo lejos como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a mí.

- Aléjate de él Midori… no vez lo que te han hecho- rujio fuera de si kei.

- ¡El no tiene la culpa!- gritó, para después sentir su pequeño cuerpo protegiéndome.

- Tiene la culpa por no cuidarte…- no se acerco porque lo que menos que quería era hacerle daño a su hermana, yo por lo mientras trata de controlar mi respiración.

- El no tiene que hacer eso, yo sé cuidarme sola… sólo que fue un descuido mío… nada más que eso… ¿vale…?...-

- ¡Maldición…!- gritó, antes de retirarse.

Sentí como temblaba el pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga, gritándole a las personas que se alejaran, que no era un espectáculo todo aquello. Cuando escuche los pasos, alejarse de donde estábamos, sentí como Midori buscaba dentro de un de mis bolsillos del saco, encontrando mi celular. Escuche su voz decir con rapidez a mi papá lo que había sucedido y donde nos encontrábamos, colgó antes de que mi papá pudiera responderle algo.

- ¿estás bien….?- me preguntó, acariciándome los cabellos,- Disculpa por llegar tarde, pero es que uno de los amigos de mi hermano no me dejaba acercarme, tuve que amenazarlo con una cosa para que me soltara…-

Yo por el contrario prefería no hablar, ya respiraba normal, pero me dolía al contraer el estomago, por lo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Perdón uzumaki… por mi culpa te ha pasado esto…-

Negué como pude la cabeza, queriéndole dar a entender que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, despacio fui abriendo los ojos, y cuando los abrí completamente me tope con una imagen que me helo la sangre, haciendo que despegara la mano de mi estomago; lo cual me saco un pequeño quejido y posarla en su blanco rostro.

- ¿Quien ha sido…?- susurre con voz ahogada y cargada de odio.

...

Les gusto?

si?

no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Therusso:

jajaja XD... me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque si... al principio es un tanto confuso, pero conforme va avanzando la historia las cosas se van aclarando...(creo?) jajaja XD... Ademas, aquí sasuke no es el tipico seme... muajajja... y hasta donde voy... no creo que cambie mucho de actitud... tambien naruto tiene una actitud completamente diferente a la que usualmente ponen en los fics...

espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que me sigas leyendo. muchos besos... y nos estamos leyendo. :3... mil gracias por tu comentario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SmileskuashSKII:

me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!... jajaja XD... por supuesto que es extraño el fic... (como la autora) kukuku. No sabía que esa parte se parecía a una parte del ova. hace mucho que no veo naruto.

me gusta imaginar como se ve con el cigarro... es sexy... muajajjaja XD. A mí también me gusta mucho midori... y Kakashi... si sale, pero mucho más adelante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esté fic uso los personajes, de forma revuelta... por lo que no se vayan a extrañar si encuentran a personaje malo siendo bueno y viceversa...

sin nada mas que decir...

nos estamos leyendo

muchos besos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3: Una extraña alianza I

Capitulo 3: Una extraña alianza y tu triste historia

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue el nombre de Midori. Intente levantarme, pero una punzada en mi abdomen me lo impidió, logrando que a regañadientes me recostara de nuevo en la cama. Y fue ahí donde por primera vez puse atención al lugar donde me encontraba, percatándome en tan sólo un instante, que en donde me encontraba no era ni mi cuarto, ni mucho menos mi casa. Este hecho me desconcertó por completo, pero aun más lo hizo el no poder recordar que me había pasado y ¿Por qué no estaba en la escuela?, antes de que me siguiera cuestionando las cosas; todos los acontecimientos se aglomeraron en mi cabeza, pasando como si de una película se tratara. Una furia creció en mi pecho al recordar el maltrecho rostro de mi amiga. Apreté los puños con fuerza, levantando la mano y azotándola contra la cama. Sintiendo la impotencia recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pues aun podía recordar las lágrimas silenciosas de Midori mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez con mis padres por lo ocurrido.

Después de que Midori llamara a mi papá, ella me conto lo que lo que paso. Según ella, al salir del taller de cocina se había retirado a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con un sujeto que la comenzó a seguir, corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al final la había alcanzado, golpeándola con fuerza en la sien, cerca del ojo, en donde le quedo un gran moretón. Ella intento escapar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que la volviera a golpear, esta es el populo de la cara, rompiéndole el labio. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la agarro del cabello sacando un cuchillo con el que se lo corto, para después llevárselo a la nariz y olerlo. Me dijo que antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa ese loco, alguien llego, ahuyentando a su atacante; se trataba del presidente de nuestra clase, según Midori, ella le pidió que le ayudara a cortarse el pelo mejor y disimular el moretón, para que no se diera cuenta su hermano, pero su plan fue un total fracaso, pues lo que le había pasado era difícil pasarlo por alto. Al final fue imposible ocultarle a su hermano lo que paso, pues este se dio cuenta en un dos por tres de los hematomas de mi amiga y de la ropa rota, a pesar de haberla cosido.

Esto desquicio a Kei.

Y era de esperarse que se pusiera así, era su única hermana y si no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, hubiera sido yo el que lo golpeara.

Le pregunte lo que habían dicho sus padres. Lo que me respondió me dejo un amargo sabor de boca; pues su papá se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, y muy pocas veces lo veía, mientras que su mamá hacia algunos años que había muerto. Pensando que la había cagado al preguntar eso, decidí cerrar mi bocota y hablar de otra cosa.

Hasta que me quede dormido.

Escuche como se abría lentamente la puerta y entraba mi mamá aun con esa mirada de consternación y preocupación tanto me exasperaba. Tratándome como un niño chiquito, ¡bah!, Era desesperante que se comportara de esa forma tan sobre protectora por una pequeñez. Vale, que fue un milagro según el doctor por no haber tenido una hemorragia interna u otras cosas peores, y, nada mas salir impune con un hermoso moretón en el abdomen y el dolor al estirarme demasiado, pero con par de pastillas y una pomada todo se solucionaría.

¿Verdad?

- ¿Como estas mi niño?- susurro mi madre, cuando percato que estaba despierto.

- Aburrido mamá, pero bien- pase una mano por mi flequillo y suspire.- ¿y Midori?- pregunte, volteando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba mi mamá.

- Se acaba de retirar-

- Mamá…-

- Lo sé cariño, ella no tiene la culpa- como ellos no le habían recriminado nada, ella pensaba que la odiaban por lo que había pasado.- También entendemos porque hizo eso su hermano, aun que claro que no fue lo más inteligente, pero no se puede hacer mucho al respecto….de lo único que me alegro es que estas bien, lo de mas sale sobrando-

- Mamá…- dije- Midori va poder seguir viniendo a la casa, ¿verdad?-

- Por supuesto hijo, es como la hija que nunca tuve- sonreí ante lo dicho.

- A mí también me hubiera gustado que ustedes tuvieran a una hija como ella- susurre frunciendo el ceño.

- Naruto -murmuro ella, acariciando mis cabellos,- te tengo a ti… y con eso basta-

- Lo comprendo mamá. Se a lo que te refieres, pero tú sabes- cerré los ojos- he cometido muchos errores desde que llegue a sus vidas, y a veces pienso que no fui la mejor elección –

- Cariño, no digas eso, tú sabes perfectamente que a pesar de que no somos tus padres, te amamos, desde el primer momento en que te vimos…-

- Todo es tan extraño mamá... no sé, qué pensar a veces…-se me quebró ligeramente la voz.

- Sé que es difícil para ti hijo, lo sé, tu papá y yo hemos hablado del tema… y decidimos que si quieres saber de tu otra familia, nosotros te apoyamos-tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso.

- Mamá…- sus palabras me dejaron helado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocábamos este tema, yo siempre supe que era adoptado, ya tenia conciencia para eso. Sabía que ellos no eran mis padres, pero siempre fueron buenos conmigo, cualquier cosa mala que pasaba, al voltear ellos me brindaban una sonrisa cálida, un abrazo, un beso y palabras que llenaron mi corazón de vida. No recuerdo con claridad cuando, ni como llegue a sus vidas, ni nunca deje que me lo explicaran, no sé porque, pero no quería oírlo, sabía que lo que me esperaba detrás de esa cortina no iba hacer grato y que sólo se encontraba el sufrimiento, así que la clausure por muchos, muchos años hasta el día de hoy.

Ellos me explicaron hace un tiempo que no podían tener hijos y que me habían adoptado por eso, pero no me dijeron nada más que eso y ahora ella; mi madre, por que así la considero, dejaba una puerta abierta para mi, invitándome a pasar si yo realmente quería, pero lo cierto era que no quería. No por que tuviera miedo a lo que se encontrara detrás, no, hacía tiempo que había perdido ese miedo, pero ya no valía la pena, de seguro mis progenitores tendrían una vida hecha, y no tenia caso que yo los molestara con pequeñeces. Nunca los conocí, pero de lo único que les puedo dar gracias aparte de darme la vida, es de dejarme en ese orfanato, porque si no hubiera sido así, nunca los abría conocido a ellos, mis verdaderos padres.

Acaricie la mejilla de mi madre, al ver que una lagrima resbalaba lentamente por su bello rostro, hacia un rato que me quede en silencio y ella lo respetaba, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, no es que me tomara tanto decidirla, si no, que me tomo por sorpresa tremenda declaración.

- Helen…- era la primes que la llamaba por su nombre,- tu eres mi madre, desde el momento en que me tomaste en tus brazos-

Mi mamá no aguanto más y se echo a llorar como niña chiquita, se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos, acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios. Mire como alguien nos observaba desde las sombras; era mi padre que desde hacia ratos, había estado escuchando la conversación. Me sonrió y pude ver como sus ojos se encontraban rojos, tal vez por el llanto que evitaba, y que no dejaría caer porque se trataba de un hombre orgulloso, demasiado a veces.

- Te amo…hijo…- movió los labios sin hacer ningún sonido y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, sentí como mis mejillas se empezaban a empapar con mis lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

- Yo a ti…- le respondí en silencio, moviendo mis labios,- papá…-sonreí como pude, sintiendo que aun seguía llorando, pero de una felicidad, que sentía que me ahogaba, haciéndome sentir pleno por primera vez en mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas siguieron su curso, falte sólo un día a la escuela por petición de mi mamá. Midori fue a visitarme después de la escuela trayendo consigo un pastel para que me recuperara pronto. Cuando ella llego a la casa mis padres la volvieron a tratar como siempre, Midori esto, Midori aquello, que lindo corte Midori, bla… bla… bla…, y ella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, por que ellos habían hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Al principio todos nos quedamos callados, antes de que ella se inclinara y diera las gracias una y mil veces. Mi mamá la abraso, mientras que mi papá le acariciaba la cabeza, diciéndole que siempre que ella quisiera sería bienvenida. Después de ese acontecimiento. Nos la pasamos charlando y tonteando todo el rato, riéndonos a carcajadas por cualquier cosa que yo o ella decíamos, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Mi mamá se ofreció llevarla a su casa en el auto y yo las acompañe.

El transcurso en el coche fue silencioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Así volvió a pasar una semana volando. Ese día en especial, recuerdo que todo estaba igual que siempre, las clases tediosas y algunas aburridas, otras más interesantes, mientras de vez en cuando le pasaba papelitos a Midori sobre algunas cosas triviales que había visto en la televisión y ella se emocionaba.

Mi amiga había ganado popularidad con el nuevo corte de cabello, pero como estaba siempre pegada a mi, nadie se le acercaba. Lo cierto era que a cada rato se encontraba con cartas que la citaban en cierto lugar, ella sólo se encogía de hombros y las tiraba a la basura, sin siquiera leerlas.

Recuerdo que le pregunte que por qué hacia eso, ella me respondió que no le interesaban los hombres; esa respuesta me dio mucho en que pensar, pero decidí dejarla pasar. No podía creer que Midori fuera lesbiana, no es que estuviera mal, para nada, es sólo que se me hacia extraño, lo estuve pensando, pero me percate que tampoco miraba a las mujeres y llegue a la conclusión que tal vez no le interesara tener un noviazgo aun.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del desayuno, le dije que fuera a la azotea, mientras yo iría a buscar el desayunó para los dos. Ella obedeció feliz, saliendo con rapidez por la puerta, mientras yo buscaba mi dinero que había metido en mi mochila. Cuando lo encontré, ya no había nadie en el salón, a acepción del presidente de clases, que se encontraba borrando el pizarrón.

Me acerque a él, colocándome a un lado. Cuando se dio cuenta, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirarme.

- Este…-

- Satsyu…- dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de mi atolondramiento- si, lo has repetido muchas veces… no eres bueno para los nombres-

- Si…- sonreí apenado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto borrando la sonrisa y poniéndose más serio de lo normal.

- Sólo quería darte las gracias por a ver ayudado a Midori con ese loco- hablé mirándolo a los ojos y vi como frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo él sin entender a lo que me refería.- ¿Qué loco?-

- Si, el jueves de la otra semana yo no la pude acompañar a su casa, y me dijo que un loco la había atacado, pero que gracias a Dios, apareciste tú y la ayudaste- le recordé, el parpadeo un par de veces,- ¿es mentira?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- No, si la ayude, pero no de un loco- miro a la puerta,- de esto quería hablar contigo a solas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, porque he estado ocupado con algunos asuntos, pensé hasta hablarte por teléfono, pero creí más conveniente discutir esto en persona,- todo este rollo me confundió- no pensé que zatsumi te mintiera de esa forma, bueno en parte si, por lo impulsivo que eres-

- ¿Mentirme en qué?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido y con voz cortante.

- Quien la ataco no fue ningún loco, fueron nuestras compañeras- eso me dejo helado, no pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué dices…?- cuestione sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Ellas fueron las que le cortaron el cabello y le pegaron…- cerré los puños furioso- ¿No te das cuenta uzumaki? - me miro a los ojos,- ellas la han estado acosando, ¿por qué crees que la otra vez estaba toda raspada de las rodillas?, porque ellas la empujaron, zatsumi no se defendió, no pidió ayuda, ni dijo nada-

- ¿Pero porque?- dije sin aire y sintiendo como se me estrujaba el estomago.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?-alzo una ceja,- ¿no es evidente?...ellas están celosas de que Midori tenga toda tu atención, de que sea tú novia-

- Pero ella no es mi novia, es sólo mi amiga- susurre realmente impactado, ¿Cómo era posible tanto rencor por parte de unas mocosas?

- Si, lo sé, ella me lo dijo- bajo la mirada,- pero ellas lo creen y van a seguir haciendo de todo para que se aparte del camino-

- ¿Están locas o que…? ¿cómo pueden hacer semejante atrocidad…? y sólo porque está conmigo…- estaba encolerizado por lo que me había enterado.

- Así son las cosas aquí, para mi desgracia. No todas son así, pero si la mayoría. Te recomendaría que vigilaras de cerca a Zatsumi, sólo la atacan cuando tú no estás cerca… cuídala- me recomendó antes de salir de del salón.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo, dirigiéndome hacia la azotea, mucho antes de que llegara a mi objetivo escuche un grito y sentí como mi alma se iba a mis pies. Era la voz de Midori. Acelere el paso sintiendo como el corazón me bombeaba más fuerte de lo normal, sentí muchas veces mis fuerzas flagear pero en ningún momento me detuve. Cuando por fin llegue al principio de la escalera, me quede con la boca abierta, en el suelo; se encontraba Midori inconsciente.

Me acerque a ella impactado, con cuidado de no moverla. Tome su brazo para sentir su pulso, al sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre con fuerza, me tranquilice. Saque mi celular marcándole a la única persona en la que confiaría la vida de mi amiga.

- Bueno… habla el inge…-

- Papá-

- ¿Naruto?, ¿Qué pasa hijo…?-

- Papá necesito tu ayuda, marca a un hospital. Es urgente, Midori se cayó de las escaleras-

- ¿Qué…? ¿cómo...?-

- ¡papá¡- grite,- por favor rápido, me preocupa que pueda ser algo grave… esta inconsciente-

- Enseguida hijo- me colgó y yo deje el celular aun lado.

- Midori... midori…- intente despertarla sin tocarla, no sabía donde se había pegado y un mal movimiento podía perjudicarla.- vamos nena… abre los ojos, ya le pedí ayuda a mi papá, no tarda en venir con una ambulancia, pero por favor abre los ojos…- le acaricie el cabello despacio.- lo siento niña, debí darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, debí suponerlo, por Dios… sabia que algo no encajaba con lo que decías, pero te escuchabas tan temerosas de tus propias palabras que te creí. Debí insistir más… -susurre –¡maldición!- grite golpeando el suelo con mi mano.

Me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, más que esperar a que la ambulancia llegara. Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado todo esto sin decir nada y sin quejarse, guardándoselo. Sonriéndome todos los días, como si nada estuviera mal, como si todo estuviera de maravilla. Lo que mas coraje me daba; era que yo me había prometido a mi mismo que la protegería, de todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño, pero lo cierto era que no había dado cuenta, a pesar de que las situaciones se habían desarrollado enfrente de mis narices, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, lo juro. Juro que esto no se va a quedar así, esas hijas de su pu… madre me las iban a pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho a mi amiga. Tal vez no podía golpearlas, pero les daría el susto de sus vidas, haber si les seguía gustando después de lo que lo que les iba a preparar.

- Uzu…-escuche susurrar a Midori, cosa que me alivio.

- Tranquila Midori todo va a estar bien, ya viene mi papá con la ambulancia, no tarda en llegar-

- Me duele el brazo y la cabeza- se quejo. Se quería mover pero yo se lo impedí.

- No te muevas, espera a que lleguen-

- Estoy bien- sonrió dulcemente, tratando de ocultarme el dolor que se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

Por poco me echo a llorar, si no fuera por que escuche la ambulancia acercándose y como pensé, mi papá me hablo al celular.

- ¿Donde estas?, ya casi llega la ambulancia hijo, estoy afuera de tu escuela-

- Estamos en el tercer piso. En el primer edificio que esta cerca de la reja- dije con la voz ronca,- caminen derecho y después doblan a la derecha, toma las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, después te vas todo derecho, doblas a la izquierda, hasta el fondo. Midori ya recupero la conciencia-

- Eso es una buena señal, en unos momentos llego, cuídala campeón-

- No lo dudes-

- Uzu…- volvió a llamarme Midori mirándome con sus ojitos suplicantes,- estoy bien enserio, me tropecé y me caí. Soy demasiado torpe-intento reírse pero hizo un gesto de dolor y desecho la idea.

- Midori… sabía que no tenía que alejarme de ti por mucho tiempo, mira lo que te paso y todo por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa, es la mía por no fijarme por donde ir- cerro los ojos un momento y pensé que se había vuelto a desmayar.

- Mi…-

- Dios mío… Kei se va a volver a cabrear… no te preocupes, esta vez lo detengo, no dejare que te golpe… lo prometo…- sonrió de nuevo respirando pausadamente.

- Ya viene la ayuda… y no pienses tonterías.

Todo fue rápido, los paramédicos llegaron, la voltearon y pude comprobar con horror que tenía el brazo izquierdo torcido en un ángulo que no era posible y en la cabeza un corte, de cual emanaba sangre, lo bueno es que no me di cuenta en un principio, porque creo que me hubiera puesto más histérico. Mi papá tenía una mano apoyada en mi hombro. Mientras veíamos como le aplicaban los primeros auxilios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El golpe en la cabeza no fue demasiado grave, sólo un pequeño corte superficial, pero como de este emanaba mucha sangre, le pusieron un pequeño parche después de lavarle y curarle adecuadamente la herida, aun así no se salvo de que le pusieran un collarín, porque sufrió una pequeña contusión. El brasa lo tenía fisurado, por lo que ahora se encontraba enyesado. De lo único que le daba gracias a Dios, es que no le sucedió nada irremediable; que tal si hubiera quedado paralitica, o que se hubiera quebrado el brazo o que se hubiera podido sacar un ojos, o X cosa, creo que parecía más preocupado yo, que ella misma, porque solo sonreía a todo lo que le decían, mirándome y tratando de tranquilizarme con la mirada y si le preocupaba algo era el hecho de que su hermano se enterara de lo sucedido.

Claro está que nos dieron todo este tipo de información porque mi padre mintió diciendo ser su tío, por lo que la cuenta del hospital y todos los exámenes que le realizaron, corrían a cuenta de mi padre, a quien no le importaba demasiado el dinero que se gastara, si no que mi "prima" se encontrara bien. Como es lógico Midori nos siguió la corriente gustosa, un poco avergonzada por dejarle todos los gastos a mi padre y aparte por haberlo sacado del trabajo. Este no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar su declaración, para después decirle que no se preocupara de pequeñeces y que ahora lo que importaba realmente era que se recuperara.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos con ella; mi papá, mi mamá y yo, viendo como dormía tranquilamente, como si lo sucedido unos minutos antes hubiera sido una mera pesadilla, pero no era así, lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores. Pero lo que si paso a mayores fue el show que dio mi madre al enterarse de lo sucedido con Midori. El dramatismo era lo que caracterizaba a esa señora, constantemente exageraba las cosas; haciendo un pequeño raspón en casi una emergencia de hemorragia. Hubieran visto como se pudo al ver a Midori, parecía que la estaba velando, porque no para de llorar y de murmurar no se cuanta sarta de tonterías, cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo; por supuesto exigieron saber qué es lo que había sucedido, ella repitió lo mismo que me dijo a mi cuando la encontré al pie de las escaleras. Mis padres ingenuos le creyeron de inmediato y yo le habría creído de la misma forma, si es que unos minutos antes no me hubiera enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Las horas pasaron y ellos comenzaron a hablar de cosas que la verdad no me importaban demasiado; sobre la empresa y una comida que se daría en no sé dónde. Todo este tiempo no puede apartar la misma idea de mi mente; pues todo mi ser rugía por venganza y la tendría, a su debido tiempo. Como dicen: "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio". Después de pensármelo unos minutos más, me levante de donde me encontraba, diciéndole a mis padres que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco, por lo que no hicieron ningún comentario de protesta. Necesitaba caminar un poco y tranquilizarme, me sentía como león enjaulado; además de que tenía una tremenda ansiedad de fumar desde que había llegado al hospital.

Camine despacio por el jardín, mirando de vez en cuando a los pacientes que sacaban a pasear y a tomar aire fresco, encontré una banca y me senté. Mirando el celular que le había quitado a Midori, cuando le estaban realizando la radiografía. Saque de mi pantalón mi cajetilla de cigarro. Coloque uno en mis labios, encendiéndolo después. Dando una fuerte calada y expulso el humo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, sonriendo por inercia y sintiéndome mejor.

Volví a mirar el celular y dude muchas veces antes de ponerme a buscar en la agenda el nombre de su hermano. Cuando lo tuve registrado en la pantalla, lo mire por largo rato sintiéndome cada vez más convencido de lo que tenía que hacer. Después de meditarlo unos minutos más; marque. Escuche los timbres de que comenzaban a sonar y supe que en cualquier segundo contestaría Kei.

- ¿Qué paso Midori?- escuche la voz de kei del otro lado de la línea.

- No soy Midori, soy uzumaki- respondí tranquilamente.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana cabron? y ¿Qué haces con su celular?-

- Tranquiló kei…-respondí tuteándolo por que no recordaba su apellido,- ¿Quieres saber quién es la persona que le ha estado haciendo las maldades a tu hermana?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con la duda marcada en sus palabras.

- Lo que escuchaste, han sido unas personas la que la han estado acosando-

- ¿Quiénes son?- cuestiono furioso,- y ¿dónde está mi hermana?-

- Prometo decírtelo pero por el amor de Dios no hagas estupideces, ni empieces con tus cosas-

- E preguntado; ¿Dónde está mi hermana…?-

- En el hospital…- solté de buenas a primeras, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿¡QUE!- escuche que gritaron al otra lado de la línea,- ¿Cómo que en el hospital?, pero que demoni…-

- Tranquilízate antes que nada y te explico lo que paso-

- Habla…- exigió.

- La tiraron de las escaleras…-

- Pero que…-

- Aun no se con exactitud quienes son las que la están acosando, pero cuando me entere, créeme que tú serás el primero en saber los nombres…- escuche como gritaba maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Como esta?- su voz se oía preocupada.

- Bien, sólo se frisuró un brazo- dije al darme cuenta que estaba un poco más tranquilo,- disculpa por no haberla protegido, es sólo que me di cuenta era demasiado tarde…-

- Cierra la boca- me dijo,- no importa, tú no tienes la culpa- susurro,- ¿Dime donde esta?, por favor…- casi suplico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Fue algo emotivo ver como Kei se comportaba con su hermana cuando esta se despertó; la lleno de besos en el rostro, para después abrazarla y susurrarle palabras cariñosas. Luego de que la hubo mimado un poco, vino el regaño por ser tan descuidada, alegando que era lo único que le quedaba, que él era capaz de protegerla de cualquiera, pero eso no serbia de nada si ella solita se han daba matando por sus descuidos. Cuando termino con su sermón ella lo envolvió en un abrazo, para que se tranquilizara, pero lo único que logro es que él escondiera su rostro entre su cuello, quedándose ahí un buen rato, antes de separarse y limpiarse disimuladamente los ojos. Después de este pequeño y conmovedor encuentro era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, sacar de una vez por todas las cosas a luz, basta de secretos.

Mis padres se retiraron para darnos mas libertad de hablar, cosa que les agradecí mentalmente. Cuando Kei termino de decir todo lo que tenia que decir a la pequeña Midori, yo me acerque al pie de la cama y mire a mi amiga, después a su hermano.

- Midori no crees que ya es tiempo que nos digas a tu hermano y a mí que es lo que está pasando- kei se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿A que se refieren?- se hizo la desentendida.

- Ya me dijo uzumaki lo que te están haciendo las estúpidas de tu salón- ella no se sorprendió, cerro su único ojo visible y sonrió,- y lo que me parece realmente increíble- tomo su mano,- es que no te defendieras de esas basuras…-

- ¿Para que?, no tenia caso…- se encogió de hombros,- ¿Qué ganaba?, que me acusaran y tener problemas por cosas que ellas seguro se inventarían- nos miro ambos,- Querían que me alejara de uzumaki, no lo iba a hacer, así que decidí enfrentar lo que me pusieran-

- Pero mira hasta donde han llegado, te golpearon, te tiraron de las escaleras y te cortaron el cabello…- tomo un mechón de cabello y lo jugo entre sus dedos.

- No importa, solo es cabello…-

- ¿Sólo cabello Midori…?- él bajo la vista observando las manos apretadas de su hermana,- se que el que te hallan echo esto, te dolió mas que el hecho de que te tiraran de las escaleras…-

- Kei… es sólo cabello, ya crecerá de nuevo- le temblaron las manos y no levanto el rostro.

- Yo sé que no es así…. Midori…- tomo sus manos de nuevo- pero dejare de insistir… vale- ella lo volteo a ver agradecida,- te han hecho todo esto, sólo porque no quieren verte con él, bueno, si así es la cosa, vamos a ver que hacen cuando él este encima de ellas-

- Si, una pequeña broma- dije sonriendo,- espero que sea de su agrado, así que mi quería niña, dinos cuales son los nombres de esas sabandijas…-

- Ustedes me dan más miedo que ellas- susurro sonriendo después,- ok… si quieren nombres, nombres les daré… pero antes cuéntenme cual es su plan-

- ¡Ohh…! no te preocupes, sólo necesitamos fuego, una motosierra y listo…- dijo kei, Midori lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Es broma…- reí,- ya enserio, lo que tenemos planeado es…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es una lástima que tu hermano no allá podido cenar con nosotros- dijo mi mamá a Midori, acabamos de salir del hospital.

- Sí, pero al parecer tenía mucha tarea y como ya está a punto de salir, se esta esforzando mas para subir su promedio…- Midori miraba por la ventana con expresión distraida.

- ¿Y que piensa estudiar?- pregunto mi papá curioso.

- Pues algo como robótica,-explico,- es muy inteligente, aun que a veces se distrae con demasiada facilidad.

- Oh! Vaya… que interesante y piensa irse a otro lado o piensa estudiar aquí?...-

- Pues no se, pero supongo que aquí- contesto,- no quiere dejarme sola- Después de eso la plática se volvió muy amena.

Hay cosas que no me quedan claras, a pesar de que les sigo dando vueltas al asunto; además de que era curioso pensar que kei y yo a hora éramos temporalmente aliados, porque nos unía la misma causa. Era agradable el tipo, un tanto extraño, pero agradable. Se disculpo con mis papás por lo que me había echo y como se pueden imaginar, no llego a mas, mis papás le dijeron que podía ir a la casa cuando quisiera, que era bienvenido junto con Midori.

Era curioso el giro que dio todo de un momento para otro, pero reconfortante como concluyo todo.

Con respecto al plan que apenas vamos a realizar, no es la gran cosa, ya veríamos como saldría todo. Midori quería participar, pero ni su hermano, ni yo la dejamos, era nuestra venganza y de esta esas niñas estúpidas no se salvarían.

Llegamos a la casa y mamá nos mando a mi cuarto a descansar mientras ella preparaba la cena.

Nos dirigimos al balcón, pero justamente cuando salimos nos encontramos de frente con mi estúpido vecino. Que al parecer ya se iba, por que estaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta de su casa, con su block debajo del brazo, pero volteo ligeramente cuando salimos entre risa y risa.

- ¡Oh! Que agradable visita…- dijo él, dándose la vuelta completamente y mirándome, para después percatarse de la presencia de mi amiga.

- Cállate idiota y mejor vete ya, que arruinas la noche-

- Midori…- dijo él, mirándola fijamente e ignorándome- ¿Qué te paso?-

- ¿Sasuke?- susurró ella, completamente pálida.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les gusto?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally Lilly:

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic y la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que el fic estaba un poco complicado. Si tienes alguna duda o pregunta o lo que sea… no dudes en preguntarme, yo con gusto contestare.

Y muchas gracias por decirme lo de los capítulos, no me había percatado de mi error.

Sin más, muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo.

:3

.-.-.-.-.-.

TheRusso:

Hola!... muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Disculpa si me equivoque… pero es que te juro que aunque lo he corregido muchas veces, así que lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme.

La verdad es que no se que consideres aburrido, así que no se si vas a terminar de leer el fic, sinceramente espero que si, pero si no es así… o si te aburres o te fastidias de algo, espero que me lo hagas saber, siempre es bueno saber en que me equivocado, aparte de las faltas de ortográfica.

Y Midori no tiene nada que ver con hinata… kukuku…. Ya veras porque.

Muchos besos… y mil gracias por tu comentario.

:3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4: Una extraña alianza II

Capitulo 4: Una extraña alianza y tu triste historia II

- ¡Oh! Que agradable visita…- dijo él dándose la vuelta completamente y mirándome, para después percatarse de la presencia de Midori.

- Cállate idiota y mejor vete ya, que arruinas la noche-

- Midori…- dijo él mirándola fijamente e ignorándome,- ¿Qué te paso?-

- ¿Sasuke?- susurró ella, completamente pálida.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba aquí?

No puede evitar pensar cuando empezaron a lanzarse miradas con brillitos en los ojos, ¿Qué era esto?, una telenovela barata donde estos dos habían tenido un romance en su tierna infancia, pero que X antagonista los separo y ahora por obra del destino volvían a encontrarse para que su amor volviera a renacer. Sólo faltaba que Midori se lanzara a los brazos del idiota y este comenzara a declamarle poemas y a lanzar flores como mariposilla de lo feliz que se encontraría.

Ok, creo que algo de mi madre abre aprendido todo este tiempo como para que me ponga a decir tantas pendejadas de un momento a otro, pero ¡ohh! sorpresa, ¿Cuando no digo pendejadas?, mmm… mejor escucho lo que van a decir y dejo de dramatizar como esposa celosa.

Dije ¿esposa? O.O… cof cof… quiero decir esposo… si, eso…

- Sí, soy yo… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a la baranda.

- Si, estoy bien. Un pequeño accidente- murmuró también acercando se lo mas que podía a él.- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya no vivías en esta casa. Bueno, al menos eso me dijeron- lo miro entre enfadada y triste.

- Pasaron muchas cosas Midori, tú sabes… y mi mamá ordeno que digieran eso. Lo siento- su rostro se inclino, con una expresión apesadumbrada.

- Sí, bueno… te extrañe… te extrañe tanto Sasuke, pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver, desde que paso aquello- cerró con fuerza su mano ilesa.

- Yo también te extrañe Midori, pero es que todo fue tan rápido-susurró- ¿Cómo esta Kei?- su rostro aun se mantenía inclinado, ocultando su mirada, bajo su flequillo.

- Bien, ya sabes… cambio mucho después de aquello-

- Si, me he dado cuenta, hace demasiado escándalo por cosas sin importancia-

- ¿Has visto a mi hermano?- preguntó confundida.

- Midori, vamos a la misma escuela- dijo,- ¿No te dijo nada él?-

- No, ya sabes cómo es de orgulloso, ¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó ilusionada- ¿qué te dijo?, ¿Arreglaron las cosas?-

- Me prohibió que me acercara a ti, o que tuviera cualquier contacto contigo…- contestó,- y eso se comprende, después de lo que pasó, yo tuve la culpa por no prever lo que vendría…-

- Por favor Sasuke… tú y yo sabemos que lo que sucedió nunca te lo hubieras podido imaginar, ni yo…- desvió la mirada,- fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado… pero eso ya es parte del pasado, un pasado que prefería no recordar-

Soy patético…

Vale, lo acepto, me sentí celoso de que Midori le pusiera tanta atención a este pelmazo y se olvidara completamente de mí.

Pero gracias a Dios no había expresado en voz todas las idioteces que pensé, porque después de escuchar estas ultimas palabras y ver esa expresión de dolor de parte de mi amiga, me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente lo que le sucedió fue algo grave y yo lo estaba tomando como un chiste, juzgando la situación sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba.

La situación a simple vista era delicada, más por la forma en que hablaban, parecía que era algo que sólo a ellos dos les incumbía, por lo que no pude evitar dar un paso atrás sintiéndome desplazado. Trate de consolarme a mí mismo diciéndome que todos teníamos secretos; que era algo normal, además de que no la culpo por no querer contarme, pues no hacia mucho tiempo que nos conocíamos y yo también tenia mis secretos; aquellos que no quería que nadie se enterara, no por vergüenza, si no, porque consideraba que no era necesario que los expresara en voz alta, ya que a nadie más que a mi, le importaban de la misma forma, o tal vez porque no tenía a una persona en la cual confiar tan ciegamente. Cualquiera que fuera la razón supe en ese momento que no debía de estar ahí.

- Midori, voy a ver cómo está quedando la cena, cuando creas conveniente baja, te estaré esperando…- me di la media vuelta sintiéndome como un mal tercio.

- Espera uzumaki, no te vayas, ¿Por qué piensas que necesitamos quedarnos a solas?- susurró, tomando mi mano.

- Porque aun que este tipo me cae mal, siento que ustedes necesitan arreglar algunas cosas,-lo mire de soslayo, y él me devolvió la mirada,- te odio- le dije al idiota que sólo sonrió de lado- pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Comprendo, no te preocupes- sonreí cálidamente.

- Hay muchas cosas en que no he sido sincera…-me dijo ella reafirmando su agarre.-

- ¡Ah!, ¿si…?- balbucee,- todos tenemos secretos Midori; no juzgo el hecho de que no me hallas dicho muchas cosas, puesto que no tiene mucho que nos conocemos- el idiota de mi vecino nos miraba.

- Pero… pero… yo quiero contarte… quiero decirte- me miro a los ojos y sentí como toda su tristeza me traspasaba enterrándose en mi corazón.

- Está bien…- no pude negarme por esa suplicante mirada.

- Gracias…- me dijo como si yo le estuviera haciendo un favor- Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que desconozco, ¿Podrías contarnos parte de ellas?- el pendejo asintió viéndome.

- ¿Estas segura?- marcó la duda en la pregunta.

- Si,- respondió rápida y sin titubeos.

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, pues el hecho de que ellos dos se conocieran me dejaba en la boca un sabor amargo, no por el odio declarado al idiota, si no por que era curioso la casualidad que se había dado para que esta situación se desarrollara, ya que pensar que el mundo es tan pequeño, como para que ellos dos se conocieran, me da mucho a que pensar. Los tres nos observamos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Antes de que digieran nada yo de un momento a otro sentí invadirme un nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Que demostré al pasarme la mano por el cabello.

- Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte una pequeña explicación de cómo es que nos conocemos…- sonrió Midori al idiota que se llamaba Sasuke, que nombre mas gay, ¡lo siento, no puedo evitar odiarlo!- Todo comenzó con nuestros padres, fueron muy amigos desde la universidad, por lo que antes de que nosotros naciéramos, ósea, Kei, Sasuke y yo, ellos diseñaron estas dos casas-

- Ósea que…- un pensamiento fugaz paso por mi mente.

- Sip, esta anteriormente era mi casa…- acarició la baranda de cemento,- Bueno, todo fue bien por un tiempo; nacimos nosotros, crecimos, y por lo que te podrás imaginar; Sasuke para mi es como mi otro hermano mayor, Kei y él eran inseparables en ese tiempo y tenían la pequeña manía de sobreprotegerme- miro a Sasuke,- esa fue la mejor época de mi vida…-

Por ese tiempo mi madre era una modelo, por lo que desde pequeña me inculco el hecho de ser muy feminista y muchas veces salí en revistas para niños,- la vi con los ojos desorbitados, pero no dije nada para no interrumpirla,- ¿Qué?, se que suena extraño, pero en ese tiempo me encantaba ser el centro de atención, he… y vaya que lo fui…- inclinó el rostro,- lamentablemente todo se acabo cuando mis padres se separaron,- miró su mano, sin atreverse a alzar la vista,- A mi madre la habían invitado a realizar una película, mi padre la apoyo encantado, sin embargo como era de esperarse ella llegaba cansada, casi no nos veía y ahí fue donde comenzaron los problemas- frunció el ceño,- en una revista sacaron un chisme donde afirmaban que mi madre tenía un amante. Mi padre cuando se entero se fue de la casa, sin pedir explicación alguna. Dos semas después regreso y le pidió el divorcio a mi madre, ella intento explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero él hizo oídos sordos a sus suplicas,- me miro a mi,- se divorciaron llevándose él a Kei y dejándome a mí con mi madre.

- Fue la ruina total para ella. Siguió con la película, porque había firmado un contrato. Cuando la término continuo con el modelaje, pero ya no era lo mismo; siempre que me dirigía a su cuarto la encontraba llorando. Fue el peor golpe que ella pudo recibir.

- En el colegio era una de las niñas mas populares y por lo regular mucho chicos querían salir conmigo, pero Sasuke siempre evitaba que eso sucediera, o que los chavos se acercaran mas de la cuenta. Todos pensaban que era mi pareja y ninguno de los dos contradecía lo dicho- rio bajito,- yo estaba mas preocupada por mi madre que lo que digieran.

- Y yo, sólo cumplía la promesa de proteger a la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo-

- Ustedes tres son unos exagerados sobreprotegiéndome…- nos acuso con el dedo.

- ¿Si no lo hiciéramos como estarías entonces?- alce una ceja y ella bufo.

- Exagerados…- hizo un ademan con la mano para acentuar lo que decía,- como iba diciendo. Siempre quedábamos en el mismo equipo y hacíamos los trabajos juntos, así como tú y yo, uzumaki…- me sonrió feliz,- Pero ese día, la maestra escogió a mi pareja con la que aria una maqueta- agacho la mirada,- Sasuke se opuso en cuanto escucho a la maestra, pero esta ni caso le hizo y pues no me costo nada aceptar. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, para que no se armara tanto alboroto.

- Por la tarde acudí a la casa de ese tipo; ya que mi madre estaba en una sección de fotos y lo menos que quería era estar sola con él, pero me jugo chueco, porque nada mas entrar a su casa me di cuenta que sus padres no estaban, cuando él me juro que los dos estarían en casa para cuando yo llegara.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar- Sasuke no aparto en ningún momento la mirada del rostro de Midori,- Aun recuerdo, como me sirvió un baso de té y me lo tome sin pensarlo; en lo unció que pensaba era en largarme de ahí lo antes posible. - apretó el puño,- después de eso sólo recuerdo cosas borrosas, ya que la droga que me dio logro su cometido…- sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a los pies y como el estomago se me revolvía de sólo imaginarme lo que hubo pasado con ella en ese tiempo.

- Midori…- puse mi mano sobre la suya apretándola delicadamente,- no tienes que…-

- Me violo…- una furia nació cuando dijo esas dos palabras.

Creo que si hubiera estado en esa época, en que los acontecimientos pasaron, hubiera sido hasta capaz de matar a ese tipo sin compasión alguna y sin sentir remordimiento después, por que le habían hecho a Midori era lo mas bajo que le podían hacer a una mujer; aparte de golpearla.

- Yo no me entere de eso, por que los rumores decían que ella se había acostado con él, hasta el muy pendejo saco fotos…- siguió relatando Sasuke, ya que mi amiga se quedo callada,- al principio Midori no me lo quiso contar, pero como un amigo me enseño unas fotos, insistí tanto que termino por confesarme todo lo que le había hecho ese mal nacido, por lógica le fui a partir la cara a ese hijo de puta- tenia el ceño fruncido, y un odio en la mirada que podía comprender,- unas semanas después Kei vino a verme a la escuela y me exigió que le digiera quien había sido, pero tanto yo como Midori quedamos en callarnos la información, porque Kei era capaz hasta de matarlo y por lógica no queríamos ver mas desgracias,- sonrió tristemente,- Kei nunca me perdono el no haber podido proteger a su hermana y el hecho de que le ocultara eso…-

- Lo siento,- dijo ella con la voz quebrada,- si hubiera sido mas precavida no abría pasado nada y mi hermano y tú seguirían siendo amigos…- los dos se miraron por unos segundos.

- ¡Ey!, eso ya no importa, es parte del pasado…-

- Pero Sasuke…-

- No pasa nada, yo estoy bien…-

- No insistiré…- sonrió levemente,- mi madre murió unos meses después de lo sucedido, por lo que mi padre me llevo a vivir con él y mi hermano, y yo deje por fin el modelaje.

- 6 meses después de la muerte de mi madre en la misma revista salió la declaración de su susodicho amante; donde él decía que todo eso no era más que una rotunda mentira. Mi madre lo había apoyado con algunos problemas que él tuvo en ese tiempo y que después de eso, tuvo que regresar a Francia con su familia. No volvieron a verse de nuevo, y hasta apenas ese día que había regresado se entero de lo que los estúpidos medios de comunicación dijeron sin fundamento alguno.

Papá estaba devastado, pero para él fue fácil refugiarse en el trabajo, dejándome al cuidado de mi hermano o de mi Nana- suspiró- mis padres nunca se enteraron de lo que aquel tipo me hizo en ese entonces, ni yo me atreví a decirles nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, cada uno pensando en lo que hacía sólo unos segundos se confeso de una forma demasiado claro y dolorosa. No pude evitar que mi corazón sintiera una punzada al pensar que Modiri había pasado esa situación tan devastadora siendo apenas una niña, y de nueva cuanta sentí esa furia nacer, por saber que alguien la lastimo de una forma desgarradora.

Suspire…

- Un tiempo después lo ocurrido, con el divorcio de tus padres como ya sabes… mi padre falleció…- Sasuke rompió el silencio, no pude evitar mirarlo.- mamá tuvo algunas platicas con mi tía, ósea la mamá de Midori…- me explicó,- en donde por lo que alcance a escuchar, mi madre le reclamaba a mi tía sobre el supuesto engaño hacia tu padre, hubo una discusión y después de eso mi madre me prohibió que me acercara a ti- Midori lo escuchaba en silencio,- pero como es lógico no le hice caso,- se encogió de hombros- cuando Kei se entero de lo que te había pasado, vino hasta mi casa y armo un escándalo, mi madre se indigno y lo hecho- rio quedito- me regaño por varios días y cerro mi puerta del balcón con llave, por eso es que no salía-

Después de eso mi madre me cambio de secundaria y unos meses después paso lo de tu madre. Mamá quería ir al entierro, pero no fue, supongo que por la vergüenza de no haber ayudado a su amiga cuando mas la necesitaba; varias veces la escuche llorando en su recamara, pidiendo perdón al aire. Todo esto cambio completamente a mi madre, por eso cuando hablaste no quiso que volviéramos a tener contacto, y yo no me pude comunicar contigo. Cuando fui a la secundaria a la que íbamos, me entere que te habías cambiado unos meses después de que yo me fuera, nadie sabia a donde te fuiste- miro por un momento el cielo oscuro- pensé que nunca los iba a volver a ver…- sonrió- pero cuando encontré a Kei, pensé que podríamos volver a ser amigos,- suspiró,- aunque al parecer él aun no me perdonaba.

- Porque nunca me hablaste…-

- Lo intente varias veces, pero siempre que estaba a punto de hablarte me preguntaba: que te diría, como reaccionarias y si de verdad tendrías ganas de volver a hablar conmigo después de estar incomunicados por casi dos años- se rasco la cabeza- además de que no tiene mucho que llegaste a la escuela, y me sorprendí que te alejaras de todos- se volvió a encoger de hombros,- pero lo que si me dejo sin palabras fue tu nuevo estilo; no era para nada lo que recordaba-

- Si bueno, es que después de todo lo que paso, perdí completamente el interés de arreglarme, o llamar la atención de alguien…- me miro a mí- pero luego lo conocí a él y no pude evitar que todo cambiara-

- ¡Ha!- bufó Sasuke- cuando los vi en la enfermería casi me da el infarto…-

- ¿Eras tú?- abrió mucho los ojos Midori.

- Si, tuve el impulso de arrancarlo de ti- me miro con frialdad- pero luego pensé que no tenia que meterme ya que tú parecías de lo mas tranquila y le correspondías el abraso…- se rasco la cabeza. – no son pareja... ¿verdad?- nos pregunto, Midori negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, en lo absoluto, sólo somos muy buenos amigos…- sonrió y me miro.

- Si, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte idiota…- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Si te refieres a que si tengo interés por ella, como mas que una amiga, estas equivocado, a ella nunca la podría ver mas que como una hermana…- se encogió de hombros.

- Pero que cosas estas insinuando Uzumaki, si a Sasuke siempre…-

- Peque, Midori es hora de la cena, bajen antes de que se enfrié-

- Vamos Midori antes de que mi Seño se enoje- reí, tomándola del brazo que tenía bien.

- Ok. Sasuke…- miro al pendejo- me alegro a verte visto otra vez- se giro- nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

- Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme- el también comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.- me alegro de haberte encontrado otra vez, ya después tendrás que decirme que te paso en ese brazo, que no me paso por alto…-

- Todos los hombres son unos exagerados - susurró ella.

Esa noche no comí demasiado; había perdido el apetito después de escuchar todo lo que Midori y el idiota dijeron, pero intente actuar como si todo estuviera bien, para que no me hicieran preguntas y para que Midori no se sintiera incomoda. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pero ya era tarde y mis padres la llevaron a su casa en el carro; yo los acompañe, sin embargó iba tan callado que apenas se notaba mi presencia, quise tratar de actuar normal, aunque no funciono, todo se veía tan forzado que lo atribuí a que estaba cansado y con sueño; reconfortándome con la idea de que ya mañana estaría bien.

Cuando regresamos a mi casa mis padres no preguntaron nada y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cerrando la puerta que daba a las escaleras, con llave, para que no pudieran entrar en caso de que se les ocurriera algo así. Con pasos lentos me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi balcón, mirando como la luna se asomaba detrás de unas oscuras nubes; al parecer llovería. Me senté como ya era costumbre en la baranda y prendí un cigarro el cual me lleve a la boca al instante, sintiéndome triste.

Todo era tan surrealista que me parecía una mera pesadilla, que en cualquier momento despertaría y nada de lo que había dicho Midori seria cierto, pero por más que deseaba que todo eso fuera mentira, sabía que era la realidad y verdad, y que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria ese hecho. No supe con exactitud por ue toda esa historia me hizo sentir tan mal, o tal vez si. Siempre que volteaba a la izquierda o a la derecha encontraba sufrimiento en las personas que quería, no era la primera vez que me encontraba con algo en lo que ni siquiera sabia que opinar o decir, en donde no me quedaba de otra mas que observar a la distancia sintiendo impotencia por como transcurrían las cosas. Esta vez seria diferente, no dejaría que la siguieran lastimando de esa forma; permanecer en la ignorancia por mucho tiempo había sido lo peor que pude hacer.

Cerré los ojos y deje salir un fuerte suspiro.

Me parecía algo realmente admirable la forma en que había afrontado las cosas y salir delante de una u otra forma. Yo… tal vez no me hubiera recuperado como ella, por lo regular cuando me lastimaban o me hacían sufrir con algo, prefería alegarme de todo aquello que me irireara realmente; por eso es que nunca me había interesando completamente por una persona, nunca había tenido a alguna novia formal ni pensaba en enamorarme; no quería sufrir, tal vez parezca patético lo que diga, pero le tenia tanto temor a salir lastimado que eso me había hecho cerrarme a muchas cosas. Nunca e tenido una verdadera amistad, siempre todas mis relaciones con las demás personas han sido superficiales; yo siento que si sufro seria como romperme en dos, no se por que, pero así es. Las únicas personas que pueden lastimarme en estos momento son mis padres, pero yo confió en que ellos nunca me desearían ningún mal, ni me traicionarían como cualquier otra persona.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y supe de inmediato que se trataba del idiota de mi vecino; lo mire de reojo, percatándome que llevaba el cabello mojado y un pijama de color negro.

Lo ignore y seguí mirando el cielo. Él por el contrario se me quedo mirando por largo rato en completo silencio, analizándome y como mi paciencia no es mucha, me gire y lo encare. Lo vi de la misma forma que él a mi e intentando comprender como era posible que muchas mujeres se fijaran en él. No era la gran cosa; demasiado blanco, ojos negros, cabellos del mismo color, además de ser raro.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras…?- espete con el ceño fruncido.

- Sigo sin entender por que le llamaste la atención a Midori…- sonrió de lado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda…!- le grite- no tengo ganas de estar escuchando tus estupideces-

- Al parecer te importa mucho- siguió él sin prestar atención a mis palabras,- ¿Pero a ti nada mas te importa como a una amiga?...- me cuestiono sin apartar la vista de mi.

- Pues claro pendejo, ¿Cómo quieres que la vea entonces…?- este idiota sólo me exasperaba.

- No sé, dímelo tú… enano- eso me hizo explotar.

- Mira estúpido de mierda- me levante de donde estaba sentado y lo encare,- Midori me importa mucho, no pretendo nada malo con ella y supongo que cualquier chico estaría gustoso de estar cerca de ella… pero yo no la puedo ver de otra forma que no sea como una buena amiga, no se porque, estoy seguro que seria una excelente novia, pero no puedo verla como nada mas que eso,- respire entrecortadamente,- así que por que mejor dejas de especular cosas sin sentido y me dejas en paz… maldito estúpido de mierda- le enseñe el dedo medio y me di la media vuelta.

- Espero que sea cierto lo que dices…- escuche que susurro el pendejo, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi balcón y dirigirme a mi alcoba.

Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar el cinismo de las personas, ¿Quieren saber por que?, las urracas que habían estado molestando a Midori, ahora se encontraban alrededor de ella como pendejas preguntándole como estaba y Que era lo que había pasado, mientras que ella sólo sonreía felizmente como si ellas no fueran las que la empujaron de las escaleras. Claro que sólo una de ellas lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en el salón, desde lo sucedido, no asistía a clases. Yo por otra parte no podía de dejar de sentir un fuerte odio hacia ellas. Aun así trate de controlarme y actuar de lo más normal.

Me acerque a ellas, sonriendo lo mas encantadoramente que pude.

- Si verdad, fue una verdadera desgracia lo que le paso a mi amiga del alma…- dije tomándola de la cintura a una de las urracas que era la líder del escuadrón; su sonrojo se hizo notar al instante y mi sonrisa se amplio.

- ¿Amiga?- preguntó extrañada, mirando a Midori y después a mí,- pensé que eran pareja-

- No, no… como crees- respondí sin dejar de sonreír,- Midori no es mi tipo, sólo la quiero como a una prima o hermanita,- mi amiga me sonrió con ternura,- ¿verdad nena…?- le pregunte.

- ¡Ohh!, claro, no tenemos nada que ver…- se encogió de hombros- a él le gustan personas como tu Mimi: seductora, inteligente y femenina-

- Por favor Midori no seas tan directa, después que va a pensar Mimi de mi-

- ¿Es enserio todo eso Uzumaki…?- preguntó completamente sonrojada y acercándose a mi, mas de la cuenta.

- Por supuesto, es sólo que yo y Midori planeábamos algo mas romántico, pero con lo que paso, me olvide completamente de eso, es una lastima ¿no crees?...- acaricie su cabello con toda la ternura que fui capaz de expresar.

- Si, si es una lastima…- susurró- pero lo que importa es que Zatsumi ya esta bien y no tienes que preocuparte más por ella-me tomo de la mano y entrelazamos los dedos.

- Cierto, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse…- mire a Mimi con intensidad a los ojos,- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita tú y yo?...- las demás chicas que estaban ahí presentes se veían sorprendidas, algunas indignadas, otras contentas, pero todas nos miraban.

- Claro, me encantaría…- respondió haciéndose la inocente, inclinando el rostro y sonriendo.

- Excelente, salió mejor de lo que planeábamos- Midori volvió a sonreír, observándonos atenta.

- Sip, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo Midori?, ¿me acompañas…?- solté delicadamente la mano de Mimi y tome la de mi amiga,- ¿Quieres algo Mimi? ó ¿ustedes chicas?-

- No gracias Uzumaki…- dijo Mimi,- tampoco creo que las chicas quieran algo, ¿verdad?...- todas asintieron no muy convencidas.

- En ese caso regresamos, ¿nos esperas aquí? oó¿quieres que desayunemos en otro lado?-

- Aquí los espero- me dio un beso en la mejilla y de nueva cuenta se escucharon los murmullos de desaprobación.

Midori y yo salimos de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, caminando por el largo pasillo; al salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, nos miramos unos instantes sin decirnos nada, y no pudimos impedir que una carcajada brotara de nuestras gargantas.

Al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo planeamos, si caía el pez gordo, se acababa todo. Ahora simplemente era cuestión de esperar y que la rabia las consumiera a todas.

Kei nos hablo cuando regresábamos con nuestras cosas para almorzar, diciéndonos que todas habían desembuchado, que el plan seguía su curso y que nos veríamos en donde habíamos quedado en un principio.

Yo no cavia en mi asombro de que algo tan estúpido hubiera funcionado, al parecer mis planes no eran tan malos después de todo. Seria completamente divertido lo que sucediera después, ya quería ver sus caras de espanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era la última clase antes de la salida y al parecer todo solio como lo planeamos, Kei tenia el video y ahora sólo era cuestión de enfrentar a esas urracas sínicas; lo cual no era demasiado difícil.

En estos momentos, Midori a mi lado estaba concentrada en lo que explicaba el maestro ya que iba un poco mal en la clase de matemáticas; su hermano le daba una que otra asecesoria, según escuche de ella, pero él quería que dejara de distraerse conmigo y que pusiera mas atención, y así evitaría trabajar extra en su casa, además de que así podría pasar un poco mas de tiempo conmigo.

Era extraño como su hermano después de odiarme y golpearme, ahora aceptaba abiertamente que los dos nos lleváramos bien, pero me daba gusto el giro que habían dado las cosas, para bien o para mal.

Cuando por fin tocaron la campana, sentí las asquerosas manos de la urraca mayor en mis hombros. Me esforcé por sonreír con cariño, mientras guardaba mis cosas. Vi como sus amigas se preparaban para salir y me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, por lo que todas me voltearon a ver.

- Disculpen chicas, pero no les gustaría ir a comer con Mimi y conmigo, seria genial, así podría conocer a las amigas de la personas que me encanta…- dije tomando de la mano a Mimi.

Todas dudaron.

- Pero uzumaki- kun…-

- Dime Naruto…-

- Naruto- se sonrojo- ellas tienen que llegar a sus casas temprano, si no a algunas las regañarían sus padres-

- ¡Oh!... bueno- incline la cabeza "decepcionado"- sólo quería conocerlas mas porque son tus amigas, pero si no pueden…-

- Yo si puedo…-

- Y yo-

- Yo también Uzumaki- así una por una fue diciendo que si a mi propuesta y no pude evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente.

- Perfecto- que les parece si nos retiramos,- ¿Midori vas a poder venir?-

- ¡Oh!, No. Muchas gracias, tengo que llegar temprano a casa hoy; Kei aun sigue con sus lecciones de matemáticas- rodo los ojos, fastidiada.

Deje que todas salieran primero del salón; voltee y le giñe el ojo a Midori, quien no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente, mientras salía detrás de mí y yo tomaba la mano de Mimi de nuevo, actuando de la forma mas linda que podía para con ella. Era bonita, no lo puedo negar, pero debajo de esa piel de oveja, ya me podía imaginar que era toda una arpía, así que era mejor mantener una prudente distancia. Claro, que sin que ella sospechara nada, todo era por el bien de Midori, además de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer ameritaba para que me sacara los ojos. Tenía que aguantarme, pero esto era demasiado y más cuando lo vi a lo lejos caminando casualmente como tenía que suceder.

- Uchiha…- grite, llamando su atención, el movió la cabeza y se detuvo para esperarnos, tenia ganas de lavarme la boca con jabón por haber pronunciado su apestoso apellido.

- ¿Adonde van Uzumaki?-preguntó "casualmente" mirando a todas las chicas que nos acompañaban.

- A comer algo, ¿nos acompañas?...-pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un tic en el ojo.

- Claro- dijo sin expresión alguna, pero dejando sin aire a la mayoría de las chicas,- ¿tú también vas Midori?- todas se sorprendieron por la confianza que demostraba el estúpido por mi amiga.

- No, yo tengo que irme a casa, pero ya hablaremos luego Sasuke…- habló despidiéndose, mientras se alejaba de nosotros y nos dejaba a solas con todas las arpías.

- Bien, vamos a comer algo…- comente fingiendo felicidad.

- Naruto, no sabia que te llevaras también con Uchiha-kun- puntualizó ella asombrada y mirándome rar;, supe al instante que estaba sospechando algo,- ni tampoco que se conocían-

- Si… bueno, lo que pasa es que es mi vecino, tuvimos algunos malentendidos, pero como los dos somos amigos de Midori, pues arreglamos nuestras diferencias, ¿verdad uchiha?- dije mirándolo aun con el tic en el ojo, el sonrió de lado.

- Claro- todas las chicas, excepto Mimi lo miraron embelesadas.

- Y como se conocieron tú y Midori, nunca vi que se hablaran, hasta hoy- comento una chica de cabello castaño muy corto.

- Somos amigos de la infancia, hace unos años dejamos de tener contacto, pero hace poco me volví a encontrar con ella- susurró sin dar mayor detalle.

- Vaya, que chiquito es el mundo…- comentó Mimi, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Me pude dar cuenta al instante que Mimi era la líder de todas estas huecas, y por lo que dejaba relucir era mas astuta de lo que pensábamos, por que me comenzó a mirar raro y a pensar mas de la cuenta; su expresión ausente me lo decía, pero no importaba lo que sospechara ya que de una vez por todas acabaríamos con esto. Porque estaba comenzando a fastidiarme de tener que sonreírle al estúpido de mi vecino y era cansado tener de la mano a esta morra, además de aburrido, aun que gracias a Dios llegamos rápido a la pizzería donde todas habían decidido comer, o mejor donde yo había dicho que me gustaría comer.

Nos atendieron con rapidez, y juntamos otra mesa para que todos estuviéramos a gusto.

- ¿Uchiha-kun tienes novia?- preguntó una morrilla de lentes que tenia el cabello largo y negro.

- No…- respondió secamente, tomando un poco de refresco.

- Vi tu ultimo partido, me gusto mucho la forma en que diste el ultimo pase, ¡fue grandioso!, y gracias a eso pudimos ganar…- continuó hablando una tipa que tenia agarrado su cabello a en una cola de caballo.

- Gracias…- habló de nuevo con el mismo tono casual y sin ponerle realmente atención, pero parecía que esto no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo a las hurracas, porque lo seguían a saltando con comentarios y preguntas, a los que el estúpido contestaba de forma monótona y sin mirarlas realmente.

Hasta que llego la persona que estábamos esperando. Como si Kei hubiera oído mis suplicas, apareció por la puerta principal, con su mochila y una sonrisa que me dio a entender que todo iba bien. Camino con soltura, saludando a todas, quienes demostraron su sorpresa al verlo sentarse junto con nosotros, y era de esperarse, porque hacia un tiempo que los dos nos habíamos golpeado.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, porque me miro a mí y después a los otros dos, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien chicas hay algo que queremos hablar con ustedes; mis amigos y yo…- hable observando las a caras de cada una de ellas, para darle mas fuerzas a mis palabras,- hemos notado como Midori a tenido múltiples "accidentes", y llámemeles de esa forma porque así pensábamos que era, hasta que nos enteramos que no era simple distracción de ella, si no que personas externas estaban ocasionando todos aquellos "accidentes"…- todas estaban sorprendidas y pálidas.

- Si se vuelven a acercar a mi hermana, malditas putas, les juro que no me importara que sean mujeres, las golpeare hasta destruir sus caras de barbies baratas…- rugió Kei que las miraba a todas de una forma asesina.

- Si atacan a Midori de nuevo, no tendremos compasión con ustedes,- dijo el pendejo haciéndose el importante,- enseñaremos el video donde declaran ustedes solitas lo que le hicieron a nuestra amiga- sus fríos ojos se centraron en Mimi. Quien era la única que mantenía la calma.

- ¿Ósea que nos están amenazando…?- preguntó indignada la líder, observándonos a los tres respectivamente.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero conste que sobre avisó no hay engaño…-conteste.

- Hay algo que no comprendo- dijo de nuevo Mimi,- ¿Cómo es posible que una puta les llame a todos la atención?-

- ¿Qué dices…?- Kei estaba furioso

- Pues sólo digo la verdad. Me entere que cuando iba en la escuela media se acostaba con él que se le ponía enfrente, además de que ahora nos enteramos de que es una lesbiana…-sonrió, viéndonos los rostros a los tres,- ¡Huacal! ¡que asco!, cuidado se les pega alguna infección…- dijo riéndose por su comentario.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita bruja…!- gritó Kei que estaba completamente rojo; Uchiha lo agarro antes de que llegara a golpear a Mimi.

- Pero si sólo digo la verdad…- rió ella, sus amigas que al principio estaban espantadas, poco a poco se fueron despabilando y se pusieron al lado de ellas a afirmar lo que decía.

- Personas como tú…- dije acercándome lentamente a ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro,- me dan asco- le di una bofetada sin mucha fuerza que le hizo voltear el rostro de todas formas.

Todas gritaron asustadas, como si la hubiera golpeado con mi puño cerrado.

- ¡Pero que te pasa!- chillo ella cubriéndose la mejilla con sus manos.

- Te voy a decir un par de cosas- dije con tranquilidad,- primera: Midori no es ninguna puta; la puta es otra, segundo: si es lesbiana es problema de ella, es su gusto así que; ¿a ti que te importa?, y tercero y mas importante nosotros la queremos, por que por supuesto no se parece a ti, ella es 100 veces mas mujer que cualquiera de ustedes y la verdad es que si no fuera una de mis mejores amigas, seria una excelente novia- intentó darme una bofetada, pero tome su mano en el ultimo segundo.

- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- me dijo con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Ah!... Si, y que piensas hacer, ¿acusarnos?...- pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Mas que eso, ¡vas a ver que te vas a arrepentir de haberme puesto una mano encima!- gritó con los ojos echando chispas.

- Pues te informo algo, tú haces algo o dices algo, y nosotros mostramos el video… haber quien arruina la reputación de quien y haber a quien le va peor…- dije dando media vuelta.

Kei se acomodo la ropa y se soltó con brusquedad del Uchiha. Caminamos hasta la salida, sin mirar atrás e ignorando el escándalo que estaban haciendo esas taradas dentro de la pizzería, caminamos unos minutos sin decir algún comentario, hasta que en una esquina nos detuvimos; los tres nos miramos y no pudimos mas que reírnos. Bueno, yo y Kei nos reímos, el Uchiha sólo sonrió de lado mirándonos a los dos.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Kei,- al parecer me e comportado un poco idiota contigo Uzumaki, - habló palmeando el hombro amistosamente,- te pido disculpas, es sólo que como es mi única familia tengo que cuidarla de cualquiera-

- No hay rencor y me alegro de que la protejas de esa manera-

- Aun que siento que a veces exagero…- me miro a mi y después al Uchiha.- podemos hablar Sasuke…- pidió inclinando la cabeza.

- Creo que yo sobro aquí, así que si me permiten los dejo solos…- sonreí despidiéndome de Kei y mirando feo al pendejo,- ah!... tengo hambre- sobe mi estomago- vale… chicos, nos vemos- di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a mi casa.

- Sasuke… yo… no se por donde empezar…-

- No te preocupes, aun seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?-

- Claro que si…- alcance a escuchar,- yo… lo siento-

Eso fue lo último que alcance a oír antes de alejarme más de ellos. Me sentía realmente feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien y de que todo por fin se halla solucionado. Porque era realmente frustrante estar con el pendiente de que pudiera pasarle otra cosa a Midori en cualquier momento, por lo menos ahora sabían que nosotros estábamos al tanto de la situación.

Nunca me imagine en meterme en un problema como este por una mujer, había peleado algunas peleas con unos compañeros en el pasado, pero nunca pensé que defendería a capa y espada a una amiga; es extraño decir la palabra porque todo siempre fue tan distante y superficial con las demás personas, que ahora me sorprendía como estaba cambiando y abriéndome con ella, por fin después de mucho tiempo podía contar con alguien que no fueran solamente mis padres y en quien sabia que nunca me lastimaría por satisfacción o apropósito. Ahora si podía decir que a Midori la consideraba una buena amiga y hasta me pensé seria mente contarle un poco de mí, además de preguntarle realmente si era lesbiana, sólo por simple curiosidad.

Todo estaba cambiando y eso se podía percibir en el aire. Por el momento todo iba bien y esperaba que así se mantuviera por una larga temporada, esta tranquilidad que necesitaba desde hacia mucho tiempo era mejor de lo que había pensado alguna vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gusto?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Uchiha-Naruto-Potter-Malfoy:

Hola!...

No te preocupes en nada me desalienta que te haya parecido confuso el fic… pero lamentablemente no puedo cambiarlo ha tercera persona, llevo 22 capítulos. Espero que aun así me sigas leyendo y cualquier duda o pregunta, no dudes en preguntarme.

Muchos besos y abrazos y nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5: Lo que más odio de ti

Capitulo 5: Lo que más odio de ti

Estaba en el taller de cocina preparando Curri con mi equipo; que constaba de dos chicas muy guapas; una de nombre Shigure; de cabello negro, largo; ojos color miel y mirada sombría, aunque muy amable y hasta tímida algunas veces. Ella era una de las mejores de por aquí. Por otro lado Maya, quien era de cabellos rubios platinos, casi blanco, con unos ojos de color verde que cuadraban con su expresivo rostro y su fuerte no era especialmente la cocina.

Shigure tenía mucha paciencia con nosotros dos, pues Maya y yo juntos éramos como una bomba de tiempo. En un principio nos equivocábamos tanto que había veces que no lográbamos terminar lo que nos pedía la maestra para el día. Pero con forme iban pasando las clases al menos podía decir que yo había mejorado un poco y más con la asesoría de Shigure.

Ellas eran mis prospectos de chicas perfectas y realmente me hubiera gustado andar con alguna de ellas, pero la razón por la que eso nunca iba a pasar, era porque las dos eran pareja. Al parecer llevaban 3 años y pico.

Esto me lo confesaron principalmente porque tenían que tener a alguien más en el equipo y las demás chicas no querían juntarse con ellas, ósea yo era la única obsesión. En esa época acepte porque realmente me daba un poco de morbo verlas juntas, pero ahora debía de admitir que me caían muy bien. Tal vez no éramos los mejores amigos, ni nada parecido, pero era agradable hablar con ellas. Además de que las dos me trataban bien, sin rayar a lo hostigarte, como de seguro me hubieran tratado las demás.

- Uzumaki en lugar de ver los pechos de Riuzuki porque no te pones a cocinar…- me dijo la estúpida de Hinata que no dejaba de joderme la madre cada vez que Shigure me enseñaba como tenia que cortar y preparar las cosas.

- ¡Porque no cierras el pico Hyuga…!- la callo Maya, a pesar de era muy atolondrada, tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, en cambio Shigure era muy callada y prefería pasar desapercibida.

- Hay va la machona a defender a su gata…- comentó Tenten.

- ¡Basta!, esto es una cocina no un campo de batalla…- habló Shigure, mirándolas con odio reprimido, para después verme a mi y pasarme el cuchillo,- sigue así yo veré si ya va a hervir- volteó y tomo de la mano a Maya quien se sonrojo al instante- ignora lo que digan, y concéntrate en lo que haces- para Shigure cocinar era mas que un arte, era su pasión.

Había oído de parte de ella, que planeaba estudiar para Chef y llevarse a vivir con ella a Maya. Por otro ladoMaya pensaba heredar el dojo de la familia; era muy buena peleando, al menos eso fue lo que escuche.

- Chicos les tengo una excelente noticia…- por fin llego la maestra que se había retirado porque el director la mandado a llamar- han invitado a nuestra escuela a participar a un concurso de cocina a nivel secundaria, para conocer al chico o a la chica con mejor sazón de Tokio- sonaba feliz, sacudiendo los volantes que llevaba en las manos- para entrar al concurso deberán prepara una receta original que impresione a los jueces- miro a las chicas que no se veían muy entusiasmadas,- pero ¿por qué esas caras?… acaso no les emociona el concurso y el ambiente competitivo- preguntó ella- abra de premio un viaje todo pagado a Francia parís…- cuando termino de decir eso, la mayoría chillaron emocionadas.

Todas comenzaron a tomar un volante leyéndolo detenidamente, para conocer las reglas del concurso y por supuesto, enterarse con más detalle del premio. Por mi parte a lo único que me dedique a hacer cuando la maestra termino de hablar, fue a entretenerme en lo mío. Al parecer Shigure y Maya tampoco estaban muy interesadas en el concurso porque no habían tomado ningún volante, y porque ni siquiera habían escuchado a la maestra. Pero la señora no se amenguo por esto, en cambio se acerco feliz a nosotros, tratando de llamar la atención de Shigure y la mía. Cuando lo logro, carraspeo un poco y nos sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Piensan entrar al concurso?-preguntó aun con los volantes en la mano.

- No- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?, si son de los mejores en la clase, talento como el de ustedes puede desarrollarse mas…-

- No me interesa- dije tratando de no sonar irrespetuoso.

- No cocino por ganar un premio, cocino por que me gusta y si quiero demostrar que soy la mejor a su debido tiempo lo vera…- terminando de decir esto, siguió con el platillo que estábamos preparando.

- Este… ok, comprendo- forzó su sonrisa y salió de nueva cuenta del salón.

- ¡Huy!… los tarados no entraran. Mejor para nosotras, tenemos más probabilidades de ganar- canturreó Karin.

- No te preocupes Karin, aun que participaran no representan ninguna amenaza- chocaron las manos Tenten y Karin mientras me enseñaban la lengua.

Yo las mire por un momento para después ignorarlas por completo; era una perdida de tiempo poner atención a personas como esas. Por lo que me gire hacia mis amigas para ver como estaban hablando entre ellas.

- ¿Porqué no van a participar chicas?- pregunte pasándole lo que faltaba para terminar el platillo.

- Ese día es nuestro aniversario- murmuro Maya sonrojada,- cumplimos 4 años de ser pareja- no pude evitar sonreír cuando Shigure acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¡Ahh!, ¿ósea que tenias planeado concursar?-

- Si, sonaba interesante, pero lo rechace al fijarme que no podía porque era una fecha muy importante-habló Shigure, revolviendo la comida.

- Pero con el premio podrían disfrutarlo todo desde Francia- insistí mirándolas ambas.

- Yo no podría ir porque no tengo ni pasaporte, ni visa- comento apenada Maya,- por si no lo he comentado, estoy becada de 100% por la club de Karate y por mis buenas calificaciones-

- Y ¿Qué haces en el club de cocina?- pregunte incrédulo.

- Este último año cambiaron los días de los entrenamientos y no interferían con los de cocina, así que le pedí el favor a la directora-sonrió muy animada.

- Wow… Sabia que eras buena, pero no me imagine a que grado-

- A ganado estos dos años el primer lugar a nivel nacional y va por el 3 año…- comentó Shigure poniendo todo en los Obetos de cada quien.

- ¡Vaya… Maya eres increíble!- alague mientras ella me enseñaba una seña de amor y paz con sus dedos.

- Clarines, hehehe…-

- ¿Y tú porque no piensas concursar?- interrogó Maya poniéndose al lado de shigure y mirándome.

- No me interesa- conteste encogiéndome de hombros- y ciento que no estoy preparado, aun me faltan aprender muchas cosas-

- Tienes talento…- murmuro Shigure,- si quisieras podrías ganar, yo te ayudaría si me lo pidieras…-

- No, enserio… no me interesa, pero de todas formas gracias por la ayuda-

- Bueno… chicos, a terminado la clase, en seguida paso a revisar sus platillos…-

Dicho y hecho, paso por cada una de las mesas probando y oliendo los alimentos; haciendo anotaciones y dado consejos en donde ella creía se habían equivocado, los mas sobresaliendo fueron nuestro platillo y el de las Zorras que no dejaban de molestarnos a mi y a mis amigas quienes de plano ya ni atención les ponían.

Cuando salí me dirigí a la cancha de futboll americano. Estas ultimas semanas e estado acompañando a Midori quien se a empeñado en esperar a que el pendejo termine su practica, para mi alivio, en lugar de hombres musculosos y sin cerebro golpearse entre si, podía ver a las sexys porritas de ultimo y segundo año, practicando y animando al equipo. Camine lentamente hacia las gradas, donde se encontraba Midori a notando algo en una libreta, supuse que era la tarea de literatura que nos habían encargado para mañana.

Suspire mientras pensaba como estas dos semanas se habían ido volando, y todo parecía un tanto raro a mí alrededor. Estábamos pegados al pendejo, porque como era de esperarse tenía que compartir a Mi amiga con el estúpido. Por lo que no hablaba mucho cuando estaba él; solamente los escuchaba a hablar de temas triviales, de los cuales YO hablaba anteriormente con Midori.

Vale, que parecía un loco celoso, y, ¡lo admito!, pero es que sólo tenían que verle la cara de bobalicón para desquiciarme, no podía evitarlo… lo odiaba. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto me senté al lado de mi amiga, la cual estaba tan concentrada que ni me saludo, por lo que más me mosqueo eso.

- ¿Qué tal la practica?- pregunte mas por compromiso, que por que realmente me importe.

- Igual que siempre- me dijo aun con la libreta abierta.

- No te vez muy animada el día de hoy, ¿Pasa algo?-interrogue sacando las cosas para que comiera lo que mi madre nos había preparado y lo que yo había hecho en clase de cocina.

- Satsyu se me acaba de declarar-soltó, sin más.

- Satsyu…Satsyu… Satsyu…- repetí en voz alta,- porque me suena ese apellido,- ¡¿QUE?...- grite cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo…- levantó el rostro y suspiro resignada- siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero no me gusta- comentó, guardando sus cosas, y le pase la comida.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que el represéntate de grupo quiera contigo- ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados,- no me malinterpretes, es que pensé que era gay-

- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pensé que le gustabas tú…-

- ¡Oye!- le recrimine con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?- alzó una ceja,- eres guapo, sexy e inteligente, ¿por qué un hombre no podría querer contigo?- volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

- Yo no dije eso… es sólo que me sorprendió que lo digieras de repente-

- ¿Uzumaki tienes alguna fobia hacia los gays?- me cuestiono.

- N…no… - tartamudee- pero…-

- Mmm, hipotéticamente hablando… si un chavo se te acercara y te digiera que le gustas, ¿Qué le dirías?-

- Pues nada, que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo salir con un hombre- me encojo de hombros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te interesa si nunca has tenido una relación así?-insistió con terquedad.

- Midori, ¿Cómo quieres que me vea con otro hombre?, mira yo respeto esas relaciones, pero no me seria cómodo estar con una persona de mi mismo sexo en la misma cama-

- ¡Eres un amargado homofóbico!- bufo molesta.

- Es que tu quieres que sea gay o ¿qué?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido y un poco mosqueado.-

- ¡Si!, me encantaría que fueras gay…- casi grito cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero ¿para que mierda quieres que yo sea gay?- arrastre las palabras fastidiado.

- ¡Por que seria genial!, pero en cambio te gustan las mujeres, las cuales son unas resbalosas… ¡uacala!- hizo una expresión de asco que me hizo reír.

- Y ¿por que seria genial?- cuestione esta vez con curiosidad, sin entender a ciencia cierta, por que la insistencia de ella.

- Porque…-

- De que hablan…- los dos nos volteamos al instante, viendo que se trataba del idiota que estaba empapado de sudor. El entrenamiento había acabado.

- Lárgate a bañar para que nos podamos ir…- dije comiendo mi comida, sin voltearlo a mirar, me sonrió de lado y se me quedo viendo por un rato.

- ¿Por qué estas enojado?- preguntó con un toque de divertido en la voz.

- Por que estoy AQUI, esperándote a TI, viéndote entrenar, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, que verte la cara…- explote con ganas de aventarle lo que estaba comiendo.

- No tienes porque venir si no quieres-comentó tomando un poco de agua y limpiándose el sudor.

- Sólo vengo porque viene Midori, si no, no estaría aquí sentado casi todos los días viéndote entrenar…- susurre molesto.

- heheh…- rió Midori- van por buen camino para que ser muy buenos amigos…- le paso mi obento que había cocinado hacia algunos minutos- ten come, lo preparo Uzumaki…- se lo dio feliz.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el estúpido de mi vecino se acabo la mitad que de lo que Midori le había dejado. Me indigne tanto, que aventé lo que estaba comiendo al piso y salí de hay corriendo, porque estaba que me le lanzaba a la yugular en cualquier momento.

Quería molerlo a golpes; primero me robaba a mi amiga y después a mis padres. ¡Oh!... por si no se los he comentado anteriormente; mis padres estaban encantadísimos con la idea de que me hiciera amigo de un chico tan guapo, inteligente, modesto, amable y no se cuanta mentada de madre mas, po que cuando lo describieron yo tuve que ir al baño a hacerle vudú haber si funcionaba, pero para mi desgracia la ancianita que me lo había vendido en el mercado me estafo.

Nunca en mi corta vida odie tanto a alguien. El colmo de los colmos fue que se comió mi almuerzo sin mi autorización, el que YO hice, con Mi esfuerzo y con Mis amigas.

Llegue hasta el baño de hombres de la escuela y metí mi cabeza en el agua fría sintiéndome por un momento mas tranquilo y relajado. Porque sólo cuando tengo la mente despejada puedo pensar con claridad.

¡Vale!... Se que estaba exagerando.

Toda mi vida fui el centro de atención y que ahora alguien me destronara, no me hacia ni una pisca de gracia; más si le llamaba tanto la atención a las personas que yo mas quería. Lo único que me aliviaba de vez en cuando, era cuando Kei se lo llevaba, sólo en ese momento me sentía libre de expresar cualquier cosa.

Me senté por unos momentos en el piso y me recargue en la pared, mientras sentía como las gotitas de agua mojaban mi rostro y parte de mi uniforme. Me lleve las manos al rostro, sintiéndome exasperado y culpable.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

¿Por qué me comportaba de esa forma tan absurda?

¡Yo no era así!

No le había dado ninguna oportunidad de conocernos, lo cierto era que ni siquiera lo dejaba hablarme, siempre que lo intentaba, lo insultaba. Lo que mas me exasperaba era que ni siquiera me respondía, simplemente se me quedaba mirando. Terminando de hablar hasta que yo me tranquilizaba o de plano se la pasaba ignorándome.

Me rasque la cabeza tan fuerte como pude y sentí como el agua salpicaba de aquí y halla. Cerré los ojos. Respire profundamente. Conté hasta diez, me mordí el labio y sin pensármelo mucho mas, me levante de donde estaba. Sacudí mis ropas y con pasos firmes me dirigí a afrentarme al idiota. Estaba decidido a hablar tranquilamente, ¡lo juro!, al llegar y encontrar todo vacio, con sólo el idiota en las gradas sentado, esperándome, destruyo toda la decisión que había tomado.

Él estaba tan concentrado pensando algo que no me escucho hasta que estuve a su altura; sin hacerle mucho caso, me senté en donde estaba. Sorprendiéndome al mirar que mi obeto estaba acomodado pulcramente en mi lugar, y mi mochila al lado de este.

Sentí un pinchazo de remordimiento.

- Ni creas que me voy a disculpar- murmure con el ceño fruncido y volteando el rostro.

Si, lo se… no tengo remedio.

- Es comprensible, el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, por haberme comido lo que preparaste, sin pedirte permiso antes- ya no traía las hombreras por lo que se veía menos imponente,- lo siento, no era mi intención que te molestaras de esa forma- volví a sentir otro pinchazo de remordimiento.

- Da igual- vi como alzaba la mirada y me observaba.

- Sabia deliciosa tu comida- dijo con una media sonrisa,- este…- tomo sus cosas y dio la media vuelta- Midori tuvo que irse, no se si te acuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kei y su papá quería pasar con ellos el día y vinieron por ellos mientras tu no estabas-

- Si lo recuerdo-

¡Maldición!... ¡como se me pudo olvidar!

Ahora estaré a solas con el idiota…

¡Genial!

- Bueno, si quieres… ya puedes irte- comenzó a caminar- yo aun tengo que ducharme.

Sin poder evitarlo me le quede viendo un momento y no pude evitar quedarme ido por unos minutos. Tratando de analizar que me estaba pasando, ese estúpido no me trataba mal, no se pasaba de listo conmigo, no me insultaba, no se burlaba de mi y yo lo único que hacia era fastidiarlo todo el tiempo, a tal grado que cualquier otra persona normal ya me hubiera mandado al carajo, no entendía porque sentía tanto odio al verle, ni por que me desquitaba de esa forma con él.

Me levante de mi lugar, no sin antes, arreglar todas mis cosas y sacar mi inseparable cigarro de mi mochila, necesitaba uno desde hacia ratos.

Camine tranquilamente y sin poder evitarlo me detuve en la puerta de entrada, donde pude ver como todos los del equipo de football y las porristas salían vestidos con ropas normales, mientras que iban hablando unos con otros, ignorándome. Yo por mi parte me dedique a fumarme mi dulce tabaco hasta que por la puerta; con unos jeans gastados y una playera negra, salía el estúpido, quien me miro con el rostro inexpresible.

- Vamos idiota, que hace frio- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar sin esperar a que él me siguiera realmente.

- No tenías…-

- Cállate- le corte- se me dio mi regalada gana- acomode mi mochila y seguí fumando un poco mas.

- Pero es que yo no voy aun a mi casa- dijo, yo me detuve y con un tic en el ojo, lo mire.

- Te acompaño- me voltee de nuevo y deje que él se pusiera a mi lado para guiarme,- pero no abuses de mi buena fe- le advertí, cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma.

El estúpido no dijo nada, ni vi ningún cambio en su rostro, pero intuí que por lo menos había dado un paso bien. Caminamos silenciosamente mientras yo no dejaba mi tabaco sintiéndome tranquilo con él entre mis dedos y sabiendo que no me le tiraría encima por cualquier cosa estúpida que me digiera.

Aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que le guardara tanto rencor, ni que me hubiera hecho algo, pero es que el odio era tan fuerte, que el hecho que él me digiera "hola", yo ya estaba insultándolo y diciendo no se cuanta estupidez juntas. E tratado de llevarla tranquila, pero supongo que pensarlo es muy diferente a aplicarlo; sabía que tenía una oportunidad de tratar de cambiar con él y ese día era hoy. Además de que me sentía pésimo por la escenita que había armado como niño malcriado y sabia de ante mano que el que tenía que disculparse no era él, si no, yo.

Nunca e sido orgulloso, ni mucho menos rencoroso, por eso estaba tan confundido de mi propia actitud para con él.

Llegamos hasta una papelería; compro un block, unos colores y un par de lápices. Los pago respectivamente y los metió a su mochila. Salimos del local en donde nos tardamos un par de minutos, sólo para caminar unas cuadras más y entrar a una librería. Quede maravillado al entrar, a pesar de que la Liberia era muy pequeña; tenían todo tipo de ejemplares, algunos títulos en ingles, muy escasos y la mayoría como era de esperarse novelas japonesas, mangas y revistas. Todo estaba separado muy ordenadamente y acondicionado para que los libros no se maltrataran.

Mire todo poniendo especial detalle en los libros que veía, hasta que llegue a la sección americana. Esculque lo que había, hasta que en el fondo, olvidados por la mano de Dios, una colección de libros que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo. No pude evitar chillar como una colegiala enamorada; tal fue el ruido que hice que las personas que estaban ahí dentro me voltearon a ver asustadas. Sin hacerles mucho caso, tome los libros abrasándolos como si se tratara de un animal. Me fije si estaban los tres volúmenes y para mi alegría, así era. Sin pensármelo dos veces, tome los tres y mire al Uchiha que también llevaba dos volúmenes algo gruesos; los dos por lo que podía alcanzar a ver eran de arte.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, le sonreí sinceramente. Se me quedo viendo sin entender que mosca me picaba, pero todo lo que él hiciera o digiera no me importaba en esos momentos. Estaba tan feliz en mi mundo que cuando fuimos a pagar. Al darme cuenta que no me alcanzaba para los tres libros, toda felicidad en mi rostro desapareció.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto el Uchiha sin entender que había pasado.

- Nada, creo que llevare sólo uno…- no pude evitar decir con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?- interrogó, le mire de la peor manera cuando dijo esas dos palabras, pero después de ver como me veía y de comprobar de que él no tenia la culpa de mi desgracia, suspire.

- Gaste la mayoría de mi dinero en varios paquetes de cigarrillos…- susurre, inclinando el rostro, azorado.

- Señor llevamos estos cinco- dijo con toda naturalidad, mostrándole los libros que había escogido yo y los que el quería.

- No…- dije con el ceño fruncido,- no quiero deberte nada-

- No los estoy comprando para ti- me dijo sin mirarme,- yo también los había estado buscando- no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con rencor.

- Ni siquiera sabes de que se tratan- estaba comenzando a sulfurarme- así que no me vengas con eso-

- El autor es John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, más conocido por su seudónimo J. R. R. Tolkien, fue un escritor británico, poeta, filólogo y profesor universitario, conocido principalmente por ser el autor de las novelas clásicas de la alta fantasía - dijo- estos tres son sus sagas llamada El Señor de los Anillos. Tengo dos libros de él, el Hobbit y el silmarillion, pero nunca pensé encontrar estos tres aquí- yo estaba que echaba chispas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le grite sin importar quien estuviera escuchándome, salí de ahí emputecido, azotando la puerta a mi paso.

Era oficial… ¡lo odiaba con todo mi corazón!, estaba en mi lista de las personas mas odiosas de mi corta existencia.

Fuera de la tienda, saque un cigarro y el encendedor, pero como tenia los dedos temblorosos por la rabia, no podía tomar bien el encendedor, lo intente como diez veces, hasta que arto tire el encendedor al piso. Al caminar tan sólo unos cuantos pasos me tropecé por no mirar al piso y ver que había unos escalones; sentí como mi tobillo tronaba ante mi peso, pero lo volvía a acomodar al instante, aun así perdí el equilibrio, metí las manos esperando caer de bruces contra el suelo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, alguien me pesco de uno de mis brazos y me jalo de tal forma que en lugar de caer de bruces, caí de costado en la persona que me ayudo. Escuche jadear de dolor al tipo que estaba debajo de mi, con rapidez me quite y al darme cuenta de quien se trataba, se me fue el aire.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el estúpido del Uchiha.

- Es que tú eres como una garrapata que jode y jode, hasta que termina jodiendome por ultimo-

- Al parecer estas bien- murmuró, se levanto limpiándose la ropa y yendo por sus cosas que habían quedado espaciadas por él suelo, al parecer las había tirado al ver que me iba a dar en la madre.

Trate de levantarme, pero una punzada en el tobillo no me permitió mas que acomodarme en el piso y ver como el otro recogía sus cosas con tranquilidad. Pude notar en varias ocasiones algunos gestos de dolor que hacia, pero como no hizo mucho escándalo por eso. Yo no dije nada, ni hice nada, por que tenía mi propio problema y ese era que me dolía el puto tobillo.

¡Realmente este había resultado ser un gran día!

- Lo lamento- se disculpo desviando la mirada- si no hubieras venido conmigo nunca hubiera pasado esto-

- Cállate…- le dije tratando de ponerme de pie. Al principio no sentí nada, pisando suavemente, pero al intentar dar un paso note como una punzada me atravesaba el tobillo, y ese dolor me recorrió la pierna.

- Déjame ayudarte-pidió, por primera vez no rezongue, por lo que cuando paso una mano por mi cintura, me tomo con firmeza y comenzamos a caminar los dos juntos.

- Esto es un asco- escupí, sin poder evitarlo- me lastime el estúpido tobillo y ahora estoy siento ayudado por ti-

¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?.

- ¡Ya estoy arto de que te quejes!, si tanto te molesta estar cerca de mi, te juro que no me vuelvo a acercar a ti, pero has el favor de cerrar la boca por tan sólo unos segundos…- me ordeno inexpresible.

- Vaya, por fin te das cuenta que te odio, ¿has sido iluminado el día de hoy?...- pregunte con sorna.

- Idiota…- escuche como susurraba.

- ¿A quien le dices idiota?, estúpido…-le grite mientras me removía en su brazo.

- A ti tarado…- sonrió de medio lado.- Dios…-

No conteste ante ese último comentario, lo mejor que pude hacer fue morderme la lengua y aguantarme lo que estaba pasando. Dedo de dejar de quejarme, ¡por el amor de Dios! y ser mas sincero conmigo mismo. Él no era tan mala persona; un punto a su favor, se comportaba bien conmigo; segundo punto a su favor, era amigo de mi mejor amiga; tercer punto a su favor. Ahora las cosas negativas, ¿Qué cosas negativas?, por mas que me desasía los sesos pensando en una, ¡sólo una!, no encontraba nada y eso era para mi desgracia darme cuenta que soy una mierda de persona por no poder llevarme con alguien como él. No había nada malo en él, era jodidamente perfecto y eso me exasperaba más que ayudarme a que el estúpido me agradara.

Es que si se ponen a pensarlo detenidamente; es el capitán del equipo de futbool americano, tiene promedio de 10 o para su defecto 9.8. Me da coraje aceptarlo pero el idiota es agradable a la vista de las chicas; es amable con cualquiera que le pida un favor, su único defecto para mi- si se le puede llamar de esa forma- es que es muy serio y poco expresivo, pero hasta eso los adultos lo tomaban como algo favorable; "por que así daba a relucir su madures", según dijo mi madre, encantada de que fuera mi amigo cuando lo lleve a la casa por petición de Midori y la insistencias de mis padres.

Suspire…

Esto es una mala pasada del destino

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así de frustrante estar con él?

Me sentía como león enjaulado, imposibilitándome a ser yo mismo. Su presencia me ahoga haciéndome sentir constantemente insignificante. Odiaba que él muy estúpido deslumbrara por donde iba; también su presencia impone y su carácter afable. Deseaba que él también me mandara a la mierda, que se mantuviera alejado de mí, que no me hablara, que todo girara alrededor de mundos distintos para ambos, y no en el mismo, que es, como era para mi desgracia.

- Uzumaki…uzumaki…- me llamo por cuarta vez.

- ¡¿Que putas quieres?- deje salir sin poder evitarlo, mosqueado porque hubiera interferido con mis pensamientos.

- Que si no me das las llaves de tu casa no podre ayudarte a entrar- habló bajito separándose un poco de mí.

- No es necesario que entres a mi casa, ya puedes irte a la tuya- murmure dando pequeños saltitos. Me acerque hasta el portón de mi puerta, saque las llaves y abrí el candado.

- Si te lastimas el otro tobillo, será peor. No seas terco y déjame ayudarte- se acerco a mi por detrás y puso de nuevo una mano en mi cintura.

- ¡No me toques!- le espete empujándolo ligeramente,- no es agradable que un tipo te este agarrando la cintura por muchas cuadras- abrí la puerta y comencé a brincar despacito hasta entrar completamente.- que esperas entra- gruñí, exasperado al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

- Eres un orgulloso- le di el candado para que lo pusiera sobre puesto y comencé a saltar, recorriendo el extenso pasillo para llegar a mi casa. Al instante me di cuenta que mis padres no estaban, porque el auto no se encontraba en la cochera.

- No soy orgulloso, es sólo que no me gusta que los hombres se tomen muchas confianzas conmigo, eso es todo- recordé de un momento a otro que hoy mis padres iban a salir a una fiesta y por la hora -las 8:40-, de seguro primero pasarían a comprar el regalo.- no lo tomes personal- finalice abriendo la puerta de mi casa y dirigiéndome, a la cocina.

Él no dijo nada después de este último comentario. En lugar de eso se dedico a observar la cocina con interés. Pude ver en su mirada un toque de añoranza y tristeza, pero que no se palmo en su rostro. Estaba recordando su infancia, los momentos felices supongo; se estaban desarrollando como si de una película se tratase, y supuse que lo que veía, le dolía y le gustaba tanto que quería por un momento regresar a ese momento y perderse en la ignorancia de un futuro que de seguro no era el que él pensaba ó deseaba a esa edad.

Siempre e sido empático con las personas, pero era la primera vez que sentía esa aura tan atrayente y tan cargada de tristeza, que me sorprendió, pues pareciera que el Uchiha no era del todo feliz con la vida que le hubo tocado.

- Es difícil darte cuenta que lo que fue, ya no es y que nunca volverá a ser- murmure sacándolo de sus pensamientos, me volteo a ver de una forma muy seria.

- Eso es parte de la vida- vi como dejaba sus cosas en el piso y se sentaba en una silla-Tenemos dos fuerzas que nos ayudan a vivir: el olvido y la esperanza *- hasta para eso era perfecto.

- Haces que suene fácil la forma en que lo dices-

- Las heridas se sanan con el tiempo, pero en todo caso… ¿porquó lo dices de esa forma?- no reaccione hasta ese momento.

- A ti que te importa- le dije y el sonrió de lado.

- Bueno, vas a querer que te ayude a subir las escaleras o vas a cenar algo y después te ayudo-

- Voy a cenar y después te largas- no pude evitar decir, su presencia me hacia sentir incomodo.

- Como gustes- dijo mirándome de soslayo.

- Como no puedo hacer mucho, ¿te parece comer un sándwich?- pregunte sin mirarlo, fijándome en el refrigerador para ver con que contaba para alimentarme.

Saque sin pensármelo mucho el jamón, la mayonesa, el queso amarillo, el tomate, la cebolla y dos jugos, deje todo en la mesa, mientras el estúpido me seguía con la mirada. Supongo que pensaba que me cairina en cualquier momento, pero no le daría el gusto. Como pude salte hasta llegar a una de las a lacenas que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la cocina; saque el pan y de nuevo lo lleve a la mesa, me dirigí de forma obstinada hasta donde se encontraban los trastes; tomando tres platos, dos cuchillos, volví a la mesa y regrese por dos vasos. Cuando por fin me senté en una silla, sentí mi respiración acelerada, y un par de ojos que me veían de forma penetrante. Lo mire y después me puse cortar el tomate y la cebolla.

La verdad es que ignoraba si al estúpido le gustaba con esto el emparedado, pero eso era lo de menos, se lo tragaba porque se lo tragaba y si no lo quería podía dejarlo ahí y largarse.

Los minutos pasaron, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, yo porque la verdad es que no tenia ganas de hablar con él y él supongo por que estaría pensando en algo que realmente que a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

- Lo de los libros era mentira…- dijo arruinando el momento de tranquilidad, yo por mi parte lo ignore, untando la mayonesa en el pan. – me gusta el autor, sus historias son muy interesantes, pero yo tengo esos libros desde hace mucho, mi padre me los regalo; una vez que fuimos de vacaciones al extranjero- me paso una tapa de un emparedado, yo la tome, aun sin contestarle.- sabia que si te decía que te los compraba, te negarías completamente, por lo que te invente eso… aun que nunca pensé que…-

- Claro… no piensas- espete al fin, ahora si molesto,- mira no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo y por supuesto no quiero deberte nada- le pase su emparedado y su jugo.

- Por eso no te quería decir nada- susurró, tomo el sanwich entre sus manos y mordió sin mucho interés una parte del emparedado.

Yo tome un poco de jugo y me le quede mirando, de una forma tan terca que a pesar de que él se dio cuenta y me miro, yo no aparte la vista, al contrario lo observe con mas intensidad; queriendo entender porque se comportaba así conmigo, ¿porqué su ayuda incondicional?, era irracional su forma de tratarme.

Me canse de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Relaje mis hombros, dejando el baso en la mesa y tomando mi emparedado.

- Si quiero los libros- dije, él me vio la ceja alzada y yo ignore ese gesto,- te los voy a pagar…-

- No quieres deberme nada, lose…- contestó como si fuera lo que iba a decir yo.

- Te los voy a pagar y después de eso no quiero que vuelvas a tener ese tipo de gestos conmigo- comí un pedazo pequeño de sanwich,- por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un chico, no una niña a la cual debas de tratar bien- lo mire y fruncí el ceño,- no se porque me tratas tan delicadamente, supongo que es por Midori. ¡Por que mas seria!, pero cuando estemos solos no quiero que te comportes de esa forma conmigo, me pone los pelos de punta-

Roge por que me respondiera algo, lo que fuera, pero la respuesta que espere con tantas ansias, nunca llego y eso para mi desgracia, me hizo pensar unas cosas que hubiera preferido que nunca pasaran por mi mente. Rogaba internamente que estuviera equivocado, que lo que rondaba mi mente fuera una mentira, una broma de mi subconsciente, ¡una broma de mal gusto!.. Por que de lo contrario significaría que le gustaba al idiota, y no sólo gustar de agradar, si no de que realmente le gustaba…

- Soy gay- le escupí el jugo en la cara, y al intentar respirar me atragante con mi propia saliva.

- Podrías ser más sutil, sabes…- dije después de toser compulsivamente.

- ¿Por qué?... si esa es mi realidad, no tengo nada por lo que avergonzarme- se encogió de hombros y se limpio la cara con la servilleta.

- Si… claro, ya se me hacia raro la forma en que me observabas- acuse con el ceño fruncido, metiéndome de un sólo tino mi ultimo bocado de emparedado.

- No malinterpretes mis palabras, eres guapo- me dirigió una mirada critica pero sin profundizar,- pero no eres mi tipo, ni nunca lo serás…- se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras una de sus manos hacia un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto,- no me van los rubios superficiales-

- Mejor para mi…- en lugar de molestarme su ultimo comentario, me hizo demasiada gracia.- pero si intentas algo te rompo la cara-

- No te preocupes yo sólo tengo ojos para una persona- sonrió quedamente, yo lo mire entre asqueado y enojado. Pero a pesar de mis muecas no puede evitar observar la única sonrisa que había visto de parte de él.

- Bien… bien por ti…- me levante empezando a dar brinquitos hacia las escaleras, él me miro sin decir media palabra. –cuando salgas pon el candado…-

Fue lo último que dije dejándolo solo en la sala.

La verdad es que no me apetecía correrlo así que una forma de obligarlo a irse era irme yo, ya había sido suficiente de habladurías, y de pronto quería estar en mi cuarto durmiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa lejos él. Llegue hasta el principio de las escaleras y despacio me impulsé y apoye como pude en la baranda haciendo mas fácil mi recorrido. Cuando faltaban tres escalones para llegar a mi cuarto, escuche esa odiosa voz a mi espalda.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- su voz sonaba pausada y tranquila,- ¿Acaso te e dado motivos para ello?...-

- No, no lo has hecho-me voltee y lo encare. Él había sido sincero conmigo, ahora me tocaba a mi ser sincero con él, aunque sintiera el estomago revuelto. Antes de digiera nada, me interrumpió poniendo una mano para dar énfasis en sus palabras.

- Se que es difícil para ti decírmelo directamente, pero por favor déjate de bromas pesadas y de sarcasmo, y habla sinceramente- la seriedad de sus palabras sólo hicieron que me mosqueara, pero en lugar de responderle una burrada me mordí la lengua y trate de tranquilizarme lo mejor que pude.

- Si te callaras tal vez te daría una respuesta coherente…- suspire y trate de relajarme,- no se porque te odio- declare, interrumpiéndolo por la inevitable protesta que iba a realizar. – eres alguien amable, atento, simpático, inteligente, agradable a la vista, y lo único que podría encontrar como defecto seria tu seriedad, pero hasta eso es perfecto en ti…- no suavice mi mirada, pero el pareció confuso ante mi respuesta,- ¡¿no te das cuenta que cuando estoy a tú lado me siento insignificante…?- le grite exasperado porque aun me miraba sin entender,- me molesta que tengas mas atención por parte de las personas que yo quiero; me fastidia y escupo bilis porque me respondes de forma agradable cuando yo te insulto a cada rato, al contrario, eres de lo mas atento- cerré mi puño- odio tu perfección- apreté mis dientes- y lo que mas odio es que me odio a mi mismo por odiarte por cosas tan estúpidas y banales como esas…-

- Pe…-

- Aun no termino- le interrumpí sin dejar de mirarlo,- a eso me refiero cuando te digo que no se por que te odio, ¡yo no soy así!, NO soy superficial como tú dices, pero es que muchas veces me he pensado en hablarte bien, pero cuando te tengo enfrente y siento tu amabilidad me dan ganas de vomitar- agache mi mirada avergonzado por primera vez- hay algo…- pase mi mano por mi nuca- en ti…-susurre- que me da miedo…- solté de buenas a primeras.

No pude seguir hablando porque estaba demasiado avergonzado por haber expuesto muchas cosas a él; me sentía vulnerable ante su fija mirada, porque a pesar de que tenia la vista clavada en el piso notaba sus penetrantes ojos en mi persona, analizando todo lo que había dicho. ¡Soy un idiota y estúpido!, como se me ocurría exponerle todo esto así nada mas.

Casi me doy una cachetada por las pendejadas que ando diciendo; se que soy impulso, pero esto supera todo lo que e hecho.

- ¿Miedo?- repitió saboreando la palabra.

- Si… ¡miedo!, maldito estúpido sordo cabeza hueca…- mis mejillas ardieron por lo avergonzado que me encontraba.

- A que le tienes miedo, ¿a que te haga algo?- preguntó mientras subía con demasiada lentitud las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a algo tan estúpido como eso?, como si no supiera defenderme- me cruce de brazos, pero aun así no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces que te da miedo de mi?- insistió con suavidad dejando un escalón de por medio dejándonos más o menos a la misma altura.

Odiaba sentirse así de nervioso, pero es que no lo podía evitar, aunque lo ignore por mas tiempo este sentimiento de pavor por esa mirada obscura, me taladra de una manera que me vuelve loco, tal vez, sólo tal vez… si lo digo deje de atormentarme de esa manera

- Tus ojos, tu mirada…- incline aun más el rostro.

- ¿Por qué te da miedo mi mirada?- insistió un poco mas, tentando mucho mi paciencia, pero lo cierto es que si no daba mi brazo a torcer, nunca podría sincerarme con el estúpido, y no es que lo quisiera como amigo, simplemente que no me gusta este sentimiento que siento a hacia él de desagrado.

- No lo se, me da repulsión la forma en que me miras- murmure- tu mirada me despierta sensaciones entrecortadas que me hacen querer mantenerme alejado. Es fría, calculadora, hasta a veces provista de todo sentimiento, muerta- carraspee- la odio… la odio tanto…- lleve una mano a mi frente, hasta bajar a mi mejilla- tu estado tranquilo con él que me tratas. Siempre serio, siempre calmado… hace que me ahogue… no quiero… no quiero… – mis manos temblaron

Respiraba agitado y con las mejillas ardiéndome.

¡Quería que se fuera!, que se alejara…

Vete…

Vete…

¡Joder!...

¡Lárgate de una vez!

- ¡no me toques!- grite, al ver sus intenciones de acercarse, me encogí en mi lugar.

Un miedo atravesó todo mi ser.

- ¿Uzumaki estas bien?- su tono preocupado me hizo levantar el rostro.

- Si, sólo no me toques… no lo hagas- suplique apartando la mirada.- será mejor que te vayas- pedí, sentándome en el escalón.

- Esta bien, comprendo…- vi como dio media vuelta, pero no se movió. – ¿Entonces no podemos ser amigos?- preguntó un poco desilusionado.

- No lo se- mire sus amplios hombros – no creo que sea buena idea- murmure aun encogido en el escalón.

- Mmm, gracias… por decirme todo esto, pensé que me gritarías algunas cuantas cosas sin sentido y después me echarías de tu casa…-

- Fuiste sincero conmigo…- estaba alterado y de cierta forma humillado, deseaba que se fuera de una vez por todas- no soy un malcriado como crees - carraspeé incomodo.

- Bueno, supongo que comprendo tus puntos- susurró, levanto la mano, despidiéndose con ella, pero en ningún momento se volteo,- nos vemos-

No se giro, ni yo hice el movimiento de querer llamarlo. Cuando lo perdí de vista suspire pesada mente, sintiéndome un poco mejor, pero aun alterado por lo que paso. Me voltee y como pude subí los escalones que me faltaban para llegar a la puerta de lo que era mi mini casa, pero me di cuenta que la había dejado en la mochila; y la estúpida mochila se encontraba en el puto primer piso.

Con brinquitos cuidadosa me fui deslizando hasta que llegue a la sala con la respiración un poco acelerada por el esfuerzo, y un poco ya mas tranquilo. Al entrar en la cocina algo llamo poderosamente mi atención, tres libros se apilaban en la mesa y encima se encontraba una hoja con algunas letras garabateadas.

" sé que es extraño la forma en como me comporto contigo, sin embargo no siento nada por ti, y sonara estúpido lo que voy a decir y tal vez te enojes, pero no puedo evitar verte de la misma forma en que veo a midori. Sin ofender, te me haces una persona muy mmmmm tierna – se que se escucha demasiado gay pero es la verdad- y siento que me sale como el instinto sobre protector contigo… se que me tratas mal, pero me da gracia todas las faramallas que haces, los gritos, y los muchos intentos por alejarte de mi.

Considera los libros como una disculpa por mi error de no haberte saludado ese día en que llegaste, es sólo que pensé que estaba alucinando. La casa ha estado sola por bastante tiempo….

Creo que esto se convirtió mas en una carta que en una nota… bueno creo que eso era todo…. Como veras soy pésimo con las palabras. Bueno sin más… espero que los aceptes-

Att: uchiha"

Sentí como me ardía la cara por las estúpidas palabras que había escrito, solté un bufido y una sonrisa se comenzó a anchar en mi rostro, para después dejar salir una carcajada; reí por un buen rato, hasta que me dolió el estomago.

- Idiota- murmure aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-

* Vicente Blasco Ibáñez (frase): fue un escritor, periodista y político español.

Escuela elemental- en Japón los niveles de aprendizaje se dividen en: primaria, escuela media y secundaria; lo que aquí seria: primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, respectivamente

Shigure Riuzoki- es el mismo personaje que sale en kenishi, Shigure Kosaka… por si quieren tener una imagen del personaje.

Maya- es un personaje de tenjou tenge, para que también tengan una imagen clara.

Curry: es el nombre generalmente adoptado en Occidente para describir una serie de platos elaborados con una mezcla de especias picantes, desarrolladas en las cocinas asiáticas, del este y sureste asiático.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally lilly:

Holaaa!...

Me alegro de corazón que te haya gustado el capi.

Si, Naruto ama a sus padres adoptivos y ese era el punto del capitulo.

También es cierto que lo que le pasa a Midori muchas chicas hoy en día lo viven y se quedan calladas por temor o por vergüenza.

Tal vez no me creas pero yo también llore mientras escribía la escena de Naruto y su mamá. Me llego… jajaja XD

Espero que te haya gustado este capi, si no es así por fa házmelo saber y si no le entiendes ha algo no dudes en preguntar, que para eso estoy.

Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6: 48 horas con el idiota I

Capitulo 6: 48 horas con el idiota de mi vecino.

Era difícil creer con que facilidad el Uchiha me había evitado por estos 6 días. No es que me importara en lo mas mínimo, pero era hasta extraño que Midori no se hubiera quejado de dichos actos. Y eso me hace llegar a la conclusión que el estúpido le dijo algo, sin embargo ella no mencionó absolutamente nada de este asunto, todo lo contrario; el lunes cuando nos encontramos en la escuela después de no vernos visto en todo el fin de semana. Ella actuó de lo más normal, hablando sin parar como ya era su costumbre de cosas tan triviales que rayaban a lo estúpido y entre todas esas cosas, me dijo que el Uchiha había ido a su casa el domingo por la tarde y eso sin poder evitarlo me mosqueo e hizo sentirme enojado tanto con el idiota, como conmigo, por bocón.

Como ella no quiso comentar nada, y yo no proteste antes sus claros intentos por demostrar que todo estaba bien, deje de darle vueltas al asunto y tratar de calmar mi lado paranoico; de hecho hasta le seguí la corriente y dedo de admitir que estos días sin el apestoso del Uchiha nos lo hemos pasado de lo más bien, e ido a su casa y por supuesto ella ha venido a la mía.

Los libros que me dejo aquella vez el idiota, ya había comenzado a leerlos, de hecho como no tenia nada que hacer el fin de semana, me había acabado el primer libro, y puedo decir que fue mas de lo que me espere, ¡me encanto!. Y ahorita me encontraba leyendo el segundo, iba en la pág. 207, y la necesidad de seguir leyendo era tan asfixiante que por eso mismo ahorita me encontraba regresando a mi salón por que se me olvido por completo sacar el dinero de mi mochila.

See… lo se, soy un estúpido sin remedio, pero es que cuando un libro me interesa realmente, se me crea hasta una obsesión, que hasta que no termino de leerlo no puedo dejar de sentir mucha ansiedad, pero en estos momento había ganado mas el hambre que las ansias de leer.

Midori estaba fastidiada de verme leyendo a cada rato, cada vez que me veía con el libro me lo arrebataba de las manos. Amenazándome que si no le ponía atención a ella, iba a hacer una fogata con mi pobre e inocente librito. Pero claro que no la iba a dejar, por eso es que siempre que ella estaba cerca, lo guardaba para que no me lo quitara…

¡Mi precioso!

Ok… eso fue extraño…

- Ya dime… vamos no seas así…- escuche que alguien dijo antes de que pasara por enfrente de la puerta,- debe de haber una razón por la que el Uzumaki no te guste…- la sorpresa fue tal que no pude evitar detenerme, más por que esa voz yo la conocía, era la voz de Kei.

- No es nada del otro mundo, ya te dije la razón…- el fastidió se hizo palpable cuando pronunció estás últimas palabras.

- Sasuke se que me quieres y todo eso, pero por favor hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo bueno que esta Uzumaki…-

¿QUE? O.O

Ok… ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

- Yo no digo que no sea guapo, es sólo…- carraspeó- hay algo en el que no me cuadra, por que no eres feliz con esa explicación-

- Porque he visto como lo miras, las molestias que te tomas para con él. Tienes más atenciones con él que con muchas otras personas, y tú no eres así. Sasuke, el hecho que demuestres tanto interés por él, me molesta… por eso quiero saber la verdad, digo, por lo menos si queremos volver a retomar la relación que teníamos, quiero saber lo que piensas y quiero saber si realmente te interesa o simplemente que te pasa con él…-

- Bueno, ya que insistes. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, no puedo negar que llamo mi atención, pero con forme lo fui conociendo… al principio pensé que era un idiota sin cerebro, después me di cuenta del otro rostro de la moneda y no sé, nació en mi un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido más que por Midori y por ti- escuche como movían una silla y después alguien sentándose en ella- no tienes porque ponerte celoso, yo nunca te cambiaria por nadie, y menos por él…-

- Lo único que me alegra es que es un tanto homofóbico, y que hayas por fin dejado un poco de hablarle-

- Pensé que después de decirle que era gay, lo más sensato era dejar en claro que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo-

- Bueno, no desaprovechemos hablando de cosas como esas, no falta mucho para que acabe el almuerzo y yo quiero disfrutar un poco más de ti…-

- Tú te empeñaste en que te respondiera, si no ya hubiéramos estado enfocados en otras cosas-

- Hehehe, estás más provocativo que de costumbre, eso me gusta-

A pesar de que escuchaba claramente como se estaban comiendo vivos, no podía moverme de ahí. En mi cabeza no entraba que era toda esa mierda que había escuchado. En primera: ¿¡Kei era gay! En segunda: ¿¡el Uchiha y kei eran pareja! En tercera: ¡Kei estaba celoso de mí! y en conclusión esto era más de lo que mi pequeño cerebro podía asimilar.

Camine por los pasillos de forma robótica, y hasta atolondrada, sin entender a ciencia cierta que significaba todo lo que habían estado hablando.

¡Por el amor de Dios es que ya nadie podía ser normal hoy en día!.

¡Maldita sea!

¿!Por qué tenía que escuchar esa conversación!

¡uacala!

¡!ahhh!

No me voy a poder quitar esas escenas que me imagine de esos dos comportándose de forma cariñosa, ¡esto es el colmo!

Cuando por fin estoy feliz y en paz sin la cercanía del estúpido Uchiha resulta que me entero que me considera alguien débil a quien debe proteger, ¿Qué razones le había dado yo para que pensara eso?, no lo sabia, pero toda maldición, blasfema o grosería, que quería dirigir a su persona, quedaron totalmente opacadas, por que a pesar de que no aun no asimilaba todo lo que había escuchado, de algo si era muy consiente y eso era de que si no le conto a Kei por que se había alejado de mi, eso significaba que tampoco le conto a Midori toda la verdad.

- ¡Uzumakiii…-¡ escuche la inconfundible voz de Midori gritándome.

- ¿Qué paso?...- pregunte dándome cuenta que se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi.

- ¿Cómo que, qué pasa?...- alzó una ceja- pareces un zombi, ¿estás bien?- chascó los dedos frente a mis ojos,- tardaste tanto que estaba apunto de ir a buscarte- se cruzo de brazos- ¿y bien el dinero?-

- ¿Dinero?- parpadee varias veces sin entender.

- ¿Uzumaki en serio estás bien?- preguntó confundida.

- Si- dije de forma mecánica- estoy bien…- la hice a un lado y comencé a caminar sin destino alguno.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño; no podía dejar de moverme sintiendo incomoda la cama y debo de admitir que esto no dejaba de pasarme desde que tuve esa estúpida conversación con el idiota del Uchiha, en donde le dije que sus asquerosos ojos me daban miedo. Aun no entendía por que carajos le dije algo tan personal. Era algo que ni yo mismo quería pensar, pero que había salido tan de repente, que cuando comencé a hablar no pude detenerme.

Después de eso me sentí tan estúpido y humillado, aun cuando cierro mis ojos puedo ver su asquerosa cara mirándome y yo diciendo esas estupideces juntas. Fuera de día o de noche, no podía dejar de pensar en eso que le dije y entre mas lo pensaba mas humillado me sentía.

¡Me sentía tan avergonzado!

Cerré los puños y los azote en mi cama. Y ahora esto; escuchar esa conversación no fue lo mas sano que e hecho en mi vida y todo por mi puta curiosidad, no entiendo por que estoy así, no entiendo porque me siento tan confundido.

- Por Dios a mi que mierda me importa que esos dos se cojan mutuamente- gruñí fastidiado. Era la primera vez que padecía de insomnio por una pendejada de este tipo, le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, más del que ameritaba.

Aun no me terminaba de cuadrar que a pesar de que expuso todo eso a Kei, aun así le mintió sobre la verdadera razón por la que ya no se acerca mucho a mi, se que le convenía decir lo que dijo, pero también pudo haber dicho la verdad del asunto y aun así no lo dijo. Ni por que era su pareja.

Vale, fui una mierda con el Uchiha, se que lo juzgue mal, pero no se como disculparme con él, sabia que si intentaba forzarme a mi mismo; no lo lograría, además de que sólo la cagaria más de lo que ya la había cagado.

Me levante fastidiado por que no dejaba de pensar. Estaba arto de no poder conciliar el sueño al instante; era de lo más frustrante. Además, aparentar frente a Midori día con día era mas difícil, y se volvía mas agotador el hecho de que yo quisiera aparentar que todo estaba bien me estaba destrozando el lomo, mi paciencia cada vez se hacia mas corta, y mi adicción por el cigarro aumentaba.

Camine con la luz apagada hasta la puerta del balcón, la cual abrí con facilidad, y al mirar hacia el cuarto del Uchiha me pude dar cuenta que la luz aun seguía encendida, por lo que parecía que al igual que yo, el estúpido tampoco podía dormir. Me rasque la cabeza, saque un cigarro de mi inseparable cajetilla y lo prendí con un poco de pereza.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- murmure al expulsar el humo.

Me senté en mi balcón y estire las piernas para por la punta de mis dedos alcanzar el balcón de mi vecino. Sentí el frio aire sacudir mis cabellos, pero eso no era nada para mi, aprensar de que traía una bermuda y una playera de manga corta, estaba mas que acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas y este aire no era mas que una brisa refrescante.

Sin pensármelo por más tiempo, di una gran calada a mi cigarro. Lo apague y lo tire. Con cuidado, me puse en pie en la baranda de piedra y calculando lo mejor que pude, para después dar un salto.

En el mismo instante que estuve del otro lado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo que yo mismo quería; me sentía nervioso y no sabia por que mierda estaba así. Ni que me le fuera a declarar o algo por el estilo. Simplemente me iba a disculpar y hablar claramente y dejar mi conciencia tranquila, por que la verdad es que por culpa de esta no había podido dormir estos últimos días que no vi al idiota.

Toque con suavidad la puerta, y después de algunos segundos vi al estúpido del Uchiha abrirme la puerta. El primer pensamiento que paso al verlo fue porque era un imán para las chicas, y es que se veía a simple vista: tenía los brazos trabajados, los hombros anchos y el abdomen marcado. Además de que su puta piel blanca lo hacia lucir mas llamativo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta que me había quedado callado observándolo atentamente. Di un paso atrás dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto, pero él alzó una ceja exasperada por que me mantenía callado.

- Este…-una risa estúpida salir de mis labios.

- Uzumaki, ¿te das cuenta que son las 2:28 de la mañana?-

- ¡Joder!, se que son las 2 de la mañana- gruñí recuperando la compostura.- cuando uno viene de buena gente a disculparse contigo tu los recibes de esa forma, ¡bah! que chorrada…- me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.- este…-

- ¿Disculparte?- frunció el ceño.

- Mmm…- agache la mirada- sólo quería hablar contigo, eso es todo…- alce la mirada de forma retadora- ¿Es qué no tienes o que?, estúpido…- murmure fastidiado y mosqueado.

- Pasa…- se hizo a un lado.

Lo primero que vi fue que su cuarto estaba en forma de "L", encontrándome con dos puertas del lado izquierdo y otra del lado derecho que daría a las escaleras. Entre las dos puertas se encontraba un estante con diferentes tipos de libros. Camine derecho, para después dar un ligero giro hacia la derecha en donde me encontré con la cama matrimonial al fondo del lado izquierdo y con un ventanal con persianas que daba a la calle. Todo era de tonos de azules, las paredes eran de un azul turquesa claro, el piso de un azul cielo muy claro y las sabanas de la cama era de un azul metálico. Tenía algunos cuadros esparcidos por su cuarto y algunos poster de bandas de rock. En la otra esquina de donde se encontraba su cama, había una mesa donde tenía un montón de papeles regados por todos lados, por lo que alcance a ver eran diferentes tipos de dibujos. También tenía un caballete con un cuadro, el cual se encontraba tapado por una sabana, aun lado una pequeña mesita con diferentes tipos de pinturas, y una paleta para revolver la pintura.

- ¿Cómo sigues de tu pie?- dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

- Mejor, aun me duele un poco-murmure- al otro día del accidente, mis papás me llevaron con un quiropráctico, fue horrible…- hoy él estaba mas expresivo que otras veces.

- Bien, ¿y de qué quieres hablar?- con la mano me indico que tomara asiento en la cama.

- Mmm… mira, sé que no me he portado del todo bien contigo…- me rasque la cabeza de forma distraída,- también sé que no puedo evitar a veces decir demasiadas ideoteses juntas.- me sentí nervioso- lamento todo las tonterías que te he dicho-

Él se quedo callado un momento, mirándome fijamente

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

- ¡Es que no te conformas solo con una disculpa Uchiha…!- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Todo es demasiado extraño, eso es todo. El que tú estés AQUÍ a las 2 de la mañana en MI cuarto, disculpándote por no sé que cosas. sólo digo que es demasiado extraño-

- ¡Ahhhh!-di un pequeño gritito revolviendo mis cabellos con mis dos manos- ¡joder!, ¿Por qué todo no puede ser mas fácil?- suspire completamente fastidiado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con su tono tan calmado como siempre, y sin poder evitarlo lo odie.

- Pasa que no he podido dormir desde que hablamos la ultima vez, estoy fastidiado de sentirme culpable por cosas sin sentido, no puedo de dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas que te he dicho que son demasiado vergonzosas- me pase una mano por el rostro,- es simplemente que estoy fastidiado, de tanta mierda junta- susurre.

Él alzó una ceja sin entender a que iba tanto royo, y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

Esto era demasiado patético.

- Hoy escuche la conversación que tuviste Kei en la hora del descanso…- susurre, sin atreverme a levantar el rostro.

- Con que era eso- lo dijo de lo más calmado.

- Si… bueno, claro no escuche todo, pero si parte de… y por supuesto que todo fue simple casualidad- trate de excusarme- es sólo que quería agradecerte por no contar la verdadera razón por la que, ya... pues… no nos hablamos…- alce la mirada por unos instantes sintiendo la fuerza de sus ojos taladrarme, y volví a agacharla arrepentido de alzar el rostro.

- Mira yo no tengo nada que andar contando y menos cosas que no son mías, además de que era mejor así, Kei siempre a sido un poco posesivo y no quiero tener problemas con él- bajo la voz- por tonterías como esas-

Cuando escuche esta última frase inevitablemente alce el rostro y me le quede mirando como nunca lo había hecho. Me perdí por primera vez en sus pupilas negras; sintiendo por un momento que me hundía lentamente en lagunas oscuras, me estaban ahogando de una forma desesperante, sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada.

- Tienes razón…- dije, sintiéndome extraño- son tonterías…- aparte por fin mi mirada y sonreí de forma forzada.

- Puedes dormir tranquilo, no le contare a nadie-

- Lo sé…- respondí distraídamente.- y dile a Kei que no tiene que preocuparse, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú- me levante de forma mecánica- ese tipo de cosas son asquerosas…- solté sin poder evitarlo, de un momento me sentí furioso, tanto con él, como conmigo.

- ¿Disculpa?- frunció el ceño.

- Si, es anormal que dos hombres se procesen amor de esa manera- ¿pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?- y demasiado antigénico… ¡uacala!-

- ¡Pero que te pasa!- se levantó de su silla visiblemente molesto- yo no critico lo que tú haces, así que no quiero que me vengas a decir lo que es normal o lo que no-

- Es que es la verdad, besarse, compartir la misma cama…- hice sin poder evitarlo una mueca de asco.

- Mejor lárgate antes de que…-

- ¿De qué?... ¿De qué me pegues?- alce una ceja burlón.

- No eres mas que un niño malcriado que no sabe lo que quiere- empezó a decir- realmente pensé que eras de otro tipo de persona, pero ya veo que nada más eres otro idiota como los que he conocido-

- Mira maldito afeminado, ha mí no me llames idiota…-

- Sabes conozco a los de tu clase- empezó a decir- de seguro eres de esos que se creen muy machitos, pero cuando menos te lo esperas salen mas gays que nosotros los afeminados…- se burlo sonriendo de lado.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como él se había estado acercando mientras estábamos discutiendo; sólo tuve que dar un paso, para después dar el primer golpe, estaba más que furioso. Sin embargo como el estúpido lo vio venir, fue fácil para él detenerlo. Con la misma facilidad que detuvo mi ataque, me azotó contra la pared, de la cual estaba a un metro de ella. Sentí mi hombro impactar contra la pared, pero con la mayor rapidez que pude, me voltio para seguir enfrentándolo y ese para mi desgracia, fue mi primer error. Por que en cuento estuve frente a él con una de sus manos me empujo sin mucho esfuerzo, pegándome de nuevo a la pared. En ese mismo instante con mis dos manos intente empujarlo para sacármelo de encima y ese fue mi segundo error. Por que el me agarro las dos muñecas poniéndolas a cada lado de mi rostro, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el pego su cuerpo al mío.

- Suéltame maldito maricon, ¡me das asco…!- y eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, mi ultimo error.

- Emm… con que te doy asco, ¿eh?- me susurro al oído,- en ese caso déjame comprobar algo-

- ¡Si me tocas te mato!- trate de quitármelo de encima pero todo era inútil, por mas que trataba, no podía y por primera vez me di cuenta que él era mas fuerte que yo y mucho mas grande.

- Así no podrás de que quejarte- siguió hablando el muy bastardo sin hacerme caso.

Sentí como mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y como una descarga me recorrió por la espina dorsal, y me odie por que el muy maldito había encontrado mi punto débil. Forcejee de forma mas frenética, pero ni siquiera lo moví ni un poco, todo lo contrario, sólo logre que aferrara con mas fuerza sus manos en mis muñecas.

Cuando vi sus claros intentos de querer besarme, voltee el rostro hacia la izquierda y apreté los labios con fuerza. Si pensaba que se la iba a poner fácil estaba muy equivocado y más si creía que con un par de caricias iba a caer en sus estupideces estaba loco. Esto en lugar de provocarme algún estimulo, me daba asco.

Sentí como me comenzó a besar la mejilla con demasiada delicadeza acercándose después a mi barbilla y por ultimo besándome la comisura de mis labios.

- Aprende a quedarte callado…- sin saber por que voltee y entre abrí los labios. Cosa que él aprovechó, acariciando sus labios con los míos de forma delicada- ahora ya no podrás quejarte. Has recibido un beso de un hombre, por lo tanto eso te hace tan gay como yo-

Si no mal recuerdo dijo algo como eso, sin embargo sus palabras se escuchaban tan lejanas, tan desprovistas de sentido, tan basáis que no entendí o mejor dicho no pude entender, por que de un momento a otro fue como si me transportara a otro lado, como si todo se tratara de un sueño, por que de repente vi como las paredes del Uchiha, junto con todo su cuarto iba derritiéndose, quemándose y desapareciendo de mi vista como por arte de magia, pero al mismo tiempo que la habitación desapareció, la oscuridad me envolvió. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba en la oscuridad de un húmedo y frio cuarto; La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la luz y a la silueta de una pequeña niña, que entro a la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Sus movimientos parecían tranquilamente desesperados, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba; indecisa se puso en una esquina y se agacho, tratando de hacerse una con la pared.

Di un paso al frente para tratar de acercarme, pero cuando iba a realizar dicha acción vi como la puerta se volvió a abrir. Como el cuarto estaba a oscuras fue difícil ver el rostro del hombre que entro con pasos firmes.

- No…- suplico la niña con la voz ahogada- no por favor, por favor…- el hombre la tomo por los hombros y la levanto, poniéndola contra la pared.

La perspectiva de donde estaba cambio, ahora me encontraba aun lado de ellos. La niña tenia las mejillas empapadas y el hombre las secaba con parsimonia, mientras sonreía de forma amable.

- Cuando papá diga que debes de mantenerte callada, debes hacer caso a papá…- sacudió el vestido de la niña con delicadeza.

- Papi, por favor…- suplico- no me toques, por favor no me toques…- la niña no desviaba la mirada de los ojos de su padre quien la miraba con tranquilidad sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa retorcida.

- Tienes que aprender la lección, y si sigues llorando será peor- agarro uno de los mechones y lo acaricio con sus dedos.

- Prometo que seré una buena niña, pero por favor no…-

Sentí una impotencia al ver la escena, sentí que mi corazón que se encogía, con cada suplica que salía de la boca de la niña, y se me revolvía el estomago, por la actitud de ese hombre; me daba asco como trataba a la pequeña. Cuando quise intervenir para apartarlo de ella, sentí como me caía a un abismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levante como si de un resorte me tratara. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y las mejillas empapadas. Me senté en la cama, recogí mis piernas y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, no podía detenerme aun que quisiera. De un momento a otro sentí como unos brazos me abrasaban, y sin pensármelo demasiado me abrase con fuerza, como si sintiera que de nueva cuenta se volvería a desvanecer ese abrazo, y trasportarme a ese cuarto, no quería volver a ver a esa niña, no quería saber que significaba todo eso. Sólo no quería soltarme de ese abrazo, porque se sentía que si me quedaba ahí, todas mis preocupaciones se irían.

- Todo esta bien Naruto…- escucho una voz susurrar, pero me sentí tan cansado de repente.

- No, nada esta bien…- murmure.- tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, por favor no me dejes solo…- me pegue mas contra ese cálido cuerpo, sabia de quien se trataba, por eso quería permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible.

- Yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré- sentí como acariciaban mi cabello- nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera nada…-

- Te quiero tanto hermanito, no se que aria sin ti…- cerré los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me di la vuelta y abrace mi inseparable almohada, sintiendo ganas de volverme a perder en mi inconcina. Estaba tan cansado que quería dormir por más tiempo, pero en eso recordé que hoy era jueves y que tenia escuela, abrí los ojos al instante y me levante, comenzando a quitarme la playera. Cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

¡Este no era mi cuarto!

- Pensé que nunca despertarías…- al voltearme vi algo que me hizo querer sacarme los ojos, el Uchiha en toalla y aun mojado.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh!- grite dando un paso atrás, tropezando con algo y cayendo a la cama de nuevo.

- ¿Estas bien?- se acercó a mi con una alzando una ceja.

- Noooo…!... ¡claro que no!, Por Dios, esto debe ser una pesadilla…- pellizque mi brazo con fuerza, pero aun así no desperté,- maldita sea por que no despierto…- empecé a rodar en la cama jalándome los cabellos,- esto no puede estar pasando, esto no significa nada…- me senté en la cama y trate de respirar tranquilamente- No, no soy gay…. ¡Nunca lo aceptare!, y aun que lo fuera… ¿por que tenias TÚ que aparecer en mis sueños…?- le aventé la almohada dejándome caer de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos- ya decía yo que no era buena idea juntarme con personas asi…snif…snif…- hice morritos- pero la culpable es Midori, ella y sus platicas para convertirme en homosexual…-

- Hahahaha…- escuche que alguien reía. Me levante con rapidez y me tope con la risueña pero masculina risa del idiota. Y una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

- ¿¡Y tú de que te ríes idiota…!- me levante mosqueado y lo zapee sintiendo la humedad de sus cabellos.

- De las tonterías que dices- dejo por unos segundos su sonrisa, para ponerse serio después- no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió ayer-

- ¿Ayer?- pregunté confundido, no sabia a lo que se refería- ¿espera estas insinuando que este no es un sueño?...-

- Es que no te das cuenta que no lo es- me acaricio los cabellos con una familiaridad que me dejo anonado- ayer viniste a verme y hablamos…- explico- ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?-

- Claro que no, por que yo abría de querer venir a TÚ cuarto y hablar CONTIGO-

- Querías disculparte por lo que había pasado y me dijiste que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Kei en la escuela-

Me dejo estupefacto esa última declaración. Si él sabia que yo había escuchado eso; es que simplemente yo abría podido decirle, por lo que me senté de nuevo en la cama sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, el se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado, que eso me dejo aun mas shockeado.

Camino hacia la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo, al abrirla pude ver como la ropa y los zapatos sobresalían, por lo que supuse que era su armario, en donde se metió y cerró la puerta.

No podía moverme, la verdad es que estaba mas que sorprendido por esa actitud que tenia conmigo, era demasiado familiar. Me estaba tratando con demasiada ternura que me causaba escalofríos, cosa que no era muy buena señal.

¿Pero que estaba pasando?, por más que me esforzaba por recordar lo que había pasado anoche, no conseguía acordarme de nada, lo único que recordaba era que no podía dormir y que estaba haciendo mi berrinche en Mi cuarto. Pero lo que decía y donde me encontraba, daban a entender que paso algo, hubo de haber pasado algo para que no me acordara.

- Odio olvidar las cosas…- murmure fastidiado acostándome de nuevo en la cama.

- No te preocupes, no es algo importante que tengas que recordar…-

- Es lo que tú dices, pero si te encontraras en mi situación lo entenderías. checa esto: me encuentro en la casa de mi enemigo numero uno; ahora le sumas que dormí en su cama; le multiplicas que es gay, es igual a que me quiero sacar los ojos y aventarme de un edificio-

- Eres muy elocuente…- rio quedito,- pero yo nunca te aria nada-

- ¡Mentiroso…!- lo acuse sentándome de nueva cuenta en la cama,- los mas serios son los mas cabrones…- me tiro una toalla grande en mi cara.

- Si, lo que sea- ignoro mi comentario- mejor metete a bañar-

- ¡Estas loco!, para eso me voy a mi casa…-

- Naruto esta lloviendo, y no a parado desde ayer en la noche.- iba a objetar algo, pero me interrumpo- tus papás saben que estas aquí, yo les hable en la mañana, les dije que viniste a hablar conmigo y te quedaste dormido.- abrí los ojos como platos- me dijeron que como quiera no tenían planeado llevarte a la escuela el día de hoy. Que tenían un asunto que atender y que no llegarían hasta la noche- me dio un short negro y una camisa gris- la casa esta cerrada, por lo que me pidieron que cuidara de ti hasta que ellos llegaran.

- ¿Esto es una broma verdad?...- pregunte sintiéndome mareado.

- Para tu desgracia, no, hoy yo tampoco iré a la escuela…-

- ¿Y tú mamá no dijo nada?- pregunte aun sorprendido por lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente.

- Mi mamá salió desde muy temprano a una reunión de trabajo, no va a regresar hasta en la noche, si es que regresa-

Lo observe en silencio que traía puesto unos jeans azul oscuros desgastados, cholos, una playera pegada sin mangas y sus cabellos fuera de lugar. Había algo en él que se veía diferente, por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía repulsión por verlo, algo cambio.

- Ya se que soy guapo, pero no es para tanto…- sentí mi cara arder ante este comentario.

- Si, ya quisieras- me levante molesto, tomando las cosas y abriendo la primera puerta del lado izquierdo la que supuse era el baño.

- Apúrale, no tarda en llegar el desayuno-

- ¡A mi no me apures Uchiha apestoso…!- grite enseñándole el dedo medio y sacándole la lengua.

De nueva cuenta sonrió, no fue una sonrisa tan amplia como la de unos minutos atrás, pero aun se me hacia difícil verla plantada en su rostro. Algo no me olía del todo bien, algo era diferente, su actitud era demasiado diferente. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, me miraba con una ternura que me ponía los pelos de punta, pero ya no me daba miedo.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño él se encontraba en su escritorio, supongo que dibujando algo, por que sólo movía el brazo. Me senté en la cama, observe que estaba muy concentrado, por lo que no lo interrumpí, en lugar de eso me dirigí al estante de libros, observando los bordes de cada uno de ellos. Se veía que era la mayoría de arte, pero también había varias novelas y hasta mangas.

- Siente te libre de tomar cualquier libro que quieras…- no voltee a verlo, pero me imaginaba que estaba con una sonrisa de lado.

- no sabia que la bestia tuviera tan buen gusto en literatura…- me burle, volteándolo a ver de reojo.

- Y no son los únicos…-

- ¡Ah!, ¿no?-me gire sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- No, en el tercer piso hay como una mini biblioteca que mi papá hizo exclusivamente para mi, y es donde pasábamos mas tiempo juntos.- voltio cuando dijo esto ultimo,- le gustaba mucho leer, era su hobby favorito, por lo cual cuando era niño se la pasaba contándome historias- mire su espalda y supe que estaba dibujando otra vez,- tenia una gran imaginación- me gire y seguí observando los libros.

- Ha de ser difícil perder a alguien…-

- Más difícil ha de ser no recordar cosas…- comento.

- Ni te creas… mis padres son de lo mas amables, cariñosos, por lo que no pienso mucho en el pasado-me encogí de hombros.

- Si quieres después de que termine esto te enseño la biblioteca-

- ¿Enserio?- casi grite ilusionado,- ¡eso seria genial…!- corrí hasta la cama y me aventé rebotando en el proceso.

- Hehehe… estas loco-

Antes de que yo pudiera protestar unos toquidos nos interrumpieron, de inmediato el estúpido se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta que había del lado derecho. Tomo una bandeja y la puso en el piso, para después tomar otra, agradecer fríamente y cerrar la puerta. Me levante y tome la bandeja que estaba en el piso.

- Espero que te guste, no sabia que pedir- se excuso yendo hasta su escritorio y poniendo la bandeja.

- Eres un idiota, ni que fuera tan quisquilloso- fruncí el ceño molesto, me senté en el piso y me recargue en la cama.

- Lo siento no suelo recibir muchas visitas, por lo que tengo sólo una silla…- se disculpo y yo me mosquee.

- Mira Uchiha- lo apunte con mi tenedor y en este iba un pedazo de fresa- no se cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo- comí el pedazo de fresa maravilladlo- no tienes que ser tan delicado conmigo, ni que me fuera a romper…- comí mi fruta, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Es lo que me preocupa…-

¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Disculpa?- alce una ceja.

- Nada, que se que no te vas a romper, pero no puedo evitar tratarte así…- se encogió de hombros- te…-

- Si, si ya se que me parezco mucho a Midrori…- lo mire fastidiado.

- No iba a decir eso…- alce la mirada y lo mire interrogante- es que te vez mmm…-

- Dilo y te entierro esto en los ojos…- le enseñe el tenedor.

- Eres un salvaje…- rodo los ojos, aun comiéndose su emparedado.

- ¿A quien le dices salvaje?, idiota…-

- A ti enano…- me levante, fui hasta él y le di un golpe en el brazo- eres un estúpido pendejo… - lo amenace con el tenedor- donde me vuelvas a decir enano te entierro esto-

Cuando menos me di cuenta se inclino hacia enfrente y como si me tratara de un saco de patatas, me puso en su hombro derecho. Parándose y levantándome sin ninguna dificultad. Patalee y le pegue puñetazos en la espalda, pero nada funcionaba.

- Maldito idiota que te pasa… ¡bájame!...- empecé a moverme, pero parecía como si estuviera incrustado en una roca.

- No hasta que te calmes…- me dijo alejándome de todo objeto punzo cortante que pudiera adquirir si estaba a su alcance.

- Como quieres que me calme Uchiha bastardo, si no es de lo más cómodo que me tengas en esta posición, así que bájame…- seguí pataleando como niño chiquito.

- Respira profundo y exhala…-

- Bastardo…-

- Aspira y suspira…-

- Idiota…-

- Tranquilo…-

- Estúpido…-

- Controla ese carácter…- rio de nuevo mientras me acomodaba en su hombro.

- Pendejo si no me bajas te voy a matar…-

- Eso, es así, trata de pensar en algo bonito…-

- Joder que tantas estupideces dicesss…- me empecé a desesperar- bájame… bájame… bajameeeee…-grite haciendo mi berrinche.

Hasta que sentí que me azotaban en la cama, con la misma rapidez que me aventó, me levante dispuesto a despellejarlo, por el atrevimiento de haberme tocado. Cuando me le iba a tirar encima para asfixiarlo y terminar con su insignificante vida. Me di cuenta que tenia una cajetilla de cigarros, mejor dicho MI amada cajetilla de cigarros y la pobre quería ser rescatada, por que el estúpido estaba con el encendedor muy cerca de esta.

- Uchiha…-dije con cautela- se que tu tienes un gran corazón y se que nunca quemarías a rebeca de esa forma…- puse mi mejor carita de perrito moribundo que tenia.

hahaha… Era mi arma secreta.

- ¿Rebeca?- preguntó desconcertado.

- ¿Es que nunca te a gustado tanto algo que hasta nombre le pones?...- alzó una ceja- eres un amargado- prendió el encendedor- quiero decir… que eres… una persona encantadora… ja…ja…ja…-

- No pareces muy convencido de lo que dices…- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si tú ser una persona muy… inteligente, prodigiosa, ¡ohhh!... a la vado sea Uchiha…- me incline y le hice reverencia.

- Hahaha… así me gusta…- se rio, como vi que estaba distraído, intente quitarle mi cajetilla, pero el enseguida se puso en guardia.

- Ea…ea… tranquilo tigre… ea…- vi el fuego muy cerca de Rebeca, mi amada Rebeca por lo que me detuve.- Hehehe…- apago el encendedor y me aventó la cajetilla, la atrape en el aire.- Ya… ya tranquilo…- trato de acercárseme para acariciarme la cabeza como si me tratara de un animal, por lo que con la mirada le advertí que si se acercaba no respondía si le faltaba un dedo después.

- Te amo rebeca…- bese mi cajetilla y me acosté en la cama de nuevo.

- Niños…- murmuro el idiota mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla y comiéndose ahora su fruta.

- Ya quisieras estúpido… para tu información soy un año mayor que tu…-

No le hice caso, deje la cajetilla en la cama, me deje caer con lentitud al piso, estire mi brazo y tome mi emparedado. Me puse bocarriba mirando el techo. Sintiéndome cansado de un momento a otro. Cuando me termine de comer el rico emparedado, me tome el jugo de naranja de una zambada. Sasuke había vuelto a ignorarme, por lo que escuchando su el lápiz sobre el papel y la lluvia caer me quede profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien me movió, entre abrí los ojos observando que se trataba de él, aun que no fui capaz de ver su rostro, me dejo en la cama. Cuando se iba a ir lo tome del brazo demandando su atención.

- No te vayas…- pedí- mejor acuéstate conmigo- me hice a un lado, lo vi dudar, me sentí triste ante su expresión.

- No creo que sea buena idea Naruto…-

- Por favor hermanito…- suplique- se que no puedes estar mucho tiempo conmigo, se que te van a regañar- me acurruque en la cama- prometo dormirme rápido-

Después de dudarlo un poco más, se acostó quedando de frente a mí. Por lo que sin poder evitarlo, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, junte mi frente con la de mi hermanito; mirando sus oscuros ojos. Bese su mejilla y me acurruque en su cuello, de pronto me volví a sentir muy cansado.

- Tuve una pesadilla hermanito…- recordé- soñé que me dejabas y te ibas…- sin poder evitarlo me aferre con mas fuerza a él- verdad que nunca me vas a dejar-

- Nunca…- me separe de mi hermanito por que sentí algo caer en mi frente.- ¿por qué estás llorando?- acaricie su mejilla- ¿Acaso te duele algo?- pregunte besando sus dos parpados y mejillas.

- No, te quiero mucho…- sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero mucho hermanito- bese sus labios en un beso casto- lo siento, tengo mucho mucho sueño…- me acurruque de nuevo en su pecho y escuche su corazoncito acelerado- buenas noches-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levante de un brinco al sentir la cómoda cama. Aun estaba con cara de weba por lo que cuando mire a todos lados no reconocí donde me encontraba, hasta que mire a la izquierda y vi al idiota pintando, su pintura en oleo. Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que aun seguía lloviendo y parecía que no terminaría aun. Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndome un poco extraño; me sentía entre triste y feliz. Los dos sentimientos se entrecortaban de una forma que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver de reojo al Uchiha.

- Uchiha ¿y mis cigarros…?- pregunte sobresaltándolo.

- Ya estas…- me miro mas detenidamente, sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta- están en mi escritorio.- revolvió unos colores y en tonos claros para pintar el rostro de un hombre que sin que me lo digiera, supuse que era su padre.- deberías dejar ese vicio tuyo, no te va a dejar nada bueno-

- Y a ti que te importa idiota…- me rasque la cabeza- a pesar de ser un estúpido dibujas bien-reconocí-¿es tú padre?- interrogue lo obvio.

- ¿Es tan evidente?- pregunto estirando un poco el cuello.

- Se parecen mucho-

- Gracias, para mí es un honor que digas eso…- hizo un gesto con sus cejas que me dio a entender que estaba cansado.

Sin interrumpirlo por más tiempo, abrí la puerta y me senté en el marco de esta, el tejado me protegía de la lluvia. Sin pensármelo dos veces, encendí mi preciado tabaco y di una fuerte calada; olvidándome completamente de ese sentimiento que había sentido al ver al pendejo del Uchiha. Había algo diferente en él, aun no entendía que era, pero era algo que no dejaba que me pasara de la raya con él; como usualmente lo hacia.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- escuche su voz, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no tenia ganas de verlo.

- No mucha…- seguí mirando la lluvia, sintiéndome raro pues se encontraba a un paso de mí.

- No importa lo que digas, ya son mas de las 4 y tienes que comer algo- sentí como acaricio el cabello de forma distraída, le pegue en la mano y lo mire de mala leche, el sólo opto por sonreír.

- Puedes dejar de hacer eso, lo odio…- fume otra calada y mire de nuevo a la lluvia.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó recargándose en la pared y mirándome.

- Deja de tener esas atenciones para conmigo, me exasperan…- movió la colilla de mi cigarro con mi dedo, para quitar las cenizas.

- Lo siento,- se disculpó- no puedo evitarlo-

- Si, si que puedes, pero aun así lo haces…- apague lo ultimo que quedaba afuera, dejando la colilla cerca de mi para guardarlas y después tirarlas.-sólo deja de hacerlo…- pedí, sacando otro cigarro- por favor.

- Aun que me gritaras, me pegaras o suplicaría no podría ser diferente contigo…-

Me quede un momento callado; sorprendido por la sinceridad y la fuerza de sus palabras, pero el tono que utilicé para responderle no fue ni en corto, como realmente me sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte fastidiado- ¿acaso te gusto?- de pronto me sentí hastiado de todo esto.

- Si, me gustas mucho…-

- Tks…- me rasque una mejilla,- que problemático…-

- No puedo evitar sentir cariño por ti- se pasó de cuclillas mirándome con fijeza- me gustas por que eres tan esquivo con lo que hago. Pero veo tu cara de molestia y pienso: "si yo estuviera en su lugar, y un tipo me tratara de esa manara me sentiría frustrado, asqueado y hasta molesto"- su rostro era serio, pero sus palabras transmitían calidez.

- ¿Entonces por que lo haces…?- termine por preguntar, sacando el humo por la nariz.

- Excelente pregunta- sonrió quedamente relajando su expresión- sabes porque me sentiría tan exasperado de que un extraño me tratara bien- lo mire, pero al instante baje el rostro- la respuesta es demasiado sencilla- alce una ceja-te sientes intimidado por mí- fruncí el ceño- si eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero la pregunta seria ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te sientes intimidado qué un hombre se comporte amable contigo?, sé que no eres homofóbico y el hecho que yo sea gay no es el problema…- se encogió de hombros- el verdadero problema es que se te hace difícil aceptar que una persona como yo intente a toda costa acercarme a ti…- acercó una mano a mi y yo no objete tal afecto- tienes miedo de que alguien te conozca- acaricio mi mejilla distraídamente- tienes miedo de confiar en alguien- se levantó y volvió a mirar el exterior-

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto…?- murmure inclinando el rostro, sintiendo las mejillas húmedas.

- Porque cuando te conocí me recordaste mucho a mí- caminó hasta la puerta de la derecha- me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y he aprendido otras tantas…-tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta- voy por algo de comer-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally Llily:

Hooooollllaaaaa!

Jejejjeje me alegro que te haga gracia la relación de estos tontitos… kukukuku…. Ya veras de quien esta enamorado mi pequeño Sasukin… muajajjaja XD….

En este fic como te podras dar cuenta las personalidades de los dos es un poco diferente a lo cotidiano, espero que eso te agrade… n.n.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que me sigas leyendo.

Muchos besos. :3


	7. Chapter 7: 48 horas con el idiota II

Nota: Hola!... Antes que nada, disculpen por no haberme percatado de que los capis no estaban separados… Realmente me sorprende que le hayan entendido a la historia sin las separaciones. Pero bueno, gracias al comentario de una lectora pude arreglar mi error. Sin nada más que decir. Espero que disfruten el siguiente capi.

Capitulo 7: 48 horas con el idiota de mi vecino II

Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre la conversación antes dicha. No es que no tuviera algunas dudas, todo lo contrario las tenia y quería que las contestara, todas y cada una de ellas, sin embargo estaba demasiado delicioso el ramen que estaba devorando, como para pensar algo coherente o hilar una idea. Pero cabe destacar que no podía sacarme sus palabras de mi cabeza, eso no me había hecho llorar, solo fue el detonador. La verdad, no se porque ando muy sensible, tenia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, y menos por algo así de absurdo como lo que el dijo; lo peor era que el estúpido Uchiha se dio cuenta.

¡Fue humillante!

Lo único que agradecía era que el pendejo se levanto antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por mis mejillas, por lo que no vio mi cara patética, si lo hubiera hecho tendría que matarlo. Hahaha, por Dios, no tendría que haber una escusa para eso, pero bueno, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me consuele y hubiera sido el colmo de los colmos que el idiota me hubiera abrazado o tratado de limpiar mis lágrimas.

Cuando me termine de comer el plato de ramen, puse el tazón aun lado y comencé a devorar mi pedazo de pastel de chocolate que me trajo el Uchiha como postre, ¡sabia a gloria!, tenía un buen rato que no tenia una comida tan rica y frustrante a la vez. Siempre pensé que lo que yo sentía pasaba desapercibido para las personas. Aunque me moleste y mosque admitirlo el pendejo tenía razón y supongo que sabe que como tal no es toda la verdad, de alguna u otra forma va a intentar sacarme la información y siendo sinceró conmigo mismo en gran parte me gustaría por una vez en la vida confiar en alguien, pero no se si es lo mejor.

- Oye idiota puedes dejar de verme- detuve mi tenedor a medio camino de mi boca- se que te gusto y todo, pero que alguien te este observando de esa forma mientras comes, es molesto-

- Es que me gusta tu rostro…- murmuró llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pay.

- Se que soy demasiado guapo, pero… ¡deja me mirarme así! – grite fastidiado.

- No es eso por lo que digo que me gusta- dejo el plato en su escritorio y tomo una carpeta- no se porque, pero últimamente me e obsesionado un poco por el rostro humano; las 6 emociones que reflejan: alegría, sorpresa, tristeza, miedo, ira, asco o desprecio; Las tres regiones implicadas: la frente/entrecejo, ojos/parpados y la parte inferior de la cara. - pusó algunos dibujos en el piso y no pude evitar fijarme en los detalles bien marcados de cada uno de ellos- sabias que hay mas de siete mil facciones que podemos expresar- tomé una imagen de Kei, mientras lo escuchaba- la simetría casi perfecta que existen en cada uno de sus rasgos…- realmente era un genio para esto- es algo fascinante – me sorprendió la pasión con la que se expresaba.

- Eres muy bueno en lo que haces- mire una imagen que me recordó a Midori cuando era una niña, llevaba un vestido muy bonito y su sonrisa me cautivo al instante- Si te dedicaras completamente a esto, seguro que hasta luego te veo en la tele presentado tus obras- deje el dibujo de la niña- eres un idiota de eso no hay duda, pero eres excelente en lo que haces-

Su rostro se puso serio de un momento a otro, comenzó a recoger todos sus dibujos sin decir al menos media palabra. Puso en el escritorio la carpeta y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, tomando su plato con el pay, mastico un pedazo sin muchas ganas y después lo volvió a dejar en la mesa. Me miro y exhalo un suspiro.

¿Ahora que mosca le pico?

- Eres el único que piensa de eso…- froto sus manos en sus piernas.- mi madre esta segura que es una perdida de tiempo lo que hago.- cruzo los brazos - no piensa apoyarme para que según ella arruine mi vida en tonterías como estas- miro sobre mi hombro, observando la lluvia caer atreves de la ventana,- Kei dice que si quiero lo tome como un hobby, que puedo sacar una carrera con mayor futuro- se encogió de hombros- Midori piensa lo mismo que su hermano- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- eres la primera persona que piensa que si estudio alguna carrera de arte, podría destacar de entre todos- sonrió- gracias-

Realmente me pareció sorprendente todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Al menos si entendía lo de su mamá, pero que Kei no lo apoyara, ni mucho menos Midori; realmente me ponía mucho en que pensar.

- No tienes nada que agradecer estúpido bastardo- murmure sintiendo las mejillas arder- sólo digo lo que pienso. Siempre haz lo que te haga feliz. Claro, mientras no dañes a terceros- me rasque la cabeza.- hace ratos dijiste muchas cosas- desvié la mirada- siempre pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de ese defecto que tengo- mire fijamente el estante de libros- pero cuando lo mencionaste me recordaste muchas cosas- incline el rostro- Cuando estaba en el orfanato tenía alrededor de 8 años, recuerdo que había un niño unos años mayor que yo…-

- ¿orfanato?- me interrumpió y yo le mire de soslayo, asintiendo distraídamente.

- Si, soy adoptado- confesé, por primera vez, sintiéndome un poco extraño.

- Vaya- la sorpresa se hizo palpable en sus facciones- si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- se reclino sobre su silla y me observo mas atentamente- sigue, te escucho- me animo al ver que me había quedado callado.

- Nada, es algo estúpido. Olvídalo- le dije tallándome el rostro con mis manos.

¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?

- Para mi nada de lo que digas es estúpido, por favor cuéntame- esa suplica me dejo anonadado.

Lo vi atentamente, pensándomelo un poco antes de asentir distraídamente.

- En realidad no es que no confié, si no mas bien estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que me cuesta a veces ser sincero conmigo mismo- confesé, cambiando un poco de tema.

- ¿Por qué te sientes así?-

- No es que me sienta- conteste- es que lo estaba-

Nos quedamos callados un momento, observándonos fijamente.

- ¿Qué te recordé cuando te dije eso?- habló, despertándome del estado hipnótico en el que me había hundido.

- Son simplemente sueños que e tenido últimamente sobre ese niño- me rasque uno de mis brazos-

- ¿Sueños?, ¿Qué tipo de sueños?- insistió suavemente.

Solté un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma y pensar muy bien si seguir con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, o mejor dejarlo de lado y cambiar de tema.

No sabia que hacer

Me mordí el labio aun indeciso, antes de crecer en mí una necesidad casi aplastante de seguir hablando. Cerré un momento los ojos. Cuando los abrí, toda clase de duda se despejo, si no confiaba en él, no lo aria nunca en nadie, para mi desgracia sabia que era la mejor opción para aclarar mi mente, pues a pesar de que no era de mi total agrado… aun, estaba completamente convencido de que contara lo que le contara, él no diría nada; lo sabia con tan sólo ver su rostro.

- Cuando estaba en el orfanato tenía alrededor de 8 años, recuerdo que había un niño unos años mayor que yo…- repetí, para no perder el hilo de la conversación- El siempre me prometió que estaría conmigo- jugué con los dedos de mi mano- cuando mis padres me adoptaron sólo podían llevarme a mi- me sobe la nuca distraídamente, me costaba un poco hablar de esto- por lógica yo no quería separarme de él. Pero me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver- pase una mano por mi rostro- han pasado 7 años y no sé nada de él, por lo que a veces dudo si realmente era una persona real o sólo parte de mi imaginación porque me sentía solo- me encogí de hombros.- E estado soñando con él, es extraño pues hacia mucho que no recordaba esos momentos-

- ¿Por qué crees que es parte de tu imaginación?, ¿por qué dudas que es real?- me preguntó inclinándose ligeramente en su silla.

- Por que…- me relamí los labios, nervioso- porque cuando salí del orfanato Uchiha, tuve muchos problemas…- flexione las piernas y las abrace- problemas mentales…-

- ¿Problemas mentales?- alzo una ceja sin entender a que me refería.

- Tengo algunos… por así decirlo traumas- no podía verlo a los ojos- por ejemplo: odio estar en lugares oscuros y estrechos; más o menos como la claustrofobia. Aborrezco que las personas que digan que parezco una niña. Cuando era mas chico que alguien me digiera eso, me hacia tener una crisis nerviosa- ¿por qué estaba diciendo todo esto?- no puedo tener el cabello largo, ni como lo tienes tú- me miraba atentamente- me daba asco. Sin embargo con forme e ido creciendo e tratado de superar estas cosas-

¿Por qué me sentía bien contándole todas estas cosas tan personales, a él?

A él, que en cuanto lo vi, un odio nació en mí

Al que trataba siempre mal y él que siempre me sonreía a pesar de eso…

Él que siempre era amable conmigo…

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

- Dime una cosa- pidió observándome atentamente, sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión seria, cosa que agradecí, pues lo ultimo que necesitaba era que sintiera lastima por mi- entre todos esos "traumas"; estaba la razón por la que me odiabas, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso, ya que parecía que me acaba de leer el pensamiento.

- Si- conteste- Como dicen: "los ojos son la ventana del alma" y lo cierto es que hay ciertos tipos de mirada que no soporto- alce el rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron- cuando te conocí esa noche, me dio mucho miedo la forma en que me miraste- me mordí el labio- en ese mismo instante, por alguna razón odie todo de ti- solté un suspiro cansado- trate de decirme a mi mismo que te odiaba por estupideces que ni siquiera yo mismo me creía; sabia la razón, pero me costaba aceptarla- sonreí- como te dije me hacías sentir insignificante, inferior, débil, miserable - sacudí la cabeza- se que suena estúpido, cuando lo medito; siento que soy un idiota por sentir eso-

- No suena estúpido- murmuró- cuando mi padre murió, mi mundo se binó abajo- se enderezó en la silla y volvió a ver la ventana- Lo que paso con Midori y Kei, fue otro golpe muy duro para mi, por que me habían quitado a todas las personas que quería; también a mi madre que se concentro tanto en el trabajo a tal punto que se fue olvidado de mi- se cruzo de brazos- por dos años viví lo que era la verdadera soledad, me fui apartando de las personas, poco a poco encerrándome en mi propio mundo- se encogió de hombros- Esa vez cuando me dijiste que mi mirada te causaba repulsión, que estaba provista de sentimientos y que parecía muerta… -me dirigió una mirada, sin verme realmente- antes de que me dijeras todo eso, realmente me sentía de esa forma. Me sentía muerto. No sentía nada ,y, mas que una persona, parecía una cascara bacía.- sonrió- Cuando me lo dijiste, fue como si hubieras quitado una venda de los ojos, como si me hubiera despertado de un largo sueño- se relamió los labios- me dolió, me dolió mucho tu comentario… por eso cuando dices que tenias miedo de mi, lo comprendo… -

Solté un largo suspiro sintiéndome extrañamente aliviado

- Has cambiado…- sonreí- eres diferente a cuando te conocí-

- Yo también me siento diferente, me siento bien- sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo puedo notar- dije sinceramente- Yo también e cambiado, él venir aquí… el conocerlos a ustedes, me ha hecho mucho bien- me rasque la cabeza- y a ti parece haberte ayudado el amor por Kei- desvié la mirada.

Otra vez me volvía a sentir raro.

- Hahaha…- rio quedito- Supongo… es una persona sorprendente cuando la conoces a fondo.

- Si, me imaginó- me rásquela mejilla incomodo.

- Oye… por cierto…-

- Dime-

- Cambiando de tema… ¿Que arias si el chavo que conociste en el orfanato es alguien real?- se levantó por fin de la silla y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera.

- Puesss si fuera alguien real, eso significaría que seria mi hermano- se detuvo y se giro con una rapidez que me hizo dar un paso atrás.

- ¿Hermano?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- Si, mmm… no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero recuerdo que le decía hermanito- me encogí de hombros- el siempre me llamaba Naru, y decía éramos hermanos, siempre que le preguntaba por nuestros padres cambiaba de tema - abrió al armario, inseguro lo seguí- nunca me conto como llegamos ahí, ni nada… sólo jugábamos y me contaba cuentos, bueno al menos eso es lo que recuerdo… o parte de…-

Prendió la luz del armario y pude ver un cuarto pequeño pero todo bien acomodado: tenia colgada alguna ropa formal, un estante para los zapatos, cajones donde supuse abría mas ropa, todo era de igual forma de tonos azules. Al final del pequeño cuarto había un espejo de cuerpo completo. El Uchiha lo movió aun lado y pude ver una puerta de madera, busco en su pantalón y saco una llave un poco oxidada. Y con un rechinido abrió la puerta y unas escaleras se dejaron ver.

- Entonces puede que fuera tu hermano o ¿no?-

- ¿Como?- lo mire confundido.

- Digo que puede que el chavo este fuera por una parte tu hermano y por otra parte solo alguien que te agarro cariño-

- No se, nunca me lo había planteado de esa forma- prendió una luz y comenzamos a subir las escaleras- pero no importa mucho si es real-

- ¿Por qué?- cuando llegamos había otra puerta, pero esta no era del todo normal, de la parte superior era más ancha que la parte inferior, además de que tenía unos grabados muy bonitos.

- Por que de seguro él ya se olvido de mi, han pasado muchos años, éramos unos niños y de seguro él en estos momentos tiene otras cosas mas importantes que preocuparse por mi- se quito algo que llevaba colgando al cuello, que hasta estos momentos no me había dado cuenta.

Saco otra llave que era de seguro de plata, porque se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. La base de la llave tenia forma de mariposa y los dientes eran algo que nunca había visto. La perilla no se quedaba atrás, era más grande de lo normal y en lugar de tener una punta redonda, estaba sumida. Metió la llave y giro hacia el lado derecho, empujo la puerta y entramos a una habitación de lo más extravagante.

Prendió la luz, dejando ver un cuarto amplio: el techo no era muy alto, por lo que si el Uchiha alzaba la mano podría tocarlo con mucha facilidad, estaba pintado de un azul cielo y el blanco que se veía semejaban a unas nubes, las cuales armaban figuras de mariposas, aves, abeja, etc. Había 4 estantes de libros de madera y todos estaban tapados con un vidrio que les protegía del polvo. En la parte del fondo había un sillón extravagante de color vino. En una esquina al lado de uno de los libreros había una especie de baúl enorme, también con muchos gravados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde agua; en ellas estaban pintadas algunos nomos, hadas, elfos, flores y hasta arboles. En otra esquina había un cajón lleno de peluches de todo tipo y en otros juguetes. Cerca de la puerta había un escritorio con su despectiva silla.

- Es muy bonito- sonreí admirando la estancia.

- Si, mi papá era un tanto extravagante- se encogió de hombros.

Se movió por el cuarto hasta una esquina del lado derecho donde había dos rectángulos más o menos pequeños que eran unas ventanas. Corrió una de las ventanas un poco para dejar pasar el aire.

- Construyo esto exclusivamente para mi, tanto así que mi mamá no sabe de este lugar- me voltio a ver y sonrió- nadie mas sabe nada de esto- dio una vuelta en su propio eje observando cada detalle del cuarto- decía que era nuestro secreto-

- No era necesario que…-

- Si lo era…- se sentó en el sillón y me invito a que me sentara en la silla- tú compartiste conmigo algo que para ti era muy importante, yo quería devolverte ese pequeño, pero significativo gesto-

- Pero entonces, esto ya no es un secreto entre tú y tu padre- desvié la mirada azorado.

- Mi padre hubiera estado feliz que lo compartiera con alguien importante para mi, y tú lo eres- con esas simples palabras mi corazón dio un vuelco, antes de comenzar a retumbar con fuerza.

- Eres un estúpido- murmure con el seño fruncido- por qué no lo compartiste mejor con Kei, al fin y al cabo él es tu pareja- dije con un poco de despreció.

- ¡He…! si, pero nunca hubo oportunidad- sonrió de lado- y pues ya no lo puedo invitar a mi casa, sabes los problemas que hubo- alzó la mirada- además de que nunca se me ocurrió-

- Como sea- intente cambiar de tema. Comenzaba a sentirme incomodo. – ¿tu papá fue el que diseño este cuarto?-

- Si, cada detalle…- hizo un ademan con la mano- digamos que realizo su deseo por medio de mi- sonrió- mi papá y mi abuelo nunca tuvieron una buena relación y él no quería que yo pasara lo mismo, por lo que a pesar de su trabajo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo conmigo; en algunas ocasiones se sentaba en este mismo sillón, me cargaba en sus piernas y me contaba historias extraordinarias; era realmente increíble-

- Debió ser una gran persona-

- La mejor- se veía que le gustaba hablar de él- de hecho, tú me recuerdas un poco a él- alce una ceja sin entender- era un fanático de los libros como puedes ver, y estos no son todos, él tenia su propia biblioteca cerca de su recamara; era un excelente cocinero y siempre me hacia reír con lo que decía- sonreí- pero lo que mas admiraba de él; era la amabilidad que le brindaba a todas las personas- inclino el rostro- no importara quien fuera, él siempre que podía, ayudaba a alguien, y siempre estaba dispuesto a perdonar aunque lo hubieras traicionado- se encogió de hombros- era demasiado bueno- me di cuenta que empezaba a acercarme a terrenos peligrosos, era mejor no indagar tanto en una herida.

- Me lo puedo imaginar- comente relajando la expresión- mis padres son realmente genial-admití- aunque cuando se enojan, uf, es horrible-

- Hehehe,-rió- son excelentes personas, tu mamá es muy divertida-

- ¡He!, si porque le encantas-rodé los ojos y bufe- ellos piensan que eres una excelente influencia para mi, hasta me felicitaron por ser tu "amigo"- hice las comillas con los dedos.

- ¿Y no lo somos?-

Creo que la cage.

- No se- admití, y una expresión de decepción se marco en su rostro.

- supongo que tienes razón- no me miro.

- Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos bajar, tal vez mis padres no tarden en llegar- mire el reloj de gato que estaba colgado en la pared y me di cuenta que eran las 8 de la noche.

- Si, tienes razón.

Los dos nos levantamos. El Uchiha se dirigió a cerrar la pequeña ventana mientras yo iba hacia la puerta, no sin antes poner la silla en su lugar. Cuando el Uchiha estuvo al lado mío abrí la puerta y baje algunos escalones. Me voltee y observe como cerraba la puerta con llave. Se giro y quedamos frente a frente.

- Gracias- susurre muy bajito antes de darme la media vuelta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

- De nada- escuche su respuesta cuando puso el espejo de nuevo en su sitio- me alegro de haberlo compartido contigo-

- No digas estupideces Uchiha- me voltee aun mas rojo, saliendo lo mas rápido posible del armario y sentándome de nueva cuenta en la cama.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tímido?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- No soy tímido- abogue- sólo que no me gusta que digas cosas cursis como esas-

- Entonces, si te digiera: te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas- sentí como el calor de mi rostro comenzó a aumentar- ¿eso seria una cursilería?- amplio su sonrisa.

- Deja de decir pendejadas, ¿vale?- trate de sonar amenazador, pero la voz me tembló.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

- Vale, vale… que carácter-

Recogió las dos bandejas y los platos, camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y desapareció por esta.

Suspire cansado.

Pareciera que despolvar viejos recuerdos me habían agotado. Por lo que me levante y comencé a arreglar la cama. Sacudí las almohadas; las puse en su lugar y alisé un poco las sabanas arrugadas. Cuando termine me levante y fui hasta el estante de libros y encontré uno que me llamo mucho la atención. Se llamaba "libros de sangre" y el autor era Clive Barker. En la portada había un hombre, un anciano con cuernos y al redor como una especie de demonios. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y me puse a leer. Eso era mejor que pensar todo lo que había pasado en el día. Para serles sinceros no tenia ganas de analizar nada, y la mejor manera de mantenerme ocupado era esta.

Pasaron alguno minutos antes de que el pendejo regresara, cuando lo hizo me miro, pero no me dijo nada, se metió a su armario, saco ropa de dormir y sometió al baño, en el cual duro algunos pocos minutos. Anduvo rondando por ahí hasta que se sentó en su escritorio y saco un block.

- ¿Puedo dibujarte?- me pregunto de repente.

- ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?- pregunte sin verlo.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer y se ve que te gusto el libro- se encogió de hombros.

- Has lo que quieras-

Le dije y sin que me diera cuenta así pasaron aproximadamente 1 hora y media. Estaba tan concentrado y emocionado por lo que estaba leyendo que cuando sonó su celular no pude evitar saltar del susto, golpeándome con el respaldo de la cama la cabeza.

Por su parte el Uchiha, fue hasta su escritorio y lo tomo, contesto al instante.

- Si, diga…- respondió-buenas noches…- saludo- ok…- contesto- no, no sabe que no hay ningún problema- dijo- no se preocupen yo aquí lo vigilo para que no haga ninguna travesura- sonrió- no tengan pendiente- se acerco a mi con el celular en la mano- si, claro… enseguida- me paso el celular- es tu mamá, dice que van a llegar hasta mañana porque aun sigue lloviendo, quiere hablar contigo-

- Mamá…-

- _Hola mi niño…- _odiaba sus apodos_- ¿cómo estas?, ¿te has portado bien con Uchiha-kun?, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga y no armes un escándalo, por favor tesoro-_

- Por favor mamá ni que tuviera 5 años…-

- _Es que a veces pareces de 3, hijo- _se rió.

- No le encuentro la gracia- murmure con el seño fruncido.

- _Pero yo si hijo, hehehe- _puse los ojos en blanco

- ¿Donde están?-

- _En Tokio, luego te explico los detalles-_

- ¿Tokio?-me sorprendí- mmm… mas les vale que me traigan algo, por haberme abandonado-

- _Si, ya… ya mi bebe, me tengo que ir, dale las gracias al Joven Uchiha, tu papá te manda saludos-_

- Esta bien mamá, nos vemos mañana-

- _¿Todo bien?- _me preguntó el Uchiha tomando su celular y sentándose de nuevo.

- Si, todo esta tranquilo- suspire

Me senté de nuevo en la cama, tome el libro y dispuesto a seguir leyendo en donde me había quedado, pero antes siquiera pudiera enfocar las palabras, una angustia y preocupación se me formo en pecho porque ellos se encontraban tan lejos, dejándome de esta forma, sin apenas explicaciones, y sin informarme nada. Todo esto era demasiado extraño como para dejarlo pasar, pero ya me diría de que iba todo esto cuando regresaran y nada de rodeos.

Aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente y corazón, para volver a mi lectura, pero antes si quiera pudiera concentrarme, el celular del pendejo volvió a sonar y de nueva cuenta no pude evitar saltar del susto.

- Diga- contestó- ¿Qué paso kei?- sonrió de medio lado, levantándose de la silla- nada aquí dibujando un poco- comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá- ¿enserio?, vaya que suerte tengo- se giro y me vio- no, por nada- intente ignorarlo- si, aun sigue aquí- frunció el ceño- sabes que seria incapaz- aparte un poco mi mirada del libro y lo observe- ya te explique en la mañana, por favor no te pongas así- ahora fui yo el que fruncí el ceño- si, pero no va a pasar nada, vamos Kei esas son tonterías, tú mejor que nadie sabe que al único que quiero es a ti- yo puse los ojos en blanco- luego te compenso, ¿si?- de repente me sentí mosqueado y me canse de leer- si, si, sabes que te quiero mucho, confía en mi, ok- camino hasta mi y yo alce una ceja- quieren hablar contigo- dude pero luego tome el cel.

- ¿Qué paso…?-

- _No puedo creer que estés en el cuarto de Sasuke y que te vayas a quedar a dormir con él, hahaha, ya decía yo que los mas calladitos son los mas picarones…- _sentí que mi rostro comenzaba a arder.

- No digas tonterías Midori-

- _No son tonterías, deberías de ver como esta mi hermano_- se rió_- esta que ni el sol lo calienta- _el pendejo me miraba con una sonrisa desde su silla_- pero yo no puedo evitar apoyarte, huhuh, me gusta mucho la pareja que ustedes dos hacen: tu chiquito, rubio, ojos azules, hiperactivo; mientras Sasuke, es alto, pelo negro azulado, ojos oscuros, de personalidad seria… ¡se ven geniales…!-_

- Por favor Midori deja de decir incoherencias- me sobe la nuca- eso es completamente imposible, a mi me gustan las mujeres-

- _Ya empiezas con lo mismo_- su tono se escucho molesto-_ mejor cuelgo antes de la hermosa imagen desaparezca por las escusas tan baratas que pones-_

- ¿Baratas?, ¡Midori él es novio de tu hermano!- grite fastidiado.

- _Escusas, escusas y más escusas_- decía ella mientras se reía.

- Hablaremos seriamente cuando te vea- fruncí el ceño- y deja de imaginarte cosas que no son, ¡porque eso nunca va a ocurrir!-

- _Nunca digas nunca_- su voz sonaba seria- _no vaya hacer que tus palabras se vuelvan contra ti_- me pase una mano por el rostro- _yo solo te digo lo que veo, Sasuke es una persona adorable y tú vas a terminar cayendo ante sus encantos… más temprano que tarde, ya lo veras_ – un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Eso nunca va a pasar- proteste en el mismo tono de voz- yo se lo que te digo-

- _Bueno ya veremos qué pasa, pero yo me daré cuenta si ocurre, no lo dudes_- colgó.

Mire con odio el pequeño aparato que tenia en las manos, antes de lanzárselo al idiota.

- ¡!Waaaa!- rodé en la cama mientras me estiraba los cabellos.

- La pequeña Midori haciendo travesuras- se rió.

- Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes…- me acurruque en una esquina y ahí me quede.

- Voy por la cena…-

Escuche que dijo, yo simplemente me quede donde estaba, ignorando lo que decía. Concentrándome en lo que Midori había dicho unos minutos antes. Ahora entendía porque desde un principio me molesto con ese tema de la homosexualidad; ella piensa que quedaría bien con el estúpido pendejo, pero lo que no entendía era de donde sacaba esas ideas. Los sentimientos de su hermano estaban de por medio y ella aun así se atrevía a insinuar eso, pero ¿Por qué?, Midori no es de ese tipo de personas traicionaras, ni superficiales. Amaba a su hermano y yo era consiente de eso, pero el hecho de que siguiera insistiendo, me hacia pensar que ella pensaba que la relación que llevaban Kei y el Uchiha no tenia futuro, o hasta que no iba del todo bien. Pero como estar seguro de eso si el me daba a entender otra cosa, parecía que lo quería como decía.

Suspire

No se de que iba todo esto, ya después tendría que hablar con ella de este tema muy seriamente, pues era extraño que me saliera con estas cosas de buenas a primeras, ¿a mi gustarme el Uchiha bastardo?, eso si que era un buen chiste; yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él, aunque fuera gay, pero como no lo soy no hay ningún problema con que me llegue a gustar ese estúpido pretensioso, acosador, sin chiste y perfeccionista obsesivo.

No, definitivamente nunca podría gustarme.

Nunca

Nunca…

¡!Maldita seaaa!, porque sigo pensando que se ve guapo con la sonrisa en su rostro, ¡noooo! No puedo ser gay. Ya se sólo pienso eso porque Midori comenzó a decir ese tipo de cosas, si, porque si no hubiera sido por eso nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza semejante pendejada, ¡por Dios que me esta pasando!; Yo nunca me había fijado en ese tipo de cosas, además de que siempre que dice algo comprometedor no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y ese estúpido sonrojo que no deja de aparecerme.

No esto no me puede estar pasando, tal vez estoy confundido; es lo mas seguro. Si, estoy confundido por pasar algunas horas con él, de seguro sólo lo estoy viendo como a un amigo y me vienen esas cosas a la cabeza porque me siento feliz de por fin tener a alguien con quien hablar.

¡¿A quien engaño?

Esa hipótesis suena de lo más estúpido.

- ¿Estas bien?- escuche la voz del pendejo a mi espalda. En ese momento deje de azotar mi cabeza contra la pared.

- Si, claro, ¿porqué no debería de estarlo?- comencé a reírme compulsivamente.

- Por que te estabas azotando contra mi pared, y te estas riendo como loco- sonrió dejando unos platos en su escritorio, el serial y una jarra con leche.

- Hahahaha- seguí riéndome, sin poder detenerme, a tal grado que me doble en la cama porque comenzó a dolerme el abdomen.

- Si que estas feliz- sirvió el cereal en los dos platos, con sus respectivas cucharas, se levanto y fue hasta mi.- ten- me tendió el tazón, cuando me calme.

- Gracias- dije levantándome y sentándome en la cama.

- No hay de que.

Fui hasta la mesa junto a él, tome la jarra de leche y vacié hasta que pensé que era suficiente, me senté en la cama, comenzando a masticar sin mucho apetito; se me había quitado el hambre de pronto y de la misma forma me dio sueño, por lo que me apure el plato, y se lo entregue al Uchiha. Cuando él termino se levanto, fue hasta su armario, me aventó la ropa que yo traía puesta ayer, claro ya limpia y todo, y medio una toalla de paso.

Sin decir media palabra me metí al baño.

Era extraño, porque me sentía de esta forma con él, después de odiarlo a tal grado de no querer verlo ni en pintura, ahora resultaba que llamaba mi atención; su estúpida blanca sonrisa, con sus ojos deslumbrantes y su puto rostro perfecto. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no me podía estar pasando.

Enjabone mi cabello y mi cuerpo de forma distraída, me enjuague la espuma y por ultimo me metí a la tina que el había dejado preparada.

Porque tenia que decirme todas esas cosas, que me hacían sentir bien que me hacían sentir importante para él, o mejor dicho para alguien, ¿por qué tenia que tener esas atenciones conmigo que me hacían sonrojar como toda una niña enamorada?

Estaba muy confundido, demasiado para mi gusto…

Esto no podía ser…

El no me puede gustar, eso es imposible…

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí mejor salir de aquí, sólo estaba pensando puras estupideces, no iba a caer en la trampa de Midori. Por lo que me seque lo más rápido posible y me cambie de la misma forma. Cuando salí, él estúpido estaba aun con el block en la mano y con un rostro de concentración, que parecía profesional. Me acerque y mire sobre su hombro lo que pensé que era yo.

Me quede impresionado de la exactitud del dibujo, era excelente.

- Esa cosa no se parece a mi- gruñí aventándome en la cama.

- Así es como yo te veo- se encogió de hombros, haciendo unos trazos mas y dejando el block en él escritorio.

- Lo que sea, ya tengo sueño… ¿donde voy a dormir…?- esta era la primera vez que me pasaba eso por la cabeza.

- En mi cama…- guardo el block y fue hasta el baño.

- ¡Ni sueñes que voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú!- le grite parándome de la cama y viéndola como si tuviera víboras.

- Pues es la única cama- me voltee y él me aventó un cepillo de dientes que estaba en su paquete.

- Me rehusó a dormir contigo, prefiero dormir en el piso…- me metí al baño y me lavé los dientes con fuerza.

- Como quieras- el estúpido apago la luz, y yo salí relinchando los dientes.

Él se encontraba acostado y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo vi, pero agradecí que la luz estuviera apagada. Me senté en el piso al lado de la cama y me rasque la cabeza, esto era demasiado infantil hasta para mi y sabia que el sabia, que si me seguía la corriente no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, por eso no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto. Se voltio hacia mi y me miro.

- No seas terco y súbete a la cama- me dijo estirando la mano y tomando un mechón de mí cortó cabello.

- No quiero estar en la misma cama que tú- murmure y trate de ignorar su mano.

- Tú sabes que cuando te quedes dormido te voy a subir, así que mejor súbete tú y no discutamos, la cama esta muy grande, si quieres pon algo en medio para que tú o yo no nos acerquemos- tomo mi mano y esta vez si que aparte la mía.

- Bueno, pero ya deja de decir idioteces-

Me levante del piso y de un brinco me subí a esta, tomando dos almohadas y el endredon para ponerlos en medio y yo me pegue a la pared para tratar de alejarme lo mas posible del idiota, pero aun a pesar de todos mis intentos por estar tranquilo, ¡no podía!, escuche mi corazón retumbando como loco y mis mejillas arder de una forma que me hacia hasta sentirme acalorado.

- Buenas noches…-

- Buenas noches…- murmure abrazando una almohada y tratado de tranquilizarme.

De repente me sentí muy cansado… por lo que no me resistí mucho y deje que el sueño me llevara, no se pero quería volver a encontrarme a ese niño del orfanato.

Sólo una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí los ojos sintiendo mucho frio, me senté, mientras me tallaba los ojos. Bostece antes de observar con más detenimiento la clara oscuridad del amplio cuarto. En el cual se encontraban una serie de camas de forma ordenada, para mi sorpresa al mirar con mayor detenimiento todas las camas se encontraban vacías. Sentí un miedo punzar mi pecho, pero al girar la cabeza y me encontré con el cuerpo de mi hermanito, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de alivio. Me acerque a el, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

- ¿Naru?- susurró abriendo los ojos.

- Si hermanito…- me separe de él, me senté en la cama y él siguió mi acción.

- ¿Pasa algo?-acarició mi mejilla y yo no pude evitar corresponder la caricia, inclinando mi rostro.

- No, sólo tenia muchas ganas de abrazarte- sonreí abrasándome de nuevo a su cuello.

- Me alegro que no pase nada- me separo un poco de él- hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarte- tome una almohada y la abrace, sentándome lo mas cerca de mi hermanito.

- ¿Que quieres saber?- parpadee confundido.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?- cuestiono de repente y yo me confundí aun mas.

- Hermanito, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

- Sólo responde Naru-

- Mmmm- agache el rostro. Me sentía triste- no… no lo se… no logro recordarlo… lo siento- los ojos me comenzaron a escocer,- no se, por que no puedo recordarlo- apreté la almohada.

- No importa Naru, todo esta bien- me abrazo y me beso las mejillas. – ¿recuerdas el nombre del orfanato?-

- No, hermanito, no se, no se…- mis mejillas se humedecieron de repente, percatándome que un par de lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos- no se por que no recuerdo nada, lo único que se es que tu eres mi hermanito- me abrace a él.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo…- me acurruque en sus brazos- no importa, ya no importa-

- Hermanito tengo sueño-

- Duérmete yo voy a estar aquí contigo no te preocupes- me acerque y le di un beso en la boca, pero en lugar de acostarme, lo mire y me aleje un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- intento acercarse, pero yo esquive su agarre.

- Cuando te di el beso de buenas noches- me lleve una mano a mis labios- sentí una pequeña picazón, como si tuviera cosquillas en los labios- lo mire sin entender que estaba pasando- mi corazón se aceleró - continúe explicando- y siento mi cara arder…- lo mire preocupado- ¿estaré enfermo?-

- ¿Alguna otra vez te había pasado esto?- me peguntó serio.

- No, no que yo recuerde…-

- Naru, ¿me dejarías intentar algo?- se acerco un poco a mi y no se porque me comencé a sentir nervioso.

- C-claro hermanito…-

- Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada malo- se acerco poco a poco a mi.

- Y-yo no…creo que… t-tu pue-puedas ha-hacerme algo m-malo-

Note que mi corazoncito se aceleraba mucho; tanto eran sus golpeteos que los oídos me zumbaban, como si tuviera abejas en mi cabeza. Mi hermanito puso una mano en mi nuca y la acaricio; cerré los ojos ante el contacto, y sonreí. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con el rostro de mi hermanito a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Tuve el impulso de alejarme pero me contuve; él no se atrevería a lastimarme, por eso tenia que confiar.

Cuando froto sus labios contra los míos, una corriente eléctrica paso por toda mi espalda; abrí mi boca dejando escapar un suspiro. Sus labios se volvieron a unir con los míos en una caricia igual de sutil, pero más profunda. Incline mi rostro respondiendo de la misma forma el beso suave, sin evitar poder saborear los labios de mi hermanito con mi lengua. Era una sensación extraña, pero me gustaba, me gusto mucho. Sus labios eran muy suaves y estaban calientitos, pero todo ese cumulo de sensaciones nuevas, se termino cuando me separo de él, su respiración era agitada y la mía se encontraba igual.

- ¿Qué sentiste Naru?- me pregunto y yo no pude más que desviar la mirada; me sentía avergonzado.

- Mmm, me gusto mucho…- trate de sonreí- siento como si hubiera estado corriendo, mi cara me arde, siento que tengo algo en el estomago, y no se por que me siento muy feliz…- exprese lo que sentía, lo mejor posible.

- Ok…- me acaricio la cabeza- creo que es hora de que te duermas-

- No quiero- hice un puchero y mi hermanito sonrió.

- Pero pensé que tenías…-

- Quiero otro beso- fruncí el ceño e infle los mofletes.

- Naruto no creo que sea…-

- Pero yo quiero otro- Antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, me subí arriba de él, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- por favor-

- Pero…-

Acerque mi cuerpo al de él y después mi rostro, besándolo suavemente; tratando de imitar lo mejor posible lo que él había hecho unos minutos antes. Sentí mi cuerpo muy caliente; a tal punto que pensé que me estaba quemando, sin embargo las sensaciones que sentía me agradaban, me gustaban mucho, y mas cuando él puso sus manos sobre mis piernas y las comenzó a acariciar de una forma que no sabia porque, pero quería que no se detuviera, quería que me acariciara con mas intensidad. Sin saber del todo si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, metí mi lengua en su boca y note como la suya acariciaba a la mía. Mi cuerpo vibro y de un momento a otro tuve la necesidad de quererlo besar de una forma un poco mas brusca, quería sentirlo un poco mas, sólo un poco más.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis caderas, quería que siguiera haciendo eso, me gustaba mucho. De un momento a otro me percate que mi trasero estaba aplastando algo duro; de seguro mi hermanito tenia algo guardado en el bolsillo y decidí no tomarle mucha importancia. No pude evitar volver a suspirar cuando mi hermanito comenzó a meter sus manos bajo mi camisa.

- Ah…- me separe de la boca de mi hermanito cuando ese sonido salió de mí.

- Naru será mejor que dejemos esto…- su mirada era entre seria y desesperada.

- ¿Por qué?- me sentí triste- ¿no te gusta?- acaricie de nueva cuenta sus labios, con los míos; lo escuche suspirar.

- El problema que me esta gustando más de la cuenta…- no entendí lo que dijo, por lo que lo volví a besar acariciando su labio inferior con el mío- Mira Naru, no quiero lastimarte y siento que si seguimos así no voy a poder controlarme…- me moví un poco para acomodarme, - ahh…-pero eso sólo hizo que un ruido como él que había hecho yo antes, saliera ahora de su boca y esa sensación a mi también me había gustado- Naru no te muevas…- pero no me hice caso y comencé a mover mis caderas de hacia enfrente y hacia atrás- ah… por Dios… ah…-

Se aferro a mi cuerpo con fuerza, besándome de una forma desesperada, pero en lugar de asustarme; me encanto la forma en que el comenzó a besarme y como controlo la situación. Por mi parte no deje de mover las caderas, lo que sentía no se comparaba a nada que hubiera hecho antes, por lo que sólo me deje llevar, pase mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y metí mis manos acariciando lo mejor que podía, hasta que sin querer a causa de que me comenzó a acariciar el trasero, lo rasguñe.

- Aahh…- el gritito que dio fue un poco más fuerte que el anterior, por lo que supuse que le había gustado, y repetí el mismo gesto. Hasta que dejo de besarme, para comenzar a besarme mi cuello, por lo que aumente aun más mis movimientos- ahh… Por el amor de Dios…- escuche que murmuro.

- Ahhh… ahhh- seguí lanzando ese sonidito, sin poder evitar intensificarlos cuando metió las manos debajo de mi short acariciando mi trasero de una forma que comencé a temblar.

Cuando menos medí cuenta él detuvo todo movimiento, me recostó en la cama y se posiciono arriba de mí; sin antes quitarse la camisa, y, hacer lo mismo con la mía. Se inclino hacia mí y comenzó a besarme con un hambre que me hizo arder mis labios. Pase mis brazos alrededor de mi torso y comencé a acariciarlo y rasguñarlo con cuidado de vez en cuando. Él mientras tanto empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales empezó a lamer, y morder de tal forma que hizo que mi espalda se arqueara.

Después de succionar mis pezones un buen rato, subió hasta mi rostro de nuevo; yo acaricie su cabello con mis manos, enredando mis dedos, jalando un poco mientras el profundizaba el beso. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pene sobre mi ropa, lo que provoco que temblara un poco, pero no rompí el contacto con sus labios a pesar de que ese sonidito seguía saliendo de mi boca. Poco a poco fue bajando me el short liberando mi pene, en ese momento comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, y yo seguí el ritmo.

Todo el cuerpo me ardía y un gran placer me llegaba con esas caricias que mi hermanito me brindaba; quería mas, quería mas y como si el me leyera la mente comenzó a mover con mayor rapidez su mano, hasta que sentí un temblor tan fuerte que si no fuera porque estaba besando a mi hermanito hubiera gritado y mi cuerpo tembló por ultima vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me moví hacia un lado y sentí el aire frio por lo que busque algo con que taparme, cuando me canse de buscar la sabana a tientas. Abrí los ojos, levantándome y sentándome en la cama. Aun estaba oscuro y el pendejo no se encontraba en la cama. Cuando mire hacia la izquierda lo encontré en su escritorio, recostado sobre este. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta él. Le puse una mano en el hombro e intente despertarlo y lográndolo unos segundos después. No despego su cabeza de sus brazos, pero volteo a verme.

- Estúpido que haces aquí… te vas a resfriar- le dije sin entender pasaba.

- Aquí estoy bien…- hundió de nueva cuenta el rostro.

- Deja de decir idioteces y regresa a la cama- le jale del brazo, pero no lo moví ni un poco.

- No quiero- alce una ceja sin entender a que iba todo esto.

- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal?- me arrodille para poder estar a la misma altura que él. Me empecé a inquietar.

- No, sólo vete a dormir- me ordeno.

- Tú si que eres un estúpido de mierda…- le pegue en el brazo fastidiado por sus niñerías- joder, primero insistes en que me suba a la cama y ahora tú estas aquí en el escritorio, ¿!Qué jodidas te pasa!- le grite.

Se paro al instante, lo imite viendo que algo no andaba del todo bien, por alguna extraña razón se veía mal. No era el mismo pendejo con él que estuve hablando en la tarde, su rostro estaba inmutable, pero sus ojos expresaban un deseo, una pasión que me asusto. Di un paso atrás, percatándome de como él poco a poco iba avanzando hacia mi. Mi huida fue interferida por la estúpida pared; en ese momento reaccione queriéndome hacerme aun lado, sin embargo él me acorralo poniendo sus dos brazos a cada lado de mi rostro. Su mirada me asusto y no pude más que inclinar mi rostro intimidado. Temblé y me sonroje cuando sentí su rostro acercarse a mi. Pego su frente con la mía, no me atreví a alzar la cara.

- Uchiha bastardo que pretendes- le recrimine poniendo mis manos en su pecho para tratar de quitármelo de encima, pero era imposible, por mas que lo empujaba no se movía.

- Si en estos momentos te besaras, ¿Qué arias…?- me susurro y yo me tense.

Esto era una broma, ¿verdad?

- Que pendejadas dices…- lo empuje de nuevo- si te atrevieras a hacer eso te rompería la cara. Ya quítate me estas asustando…- una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y subió mi rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.- si sigues con esta broma te voy a acusar con Kei, ¡ya Uchiha, suéltame…!- le pegue sin muchas fuerzas en el pecho. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Has lo que quieras…- palidecí, ¿iba enserio todo este royo?- no me importa lo que le digas a Kei, es mas, yo mismo puedo decírselo-

¿Qué significaba eso?

- Mira estas confundido- tome su rostro entre mis manos para que no se acercara mas a mi- Por Dios, Uchiha estas ardiendo…- todo este royo por que estaba enfermo, ¡díganme que si por favor!- ya viste te resfriaste por dormir en el escritorio y ahora estas diciendo cosas sin sentido- note sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- No son cosas sin sentido- me beso una mejilla- sabes… eres como una cajita de sorpresas- mi corazón se encontraba desembocado, tanto era su golpeteo que temí que el pendejo lo escuchara, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?- siempre que creo que se como eres, cambias completamente; cuando pienso lo que vas a decir o como vas a actuar, haces todo lo contrario- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo- no puedo leer en tu rostro lo que estas pensado a pesar de que eres muy expresivo. Eres una persona de lo mas dulce y frágil, a pesar de que te esfuerzas por ser fuerte- puso su boca en cerca de mi oído- yo se que tal vez nunca me dejes estar junto a ti, como a mi me encantaría. Ya que para serte franco nunca había sentido la necesidad de compartir con alguien mi mundo; me fascinaría que ese alguien fueras tú- se separo de mi dejando nuestros rostros a muy corta distocia.

- Uchiha esto esta mal…- trate de reaccionar, pero no podía pensar con claridad- tú ya tienes a Kei- le recordé- y a mi me gustan las mujeres, no quiero que confundas mi amabilidad con amor, me caes bien, eres una gran persona, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad…-

- Lo se- dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama.- se que eres algo casi imposible de alcanzar. Si se tratara de un simple capricho, tal vez lo dejaría pasar, pero es que no sólo me gustas, siento que te quiero-

- Pero tú estas con Kei- insistí tratando de relajarme.

- No, yo ya le había dicho a Kei que lo nuestro no duraría mucho- se paso una mano por sus cabellos- por eso estaba molesto que durmiera en la misma cama que tú- se encogió de hombros- no te negare que si lo ame, demasiado, pero desde que te conocí no te e podido sacar de mi cabeza- suspiró- al principio pensé que sólo era algo físico, ahora se que no es sólo eso- alzó la mirada- lo siento, te has de sentir incomodo con todo lo que te estoy diciendo-

- Te recomendaría que me olvidaras, sólo saldrás lastimado si te enredas conmigo. Créeme no soy la persona que tu piensas- me avente a la cama y me acomode en una esquina- e olvidado muchas cosas de mi vida, mi infancia es una de ellas, e tenido otras lagunas mentales en otros momentos, tú crees conocerme, pero no conoces todo de mi, sólo una pequeña parte…- reí bajito- soy un mujeriego de lo mas bajo, no me e drogado porque de plano seria darle en la torre a mis padres; fumo y tomo, soy irresponsable, impuntual, desordenado, flojo, me gustan los videojuegos, soy grosero, infantil, celoso… demasiado diría yo, voluble- me sobe la nuca- y para serte franco siempre e tenido ese sueño de tener a una esposa e hijos, me gustan los niños…-

- A mi también- su voz me sorprendió y alce el rostro- de hecho planeaba adoptar- sonreí- cuando sea mayor, pero no pienso casarme con alguna mujer, aunque mi mamá jura que si…-

- Pobre señora de seguro le da el infarto cuando se entere que su hijo es gay…- reí y le pegue en el hombro.

- No lo dudes, no me a elegido alguna novia porque esta demasiada ocupada últimamente, si no hasta tuviera prometida en estos momentos…-

- No te imaginó a ti con alguna muchacha- reí- pero estoy seguro que tus hijos serian muy bonitos…- sentí una punzada ante mi propio comentario.- ya es tarde. Es mejor que nos durmamos, si no mañana no nos querremos levantar y hay clases- me recosté en la cama y me quede mirando su rostro.

- ¿No te había dicho?- alce una ceja- mañana no hay clases, hay junta de maestros- se encogió de hombros,- pero tengo que ir a las 4 de la tarde al gimnasio de la escuela, hay entrenamiento y tu vienes conmigo- bufe.

- ¿Qué?, ¿tengo que hacer de tu porrista personal?- el sonrió al parecer encantado con la idea.

- No, porque tus papás van a llegar hasta en la noche- su sonrisa se amplio aun mas

- ¡¿Qué?- no pude evitar sorprenderme- esos señores juran que me quieren y me adoran, pero me abandonan por dos días en casa de un pervertido sexual, vaya esto no podría ser peor- agarre una almohada y hundí mi cabeza ahí.

A los pocos minutos sentí su mano acariciarme mis cabellos de una forma dulce y sin morbo. Me hundí aun más en la almohada sin saber que hacer en realidad, ¿Qué significaba todo ese cariño que desbordaba tan de repente? y ¿qué clase de declaración de amor era esa, aun sabiendo de ante mano que yo por lógica no aceptaría?, sin embargo porque si no me interesaba, tenia que actuar tan dócilmente; en otras circunstancias hubiera golpeado al que osara decirme o tratare de dicha forma, pero ¿por qué no había podido reaccionar así con él?, ¿por qué siempre dejaba que tuviera esos gestos? y mas que nada ¿por qué a mi me gustaban?, tal vez porque nadie se preocupo nunca de esa forma por mi.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?...

Era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza desde en la mañana, porque sólo de repente y sin previo aviso comenzamos a hablar bien, yo le conté cosas, muchas cosas que ni mis propios padres saben, y él de la misma forma correspondió el gesto que yo había tenido para con él. Por primera vez me sentí importante para alguien, sentí que realmente alguien me quería, no de la misma forma en que lo hace Midori, ni mis padres, si no un cariño mucho mas profundo.

El problema es que a mi no me gustan los hombres, si el fuera mujer tal vez desde hace algunos días me hubiera enamorado de él; y no me puedo obligar a quererlo, ya que yo no quiero esa clase de vida para mi. Se de ante mano que no esta mal, pero yo no la quiero, aunque sienta algo por él, que el negármelo es de lo mas idiota; porque es mas que evidente.

No me gustan los hombres, sólo me gusta él.

Suspire…

Esto esta de locos, quería llorar por darme cuenta de mi propia estupidez al caer redondamente a lo que Midori quería. Esto realmente estaba mal, era como si el puto destino y karma estuvieran en mi contra, puesto que el idiota que esta a mi lado era una de las personas que mas odiaba y sobretodo repudia, como para terminar después con que me gusta. Esto era más que humillante, pero ya vería yo la forma de sacármelo de la cabeza. La forma de olvidar ese estúpido sentimiento que se había colado en mi cabeza y corazón sin primero pedirme permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally Llily:

Holaaa!

Como vez en esté capi, la relación de Kei con Sasuke ya no importa… muajjajaj XD…

Sobre tu pregunta acerca de la niña y su padre y el hermanito de Naru…. La respuesta es: Si… es parte del pasado de Naruto.

Espero que te haya gustado el capi y si tienes alguna pregunta o duda, no dudes en preguntarme… muchos besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SmileskuashSKII:

Holaaaaa!

Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi historia….

Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus vacaciones.

Y lo extraño del odio de Naruto es por su pasado… más adelante se explica más específicamente.

Otra cosa…. Mil gracias por decirme que los capis no estaban separados. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta y me sorprende que le hayan entendido hasta ahora, sin las separaciones, ahora entiendo por que decían que los capis estaban confusos.

Lo siento mucho.

Sin nada más que decir. Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo.


	8. Chapter 8: 48 horas con el idiota III

Capitulo 8: 48 horas con el idiota de mi vecino III

Cuando me levante eran las 10 de la mañana y él ya se encontraba dibujando en su escritorio. Pude ver desde donde me encontraba que su noche no había sido del todo placida; siendo sincero, la mía tampoco. No pude de dejar darle vueltas al mismo asunto, convenciéndome a mi mismo que estaba mal los sentimientos que sentía hacia él. Era como si mi cerebro y mi corazón estuvieran en guerra: uno diciendo que no fuera tan estúpido y que correspondiera sus sentimientos, mientras que el otro abogaba que esa no era la felicidad que yo tanto deseaba, que una vida con él o un simple desliz, no podía ser; tan sólo por el hecho de que los dos éramos hombres.

¿Desde cuando era tan prejuicios, con algo nuevo?

Siempre había deseado alguien con quien hablar, compartir momentos, gustos y un sentimiento más que la amistad, pero esa chica nunca había llegado, siempre que pensaba que por fin había podido encontrar a alguien decente; pasaba algo que la perspectiva de esa chica cambiaba completamente. Terminaban engañándome, hartándose de mí o simplemente ellas me hartaban con sus pláticas incoherentes. Que la verdad no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Y con la única chica que se podría decir que era acorde a mi, no la podía ver más que como una buena amiga; por alguna extraña razón, no me pude enamorar de ella y ni creo que en un futuro eso suceda.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de que esos pensamientos tan absurdos desaparecieran de mi mente. ¡Por Dios!, sólo daban pie a que favoreciera al estúpido del Uchiha y la verdad no tenía ganas de estar pensando en cosas negativas. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era conocer chicas, salir, divertirme y tal vez de esa forma podría olvidarme de él, poco a poco y quien sabe, tal vez podría conocer a una dulce chica que superara el cariño que siento por él; claro, el cual no era mucho, pero si que me había dejado hasta sorprendido a mi mismo.

Me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde me lave la cara y los dientes distraídamente.

Pareciera que fuéramos una pareja viviendo juntos, ¡Jum!, me maldije a mi mismo por tener ese pensamiento, ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?, se supone que el plan es olvidarlo, no imaginarme cosas sin sentido que lo único que hacen es que me apegue mas a él.

Me di una cachetada y escupí de mala gana el agua. Deje todo ordenado y salí irritado del baño, por permitirme a mi mismo ese tipo de pensamientos sin sentido.

Fui hasta donde él estaba trabajando, tome mi cajetilla de cigarros y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme con el libro del pendejo para leer un rato, no pude evitar percatarme del dibujo que estaba pintando con gises de colores. Me dejo impresionado como estaba distribuyendo el color, y el paisaje tan hermoso que se extendía en el horizonte: se podían ver un rio congelado, unas montañas, arboles y nieve alrededor. Todo era en escala de azules, con toques de blancos. Pareciera como si estuvieras mirando desde una ventana el paisaje, como si tan sólo con extender la mano pudieras tocar la nieve y sentir el frio del paisaje.

- ¿Te gusta?- me estaba mirando de reojo, con su ya típica sonrías.

- Es hermoso…- no pude evitar susurrar- realmente tienes talento- seguía impresionado por la calidad del trabajo.

- Gracias…- tomo un pañuelo y se limpio los dedos- es lo que tu provocas en mi-

- ¿Disculpa?- por fin reaccione, sin evitar sonrojarme de paso.

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de las musas?-

- Si- fruncí el ceño. Este me tomaba por tarado o ¿que?- En la mitología griega las musas eran, según los escritores más antiguos, las diosas inspiradoras de la música y, según las nociones posteriores, divinidades que presidían los diferentes tipos de poesía, así como las artes y las ciencias.- su sonrisa se amplio aun mas- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

- Exacto- asintió con la cabeza- eres muy inteligente- me alago- cuando te vi y conocí- se encogió de hombros- me inspiraste. Todo de ti es perfecto, hasta las pequeñas marcas que tienes en tu rostro, te da un toque único- sentí mi cara arder; me di medía vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia su balcón. Para poder fumar en paz.

- Sólo sabes decir idioteces- me senté en el marco de la puerta y prendí un cigarro- a pesar de ser un zopenco, tienes mucho talento, y no lo digo sólo por alagar- di una calada, sintiéndome relajado- no sabré mucho de arte, pero si sigues con esa pasión por lo que haces, no sé, tal vez llegues alto, muy alto…- exhale el poco aire que quedaba.- deberías considerar realmente la escuela de arte- volví a dar otra calada.

- Mi mamá definitivamente no me va apoyar- vi como se dirigía al baño para lavarse las manos. Y no pude evitar ver su trasero, el cual estaba bien proporcionado.

Me di una cachetada tan fuerte, que cuando el pendejo salió del baño al parecer se percato de la marca que tenía en mi mejilla. Estaba que me llevaba la…, di una fuerte calada y apague el cigarro, sólo para sacar otro. Exhale el humo y me metí con la misma velocidad el siguiente.

- ¿Estas bien…?- se señalo la mejilla indicando a que se refería.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!, no estoy de humor…- di una calada tan fuerte, que me maree.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que mosca te pico?, hehehe…- se rió. Sentándose por donde estaba la puerta del baño, quedando frente a mí.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que joder mi existencia?- pregunte dando otra gran calada, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

- Nopo… ya termine todo lo que tenia que hacer- no me quitaba la mirada de encima- por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció el libro?- dio en mi punto débil, y caí.

- Excelente, la verdad es que prefiero a Stephen King, pero Cliver me dejo sin palabras, nunca espere encontrar un autor que estuviera a la altura de las historias de terror que King…- hice algunos ademanes con la mano- además su idea que plante por lo menos en las 3 historias que e leído de él; en la existe un mundo subyacente y oculto que convive con el nuestro, me fascino- apague mi cigarro y lo volteé a ver- he leído historias de Edgar Allan Poe excelente también…-

- Hehehe, se ve que te gusta leer. Ya que hablas de historias de terror con tanta pasión, has escuchado hablar de Howard Phillips Lovecraft…-

¡Oh!. Vaya…¿me está retando?

- No, nunca he escuchado de él- una sonrisa de lado me broto por arte de magia y todo el enojo se extinguió.

- fue un escritor estadounidense, autor de novelas y relatos de terror y ciencia ficción. Se le considera un gran innovador del cuento de terror, al que aportó una mitología propia (los mitos de Cthulhu)…- puso una mano en su barbilla y miro hacia arriba, al parecer trataba de recordar algo- me parece que tengo dos libros de él, en ingles- sonrió- si quieres luego te los presto- su idea me fascino.

- ¿De donde sacas tantos libros en ingles?- alcé una ceja.

- Hace un año fui a New York a ver la familia de mi madre y ahí fue donde aproveché a comprar algunos; entre ellos estaba los de Lovecraf y Cliver Barker-

- Eres bueno Uchiha- sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Gracias- tome otro cigarro de la caja y lo prendí, él me miro con el ceño fruncido- no deberías fumar tanto…- exhale el humo.

- Culpa a Albert de mi adicción por el tabaco- me encogí de hombros- ese tío si que era una oveja descarriada…- reí antes las ocurrencias de él por hacer cada cosa.

- ¿Albert?... supongo que es un amigo de Alemania-

- Así es…- me mordí el labio y agache la cabeza- con el tuve mis momentos de rebeldías, era genial- recordé a unas Venezolanas que estaban de vacaciones, oh, si esas chicas estaban más que buenas,- pero aprensar de las tonterías que hacía, era una gran persona, no lo puedo considerar un amigo pero si que me llevaba bien con él- me rasque la nuca- me gustaría volverlo a ver- comente, seria genial que me presentara algunas buenas muñecas con quien desahogarme y así, evitar pensar que el Uchiha tenia un buen culo.

- No deberías meterte en esas cosas- su rostro era serio- te lo digo como amigo, no te va a llevar a ningún lado- se levanto y fue hasta su cama donde se recostó- se que tienes mucho potencial, deberías usarlo- apague mi cigarro y cerré la puerta, la lluvia había cesado desde que nos despertamos en la madrugada, pero el cielo se veía como si quisiera volver a llover.

- Mis papás dicen cosas parecidas…- me tire en la cama junto a él, me dolía la cabeza.

- Es que es la verdad…- puso su brazo sobre su cara.

- Como tú eres perfecto, no me entiendes…- agarre una almohada, la abrace y me hice bolita junto con ella.

- No soy perfecto, me fastidia que lo digas…- se volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Claro, cada cual estaba en una esquina de la cama.

- Yo sólo digo lo que veo…- cerré los ojos, no quería ver sus labios, sentía que si seguía así me le aventaría encima. Al parecer no fue tan buena idea acostarme en la cama.

¡Maldición!

- Tú sólo vez lo que soy ahora…- sentí como se estaba acercando a mí, y yo quise que la tierra me tragara- antes no llevaba tan buenas notas, de hecho me la pasaba todo el tiempo con Kei haciendo travesuras, pero nada tan malo nunca, jugábamos basket ball y todo era feliz. Había buenos y malos momento, era descuidado con las cosas, impuntual, flojo, desorganizado; hasta que hice el trato con mi madre…-

- Trato…- abrí los ojos y pude observar, que él me sonreía de una forma muy dulce. Me maldije y volví a cerrarlos.

- Yo tendría el primer lugar en todo; sería el hijo perfecto y ella me garantizaba ir a Francia al Museo de Louvre; hasta ahorita yo he cumplido mi promesa. Soy el mejor de la clase, el capitán de football americano, y hasta ahorita no ha habido nadie que se queje de mi excelencia…- abrí un poco los ojos y vi en él, una mirada cansada y fatigada- ha sido difícil estar en donde estoy. No sabes cuanto me ha costado la perfección como tú lo llamas, pero ahora llevo un ritmo y estoy acostumbrado a el, por lo que es un poco menos frustrante, pero por lograr estar en donde estoy, me he perdido lo agradable de tener amigos, de salir con ellos, de vivir mi vida- suspiró- me amargue en mi propia existencia…- sonrió.

- Uchiha… yo…- desvié la mirada- yo lo siento…. No sabía…-

- Nadie lo sabe… todos ven lo que quieren ver, no lo que realmente es…- note que mi corazón se estrujaba al escuchar las palabras que decía.

- Yo entiendo lo que dices…- me acerque un poco a él- sabes…- murmure- soy una persona muy miedosa, me escondo detrás de muchas sonrisas, de muchas cosas que e hecho, las cuales siempre justifico de forma absurda. Se lo que hago, como lo hago y por eso mismo siempre me e encontrado sólo.- suspire- Las personas son pre juiciosas y crueles, pero nunca ven mas halla de lo que uno les dejan ver. Por mi forma de pensar nunca encaje en muchas partes y por lo regular me juntaban con personas que eran tan marginadas como yo, sin embargo en esas personas nunca se puede confiar, tal vez tratar si, pero confiar nunca- se acercó de nuevo y sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello- no sabes cuando te pueden apuñalar por la espalda- deje que siguiera haciendo eso, me gustaba el tacto de su mano fría- Albert era un poco similar, pero muy diferente de las personas que trataba anteriormente- me acarició la mejilla y fue bajando hasta mi barbilla, yo aun tenia los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de abrirlos- él me enseño que si no hay confianza, no hay nada. Que si me metía en problemas él siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarme, que si quería hablar de algo, él me escucharía, era similar a un amigo, pero no completamente- se acercó aun más y yo me tense- era alcohólico, tenía muchos problemas con sus padres; porque su sueño siempre fue bailar.

¡Oh!... si… lo vieras. El breakdance era su fuerte, pero su padre nunca acepto eso; decía que eso era para gays y que él tenia un futuro mucho mas confiable en la empresa de la familia que consistía en varias sucursales de zapatos, pero él no hizo caso, decía que nunca se metería a amargarse la vida en algo que no era para él y que no le gustaba- detuvó sus caricias.

- unos meses antes de que yo viniera a Japón, le pedí que fuéramos a un centro de rehabilitación; me acuerdo que le suplique y casi me hinque. Él accedió, pero con una condición, que nunca me olvidaría de él, tendría que mandarle una carta, una vez cada 3 semanas por lo menos, para contarle como estaba todo, que era de mi vida- no pude evitar sonreír- hasta ahorita he cumplido mi promesa y él a dejado el alcohol y a decidido inscribirse a una escuela de baile, pidiendo una beca de por medio para poder ayudarse, mientras trabaja en la tienda de su padre- abrí los ojos y su mirada oscura estaba a escasos centímetros de mí- por eso cuando te digo que luches por lo que te hace feliz, no lo digo sin fundamentos. Tienes talento- sonreí- demasiado diría yo y seria un verdadero desperdicio que lo dejaras ir porque algunas personas no están de acuerdo con lo que haces- fruncí el ceño- si realmente es lo que quieres, tómalo, no esperes a que llegue a ti, porque eso nunca sucederá-

Termine de hablar y él me sonrió

- Eres realmente alguien muy valioso- se acercó aun más y yo no sabía si hacerme para atrás o contestar el beso. Sentí la boca seca y el corazón como loco.- realmente me encantaría que me dejaras estar contigo…-

No sabía que hacer, ni decir, lo único que sabía era que él estaba apunto de besarme y mi cuerpo no respondía, ¡ahhh!. No podía ni pestañar. Con cada acercamiento que él daba, sentía mi corazón golpear mi pecho con mayor fuerza, llego a ser hasta algo doloroso. Cuando percibí su respiración sobre mis labios, retuve el aire en mis pulmones de forma inconsciente. Él me miraba y yo hacia lo mismo, pues me encontraba completamente hechizado. Pero en lugar de besar mis labios, beso la punta de mi nariz y luego mi frente. Después de esto se sentó en la cama y se levanto de ésta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me que de en donde estaba con la boca entre abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin poder respirar.

En ese momento lo odie.

Realmente me veía patético.

- Voy por algo de desayunar- me dijo, sin antes analizarme de pies a cabeza y ampliar su sonrisa.

Él si era un verdadero estúpido de mierda, cuando por fin me iba a dejar besar por un hombre, el pendejo salía con su estupidez de mejor no dármelo, quien sabe quite y hasta me gustaba. Me comencé a golpear contra la pared frustrado, porque el pendejo no había hecho lo que se suponía iba a hacer y que iba a hacer.

Me detuve en seco y analice la situación.

¡Oh!... por Dios

¡Oh!- por- Dios.

¿Yo iba a dejar que él me besara?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Por eso él no lo había hecho. Sabia que me arrepentiría en el ultimo momento, por eso no me había besado. Me senté en la cama sin saber como reaccionar ante esta situación, no sabia que hacer, estaba con una euforia en las venas y a la vez me sentía tan abatido y avergonzado que no sabia donde meter mi cabeza. Me pase una mano por los cabellos y luego me rasque la nuca. A duras penas era consiente que estaba apunto de cagarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 3 de la tarde y había terminado de bañarme, me cambie con lo que había escogido con el Uchiha hacia unos minutos; una playera que me quedaba un poco grande, con unos pantalones, a los cuales tuvimos que ponerle un cinturón y subirle la bastilla, porque me quedaba grande. También me presto una sudadera negra, unos tenis y le pedí una gorra de color azul marino que vi por ahí. Me veía como todo un rapero.

- Te vez bien…- se rió bajándome la gorra.

- ¡Cállate idiota!- desde que había regresado no paraba de insultarlo y él sólo se reía.

- Sólo digo la verdad, con lo que traigas puesto eres adorable…- se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me paralice ante dicha acción. Note que los colores de mi cara subían, mi rostro estaba que ardía, me había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y sin respirar. Cuando el rió yo reaccione y !Oh!... si que reaccione, esta vez me las pagaría. Me avente a su espalda colgándome como chango y comencé a jalarle los cabellos. Él de un momento a otro se comenzó a reír como nunca, mientras intentaba por todos los medios de que me bajara de su espalda. Dándose cuenta que no seria capaz de quitarme, fue hasta la cama y se lanzo a esta. Haciéndome perder el equilibrio, pero rápidamente intente alejarme de él, pero me agarro del pie jalándome hacia donde estaba. Yo con mi otro pie intente empujarlo, pero ya sabía la fuerza que tenia por lo que utilice mi arma secreta.

¡Cosquillas!.

Era arriesgado pero tenía que intentarlo.

Mis dedos se comenzaron a mover por sus costillas y cuellos, sorprendiendo me lo sensible que era, porque en el momento en que lo comencé a mover los dedos, me soltó sin poder parar de reír y retorcerse, y yo me reía de cómo se veía él.

- Hahahah… y-ya… hahaha… a-amor…. Hahahha y p-pa-paz…- intento decir pero yo no cedía, hasta que me apiade de él, me pare en la cama haciendo una pose de triunfo, poniendo mi pie en su pecho.

- Hahaha… yo gane, pobre idiota…- saboreaba mi triunfo.

- Hiciste trampa…- me deje caer de sentón y él me jalo de nueva cuenta un pie.

- Me estas llamando tramposo señor músculos. ¿Es que usted acaso no sabe perder?…- agarre una almohada y comencé a pegarle con ésta porque no me soltaba y el pantalón se me comenzaba a zafar.

- Claro que si, porque mi punto débil son las cosquillas…- me tomó de la cintura y se pusó encima de mi- ¿Cual es tu punto débil…?- dijo estando en cuatro sobre mí.

Me quede mudo y él se dio cuenta, por lo que se dejo caer sobre mi pequeño cuerpecito, riéndose mientras me aplastaba y asfixiaba en el proceso. Parecíamos un par de niños chiquitos jugando a las luchitas. Y para que negar lo, yo me estaba divertido bastante. A excepción de la última escena donde me hubiera gustado que se hubiera atrevido a besarme, por lo menos para que se me quitara esa sensación tan molesta de mi boca, por sentir la necesidad casi asfixiante de probar sus labios y eso me estaba desquiciando. Además de que mi corazón no ayudaba mucho a que me sintiera más tranquilo.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me daría un paro cardiaco.

Se levanto y de nueva cuenta me dio un beso en la frente, yo simplemente me quede como muerto ahí un buen rato tratando de pensar con claridad. Estaba todo nervioso, me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa que él hacia o decía, mi corazón se aceleraba de la misma forma y ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Sentía que me estaba ahogando en mi propia confusión y esa maldita sensación de ansiedad que tenia en los labios y en el estomago no ayudaban a calmarme.

Cuando eran las 3:45 me levante de la cama porque él ya estaba metiendo las cosas a su maleta. Tome los tenis, el libro y mi cajetilla. Baje algunos escalones y espere a que él cerrara la puerta con llave; al parecer no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su cuarto, no estando él. Cuando termine de de bajar las escaleras pude ver un comedor amplio con una mesa en medio y un bonzai, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un pasillo con dos puertas y del lado derecho el recibidor por el que el pendejo me llevo, me calcé los tenis, puesto que me di cuenta que toda la casa estaba al puro estilo occidental. El Uchiha le pidió a una de las sirvientas algo esta asintió y nos siguió, salimos de la casa y ella abrió la puerta del garaje el cual era subterráneo.

El prendió las luces, bajando por una rampa hasta llegar al garaje, en donde se guardaban 4 autos y 5 motos. Que no pude evitar verlas con admiración, ¡¿acaso eran del idiota?, pushh… será lo que será, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue cuando abrió un Toyota mr-s. Casi me da un infarto, i¿Era enserio de que iba a manejar esta belleza?. Me subí como si le estuviera haciendo reverencia al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Sabes manejar?- se rió de mi pregunta, mientras me pasaba su maleta.

- Tal vez tenga sólo 16 años, pero ya tengo un permiso que dice que puedo conducirlo- arrancó el motor que ronroneo como un gatito.

- ¿Es tuyo?- pregunte con los ojos desorbitados- no puedo creer que tengas un Toyota mr-s del año 2000 esta de poca…-

- ¿En serio, lo crees?- sonrió- a mi sólo me gusto el color- se encogió de hombros- fue un regalo de mi madre, cuando cumplí los 15, pero casi no lo utilizo, prefiero andar en bicicleta…-

- Yo quería un auto para mis 18 pero me mandaron a la mierda…- me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño- lo hacemos porque te queremos… bla bla… escusas…- hice un pequeño berrinche.

- ¿18?...- me volteo a ver desconcertado.

- Sip, para el año que viene cumplo 18…- me sobe la nuca,- el 6 julio, por eso te dije que era un año mayor que tú… así que respétame- le saque la lengua y él se rió, negando con la cabeza y poniendo el auto en marcha.- ¿y tú cuando cumples pequeño hijo?- me reí de mi propia ocurrencia.

- Hahaha… estas bien loco…- murmuró manejando con precaución- el 12 de abril- contestó sin decir media palabra más.

Condujo hasta que se estaciono en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Las personas que estaban ahí miraban el carro maravillados, algunos lo ignoraron por completo y otros simplemente se hacían los desentendidos. Cuando nos bajamos a mí principalmente fueron a quien miraron con sorpresa, puesto que esperaban supongo que a alguna chica, ya que por lo que había escuchado, no le conocían nada al estúpido del Uchiha. Cuando me vieron a mi, sólo le quitaron importancia al asunto, aunque me veían con interés por mis pintas, yo por mi parte rogaba que no se dieran cuenta de que la ropa no era mía, si no del Uchiha, que en cuento bajamos del auto toda sonrisa o intento de ella se había borrado completamente de su rostro, en cambio ahora lo único que se veía era su rostro inexpresivo. Puse los ojos y no comente nada. Simplemente me concentre en seguirlo, incomodo porque no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Buenas tardes Capitán…- saludaron algunos que estaban en el estacionamiento y que iban apenas para el gimnasio porque el campo estaba aun mojado como para practicar en el.

- Buenas tardes, ¿ya llegaron todos?- preguntó deteniéndose a medio camino de ellos sólo para mirarme y decirme con la mirada que me pusiera a su lado, me pase una mano por la nuca sin estar muy seguro de hacerle caso u ignorarlo, después de pensármelo unos segundos, hice lo que me pidió- miren el es Uzumaki Naruto; un amigo- me presentó- Uzumaki ellos son también mis amigos Hisaki Matsumoto- era un chavo que estaba mucho más alto que el pendejo que traía rapada la cabeza- Kenta Muramaki- era un poco más alto que yo con pinta de vagó, traía una arracada en la oreja derecha- Jun Tanaka- un tipo con una sonrisa en él rostro que me miraba raro, de cabello castaño claro, un poco largo y con brazos fuertes- y por ultimo Bunzo Usumilla…-él era el más robusto de todos, con cara de pocos amigos. Todos hicieron una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto- murmure incomodo.

- Tranquilo chaval ni que te fuéramos a morder- fue Jun el que habló, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros haciendo que caminara a la par de ellos,los otros iban hablando de sus cosas, mientras el Uchiha me miraba de reojo.

- No, si eso es lo de menos…- reí y trate de relajarme.

- ¿Supongo que te vas a quedar a ver la practica?...- asentí con la cabeza- lamentó decirlo compañero, pero hoy no vienen las porristas…- me acarició la cabeza casi tirándome la gorra.

- Hahaha… que lastima, pero por eso traje esto, por si las moscas…- alcé el libro, sin mucho interés.

- ¡Oh!, te gusta leer…- me arrebato el libro y yo me fastidie.

- Si…-

- Eso es bueno compañero… sabes yo leí un libro que…-

Y comenzó a hablar de no se cuanta mierda, mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio; es pequeño tramo se me hizo eterno con tanto parloteo, lo único que quería era que el pendejo me quitara a este tipo de encima que no dejaba de hablarme de su vida personal. Cosa que a mí no importaba y me estaba fastidiando aun más. Cuando llegamos, el pendejo me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me guiño un ojo; claro, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Yo incline la mirada, baje mi gorra sintiendo que mis mejillas se habían sonrojado. Me senté cerca de la puerta sintiendo el aire frio y viendo como se reunían, para comenzar las prácticas, al parecer el entrenador no se encontraba, por lo que el Uchiha tendría que dar la clase del día de hoy.

Lo mire y me di cuenta que era una persona muy diferente, se veía que tenia madera para liderar, porque a pesar de que había otros miembros del equipo que estaban mucho más grandes y gruesos, él parecía no intimidarse ante eso y fue ahí donde caí en la cuenta de porqué su mamá y los demás querían que estudiara otra cosa que no fuera Arte. Se veía a simple vista que tenía demasiado potencial para salir adelante en cualquier cosa que él se propusiera: era demasiado dedicado y apasionado en lo que hacía, esa forma de ser le deban las aptitudes para llegar a hacer lo que él quisiera, tal vez podría llegar hasta a dirigir una empresa importante o podría involucrarse en la política, pero en eso nunca sería feliz, ese no era su mundo y lo único que lograría era amargarse la vida, sin embargo las demás personas no lo veía de esa forma, no veían lo que él deseaba, si no lo que era "mejor" y más convenientes para tener un futuro exitoso.

Me rasque la cabeza y suspire. Él también había tenido una vida difícil y llena de circunstancias que te ponen a pruebas, su cruz era tan grande como la mía. Yo no creó que tenga una cruz tan grande, porque no me siento miserable con la vida que me toco, pero tampoco había sido fácil adaptarme a las personas. Lo único que quería era ser feliz y disfrutar de una vida prospera, pero al parecer mi deseo era demasiado, porque siempre que pensaba que todo estaba bien, algo pasaba.

Era curioso como la vida daba sus giros; era increíble cuanto me cambio. Todas las experiencias que tuve, habían servido para darme cuenta que si desperdiciaba mi vida, no seria nada más que basura, también me había enseñado en que las personas eran muy diferentes, cada cual era un mundo y hasta ahorita compartía esos dos mundo con dos personas muy importantes, con Midori y aun que me duela admitirlo con él Uchiha.

No saben lo difícil que es para mí aceptar y convencerme de lo que siento por él, pero la intensidad del sentimiento destruye mi orgullo como no tienen idea, se que tarde o temprano terminare cediendo ante sus provocaciones que sólo me dejan ansioso.

Se que el muy puto lo hace apropósito.

Sacudí mi cabeza y por fin abrí el libro y me puse a leer.

Había pasado como una hora cuando escuche unos ruidos a mi derecha. Cuando voltee me encontré con tres tipos vestidos como vándalos, supuse que a lo mejor venían a ver a las porristas, vaya decepción que se llevarían al no encontrarlas, por lo que me levante y me hice a un lado. No quería ser yo el que pagara los platos rotos, al darse cuenta que las locas con pompones no se encontraban, comenzaron a discutir cerca de la entrada; por mi parte trate de ignorarlos.

- Te dije que estaban en el gimnasio…- el tipo era alto con las cejas muy pobladas, de cabello teñido de rubio.

- Al parecer hoy no tienen practica las porristas…- dijo otro que era más bajito y de complexión robusta; rapado.

- Ya viste Heizo, sólo nos apuraste en vano…- hablo un tipo con el cabello largo y el que parecía más fuerte de los tres.

- No me culpes yo pensé que vendrían a practicar, ya que los mastodontes tienen juego dentro de 2 semanas…- contesto el peli-teñido.

- Oye mira, ¿no será una chica?- me apunto descaradamente el gordo, yo por mi parte ni caso les hice.

- No juegues, no vez que es un hombre…- le dio un zape su amigo el de cabello largo.

- Pero es que mirarlo bien Hiro, tiene cara de niña…- el peli-teñido me apunto con un dedo.

- ¿Y si le vamos a preguntar…?- el pelilargo se acerco, parecía ser él líder- ¡Ey…!- me llamo pero yo no les hice caso- ¡Ey… nena!, te estamos hablando…- me tomó del brazo y me volteo.

- Váyanse a la mierda…- me solté con brusquedad.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo…- dijo el peli-teñido- sólo queremos hacerte una pregunta- sonrió viéndome de arriba abajo con descaro- mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si eras un chavo o una chava, pero al parecer como no vas a cooperar en decirnos, déjanos comprobarlo por nosotros mismo, si debajo de esa ropa varonil hay otra cosa…-

- Si chaval, sólo para confirmar que no eres mujer…-

Me barajón el cierre de la chamarra y fue lo último que hicieron; empuje al gordo, le di una patada en el pecho al peli-teñido y golpee al del greñero en la cara, el cual fue a parar al piso. Sentía que la furia segarme por completo. El muy pendejo pensaba que podía llamarme mujer y salir impune, pues ahora vería el hijo de puta que no. Me puse encima del de pelos largos, lo golpee en la cara repetidas veces, tenía unas ganas de despellejarlo que a pesar de que note un golpe en mi cadera y espalda, no me moví. Estaba tan enfurecido que lo único que quería era molerlo a golpes; hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura arrancándome del de greñero, era el gordo. Mientras este me agarraba; el rubio teñido me comenzó a golpear en las costillas dejándome sin aire, pero en este momento no sentía dolor alguno, porque cuando escuche un grito y el pendejo se distrajo le di una patada en los huevos y al gordo un cabezazo que de seguro le rompió la nariz. Me libere e iba seguir golpeando al pelo-largo, pero otra vez unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura. Lo pise con fuerza, en el instante en que disminuyo el agarre le di un golpe con el codo en las costillas; no sabia de quien se trataba, para esos momentos estaba fuera de mi; lo único que quería era seguir golpeando al que estaba tirado. Me agarraron de la chamarra para detenerme, por lo que me la quite. Me iba a abalanzar de nuevo contra el estúpido que me había llamado mujer, cuando sentí que entre dos personas me estaban agarrando, me removí en el agarre, como si me tratara de una bestia salvaje hasta que una bofetada que me doblo el rostro.

- Naruto…- escuche por fin mi nombre de la boca del Uchiha. A los tres que había golpeado ya estaban de pie.- ya basta…- me quede quieto.

- Tú hijo de tu gran puta…- le grite al que tenía el cabello largo- si te vuelvo a ver la cara no sólo vas a salir con el ojo morado y la nariz rota, te voy a romper los brazos…- escupí, sintiendo aun las ganas de lanzarme de nuevo hacia él- haber quien es ahora la mujercita…-

- ¡Ya basta Naruto…!- me dijo Uchiha con la mirada bastante pesada, vi alejarse a los idiotas y por fin me soltaron.

Me acerque a una pared, sintiendo mi cuerpo aun con adrenalina en mis venas, que hizo vibrar mi cuerpo de forma convulsiva. Sentía que el odio, la frustración, la rabia, el miedo, y la tristeza me estaban ahogando. Sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a golpear la pared, con una fuerza que retumbo en el gimnasio. Lo hice hasta que mis fuerzas abandonaron por completo; las piernas me temblaron no logrando sostener por más tiempo mi peso y me deje caer al piso de rodillas. De un momento a otro mi cuerpo comenzó a doler, percibí mi corazón acelerado, mi cara roja por la rabia que aun corría por mis venas, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, se esfumo ese sentimiento de odio compulsivo, convirtiéndose en una angustia tan grande que mis hombros comenzaron a temblar y los ojos a escocerme.

- Naruto…- alguien se encontraba agachado a mi lado- ¿estas bien?-

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía hablar; tenia un nudo en la garganta tan grande que si pronunciaba media palabra terminaría llorando y no quería eso, no delante de todos. Las manos del Uchiha se posaron en mis hombros, tratando de levantarme, sin antes ponerme la gorra. Cuando por fin me puse en pie, me comenzó a llevar hacia algún lugar, pero lo detuve y tomando todas las fuerzas de mundo me voltee hacia el equipo, sólo era capaz de verles los pies; no me atrevía a verles la cara.

- L- lo siento…-mi voz salió ahogada, no escuche respuesta alguna por lo que me gire y el Uchiha me rodio los hombros con su brazo.

Llegamos a los vestidores y yo aun no era capaz de levantar el rostro, se me hacia algo imposible mirarlo. Despacio me sentó, fue por algunas cosas y regreso al instante. Yo aun seguía con la misma expresión ida que antes, deje que el Uchiha me quitara la playera y comenzara a ponerme una pomada de forma delicada. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje hacer.

Cuando termino fue a dejar todo en su lugar, se hinco frete a mí acariciándome el cabello y sonriéndome. Lo mire y todas las ganas que había reprimido por no llorar se fueron a la mierda. Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar y yo aun era incapaz de hablar, estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho, además de que él en lugar de reprenderme, me regalaba una sonrisa. Sin que fuera dueño de mis propios impulsos, lo abrace y me aferre a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Llore en silencio sintiendo mis hombros convulsionarse y mi respiración errático. El lo único que hizo fue seguir acariciándome los cabellos y dándome besos en la mejilla.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó cuando me estaba limpiando la cara de forma torpe.- oye ya no te voy a hacer enojar, vaya paliza que les diste a esos tipos- rió y yo no pude evitar unirme a su risa.

- Torpe…- le pegue despacio en el hombro y a mi me dolió; tenia morados los nudillos- disculpa por interrumpir tu entrenamiento…- incline el rostro.

- Eso es lo de menos- me acaricio la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos ante la caricia- yo también tenia ganas de masacrarlos cuando vi que esos dos te estaban pegando- vi odio en su mirada-pero me asuste cuando te llamaba y no reaccionaba- me beso la frente y yo suspire.

- Te juro que trate de ignorarlos…- me puso un dedo en los labios silenciándome, para después delinearlos. Un hormigueo en mis labios hizo que temblara deliciosamente, me obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos y a regañadientes así lo hice.

- No tienes que explicarme nada…- se acercó a mi rostro y me robo el aliento- Naruto desde hace rato tengo muchas ganas de besarte, ¿puedo hacerlo?- mis ojos se abrieron mucho, impactado por lo que me había propuesto sin miramiento alguno.

Sin previo aviso sentí mis mejillas arder, desviando la mirada, sintiéndome intimidado y avergonzado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, asentí con la cabeza de forma impredecible. Él sonrió, alzándome el rostro de forma delicada, haciendo que levantara la mirada. Nuestros ojos se interceptaron en ese momento. De forma lenta y ansiosa se acercó a mí sin cerrar los ojos y por mi parte tampoco pude apartar la mirada de sus orbeas oscuras, las cuales me tenían eclipsado.

Cuando rozó mis labios, no pude evitar que un gemidito se me escapara; él amplio su sonrisa y continuo el beso, atrapando mi labio superior entre los suyos, yo abrí un poco más la boca, quería seguir el mismo ritmo, pero estaba tan nervioso que mis movimientos eran torpes. Debo de admitir que fueron increíbles las sensaciones que comencé a sentir, me encanto. Sin ser apenas consiente de mis acciones, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y trate de profundizar el beso, mientras el ponía sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándome de forma imperceptible.

Se separó de mí un poco dejando nuestros labios a corta distancia. Enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos, jalándolos con delicadeza, sintiendo un pequeño espasmo por parte de él, lo que me hizo ensanchar mi sonrisa. Nuestras miradas seguían encontrándose con intensidad y el deseo se hacia palpables en los dos.

- No soy una niñita para que me beses con tanta suavidad…- le informe.

Antes de que pudiera responderme nada y perdiendo toda timidez que hasta el momento me tenía atolondrado; lo bese con un hambre que lo sorprendió, pues tardo un segundo en corresponderme. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, queriéndose sentirme con mayor intensidad, mientras comenzaba ha acariciarme las caderas fogosamente. Sentí un tirón en mi miembro, en el mismo instante en que comenzó a acariciarme de esa forma y sin poder evitarlo, solté un pequeño gemidito que sonó ahogado, pues aun nos seguíamos besando. Con un poco de fuerza, jale sus cabello, profundizando aun mas el beso; me ti mi lengua en su cavidad, sintiendo la suya corresponder las caricias de la mía con tanta hambre, que antes de que me diera cuenta el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

Tuve que separarme, pero no quite mis brazos de su cuello. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas; mis mejillas como las de él, se encontraban sonrojadas y nuestras miradas brillosas por la repentina excitación por la situación que se había desarrollado. Por alguna extraña razón me calentó un poco tenerlo entre mis piernas y sus grandes manos sobre mis caderas aun brindado algunas caricias ya no tan demandaste. Desee besarlo una vez más, pero me regañe a mi mismo cuando ese pensamiento se cruzo por mi cabeza. Tenía que parar, pues no sabia si podría contenerme si seguíamos así, ni tampoco si él era capaz de seguir controlándose como lo estaba haciendo.

No quería, no quería arrepentirme de lo que había pasado, por lo que aleje un poco mi rostro de él, aun sin poder borrar mi sonrisa boba de mi rostro, él por su parte me beso las mejillas y yo ensanche mis labios; al final, puse mi frente contra la de él; lo mire por largo rato, comenzado a sentir un poco de remordimiento por lo que había pasado y a la vez una felicidad que se apodero de cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, en estos momentos todo estaba tan nublado y lleno del Uchiha que me era imposible pensar en otra cosa que en no fueran sentirlo, escucharlo y tocarlo, era algo que sonaba de lo mas cursi, pero me atravesaba de una forma que no me importaba en lo absoluto lo demás.

- Nos están esperando- se levantó. Quitándose el uniforme sudado, para ponerse una camisa. Al terminar me tomó de la mano con cuidado.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio algunos estaban parados, otros sentado, pero todos se encontraban hablando de lo mismo; de mi y de cómo había golpeado a esos tres. El Uchiha carraspeo para que le pusieran atención y todos voltearon acercándose a nosotros; unos sonriendo, otros serios, pero todos mirándome atentamente, yo no pude mas que agachar el rostro avergonzado y todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Lo lamento…- hable sin alzar el rostro,- no era mi intención interrumpir su entrenamiento- hice una pequeña inclinación.

- ¡Que dices chaval…!- dijo Jun, es el único que me decía así- ¡eso fue genial…!- grito, algunos rieron, otros chiflaron y gritaron,- vaya derechazo…- levante mi cara, todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Realmente fue increíble- apoyo el más bajito de todos. el que tenia el arete en la oreja derecha.

De un momento tuve a todos alrededor mío, preguntándome cosas, felicitándome. Yo no entendía nada, pero no podía evitar sonreír de la euforia que ellos expresaban, hasta que alguien los tranquilizo abogando que yo nunca entendería si me seguían atacando con preguntas, por lo que cuando estuvieron mas tranquilos, comenzaron las preguntas.

- ¿Donde aprendiste eso?- preguntó un grandulón delgado.

- Mmm… para serles sinceros disfruto mucho del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mis padres desde que era un niño, me inscribieron en varias disciplinas de artes marciales. Una para mantenerme entretenido y otras para controlar mi carácter- me rasque la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué los golpeaste?- interrogó otro.

- Como verán mi rostro es de facciones mmm….- me quite la gorra y todos me observaron- delicadas…- susurre frustrado- anteriormente para molestarme me decían que era una niña, no se, supongo que tengo cierto trauma, por lo que aborrezco que me digan de esa forma,- me encogí de hombros- ellos intentaban probar si era cierto que no era…-

- Estuvo bien que los golpearas, esos idiotas sólo vienen a molestar a las porristas, nosotros no podemos golpearlos directamente, por que si no, nos amonestarían, dejando de jugar- Jun habló- realmente me sorprendió mucho cuando los empezaste a golpear, porque sin ofender pues eres mas bajito y delgado que ellos, pero me dio mucha risa cuando salieron huyendo, la verdad era para fotografía- sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

- Bueno, chicos creo que él interrogatorio a sido bastante por hoy…- habló el Uchiha- vayan a cambiarse…-

- Si, capitán…- todos se levantaron de donde estaban, Jun se acerco a mí con la sudadera del Uchiha y el libro.

- Sé que es a lo mejor suene a atrevido, pero la verdad eres una lindura, si alguna vez tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme- me entrego mis cosas y me giño un ojo, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, sonriendo después y negando con la cabeza.

- Ese idiota…- murmuró molesto el Uchiha a mis espaldas.

- Es lindo- me reí mientras el alzaba una ceja.

- Pues que mal gusto tienes…- me recrimino con la maleta de su ropa en la mano.

- Hahaha…- bufe- ¿enserio lo crees?- me miro de reojo- sin comentarios- me encogí de hombros.- es broma hombre, hahaha- rodé los ojos- ¡vaya carácter!.

- El burro hablando de orejas- me movió la gorra y se hecho a reír- enano…-

Sin previo aviso me subí a su espalda rodeando con mis piernas su cintura y con mis brazos su cuello.

- Ahora mortal pagaras tus pecados…- el se empezó a reír y tratar de bajarme de encima- arre caballito- con una mano le jale el cabello y él se partió de la risa.

- Hahaha, deja de decir idioteces y ya bájate…hahaha…-

- No quiero, es tu castigo por llamarme enano…- él comenzó a caminar y yo suspire cansado.

Antes de que perdiera de vista completamente el gimnasio, voltee. Jun nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, alce la mano y me despedí haciéndole adiós. Él me imito aun recargado en el marco de la puerta; al parecer nos había escuchado, porque aun no se había quitado él uniforme. Me encogí de hombros y rodee el cuello del Uchiha bastardo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me di cuenta que el carro de mis padres ya estaba en el garaje. Quite el candado que estaba sobrepuesto antes de abrir las rejas y el Uchiha me seguía de cerca. Mis padres estaban en la sala tomando café y hablando de algo importante, puesto que sus rostros eran serios, pero en cuanto me escucharon ablandaron sus expresiones y sonrieron aun más cuando vieron al pendejo detrás de mí.

- Buenas tardes- habló el idiota haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

- Hola Uchiha- mi madre se levanto, igual que mi padre- gustas una taza de Té- lógico que no le iban a ofrecer café, mi padre le había explicado a mi madre sobre las costumbres Japonesas.

- No gracias señora, sólo venia a dejarles a su hijo…-

- ¡Oye! ni que fuera un crio…- le recrimine, pegándole con el dorso de la mano en el pecho, se me olvido que me dolía, por lo que me mordí la lengua para no gritar alguna obscenidad.

- Pues a veces lo pareces hijo…- apunto mi padre riendo bajito.

- ¡Papá…!- le mire con los ojos entre cerrados. Esto era el colmo, hasta mi padre se ponía en mi contra.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro bebe, Uchiha, has sido de gran ayuda…- mi madre hizo una pequeña inclinación- para agradecerte todas tus atenciones, te trajimos un presente…- tomaron un paquete de la mesa y se lo dieron.

- ¡Ah!, muchas gracias señores no se hubieran molestado…- sonrió quedamente e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza- fue divertido tener a su hijo en mi casa- apretó los labios, porque al parecer quería reírse.

Estúpido.

- Nos alegra que no te haya causado problemas- dijo esta vez mi padre.

- No, en lo absoluto- me miro de reojo- bueno… supongo que estarán cansados- hizo otra inclinación- con su permiso- fue hasta la puerta y yo lo acompañe, mas por educación que por otra cosa- nos vemos Uzumaki- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado, le pase su libro.

- Ya lo termine de leer- sonreí- me gusto mucho, gracias…-

- Considéralo un regalo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Yo me quede ahí sin saber que decir, por lo que simplemente me voltee, encarando a mis padres que se volvieron a sentar y tomar sus respectivos cafés con dulces que de seguro habían comprado de regreso. Me senté en la silla y los mire respectivamente.

- Bien, díganme que fue lo que pasó para que se tuvieran que ir así…-

- Ya te lo habíamos comentado desde hace un mes, antier teníamos que arreglar unos papeles por la llegada a Japón… ya sabes, cosas legales- hizo un ademan para quitarle importancia al asunto.- por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en su casa ese día?-

- Quería hablar algunas cosas con él y sin querer me quede dormido…- me reí pasándome una mano por la nuca.

- ¿y como te fue mi niño?- preguntó mi padre, pasándome un poco de dulces, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- Bien, fue instructivo el tiempo que estuve con él- afirme con la cabeza distraídamente- bueno me voy a mi habitación, compromiso- me pare y les di un beso a cada uno.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, puse en mi escritorio el libro y me quite por fin su suéter tirándolo aun lado, me quite los tenis y me senté en la cama. Me pase una mano por mis cabellos, sin saber que hacer. Yo no quería esto para mí pero aun así me había estado comportando como si lo deseara tanto. Me deje caer en la cama, puse mi brazo en mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, por que esto estaba muy mal, mas que mal, le había aceptado el beso, y aun pero yo le había dado uno, y eso significaba muchas cosas, cosas que yo no quería y él se veía que deseaba mas que nada.

Suspire, sin saber que hacer, esto se me salió completamente de las manos, lo peor de todo es que ni cuenta me di cuando empecé a corresponder esos sentimientos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, yo no era así, yo no quería esto, y sin embargo le di ilusiones que no puedo corresponder, tengo que alejarme de él, su sola presencia intoxica mi aire y hace que piense en la posibilidad de estar con él, de tratar de quererlo, de querer sentirlo y eso… eso no esta bien, no esta bien.

Me puse del costado que no tenía él moretón, abrazando una almohada, enterré mi rostro en esta. Si no estaba bien, ¿Por qué me sentía tan triste de dejar de verlo?¿Tan hipnotizado me tenía con sus caricias, sus palabras, sus atenciones y su cariño?. Me sentía miserable porque sabía que lo iba a herir con lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no me quedaba de otra, tenia que olvidarme de él, de una u otra forma. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería pensar en nada, no quería recordar sus palabras, no quería recordar sus manos, ni sus labios, por primera vez quería olvidar. Dese nunca haberlo conocido, porque él había sido el primer hombre por él que había logrado sentir algo tan fuerte.

Era increíble como sucedieron las cosas…

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, los cerré con fuerza de nuevo y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Si tan sólo el fuera mujer no tendría que pasar por todo esto. Tal vez ustedes piensen que son niñerías las que estoy pensando, sin embargo si estuvieran en mi lugar y lo vieran desde mi punto de vista, se darían cuenta que no es tan fácil para mi afrontar que me guste él, u algún otro chavo, no es por mi orgullo ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente que no puedo, no puedo y no quiero, porque eso me convertiría en una mujer y yo no deseo eso para mi.

No deseo esto para mí…

Sin embargo no puedo olvidar los momento que viví con él hace algunas horas, era tan patético estar de esta forma. Me limpie las lagrimas y me senté de nuevo, no podía pasarme aquí todo el fin de semana sintiéndome miserable porque no podía corresponder los sentimientos del bastardo. Por lo que fui hasta mi armario, me puse un pantalón pegado; negro, con un cinturón con picos plateados, me quite la playera y me puse una playera negra, con una chaqueta de mezclilla encima, me pase una mano por mis cabellos y tome una gorra y unos van´s del mismo color. Salí sin siquiera mirarme al espejo.

Mis padres aun seguían ahí por lo que les dije una mentira y me despedí de ellos.

Tenia que olvidarme de él costara lo que costara. Era lo mejor para los dos; bueno, mas para mi que para él, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que tenía que arreglar las cosas, o por lo menos tratar de arreglarlas.

Cuando salí a la calle, las personas se me quedaron mirando como era de esperarse, trate de no darle mucha importancia. Sin darme cuenta camine con pasos rápidos, sin decidir el punto final de mi partida. Me perdió entre el montón de gente que caminaba por la acera.

Definitivamente me olvidaría de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y había llamado a casa para decirles a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Midori, para seguir jugando videojuegos con Kei. Por lógico era una completa mentira y mi amiga ni estaba enterada, pero en ese momento no le tome demasiada importancia hablarle, pues mis padres sabían donde estaba y con eso se conformarían por ahora.

Me encontraba en una cafetería tomando un café, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir; sólo estaba seguro de algo, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa. No quería tentar a mi suerte; sabía que si lo veía en estos momentos volvería a caer en sus sucias artimañas y no quería, no quería que la situación que se desarrollo en los vestidores, se volviera a repetir, pues sabía que como la ultima vez no opondría resistencia, al contrario me entregaría como puta a sus manos.

Me golpee la cabeza contra la pared que estaba a mi lado tratado de pasar por alto mis pensamientos estúpidos. Se suponía que no quería pensar en él y todo lo que tenia en la cabeza desde él día de ayer era su continua presencia y palabras.

Suspire…

Quería darme un tiro o por lo menos tirarme de un edificio; ahora entendía por que había tantos suicidios en Japón, en esta ciudad no podías hacer nada, como comprar una bebida, si no eres mayor de edad. Tampoco entrar a antros o cosas por él estilo. Los putos japoneses eran unos retraídos que no dejaban hacer nada a los adolecentes, por eso la juventud estaba tan tarada.

Como no podía entrar a un antro, no podía buscar a una buena chica o tomar hasta quedarme sin hígado o riñón… ¡Oh! No…. En lugar de eso, tenia que tomar un estúpido café en un lugar tan ñoño que me hacia vomitar; por la calidez lugar.

Sentía que si no tenía un poco de acción y seguía así, me volvería loco de la impaciencia.

- ¡Hola chaval!...- dijo una voz que me hizo abrir los ojos que hasta ahora tenia, junto con mi cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. – ¿Qué haces, aquí tan solo? Y ¿con esa cara de consternación?- Jun se encontraba enfrente de mi, mirándome con fijeza.

- No tengo nada- murmure dejando caer mi frente contra la mesa.

- Pues no lo parece…- contestó sentándose frente a mi- ¿Te peleaste con él Capitán?-

¡Maldición!

¡¿Por qué demonios tenia que recordarme a ese idiota?

- No…- conteste sin muchos ánimos,- sólo estoy aburrido porque no tengo nada que hacer, y pues aquí en Japón no te dejan entrar a un antro a menos que seas mayor de edad, ni tampoco puedo empedarme…- confesé de pronto.

- Vaya forma mas extraña de entretenerte…- respondió, a pesar de que no lo miraba, sabia que estaba sonriendo.- si quieres tomar, podemos comprar algo e ir a un lugar tranquilo a beber- me propuso, yo alce el rostro y lo mire con una de mis mejores sonrisa dejándolo anonado, por mi repentino cambio de animo.

- ¡Eso seria genial…!- hable levantándome de mi lugar, queriendo salir de ese ñoño lugar lo antes posible.

- Al parecer estas ansioso…- murmuró un poco extrañado, pero sin perder ese toque de humor que lo caracterizaba.

- Mas de lo que imaginas- dije más para mí que para él. Pague y salimos de ahí al aire frio.

Caminamos por las oscuras calles sin decir nada, me encontraba tan emocionado que si el hubiera querido hablarme de cualquier chorrada lo hubiera escuchado con atención y hasta hubiera contribuido con el tema, pero el extrañamente se quedo callado, por lo que preferí cerrar el pico antes de que digiera algo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Anduvimos unas cuantas cuadras antes de que llegáramos a una licorería que aun se encontraba abierta, le pase un poco de dinero y lo vi entrar. Tardo algunos minutos, saliendo con una botella de vodka y una de sake, mi sonrisa se acentuó aun más. Él se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, al contrario siguió tan callado que comencé a pensar que algo pasaba, pero de nueva cuenta no abrí la boca.

Lo seguí, deteniéndonos después de unas cuantas cuadras en una tienda donde le coopere de nuevo para comprar unos jugos, hielo y un poco de botana. Seguimos nuestra caminata hasta llegar a un edificio, en donde me adentre junto con él; ya no tan seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero mis ganas de olvidar aunque fuera sólo por un momento hizo que desplazara esos pensamientos negativos y dejara pasar por alto a donde nos dirigíamos.

Subimos las escaleras, hasta detenernos delante de la puerta numero 8; Jun saco las llaves y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero. Dude un momento antes de adentrarme por completo a la habitación. Me volteé y el encendió las luces, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿A que hora tienes que llegar a tú casa?- me preguntó, pasándome de largo y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que estaba de mi lado izquierdo, ya que la pequeña sala con algunos muebles se encontraba de mi lado derecho.

- Hasta mañana por la tarde- le comunique siguiéndolo, él se voltio y alzo una ceja sin perder su eterna sonrisa de su rostro.- le dije a mis padres que estaba en la casa de un amigo- conteste a su muda pregunta. Poniendo las cosas en la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

Por tercera vez se quedo callado poniendo todo en la mesa y guardando los hielos en el refrigerador. Por mi parte me senté en una de las sillas volviendo a colocar la frente contra mesa; como me encontraba en la cafetería.

- ¿Qué penas quieres olvidar con el alcohol?- le escuche preguntar mientras ponía un vaso, llenadlo con algo y colocando algo de hielos.

Todo… quiero olvidar todo lo que respecta a él…

- ¿Importa mucho la respuesta?- murmure sin alzar el rostro.

- No lo se… dime lo tú- contraatacó, movió la silla y se sentó- ¿Qué tan desesperado estas?-

- Demasiado…- confesé- si ahora mismo me digieras que no quieres participar en todo esto… iría a buscar a alguien mas que me acompañara- solté un suspiro y me acomode aun mas en el asiento.

- Si estas tan decidido, en ese caso yo no are nada para que cambies de opinión- escuche como arrastraba un baso y yo por fin alce la mirada- ¿te gustaría que invitara unas amigas?- una risilla escapo de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

les gustó?

si?

no?

por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally Lilly:

Jajajja

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Y realmente tienes buenas observaciones acerca de Naruto….. tal vez tenga razón con tus suposiciones… más adelante podrás darte cuenta si es cierto lo que dices o no….. kukukuku… bueno sin nada mas que decir… espero que me sigas leyendo. Muchos besos.

YosoyfanXD:

Bueno vamos por partes… antes que nada: holaaa!

Me alegro que hasta estos capis te haya gustado el fic…. Aunque sinceramente apenas viene lo bueno…. Verdades, más intrigas y acontecimientos que estoy 100% segura que no te imaginaras, espero que me sigas leyendo y pueda saber tu opinión de futuros capis.

Muchos besotes y si tienes alguna duda o queja, no dudes en decírmelo.

PD: Mi pequeña y dulce midori no es lesbiana, pero si bisexual… kukuku… ya se explicara después ese punto.

Hime-sora:

Holaaaa!

Antes que nada gracias por tu comentario y por leerme.

Segundo: no hay pierde en la historia, el que narra todo el fic… es Naruto. Y lo que paso con lo de los recuerdos, ósea del niño que apareció cuando Sasuke lo beso, era naruto de niño…

No es doble personalidad lo que tiene naruto… si no que Naruto pensaba que se encontraba en un sueño… no se encontraba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, era mas bien sonambulismo lo que tenía.

Si tienes alguna otra pregunta o duda… no dudes en preguntarme, yo siempre voy a estar dispuesta a resolver lo que no entiendas.

Muchos besos… y espero que me sigas leyendo. :3


	9. Chapter 9: La curiosidad mató al Uchiha

Capitulo 9: La curiosidad mato al Uchiha

Había pasado una semana desde que tuve ese primer encuentro con Jun en la cafetería. Esa noche me la pase follando como loco con dos amigas de mi "amigo", quienes tuvieron un aguante que me sorprendió hasta a mí. Toda esta semana la pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos: tomando, hablando, follando y jugando videojuegos. Por supuesto que no se lo había presentado a mis padres, sabía que en donde lo conocieran, definitivamente no me dejarían salir tanto como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora; porque según: "Jun me estaba apoyando con una materia que no entendía", y como era un grado más arriba que yo, mis padres no podían objetar nada. Como es lógico me preguntaron que porque no era el Uchiha quien me apoyaba; dado que él era el mejor del segundo año. Yo trate de explicarles que él estaba MUY ocupado como para estarse ocupando de mí a cada rato. Por lo que no muy convencido con mis excusas, me dejaban ir.

Por otro lado ya no compartía tanto tiempo con Midori como antes, es más, creo que me estaba pasando de estúpido con ella, porque siempre le ponía cualquier excusa para quitarme la de encima y no me hiciera preguntas, ni mencionara a cierta persona de la cual no quería ver en pintura, ni escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con él.

La verdad era que mi plan no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario. Parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, a pesar de que lo había estado evitando de la mejor forma; todos los días tenía una llamada perdida de él o un mensaje en el que me decía que me extrañaba y el colmo de los colmos era que últimamente había estado teniendo sueños mojados, siendo ambos los protagonistas. Despertaba tan excitado que tenía que bañarme con agua fría para que la erección bajara. Sus palabras estaban constantemente en el aire, al igual que sus caricias y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Quería olvidarlo… enserió que me estaba esforzando en tratar de no darle tanta importancia, pero no podía, no podía porque siempre que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba, hasta cuando follaba con alguien me imaginaba que era él para poder excitarme y no ofender a la muchacha con la que estaba.

Esto estaba más que mal…

Estaba en un punto en el que no sabía que hacer, ya no entendía que estaba bien o mal y lo peor es que con cada día que pasaba crecía en mi una añoranza de verlo, que me desquiciaban; tenía unas ojeras que Dios sabía que no eran para nada normal, aduras penas pegaba el ojo en la noche por tenerlo todo el día en mi cabeza.

Esta situación me estaba pasando a llevar de la peor forma, quería que todo ese malestar que sentía se fuera, desapareciera y que mi conciencia me dejara en paz.

El timbre tocó y me levante sabiendo que era la hora del almuerzo. Sin muchos ánimos tome mi dinero y fui hasta mi "novia", la cual se colgó de mi brazo. Desde el viernes de la semana pasada que andaba con ella, aunque era más algo carnal, que sentimental; ella misma se dio cuenta y no objeto nada, por lo que a mí me dio igual. Mientras no se pusiera a decir cosas sin sentido y a hostigarme; todo estaba bien.

Salimos junto con sus amigas a la cafetería. Midori pasó a mí lado pegándome con uno de sus hombros. La mire sintiéndome un poco dolido, por tener que alejarme de ella, pero era lógico que si seguía comiendo con ella, eso significaría que el Uchiha estaría ahí, y si el Uchiha estaba, Kei también lo estaría y la verdad es que no quería verlos juntos. Si no quería verlo a _él_, mucho menos quería ver que se miraran con complicidad o se acercaran de forma disimulada; creo que no podría soportarlo y golpearía a Kei hasta el cansancio.

Si con sólo imaginarlo, me hervía la sangre, no quería tentar a la suerte de todos a encontrarme en una situación así.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería algunas miradas se posaron en nosotros, murmurando, señalándonos y después siguiendo con su plática. Mi "novia" parecía disfrutar de esa atención por parte de todos, porque en lugar de sentirse intimidada, me acercaba aun mas a ella, no sin antes de robarme un beso y seguir caminando.

¡Odiaba que hiciera eso!

Detesto la forma en que me trata como su trofeo, presumiéndome frente a los demás, dando a entender que era ella quien se había llevado la mejor parte; oxease a mí. Me senté en la mesa mientras las muchachas iban a comprar algunas cosas para almorzar. Cuando regresaron comenzaron a parlotear cosas que la verdad ni escuchaba, en lugar de eso no pude evitar recordar la sonrisa del idiota.

¡Maldición!...

¡¿Es que no puede pasar un maldito minuto sin que lo recuerde?

Me masajee la frente, percatándome que me comenzaba a dar jaqueca. De un momento a otro me sentí fuera de lugar, como si el que hubiera estado haciendo todo eso, no fuera yo; me sentía miserable por haberle dado este curso a las cosas y por las estupideces que había hecho. Sin pensármelo más me levante de mi lugar, provocando que todas se callaran y me voltearan a mirar al instante. La que según era mi novia, me tomó de la mano pero yo se la aparte; le dije que me sentía mal, que necesitaba ir al baño ha refrescarme un poco.

En ese preciso momento vi como entró Midori visiblemente molesta, se dirigió hasta mí y sin previo aviso me dio un puñetazo qué me hizo voltear el rostro.

Las chicas dieron un grito ahogado y todos en la cafetería se callaron.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota…!- gritó furiosa- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste…?- trató de empujarme, pero yo no me moví.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó mi novia empujándola ha ella, para que se alejara de mí.

- ¡Tú no te metas maldita golfa…!- le espetó dándole un tremendo empujón que la tiro al piso.- el asunto no es contigo-me miro; sus ojos ardían.

- Me las vas a pagar puta lesbiana…- trató de levantarse y cuando lo logro yo le puse una mano en el hombro.

- No la insultes Yumi- le dije a lo que ahora era mi ex.

- ¡Me llamo Yuki!-me corrigió con frustración- Pero si ella empezó. Además, como dejas que te trate así- la quite de en medio y quede frente a frente con Midori.

- Lo que sea, ya no importa, ya no quiero nada contigo…- me encogí de hombros- vamos Midori, tenemos que hablar-

No tuve que decir nada más para que mi amiga se dirigiera a la puerta, mientras mi ex intentaba detenerme para que hablara con ella, yo simplemente la ignore, tratando de seguir de cerca a Midori que caminaba con rapidez. Cuando me di cuenta, nos dirigíamos a la azotea. Yo fui el último en llegar por lo que cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Se volteo, lo que provocó que nuestras miradas se encontraran y percatándome de que su expresión era desolada.

- Por fin Sasuke me acaba de contar después de tanto presionarlo porque esta tan deprimido, ya me hacia una idea de porque era, pero realmente me impresiono lo insensible que eres con él: primero dándole ilusiones y después saliendo con todas esas golfas- me reprochó- luego esos pretextos que me dabas- sacudió la cabeza- eran tan estúpidas, estuve esperando a que me digieras que no querías estar conmigo, pero eso nunca llego… ¡eres un maldito cobarde Uzumaki!, ¡un maldito cobarde…!- vi como sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas- Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa…?- se pasó una mano por el rostro- acepto que tengas novia, no tengo nada en contra de eso, simplemente que me da asco como te degradas a ti mismo acostándote con todas ellas de esa forma; es repugnante- se cruzó de brazos- ¡es que no te valoras poquito!- me gritó- ¡tus padres me hablaron preocupados hace dos días para saber que te estaba pasando!...-

- Midori yo…- la mire, pero ella esquivó mi mirada.

- Dime la verdad Uzumaki- pidió suplicante-¿Qué pasa?-

- No lo sé…- conteste pasando una mano por mi nuca- es sólo que estoy confundido- cerré los ojos.

- ¿Confundido?- preguntó- ¡pues yo lo estoy más…!- subió el tono de voz.

- No, tú no entiendes…- me encamine hacia la malla y mire hacia abajo- todo mi mundo se está yendo abajo porque no puedo olvidarlo- se quedó callada un momento y yo cerré con fuerza los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

- Te gusta Sasuke…- escuche un fuerte suspiro a mis espaldas- eso era de esperarse, pero… ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que te gusta un hombre?, ni que fuera el fin del mundo o algo peor, no tiene nada de malo- me recriminó sin acercarse.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero para mí todo eso es diferente- puse mi frente en la malla- para mí el sólo hecho de aceptar sus sentimientos me hace recordar lo que toda la vida me han dicho; que no soy más que una niña- me encogí de hombros- esas palabras son como pequeños cristales que se entierran en mi cerebro, duele, duele como no tienes idea- apreté con un poco de fuerza la malla- y esto no se trata de orgullo, por mucho que lo deseé no puedo, no quiero estar con él, - abrí los ojos- por lo menos una parte de mi se niega a corresponder sus sentimientos- sonreí- y créeme que esto me está afectando más de lo que me gustaría-

Cuando ella volvió a hablar su tono de voz ya no era de enfado, ni mucho menos ahogado, era una voz firme y con un tinte de dulzura que atravesó mi corazón.

- Estas decepcionando a tus padres, me estas perdiendo a mí y Sasuke quien lo único que pide es que lo dejes estar a tu lado, como amigo o hasta como mero conocido, sufre la peor parte, porque tú no eres capaz de encarar lo y decirle que no quieres nada con él- note su mano en mi hombro- Naruto…- me llamó por primera vez por mi nombre- el hecho de que no quieras ser algo más que un amigo con Sasuke, a mí no me molesta- carraspeó- bueno un poco- rió quedito- pero lo que importa aquí es que estés con una persona con la que te sientas cómodo y la quieras- me tomo del brazo y me giró- yo sólo quiero que estés bien- me abrazó- además de que si alguna vez quieres salir con alguien más, yo no me voy a enojar, ni mucho menos te voy a dejar de hablar-

- Lo sé- levante el rostro y mire el cielo- lamento haberme comportado como un idiota estos últimos días-

- Ya no importa…- me dijo sonriendo- lo que importa es que te des cuenta de que cometiste un error, sólo espero que no vuelva a suceder- suspiró cansada.- ven, vamos con Sasuke para que hables con él, está muy preocupado por ti- comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta- sabes, terminó con Kei desde el lunes de la semana pasada, mi hermano estaba muy triste pero estará bien…-

Esas palabras me dejaron congelado en mi lugar, mi amiga me volteo a ver, con una ceja alzada al ver que me había detenido de repente.

- Me gustaría quedarme a solas un momento…- recargue en la malla, ya que un fuerte mareo me atravesó como un rayo.

- ¿Seguro…?- su preocupación era palpable.

- Sí, quiero pensar algunas cosas, después te alcanzo…- sonreí forzadamente.

- Ok, pero no te tardes…- dudó, pero aun así salió por la puerta. Me resbale por la malla y me quede sentado en el suelo. Las cosas parecía que daban vueltas al mi alrededor, el vértigo en lugar de aminorar, empeoro.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- me pase una mano por los cabellos- el idiota termino con Kei por mi…- suspire- ¡joder!, esto no puede pintar de la forma más estúpida- reí- estoy feliz porque el bastardo termino con Kei, ¡por Dios!, no tengo remedio- recargue mi frente en mi mano.- estoy confundido, no sé qué hacer… si sigo así, me voy a volver loco- murmure para mi mismo sintiendo que me echaría a llorar como toda una niña en cualquier momento.

- Pero así loquito me gustas…- levante mi rostro y rodé los ojos.

- No estoy de ánimos para eso ahorita- le corte el royo fastidiado.

- Yo sólo venia a ver como estabas- se puso de cuclillas. Jun no entendía cuando dejar las bromas de lado.

Rogué porque no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, pues yo no le conté absolutamente nada del porque estaba tan deprimido, ni nada por él estilo. Por una parte, no quería que se burlaran de mí al descubrir que estaba en esa condición deplorable, porque me gustaba un hombre y por otra, no podía decirle que estaba teniendo sueños mojados con el Capitán de su equipo.

Me miro un rato mas para después sentarse a mi lado sin decir nada como a veces hacia y la verdad se lo agradecí, en estos momentos lo último que quería era hablar con alguien. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer.

- Me divertí toda esta semana que paso- dijo mirando el cielo nublando y disfrutando de la fresca brisa.- lástima que ya no se va a volver a repetir, disfrute mucho tu compañía- confesó, yo por mi parte supe en ese mismo instante que había escuchado todo.

No me atreví a verlo, sentía que mi palidez me delataría y la sorpresa impregnada en mis ojos y rostro.

- Pero me alegro por ti; para serte sincero realmente me gusto mucho esa sonrisa que vi aquella vez que fuiste a vernos entrenar, lástima que yo no pude lograr que sonrieras de esa forma tan sincera y espontanea- lo voltee a ver aun mas sorprendido, ¿estaba intentando insinuarme lo que creía que me estaba insinuando?- no me mires con esa cara- se rio entre dientes- eres demasiado atractivo para pasar desapercibido- se encogió de hombros- además de que yo nunca dije que era del todo hetero- esta vez desencaje la quijada completamente anonadado por su repentina declaración.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se acerco a mí colocando su mano en mi rostro; acariciándolo con delicadeza y mirándome con una intensidad que me asusto. Quería apartarlo, pero me encontraba completamente congelado por sus palabras y sus repentinas acciones, que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme viéndolo como idiota. Acerco su rostro al mío de forma lenta, acariciando con sus labios mi mentón, mis mejillas y mi nariz, pero sin atreverse a probar mis labios, cosa que agradecí de enorme manera y más al ver que se alejaba aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si continuo de seguro que me rompes la cara - un poco decepcionado se aparto de mí volviendo a observar de nueva cuenta el cielo. – sí, sientes algo por él, deberían hablarlo…- comenzó a decir- No conozco demasiado al Capitán, pero por lo que pude ver aquella vez, tengo la seguridad de decirte que lo que tú decidas, él lo aceptara sin refutar- lo mire en silencio- si quieres puedes probar primero como amigos, llevar las cosas despacio, sin que tú te sientas presionado, pero si a gusto…- se encogió de hombros- Cuéntale, platícale como te sientes… se que entre los dos podrán encontrar una solución a todo esto- me voltio a ver- si sigues como vas, vas a terminar por explotar y lo único que vas a conseguir será lastimarte a ti mismo y a las personas que amas- se levanto de su lugar- vive y se feliz…- se rio quedito- de eso se trata la vida… no para amargarte, ni para darle vueltas a algo que tú más que nadie deseas- dio media vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron- ¿no lo crees?- sin decir nada, se giro y comenzó a caminar sin volver a voltear atrás.

Yo por mi parte, simplemente me quede ahí, lo mire cerrar la puerta y el silencio instalarse de forma apacible en mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo, de pronto me sentí muy cansado. Me deje caer al piso sintiendo los ojos pesados. Antes de que callera en la inconsciencia, un pensamiento se formo en mi mente, uno que no sabía si seguiría ahí cuando me despertara, pues por fin había tomado una decisión y fuera para bien o para mal, esta vez trataría de no echarme para atrás y enfrentar de la mejor forma el problema en el que yo solito me había metido.

Quiero verte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno tengo que admitirlo; tengo una suerte de perro.

¿Por qué?...

Bueno les diré aunque de seguro a ustedes les parece más gracioso que a mí…

Después de quedarme a la intemperie y jetón, el lunes después de hablar con Jun. Tenía tanto sueño que no me desperté hasta la hora de la salida. La temperatura para esa hora había descendido bastante, por lo que cuando me desperté estaba titiritando; ni siquiera llevaba suéter. Baje las escaleras y me di cuenta para mi desgracia que no había nadie en mi salón y mi mochila ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

Me dirigí al taller de cocina, pues las clases comenzaban dos horas después de la hora de la salida. Algunos se quedaban de corrido y otros preferían comer en sus casas y después regresar. En el mismo instante en que puse un pie fuera del edificio para dirigirme a mi respectivo taller, comenzó a llover a cantaros, sin saber si ir o quedarme en el edificio; después de pensármelo unos minutos y de analizar más o menos la distancia de aquí al maldito salón que estaba un poco apartado de las instalaciones de la escuela.

Me eche a correr.

Cuando llegue al salón me di cuenta para mi desgracia que se encontraba cerrado. Maldije en voz alta, antes de echarme a correr de nueva cuenta, ahora hacia las gradas del terreno de football americano, en donde podía refugiarme de la lluvia y en donde era seguro se encontraría Midori.

Me detuvo al darme cuenta que no había nadie en la cancha, lo que era de lo más raro, por lo regular a esta hora algunos se encontraban comiendo en las gradas esperando a que el entrenamiento comenzara y otros simplemente rondaban por ahí, pero de seguro que con esta lluvia todo mundo había huido a la cafetería. Era el único lugar en el que me imagine que podría encontrarme con mi amiga y de paso con el idiota.

Sonreí y sin perder mas tiempo eche a correr hacia la cafetería, con un poco más de ánimo para mi gusto. En el mismo instante en que puse el pie en la cafetería todos me voltearon a ver; pues me encontraba completamente empapado y respiraba entrecortadamente. Me erguí un poco alzando la mirada para encontrar a mi amiga entre el montón de gente. La localice en unas mesas del fondo junto con Kei y el Uchiha…

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco y mi estomago encogerse. Estaba tan nervioso que no me atreví a moverme de mi lugar. Suspire profundamente antes de tomar el valor para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos. Me encontraba tan concentrado en tratar de tranquilizarme que cuando alguien me llamo, yo volteé el rostro con una rapidez que me dejo asombrado hasta mí; dos cosas pasaron en ese momento. La primera es que me di cuenta que la persona que me llamaba era mi ex novia y la otra es que había chocado tan fuerte con alguien en el mismo momento en que me distraje. Como tenía los zapatos todos mojados no ayudaron mucho a sostenerme, es más, me derrape por culpa de ellos. El tío con el que choque intento pescarme, pero no logro agarrarme el brazo, aunque yo si logre pescarlo por el cuello de la camisa. Los dos caímos con un sordo golpe dejando la cafetería en un silencio sepulcral.

- Naruto!- chilló mi ex novia corriendo hacia mí.

Por mi parte pensé que me había quebrado algo y más por el peso del otro muchacho que era mucho más alto y robusto que yo. Se separo un poco de mi pero aun sin ponerse de pie. Alce el rostro, topándome con algo que me dejo estupefacto; el muchacho que arrastre conmigo se había roto el labio inferior del cual le comenzaba a escurrir sangre de la comisura del labio. Él iba a limpiarse con la mano, sin embargo lo detuve tomándolo de la muñeca. Él por lógica me miro confundido por mi acción.

No puse atención a nada que no fuera a las gotitas de sangre que comenzaban a caer, me acerque de forma lenta relamiéndome los labios, hasta que nuestras bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, yo saque la lengua y sin pudor alguno lamí la sangre; disfrutando de su sabor metálico, en esos momentos me encontraba completamente excitado.

- ¡Naruto!- gritó alguien a los lejos, en ese instante no supe de quien se trataba, pero ese simple grito me saco de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta en ese preciso momento, en donde me encontraba y ¡qué demonios estaba haciendo!

Mire al sujeto que aun ni siquiera era capaz de moverse conmocionado por lo que había hecho. Lo solté, apartándome de él como si fuera la misma peste, mientras me tapaba la boca con una de mis manos. Mi cara se puso tan colorada; sentía mis mejillas arder. Me levante lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de mirar al piso, notando todas las miradas sobre mí

- ¡Naruto!- me volvió a llamar alguien, por inercia gire y me tope con el rostro de Midori que se encontraba tan desconcertado como él mío.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el Uchiha que me miraba visiblemente sorprendido. En ese instante yo baje la mirada, dando media vuelta y echando a correr tan rápido que sin querer empuje a alguien en mi huida. Me sentía tan avergonzado que no quería ver a nadie y que nadie me viera, al menos no por el momento.

Bueno eso es lo que había pasado ese lunes…

¿Qué les parece?

De locos no creen…

Por mí parte le di mil gracias a Dios por enfermarme tanto martes como miércoles; sabia de ante mano que en dos días nadie podría olvidar lo que vio ese día, ¡maldición!, pero por lo menos ya no me sentía tan avergonzado como en ese momento. Dios… ese definitivamente fue el peor día de mi vida, jamás me había pasado algo tan humillante y menos delante de la persona que me gustaba.

Al parecer ese mismo día había venido a visitarme Midori, Kei y hasta Jun, al que les callo más que bien a mis padres. Cuando me dijeron que tenía visitas, yo me encerré en mi habitación refutando que no quería ver a nadie, no al menos por ahora. Ellos no insistieron por lo que se fueron al escucharme hablar, sin apenas decir nada. Mis padres intentaron hablar conmigo, pero yo me negué completamente a contarles algo, así que no insistieron como otras veces.

Ahora era Jueves, por supuesto ya me encontraba mucho mejor de salud y un poco menos incomodo por la situación que se había desarrollado, de la cual era consiente que sería la cotilla de las demás personas. Me llene de valor y salí del coche de mi padre soltando un fuerte suspiro. Después de desearme un buen día y darme un poco de dinero, se despidió de mí perdiéndose al final de la calle.

Se que a pesar de que yo no les daba la espalda a algunos de mis compañeros, podía escuchar claramente el murmullo; no tan bajo en donde aparecía mi nombre y otras cosas más que preferí ignorar. Me acomode la mochila y comencé a andar hasta mi salón. El recorrido lo note tan largo y pesado, más que nada porque me estaba comenzando a cansar de que todos me apuntaran con el dedo o digieran casi a todo volumen que me había "besado" descaradamente enfrente de todos en la cafetería el lunes.

Esto era el colmo…

¿Es que tanto se puede deformar algo que habían presenciado más de 40 alumnos?

La respuesta era SI…

Porque mientras entraba a mi salón escuche que decían como me habían visto besándome con otro chico y algo de que mi comportamiento era extraño y no sé qué tantas burradas que comenzaban a mosquearme. Me senté en mi lugar observando que Midori ya se encontraba ahí, la salude con desgano. Ella me miro sonriéndome cálidamente, para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; al parecer estaba terminando una tarea.

Todos mis compañeros estaban en el salón; casi todos, como es lógico, hablando de mí de la forma más descarada que se puedan imaginar, por lo menos si vas a criticar a alguien podrían hacerlo discretamente. Me levante de mi lugar completamente cabreado, por todas las estupideces que estaba escuchando y que ya me habían acabado de enrabiar; y eso que aun ni comenzaban las clases.

- Miren par de estúpidos de mierda- hable en voz alta, mirando a todos mis compañeros- no sé qué tanta mierda hablan, pero para que dejen de sacar conclusiones estúpidas, como las que he estado escuchando, les voy a decir para que cierren por fin la boca. Porque hice eso- todos me miraron asustados, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada- La verdad no estoy muy documentado, pero a lo que hice se llama: Hematofilia… - confesé- para los ignorantes que no sepan que significa la palabra, se le podría tomar como: gusto a la sangre o excitación por esta- un murmulló se alzo al escuchar esto- no es algo de lo que yo me enorgullezca, ni mucho menos algo que me guste, pero soy así y no puedo cambiarlo- me senté en mi lugar sin mirar a alguien- así que hagan el favor de callarse, porque no creo que ustedes sean tan perfectos como para andar criticando a los demás-

En ese momento todos regresaron a sus lugares, aun hablando, pero en voz más baja sobre lo que les había dicho. Por mi parte trate ahora si de ignorarlos lo mejor que pude, sacando el cuaderno que correspondía a la clase de física que en ese momento nos tocaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana pasó sin mayor inconveniente

¡Gracias a Dios!...

Al parecer, lo que les había dicho a los de mi salón de clases, se esparció como pólvora, pues a pesar de que aun me seguían apuntando con el dedo ó mirándome mientras hablaban; por lo menos ya no decían tantas pendejadas juntas. En la hora del almuerzo comí sólo con Midori; en el patio. Le explique que aun no estaba preparado para ver al Uchiha, pero que iría a hablar con él en cuanto saliéramos del taller de cocina. Para mi suerte ella no insistió con el tema de su amigo, ni mucho menos me pregunto por mi "enfermedad"; en lugar de eso estuvimos charlando de lo que ella se había enterado en estas dos últimas semanas sobre algunos animes, música, películas y otra cosas sin importancia que a ella y a mí nos mantenía animados.

Cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba saliendo del taller de cocina, despidiéndome de la profesora y de mis dos amigas, quienes al enterarse del chisme, de mi supuesto beso, querían que les contara que como estaba el asunto; al tratarse de ellas, no tuve más remedio de decirles lo que pasaba, pensé que lo encontrarían extraño y hasta asqueroso, pero al parecer no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto, ya que cambiamos de tema con demasiada facilidad.

Estaba más que nervioso, no dejaba de morderme la uña del dedo, rascarme la mejilla, revolverme el cabello y de murmurar cosas como: "¡vamos Naruto!... tranquilo", "¡tú puedes!", "no puede ser tan difícil…" "ves con todo campeón…" sé que es patético que me de aliento a mí mismo, pero Midori no se encontraba conmigo para que me digiera ese tipo de cosas, por lo que tenía que consolarme yo solito. Le había pedido de favor que me dejara solucionar esto solo, ella acepto mi decisión, apoyándome de corazón en la decisión que hubiera tomado y de la cual ella no sabía nada.

Me senté en las gradas mirando como ya se estaban retirando los jugadores, mientras que otros comenzaban a recoger algunas cosas. No tarde en localizar al idiota hablando con el entrenador. Tardo varios minutos hablando con él, pues cuando ellos seguían charlando, los integrantes del equipo comenzaban a retirarse, ya cambiados. Jun como era de esperarse, se acerco a mí, molestándome con el tema del Uchiha, picándome la costilla, mirando pícaramente y haciendo comentarios tan comprometedores que sin poder evitarlo me terminaba sonrojando, apartando la mirada del cuerpo del idiota.

Cuando le dije que se largara y me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, al estúpido se le ocurrió darme un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo; era consciente que si lo alcanzaba le dejaría por lo menos uno de sus ojos morados o le rompería un par de dientes. Luego de este pequeño inconveniente, busque al Uchiha y lo encontré caminando hacia los vestidores.

No pudo evitar morderme el labio con fuerza, mi cuerpo vibro con fuerza por el fuerte escalofrió que recorrió mi columna vertebral. En mis labios sentía un fuerte cosquillo, con un toque de ansiedad que me dejo sin palabras. Mi corazón se encontraba como loco y mi estomago se encontraba tan contraído que resultaba incomodo.

Con pasos vacilantes me fui acercando a los vestidores del equipo. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de mover las manos con impaciencia sin saber exactamente dónde ponerlas. Los últimos jugadores salieron de los vestidores mirándome de reojo, sin decir nada, yo por mi parte tarde algunos segundos en entrar, me encontraba de repente tan avergonzado y nervioso que me costaba dar un paso sin vacilar.

Después de algunos minutos tortuosos lo busque entre los lockers y bancas, pues las regaderas se encontraban vacías. Cuando estuve a unos pasos del último locker, me detuve tratando de tranquilizarme lo mejor posible. Solté el aire de mis pulmones y di los últimos pasos para encontrarme con la causa por la que me sentía tan ansioso.

Casi me dio un infarto al ver su torso desnudo y sus cabellos húmedos pegados a su nuca. Cuando volteó a verme, el pareció un poco sorprendido y yo no pude derretirme más de lo que ya estaba, pues su mirada se poso en mi de una forma que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible, pero no lo hice, me quede ahí parado, mirándolo de seguro con la cara toda roja y con una expresión tan boba que daba gracia.

- H-Ho…Ho-Hol... H-Hola…- balbucee desviando la mirada completamente azorado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin entender que mierda tenia, y es que ni yo mismo sabia porque me estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

- N-nada…- murmure- sólo quería hablar contigo…- trate de que las palabras salieran completa y al parecer lo logre, respire profundamente.

- ¡Ah!... ¿sí?...- su tono indiferente hizo que mi rostro se alzara, encontrándome con una expresión fría- ¿De qué ó qué?- la pregunta hizo que una punzada en el pecho me atravesara y al parecer en mi rostro se transmitió un poco de mi incomodidad, porque él suavizo sus rasgos, sentándose en la banca que tenia aun lado de él.

- Mira…- comencé a decir- sé que me comporte como un completo i-idiota…- dije metiendo mis manos en los bolcillos de mi pantalón- pero comprende que para mi es muy difícil corresponderte- me mordí el labio con fuerza para tranquilizarme- tal vez mientras te tengo cerca realmente d-deseo estar contigo… y en esos momentos no pienso, no me importa nada que no sea… mmm… digámoslo así… disfrutar de tú compañía, pero cuando tú no estás, las dudas me carcomen, mis miedos salen relucir y… la verdad es que no se qué hacer- cerré los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro- realmente intente tratar de olvidarte, me esforcé por no pensar en ti, pero nada de lo que hice funciono-

Los dos nos quedamos callados, lo que me hizo sentir de verdad incomodo y cuando estaba a punto de largarme, su voz inundo el pequeño cuarto, haciendo que levantara el rostro y le mirara a la cara.

- Y eso significa… ¿qué?- su expresión era seria, yo trate de desviar la vista, pero no lo hice.

- No sé, deja que me acostumbre a todo esto…- con pasos vacilantes me comencé a acercar a él- deja que me acostumbre a ti… y si las cosas van por buen camino…- me encogí de hombros, insinuando una tranquilidad que ni de cerca sentía- pues no se… depende de los dos… - me senté a un lado de él aun cohibido.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- su voz sonó con ese tono dulzón que me logro que me relajara un poco.

- No…- sonreí – pero quiero intentarlo- su mano se paso en mi mejilla acariciándola y sacándome un suspiro.

- Antes quiero que me respondas algo…- me tomo del mentón y subió mi rostro.

- Supongo que una será: porque el estúpido de Jun y yo nos llevamos tan bien- rodé los ojos- y lo que hice en la cafetería- frunció los labios al escuchar esto último, cosa que me hizo muchas gracias.

- Vaya, estas muy perspicaz- se burló, alejando su mano de mi rostro y pidiéndome una explicación coherente con la mirada.

- Bueno… con respecta a Jun, pues fue simple casualidad encontrarme lo un día… no hay mucha explicación para eso; nos conocimos, me callo bien, compartimos un par de copas y nada mas- subí y baje los hombros- referente a la cafetería… mmm…- solté un suspiro- al parecer alguien de mi familia sufría de Hematofilia, oxease, en pocas palabras: le excitaba la sangre y al parecer yo también lo herede…- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro; una que no me agrado en los mas mínimo. – no creas que me gusta mucho tener una parafilia. Odio esto, pero no puedo evitarlo-

Él se rio quedito y yo alce una ceja sin entender la causa de la gracia en toda esta situación. Se levanto de donde estaba, sin responderme nada, pero dirigiéndose hasta su locker, en el cual estuvo buscando algo; hasta que después de un rato se volvió a sentar aun con esa sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

- Sé que sonara raro lo que te voy a proponer, pero…- empezó a decir, tratando de sonar un poco serio.

- No querrás que…-

¿Se había vuelto loco?

- Vamos, soy un poco curioso… ¿sí?- preguntó poniendo una carita que me hizo realmente meditármelo un instante.

- No se…- murmure- no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea- él hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero con una expresión de decepción; que odie enormemente, por la decisión que iba a tomar- está bien…- apreté los labios, no muy seguro de querer hacer esto.

- ¡Genial…!- sonaba tan emocionado que no pude echarme para atrás- no importa el tamaño de la herida, ¿verdad?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- No- conteste suspirando- hay que ver Uchiha, algunos utilizan afrodisiaco para llevarse a la cama a alguien y tú piezas utilizar tu sangre… que original…- ironice.

- Gracias…- contestó con modestia, lo que me hizo chasquear la lengua, negar con la cabeza y retener una sonrisilla que comenzaba a formarse en mis labios.- ¿listo?- me preguntó como si se tratara de alguna competencia, yo asentí con la cabeza, no tan seguro de todo esto.

Saco una pequeña navaja de color rojo de su bolsillo, llevándola hasta contarse la punta del dedo, de forma apenas superficial, pero bastando para que algunas gotas de sangre rodaran por su dedo de forma apetecible. Me acerque relamiéndome los labios, antes de tomar su muñeca con mi mano. La sangre comenzaba a bajar por la palma de la mano con una lentitud hipnotizan té. Acerque su palma aun más cerca de mi rostro, sacando apenas la punta de mi lengua, lamiendo como si me tratara de un gatito alimentándose con leche. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

Volví a lamer ahora un poco mas su dedo hasta llegar a la herida, de la cual ya no emanaba mucha sangre. La lamí un par de veces, antes de meterme el dedo en la boca, disgustando aun más el sabor de la sangre. Mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente que para calmar ese calor que me consumía, me monte en el Uchiha, que estaba más que atento a mis movimientos, mientras que yo estaba con la cabeza embotada y con unas ganas de tocar su cuerpo y que él me tocara que, todo pensamiento racional no pasó por mi cabeza.

Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío para que sintiera en qué condiciones me encontraba; su reacción fue de lo más divertida, pues trato de apartarme un poco de él, pero yo me queje comenzando a mover mis caderas sintiendo que era delicioso frotar mi pene contra el de él. Por su parte intento volver a separarme de sí, pero yo comencé a protestar con pequeños gruñidos. Lo único que quería era aliviar el ardor por el que mi cuerpo se quemaba cada vez que movía mis caderas. Bese su cuello y hombro mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer su espalda con un deseo que me sorprendió a mí mismo.

- Naruto… espera…- intento decir, pero no lo deje, en ese momento yo fui el que me separe un poco de él para comenzar a besarlo en los labios con una fogosidad que tardo en contestar.

Al no sentir caricias por mi cuerpo, tome sus manos dejando las a cada lado de mis caderas, incitándolo a que metiera las manos por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de la escuela. Sin dejar de besarlo y sintiendo que el comenzaba a repartir caricias por mi cuerpo de una forma lasciva; lleve mis manos hasta la camisa desabrochado los botones de esta con la mayor rapidez de la que era capaz; me la quite después de algunos inconvenientes siendo esta vez ayudado por el Uchiha quien acariciaba cuanto estaba a su alcance mientras realizábamos la dicha acción. Sonreí en el beso, mientras me levantaba de su regazo, dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

- Te voy a enseñar algo…- murmure comenzando a desabrocharme el cinturón.

- Naruto…. No creo que sea…- intentó de nuevo decir inútilmente, sin perder detalle de los que hacía.

- ¿me tienes miedo?- alce una ceja divertido, bajándome los pantalones bajo su atenta mirada, que a pesar de sus protestas destello con un deseo que era difícil ocultar.

- No, pero se suponía que…-

- Tú tienes la culpa…- sonreí dando me la vuelta y bajándome el bóxer hasta la mitad de mis glúteos.

- No juegues…- le escuche murmurar, antes de que recorriera mi espalda con la yema de los dedos.

En la espalda tenía un tatuaje de unas alas de ángel tan grandes que llegaban desde los omoplatos hasta mitad de mis glúteos. Eran de un color plata con negro.

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunte, deseoso que me siguiera tocando.

- Esta genial…- posó sus manos en mis caderas, acariciándolas hasta llegar a mi vientre. Me atrajo hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su erección clavarse en mis glúteos.- Naruto- susurró en mi oído sin tener quietas las manos- si no nos detenemos me vas a sacar los ojos cuando se te pase la excitación…-

- Tu amiguito parece muy feliz, no le veo intenciones de detenerse- me burle, echando la cabeza para atrás y recargándola en uno de sus hombros.

- Y en otras circunstancias no me detendría, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ven, será mejor que tomes una ducha- antes de que pudiera protestar por dicha ocurrencia, me tomo en brazos, al parecer sabia que opondría resistencia.

Chasquee la lengua, molesto porque fuera tan aguafiestas, pues quería acabar con la diversión que apenas comenzaba. Me deje llevar ocurriéndoseme una excelente idea al ver las pequeñas duchas en donde me iba a bañar. Cuando me bajo al piso, los dos nos encontrábamos en el pequeño cubículo. Una sonrisa traviesa se me formo en el rostro en el momento que él prendía la regadera; yo le puse seguro a la puerta, para abrazarlo después por la espalda. Recorriendo con mis manos su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones; que para mi suerte aun los tenía. Pues por muy excitado que me encontrara, aun así sentía un poco de miedo, porque me encontraba acariciando a un hombre de una forma que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera pasado, hasta que lo conocí a él.

Lo escuche suspirar cuando pase mi lengua por su columna vertebral, mientras mis manos acariciaban el notable bulto en los pantalones del Uchiha; me sentía extraño haciendo todo esto, pero para serles sincero no me desagrado ni una pisca, todo lo contrario, me daba un poco de morbo lo que estaba haciendo, incitándome a que continuara para escucharlo jadear de esa forma que a mis oídos se escuchaba de lo más sexy y cargado de un erotismo que me hizo tener pequeños espasmos.

Antes de que me armara de todo mi valor para meter mi mano por debajo de sus pantalones, él me detuvo tomando mi muñeca con un poco de rudeza, dándose la vuelta tan rápido que me hizo dar un paso atrás. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus ojos me miraban con una lujuria que me saco un escalofrió. Se acerco a mí, cargándome con una facilidad que me dejo anonado, yo lo rodee con mis piernas su cintura y con mis brazos su cuello.

- Eres demasiado insistente- murmuró mordiéndome el cuello y lamiéndolo.

- Como ya dije: "tú tienes la culpa"- ronronee cerrando los ojos- hazte responsable de tus actos- reí quedito al sentirlo morder con un poco más de fuerza mi hombro.

- Si es lo que deseas…-

Sin decir nada más comenzó a frotar su erección contra la mía de una forma deliciosa que me hizo soltar un par de gemidos, incitándome a mover yo también mis caderas un poco, para que el contacto fuera más placentero. Nos besamos con un hambre que ahogaba nuestros gemidos. Hasta que como es de esperarse llegamos al orgasmo, yo antes que el idiota –para mi desgracia-.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición mientras tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones y el efecto del orgasmo pasaba. Lo bese una última vez en la mejilla, antes de pedirle que me bajara. Cuando lo hizo me tambalee un poco, la piernas me temblaban como gelatina, él me agarro de la cintura, preguntándome si estaba bien; yo sólo logre asentir de forma detraída inclinando mi rostro, me encontraba más que sonrojado.

- Sera mejor que te enjuagues, ahorita que estés listo te pasó una toalla y tu ropa…- me beso en la sien, antes de salir.

Yo me quede aquí preguntándome a mí mismo que demonios había hecho, me pase una mano por los cabellos antes de tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, por lo que me metí debajo del chorro de agua fría que desde hacia ratos estaba encendida. Colocando mi frente contra la pared. Estaba completamente bloqueado.

¿Me había gustado?...

Eso era más que obvio.

¿Eso significaba que era gay?...

No lo sabía, lo único de lo que era consciente, es que había correspondido a sus caricias y hasta fui yo el que le ínsito a llegar a donde habíamos llegado.

Golpee con fuerza mi frente contra el azulejo, tratando de apartar las dudas que me comenzaban a carcomer, no quería regresar al principio.

_Vamos Naru tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…_

Si como no…

_¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga, que estuvo mal lo que hiciste?_

Eso sería más coherente

_¡Por el amor de Dios, puedes dejar de actuar como una virgen y aceptar que te gusta el Uchiha…!_

Para tu información acepte que me gustaba desde hace varios días, así que no vengas a darme sermones.

_Bueno entonces no le hagas tanto a la tarugada y déjate de tonterías…_

Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil…

- Naruto, ¿estás bien?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz del idiota al otro lado de la puerta, interrumpido mi debate conmigo mismo.

- Si…- dije volteándome y viendo su mirada preocupada. Lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando que me iba a volver a alejar de él, por lo que había sucedido.

- Bien, aquí te dejo la toalla y tu ropa- la colgó en la puerta y se fue.

Me quite mis bóxers todos mojados, por el agua y otras cosas. Apague la regadera y comencé a secar el cuerpo con parsimonia. Después me coloque la ropa con un poco mas de rapidez; al salir me di cuenta que él ya se encontraba completamente cambiado y al parecer con el uniforme de la escuela, pues los pantalones que traía puestos cuando llegue de seguro se habían manchado y mojado.

Me puse colorado al pensar eso, desviando la mirada.

Cerró la puerta de los vestuarios y nos encaminamos a la salida de la escuela, de la cual ya no quedaba ni un solo alumno y eso se debía principalmente a que ya eran las 8 de la noche. Caminamos en silencio por un buen rato, sin mirarnos.

Hasta que de pronto él se detuvo cuando faltaban 4 cuadras para llegar a nuestras respectivas casas.

- Naruto… yo… lo…-

- No lo digas…- le interrumpí, lo que lo hizo voltear sorprendido- no lo sientas, porque yo no lo siento- hable con la expresión seria- porque si te disculpas, pensare que te arrepientes de lo que paso hace unos minutos y si te arrepientes te golpeare tan duro que te dejare sin dientes- advertí, le mire a los ojos y él me sonrió.

- No me arrepiento… es sólo que yo pensé que tú…- iba a volver a decir.

- Mira yo sabía a que me atenía al aceptar tu petición- confesé- no es la primera vez que alguien me lo propone- su sonrisa se borro por completo- una amiga en Alemania ha sido la única, y me arrepiento de haberle hablado sobre lo de mi parafilia, porque cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos utilizaba esa artimaña para intimar conmigo- suspire- pero ese no es el punto- aclare- el punto es que se como me pongo cuando me éxito, y si acepte en parte es porque quería comprobar algo-me revolví los cabellos.

- ¿Comprobar qué?-

- Comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar contigo- frunció el ceño- no me malinterpretes- dije metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos- tuve un accidente en Alemania como el que paso en la cafetería- murmure- pero el tipo quiso aprovecharse de la situación y yo simplemente no lo deje, lo golpee hasta que me canse- me encogí de hombros- Me gustas y eso ya no me lo puedo negar porque sería de lo más estúpido, pero no sabía si al acercarme a ti reaccionaria como lo hice…- chasquee la lengua- no me alegro, ni tampoco me arrepiento, simplemente fue recreativo lo que paso y punto- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres raro- dijo acariciándome los cabellos húmedos.

- Me alagas- bufe y sonreí.

Comenzamos a caminar, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y banales que se nos ocurrían. Hasta que volteé hacia el poste que se encontraba en una esquina, me acerque y mire más de cerca el cartel que se exponía. Chille como una niña, para después arrancarlo y ponérselo en la cara al Uchiha que se sobresalto al tenerme revoloteando a su alrededor como niño de 6 años que quiere un juguete nuevo.

- Vamos… órale, di que si… por favor…- empecé a decir, sin dejar de mover el papel frente a sus narices.

- Pero…- iba a decir, sin embargo le puse una carita que le hizo callarse y sonrojarse levemente- está bien…- al decir esto me lance contra el, por mero impulso.

- ¡Genial…!- grite restregando mi cara en su pecho, para después separarme y mirar con más detenimiento el papel.

- Hay algo…-

- ¿Cuándo es el partido?- pregunte de repente, él me miro y parpadeo.

- El sábado…- contestó acomodándose la mochila.

- Bien, ¿entonces podemos ir mañana después de la escuela?- pregunte sin despegar la vista del papel.

- Claro, si eso es lo que quieres… ¿le vas a decir a Midori?- en ese momento me gire metiendo el papelillo en la bolsa de mis pantalones.

- Sobre eso… mmm…- me ardieron las mejillas- ¿Qué te parece si nada mas vamos nosotros dos?- susurre rascándome la cabeza.

- ¿Como una cita?- yo me encogí de hombros- tú sí que eres de lo más singular…- me dijo abrazándome por detrás, pasando sus manos por mi cuello y recargando su mentón en mi cabeza- No tienes pudor con algunas cosas, pero a la hora de decir algo te pones tímido… eres de lo más lindo- me beso la cabeza y yo lo pise con fuerza. – ¡Auch!- se quejo sin evitar soltar una carcajada, la cual me irrito un poco.

- Déjame en paz- le reclame frunciendo los labios.

- Te quiero- soltó de repente desarmándome por completo.

- Mas te vale…- susurre aun más rojo. Claro, si es que eso era posible.

Supongo que se preguntaran a donde vamos a ir mañana… pues nada más ni nada menos a la inauguración de unos toboganes. Amo nadar y mas los toboganes, por lo que no pude evitar pedirle que me acompañara, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, iría con él y además me divertiría como loco.

Tal vez… esta situación no sea para mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

TATUAJE DE NARUTO:

Es la SEGUNDA foto:

.com/2010-06-23/19528/el-significado-de-los-tatuajes-de-alas-de-angel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally Lilly:

Holaaa!

Jajajaja XD…. Como dicen… "nunca digas nunca…." Pero me dio bastante risa lo de "que cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo"… jajajjajja XD… me hiciste reírme bastante.

Este tipo de situaciones me han pasado a mí así que quise poner un poco de esto…. Por que la verdad es que suele suceder. Me alegro que te haya gustado… y sobre cometer las estupideces… pushhh todos cometemos estupideces, unos en mayor grados que otros… kukukuk… pero al final lo importante es que nos demos cuenta de nuestros errores.

Todos mis personajes me gustan, pero la verdad es que Jun es uno de mis personajes favoritos… es genial y bastante tétrico cuando lo conoces a fondo… ya veras por que lo digo mas adelante.

Puse a un narutin más rudo, porque no me gusta que se lo puten o que lo traten como una nena, aunque pueda llegar a ser delicado. Y sasuke me gusto mucho más de esta forma tan dulce, porque se complemente con Narutin….

Bueno creo que ya me extendí bastante. Sin nada más que decir…. Nos estamos leyendo.

Besotes y gracias por tu comentario.

Hime-sora:

Holaaa!

La verdad es que tienes razon, no es nada fácil aceptar que eres gay, más si siempre has estado segura de tu orientación sexual. Fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero que supo como manejar al final, pues a pesar que puede llegar a ser un poco cabezota, tampoco es idiota para negarse para siempre que siente sentimientos tan fuertes por Sasuke.

Amo a Stephen King, es mi escritor favorito, ha Paulo Coelo nunca lo he leído, pero tengo buenas referencias de él y Stephany Mayer, pushhh sinceramente como escritora no me gusta mucho. He leído sus libros pero no me convencieron demasiado, si quieres llegar a leer algo de vampiros te recomiendo a Ana rice…. Como escritora es algo grande y amo sus historias de vampiros que tienen escenas shonen ai y expresa los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes de forma única.

Me alegro mucho que te estén gustando mis capis… pues te diré que no tengo musa alguna, con lo que realmente me inspiro es con la música, anime o manga.. kukuku y cambie las fechas de sus cumpleaños porque no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas…. Jajajjaj XD

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que me sigas leyendo y que te hayas gustado este capi.

Besotes


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Qué está pasando?

Capitulo 10: ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿Papá puedo ir mañana con el Uchiha a las albercas?- pregunte.

Las expresiones de mis padres estaban mas serias de lo común, por lo que preferí romper el hielo y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió como tema de conversación, para que la cena no se sintiera tan tensa; ¿o acaso era mi imaginación?, fuera como fuera, no funciono en lo mas mínimo mi plan, pues mi padre me observo con atención un momento, antes de asentir distraídamente. Me sorprendió la actitud desdeñosa que demostró.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me aventure a preguntar.

Ellos dos se quedaron callados unos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos, los dos desviaron la mirada sin atreverse a verme a la cara y se tensaron ante mi pregunta, como si estuviera preguntándoles algo prohibido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- No cariño- dijo mi madre forzando una sonrisa.

- Mamá- la mire y ella volteo hacia otro lado.

- Con permiso- se levanto de la mesa de repente, pero antes de hacerlo pude ver claramente como algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

- Mamá…- me pare con rapidez para intentar ir tras de ella, pero mi padre me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

- Déjala sola hijo- habló con una expresión seria, pero en sus ojos puede ver otra cosa que no me gusto en lo mas mínimo; la tristeza y desesperación eran palpables a pesar de que el se esforzara por que no fuera así y eso hizo que un miedo indescriptible me atravesara por completo.

- ¿Papá que esta pasando?- insistí mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero el desvió la vista.

- Nada Naru… nada- murmuro con amargura- Mi niño…- me acaricio el cabello y me atrajo hacia si, cosa que me dejo sin palabras- sabes que te amo… ¿verdad?-

- Papá…- intente decir, pero un nudo en la garganta me hizo imposible seguir hablando.

- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- me dio un beso en la mejilla, separándose de mi y levantándose- ahora voy a ver a tu madre para saber como se encuentra, hablaremos después- me beso en la frente y se retiro de la mesa.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

Me levante de la mesa seguirlos de cerca para que me aclararan que estaba pasando, por que toda esa actitud extraña y misterios, pues me había asustado como nunca. Dejándome con un nudo en la garganta, el estomago revuelto y el corazón acelerado.

Si le pasaba algo a uno de los dos, no sabia que iba a hacer, ellos eran todo lo que tenía.

_Vamos no digas estupideces_

¡Maldición!

Me acerque con pasos vacilantes hasta la habitación de mis padres observando que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta, colocándome aun lado de la puerta, sólo para escuchar los sollozos de mi madre y las palabras de aliento de mi padre. No me atreví a interrumpirlos, pero tampoco me podía mover de ahí.

- Vamos Helen, no llores- le decía mi padre- todo va a estar bien… esto era inevitable y lo sabes-

- ¿Pero por que tan pronto?- renegó entrecortadamente sollozando con mas fuerza.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto… ella lo quiere así; es de lo más razonable…-

- Pero… - iba a decir, pero el llanto no se lo permitió.

Los dos bajaron tanto la voz que ya no fui capaz de oírlos, por lo que con pasos sigilosos me aleje de la puerta aun intrigado por lo que mis padres estaban hablando, si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba mucho mas.

¿Qué significaba todo eso que dijeron?

¿Quién era ella?

¿Qué era lo quería?

No entendía nada de nada y eso me dejaba aun mas preocupado.

Me acosté en la cama aun con las palabras de mis padres dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y mis padres ya se habían ido a acostar, no sin antes ver a mi madre de nuevo quien se disculpo conmigo, pero sin darme mayor explicación de que no se sentía muy bien. Yo por lógica no le creí, pero no pregunte ni dije absolutamente nada, si ellos no me querían hablar de eso, respetaba completamente su decisión, pues sabia que mas temprano que tarde me terminarían diciendo todo. Aun que a pesar de mi decisión por no interrogarlos, no podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de mis padres, los sollozos de mi madre y los malditos pensamientos que se formaban en mi cabeza sin fundamento alguno. Eran como pequeñas bombas que me dejaban totalmente aturdido. Hasta la cama era de lo mas incomoda y el sueño parecía haber desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que me acosté. Después de seguir moviéndome en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, tome una decisión, de la cual no sabía si me arrepentiría después.

Eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada cuando me levante de mi cama, tome una de mis almohadas y mi celular. Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome hasta la puerta de mi balcón, la cual abrí sin hacer ruido y la que deje entre abierta con un papelito para que en la noche no se cerrara. Me brinque el balcón y me encamine hasta la puerta del idiota que al parecer ya se encontraba jetón.

Toque despacito pero con insistencia hasta que después de algunos minutos el Uchiha me abrió con los cabellos revueltos y con una cara de sueño que me hizo soltar una risilla. Lo empuje dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie a la cama; él aun seguía sin decir nada, al parecer estaba mas dormido que despierto por que cuando yo me subía a la cama y él se acostó a mi lado. Lo abrace como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, para después pasarle la pierna por la cintura y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

De pronto me entro un sueño pesado, pero justamente cuando mi inconsciencia me iba a abandonar, el idiota reacciono levantándose con una rapidez que me hizo echarme para atrás.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me pregunto visiblemente sorprendido.

- Cállate y duérmete…- le gruñí por haberme despertado. Le tome del brazo para que se acostara y se relajara. Poniéndome después en la posición que estaba, pero él en lugar de relajarse y seguir durmiendo; se tenso.- No podía dormir, pero ya me dio sueño… así que ya duérmete- bostece acurrucándome contra él.

No dijo nada, pero sentí que no se estaba relajando, por lo que simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla y me propuse a dormir, si el idiota no podía, pues ni modo, era su problema por ser un pervertido sexual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí los ojos cuando el maldito despertado de mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Lo que me encontré me hizo soltar una carcajada limpia.

¿Quieren saber por que?

Me encontraba con la pierna de Sasuke fuertemente abrazada.

¿Cómo llegue ahí?

No me pregunten por que ni yo se, me solté de él y rodé hacia un lado para sacar mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y desactivar la alarma que me estaba volviendo loco. El Uchiha parecía que aun estaba en su 5 sueño, lo que me hizo sonreí, de darme la oportunidad de mirarlo un momento.

Suspire

Ralamente era muy guapo… sus facciones eran perfectas.

Me acerque gateando hacia él, acostándome boca abajo, pero apoyándome con los codos para tener una mejor vista del rostro durmiente del idiota.

- Sabes, nunca pensé que me gustaría alguien como tú- murmure sin dejar de mirarlo- ni mucho menos me imagine que alguna vez iba a sentir la necesidad de consolarme con tú presencia…- confesé- Sin darme cuenta en tan sólo pocos días te has convertido en alguien especial para mi, tengo miedo… más del que te dejo ver… - me mordí el labio- pero aun así, no puedo pasar por alto lo que siento, pues el sentimiento es mas fuerte que mis propios temores y hasta orgullo- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero…- apenas susurre, antes de levantarme de la cama, tomar mi almohada e ir hasta la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis padres esta mañana se encontraban aun más extraños que ayer, pero no tocaron ese tema; era como si el suceso de ayer en la noche nunca hubiera existido, pero era evidente que se encontraban demasiado tensos; mi mamá había quemado el emparedado que estaba haciendo, mientras mi padre se había puesto la camisa al revés. Los dos se encontraban pensando no se que tanta cosa, pues tenia que llamarlos como 3 veces para que me hicieran caso o de plano ni siquiera me escuchaban cuando les hablaba.

Realmente me estaba comenzando a preocupar mucho por la actitud autista que estaban tomando ambos. Ellos nunca se habían comportado así, ni siquiera cuando a mi padre le habían detectado azúcar; de hecho se lo tomaron de lo más normal; como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, pero ahora parecía ser una cosa mucho mas grave. Aun que si lo pensaba mejor se habían estado comportando extraño desde que fueron a ese susodicho viaje a Tokio.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada, nada por lo menos hasta que se decidieran hablar conmigo, lo único que deseaba era que no fuera nada que tuviera que ver con la salud de ellos o algo semejante. Pero a juzgar por lo que había escuchado era mas probable que se tratara de otra cosa.

¿Pero que podía alterar de esa forma a mis padres?

- Naruto…- me hablo Midori, antes de que pudiera reaccionar me golpeo en el brazo.

- Auch… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?- la voltee haber con el ceño fruncido y con un pucherito.

- Porque te he hablado 4 veces y no me haces caso- se cruzó de brazos- la pregunta de vería de ser: ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-

Yo le mire un momento, para después mirar al Uchiha que se encontraba aun lado de mi amiga y a Kei que estaba al otro lado. Me encontraba con gente de confianza, lo sabía, pero tenía la mala costumbre de guardarme las cosas. Me rasque la cabeza y deje salir un suspiro. Saque mi cajetilla de cigarros, sacando uno y prendiéndolo. Le di una fuerte calada y exhale el humo hacia arriba para que no les diera a mis amigos. Tome mi soda y le di un trago.

Los tres me miraron con un poco de desesperación por mi silencio, pero yo me tome mi tiempo para aclarar un poco mi mente.

- A mí no me pasa nada, aunque creo si a mis padres…- confesé sin mirarlos, le di otra calada al cigarrillo- No sé de que se tratara, pero al parecer no es algo muy bueno- me sacudí los cabellos con la mano.

- ¿Pero por qué dices que están extraños? ¿Qué han hecho para que te de esa impresión?- me mordí el labio, los mire y di otra calada, sacando el humo por la nariz.

- Ayer en la noche estábamos cenando; ellos estaban demasiado callado, yo trate de romper la tensión y comente algo, pero ni siquiera me pusieron atención. Mi madre de un momento a otro se puso tan tensa que le pregunte que si pasaba algo, en ese instante se levantó de la mesa llorando, yo iba a ir tras ella, pero mi padre me lo impidió, me abrazo, me dijo que me amaba y luego fue con mi mamá- los tres me miraban con atención, le di otra calada al cigarro mordiéndolo de paso- los seguí para pedirles una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero mi mamá lloraba con tanta desesperación y mi padre trataba de consolarla lo mejor que podía, que no me atreví a entrar a la habitación- tome un trago de soda apretando con un poco de fuerza la lata- mi mamá dijo que no era justo, que aun era demasiado pronto, pero mi padre le dijo que _Ella_ así lo había querido, que era razonable- di una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apague.

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados uno momento. Yo simplemente porque no sabía que más decir ante la situación y ellos, parecían estar pensando en lo que les había contado.

- Oye Naruto…- hablo el Uchiha- ¿no será por lo de tus padres biológicos?

Lo mire directamente a los ojos tratando de comprender su pregunta, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era lo que quería decir. Abrí y cerré la boca, antes de levantarme y volverme a sentar en donde estaba. Parpadee un par de veces, pasándome una mano por los cabellos.

- No… no puede ser- dije con la voz un poco ahogada- no, porque yo les dije… les dije…- me pase una mano por la cara- ¡Maldición!- grite aventando la lata, espantando a todos- ellos no… no pueden…- balbucee tallando me con fuerza la cara- les dije que no…-

- Tranquilo, sólo es una suposición- aclaró el Uchiha- tal vez se trate de otra cosa- su voz se escuchaba preocupada, por lo que trate de calmarme, aunque sin poder evitarlo comencé a mover mi pierna con desesperación.

- ¿Naru estás bien?- está vez fue Midori la que me habló, estirando la mano para tomar la mía y apretármela suavemente.

- No…- confesé- no estoy bien- cerré los ojos- yo les dije claramente que no quería saber nada y si ellos se atrevieron a investigar por mí…- apreté los labios- se los repetí varias veces-

- no te entiendo Naru, ¿de qué hablas?- mi amiga me miro de una forma suplicante.

- Soy adoptado- solté de pronto, sorprendiéndola- Me adoptaron a los 8 años, creo…- me mordí una uña- no tengo memoria de mi infancia, solamente del orfanato en donde me adoptaron mis padres. El día que me golpeo Kei- mire al aludido que se sonrojo, yo simplemente le mostré una rápida sonrisa para demostrarle que no guardaba rencor- Ese día mi madre me dijo que si yo quería saber de mis padres, ellos me apoyarían, pero para mi ellos son mis padres y la verdad es que no quiero saber absolutamente nada sobre las personas que me engendraron- apoye mi rostro en mi mano- no quiero… no quiero saber nada… nada… - negué con la cabeza con fuerza- si ellos se atrevieron…- me mordí el labio con fuerza.

- No vas a solucionar nada poniéndote así- está vez fue Kei el que habló- si tanto quieres saber, mejor habla con ellos, pero no comiences ha divagar por algo que ni siquiera estas seguro- le mire un momento- lo único que vas a hacer es lastimarte y preocupar a esos dos- señalo con la mirada al Uchiha y a Midori que tenía una cara que me hizo sonreír con tristeza.

- Tienes razón- me rasque una mejilla- es sólo que ese tema me afecta demasiado- admití sacando otro cigarrillo, para tratar de calmarme.

- Eso se nota- murmuró.

Seguimos comiendo mientras Midori y kei se ponían a hablar de cosas que la verdad ni puse atención. Cuando faltaban algunos minutos para entrar a clases, Midori se levanto, apurando a su hermano para que se pusiera de pie y la acompañara a no se donde; yo los mire divertido, por la actitud urgente que había tomado mi amiga para que el Uchiha y yo nos quedáramos unos momentos a solas.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado el Uchiha se acerco a mí atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y abrazándome con un poco de fuerza, me beso el cabello con dulzura, para después obligarme a sentarme entre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarme. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y mire al cielo, observando las diferentes nubes que pasaban con una lentitud, que a momentos parecía que no se movía.

- ¿Aun quieres ir a los toboganes?-me pregunto besándome en la mejilla.

- Si, eso por nada me lo perdería- sonreí- cuando llegue a casa hablare con ellos- suspire al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando el timbre de la escuela sonó, por lo que no quedo más remedio que separarnos. Nos despedimos con un suave beso en los labios, cosa que debo de admitir que me subió un poco el ánimo.

Las ultimas 4 clases pasaron volando, por lo que antes de darme cuenta ya me estaba despidiendo de Midori y su hermano en la puerta de la escuela. Midori no podía disimular lo feliz que se encontraba que entre el Uchiha y yo hubiera algo, pues cuando le conté que iba a ir hoy con él a las albercas, casi llora de la emoción, cosa que la verdad me causo mucha risa. En cambio Kei por su parte no se veía muy contento por como se habían desarrollado las cosas y no lo culpo, pues si yo estuviera en su lugar; me odiaría, pero me dijo Midori que él no se metería para nada en "nuestra" relación y que se había resignado.

Antes de ir a las albercas fuimos a comer algo a una cafetería que estaba cerca de las instalaciones, hablamos de cosas sin importancias; riendo, bromeando y hasta poniéndonos un poco cariñosos, cosa que me sorprendió hasta mi, pues la verdad es que con ninguna de mis anteriores pareja me había comportado tan cariñoso como con él. No es que me este besuqueando ni nada, pero hasta yo mismo sentía la ternura con la que le trataba.

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar estar más emocionado de lo que ya estaba, miraba todo con tanta admiración que el Uchiha se burlo de mí, pero lo ignore por completo analizando el lugar techado; había varias albercas y toboganes de diferentes tamaños y colores se alzaban a la vista, impotentes. Como hoy era la inauguración, la entrada era gratis. Por lo que nos dirigimos a los baños a cambiarnos: yo me quede con sólo una bermuda de traje de baños, unas sandalias y una playera un poco holgada. Guarde toda mi ropa y salí, para encontrarme con el Uchiha afuera. Sin darme cuenta lo mire de arriba abajo; iba vestido con una bermuda de color negra y con una musculosa de color azul marino; sus brazos se marcaban tan bien que no pude despegar la vista hasta que él me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Se que soy guapo, pero estas bloqueando la entrada- me dijo, soltando una risa al ver como me ponía colorado.

- Ya quisieras- murmure apartándome, dirigiéndome hasta los lockers, en donde deje mi mochila, poniéndome una pulsera con el respectivo numero donde colocaron mi maleta.

Fuimos hasta una mesa que estaba desocupada en donde nos sentamos a charlar un rato antes de meternos al agua, pues teníamos que esperar a que se nos bajara la comida, no quería me diera una indigestión, cuando estuviera nadando o aventándome de la alberca.

Después de pasado ese tiempo, nos quitamos las playeras y sandalias para encaminarnos a una alberca que estaba cerca de nosotros, yo mas emocionado que el idiota, me avente cayendo en las cálidas aguas de la alberca, cuando salí, me di cuenta que el Uchiha aun estaba afuera mirándome con una cara que no supe descifrar.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te vas a meter?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho…- comenzó a decir, pero antes de que dijera nada unos niños pasaron corriendo detrás de él, uno tropezó y sin querer lo empujo a la alberca.

Cayó es trépidamente y salió de la misma manera, por que de repente comenzó a chapotear de forma desesperada; cosa que me dejo extrañado, pero antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a hundirse. Fue ahí en donde caí en la cuenta de que no sabía nadar. Lo tome del brazo lo más rápido que pude agarrándome de la esquina de la alberca para que no me hundiera junto con él. Con una rapidez que me dejo anonadado el se agarro a mi cuello, y sus piernas a mi cintura, aferrándose a mi con una desesperación que me dejo pasmado.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupado pues estaba tosiendo compulsivamente.

- Si… olvide mencionar un pequeño detalle- dijo en apenas un susurro- no sé nadar- yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

- Si, ya me di cuenta…- conteste- torpe, si me hubieras dicho, primero te hubiera enseñado- su rostro estaba tan rojo como nunca y la palabra adorable, cruzo por mi mente, pero deseche ese pensamiento y aleje un poco al idiota al escuchar un comentario que dijo un niño que iba pasando con su mamá.

- Mami… esos hombres me dan miedo-

- No los mires hijo…- dijo ella apresurando el paso- no sé como dejan pasar a personas tan desvergonzadas- la escuche murmurar antes de perderla por completo de vista.

Inche doña, ni estamos haciendo nada…

A ella que le importa…

Sin poder evitarlo me sentí un poco fastidiado por la actitud de esa mujer.

Ayude al Uchiha a salir de la alberca y después salí yo. Trate de convencerlo de que compráramos un inflable, pero el se rehusó completamente; al parecer era un poco orgulloso de vez en cuando, después de pensármelo unos minutos le propuse enseñarle a nadar y a flotar, no era nada del otro mundo y dado sus rasgos atléticos de seguro aprendería rápido; lamentablemente me equivoque.

Me llevo más de 1 hora para que aprendiera a flotar y dos para que nadara y no se ahogara, no entendía como era posible que alguien como él, que era perfecto casi en todo, no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como mantenerse a flote. Como es lógico, no comente absolutamente nada, lo ultimo que quería era herir su orgullo y debo admitir que me divertí mucho enseñándole, pues las risas, por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar entre los dos, y es que era tan gracioso ver a un casi adulto, tomado de mis manos, mientras pataleaba para comenzar a moverse, mientras niños como de 10 hasta de 8 años o mas pequeños nadaban como delfines alrededor nuestro. El no paraba de maldecir a los pobres niños y yo de destornillarme de la risa.

Estuvo peleando con los pequeños hasta que por fin después de intentarlo innumerables veces, por fin pudo mantenerse a flote y nadar como si toda su vida lo hubiera hecho; claro que su estilo no era perfecto, de hecho era pésimo, pero lo importante, el caso era que no se ahogara. Después de que pasaran las lecciones de natación con el profesor Naruto, lo arrastre a diferentes toboganes repitiendo innumerables veces en los mismos.

Este fue uno de los días mas felices de mi corta existencia, realmente era fascinante estar cerca del Uchiha, pues me contagiaba su buen humor y su disposición para aventurarse en donde yo quisiera, a pesar de que apenas había aprendido a nadar. Nos divertimos como dos chiquillos en un parque de diversión. Hasta que después de casi 2 horas, estaba completamente agotado. Nos sentamos un momento en las sillas donde habíamos dejando la ropa y las sandalias y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo bien que había resultado venir el día de hoy.

Estábamos también hasta que llego un grupito de muchachas que debo de admitir tenían un cuerpazo. Y de favor me pidieron que si le podían tomar una foto a mi tatuaje que les había fascinado; yo al principio pensaba en negarme, pero como estaba de tan buen humor, acepte. Todas me tomaron una respectiva foto y antes de que me pudiera volver a sentar para seguir hablando con el Uchiha, llegaron unos muchachos y me pidieron lo mismo, yo ya no estaba tan seguro de aceptar, aun que al final lograron convencerme.

Ese día no se cuantas personas le tomaron foto a mi espalda, hasta que llego un punto en que me fastidiaron. Después de estar como 10 minutos parados les dije que ya era suficiente, por lo que un poco apenadas las personas se retiraron y yo por fin me puse mi camiseta para que a nadie más se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de tomarme mas fotografías.

Antes si quiera pudiera volver a hablar con el Uchiha, dos chicas se nos acercaron de forma coqueta, contoneando las caderas. Llevaban un micro-traje de baño, pues nada mas les cubrían lo indispensable, aun que debo de admitir que también tenían muy buen cuerpo y eran muy guapas, pero por alguna extraña razón en lugar de alegrarme de ver a una mujer bonita, su sola presencia termino por acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Hola guapo…- le dijo con una sonrisa "seductora" al Uchiha, que en esos momentos tenia una expresión seria– no te gustaría acompañarnos a mi amiga a mi, nos sentimos muy solitas y chavos tan guapos como ustedes hacen que el aburrimiento desaparezcan- de repente sentí una furia nacer desde lo mas profundo de mi. No por las palabras de la estúpida, si no por que se había atrevido a tocar el cabello del idiota, que ni siquiera hizo nada para quitar la garra de la golfa esa.

- Lo siento amiguita…- arrastre las palabras con una mirada de profundo desagrado que la escandalizo- pero no me gusta que toquen a mi pareja de esa forma, así que has el favor de quitarle las manos de encima- tanto el estúpido como la puta se me quedaron viendo con cara de ¿WTF?, que en otras circunstancias me hubiera partido de la risa, pero que en estos momentos estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

- Yo… lo… - iba a decir, pero su amiga la arrastro hacia un lado, con un semblante molesto.

- Te dije que eran raros… pero no…- fue lo único que alcance a oír antes de que se perdieran entre la gente.

Por su parte el Uchiha soltó una carcajada que hizo que mis delicados nervios se tranquilizaran, mientras el seguía riendo yo por mi parte conté hasta diez para que esas putas no me arruinaran el día. El idiota dejo de reír y me sonrió radiante haciéndome sonrojar.

- ¿Con que pareja?- alzo una ceja, sin borrar su sexy sonrisa.

- Cállate…- murmure azorado, me cruce de brazos y desvié la mirada.

- Lo siento, es que me sorprendió tanto que digieras eso, que la verdad es que me dejaste sin palabras- confesó.

- Si lo que sea- trate de sonar cortante,- ¿a qué hora piensas ponerte la camisa?- interrogue mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, él soltó otra carcajada al escucharme decir eso.

- Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras celoso, pero nuca pensé ha qué grado- se rió entre dientes, mientras se colocaba la camisa.- sabes que te vez lindo cuando te enojas y haces ese pucherito- siguió chingando, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Vuelve ha decir algo tan estúpido como eso y te golpe- amenace entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya hombre, no te enojes…- me pidió sin borrar su sonrisa

- No, porque me estas molestando- le informe, volteando el rostro haciendo me el ofendido.

- No lo digo para que te moleste- apuntó, se levanto de la silla y se acerco ha donde estaba yo.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos ha comprar un helado?- me preguntó, cosa que realmente me termino por quitar el fastidio que tenía.

- ¿De chocolate con menta, chispas de chocolate y crema batida?- lo interrogue con el ceño fruncido, él volvió a reír de buena gana, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso será-

Los dos nos dirigimos a la heladería que estaba pasando las albercas, platicando amenamente y riendo de vez en cuando por alguna pendejada que se me ocurría. Llegando nos formamos en una fila de cuatro personas. De un momento a otro sentí como alguien me jalaba con insistencia la playera de la parte de atrás, yo me voltee dispuesto a golpear al idiota, pero lo que me encontré al girar la cabeza me dejo un poco sorprendido; se trataba de una niña de unos 8 años o tal vez menos. Era realmente muy bonita, pues su largo cabello negro iba agarrado en dos coletas, llevando puesto un vestido de color rosa. La niña parecía toda una muñequita de porcelana. Me soltó la playera cuando se percato que tenía toda mi atención, pero el hombre que se encontraba a lado de ella la reprendió.

- Kushina te dije que no molestaras al muchacho…- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Disculpe, mi hermana es un poco maleducada de vez en cuando- se disculpo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe…- murmure- ¿Pasa algo pequeña?- le pregunte al ver que quería decirme algo, pero con la repentina reprimiendo de su hermano se había quedado callada.

- Tú eres el angelito- yo la mire sin entender a que se refería, su hermano bufo, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Disculpa?- dije sin entender a que se refería.

- Mi hermana vio el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda y piensa que eres un ángel. A estado viendo muchos animes últimamente, por favor no le haga caso-

- ¡Ah!, entiendo- mire a la niña que puso una expresión triste.

- Verdad, ¿que tú eres un angelito?... verdad, ¿que mi hermano se equivoca?- susurro mirándome suplicante.

- ¡Kushina ya basta!- le dijo su hermano.

- ¡Pero si el es un angelito entonces puede ayudar a mamá!- grito albarde de las lagrimas.

Esas últimas palabras realmente me sorprendieron mucho, su hermano le iba a contestar algo, pero le pedí que guardara silencio, pues lo único que estaba haciendo era asustar a la pequeña. Me puse en cuclillas para estar más o menos a la misma altura de la niña, ella para ese entonces estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Con delicadeza le seque las húmedas mejillas, susurrándole que no llorara, que no había razón para hacerlo. Cuando se tranquilizo me dijo algo que ralamente me impacto mucho.

- Mami esta en una operación, todos dicen que va a estar bien, pero mis tías no han dejado de llorar, mis abuelos vinieron desde muy lejos para verla y escuche llorar a mi papi cuando estaba en su cuarto- explico antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera- verdad ¿que mami va a estar bien?, verdad ¿que tú la vas ayudar?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a la pequeña.

- Kushina, será mejor que nos vayamos…-

- Espera…- le pedí, él me miro sorprendido y yo le guiñe un ojo. Me acerque hasta el oído de la pequeña, con lentitud para que no se asustara- si soy un ángel- le susurre para que nadie mas que ella escuchara; se que era una mentira muy baja, mas por decírsela a la pequeña, pero es que verla llorar de esa forma les juro que me calo hondo- pero no le digas a tu hermano, este será un secreto entre tú y yo- ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa- mientras tu creas que tu mamá va a estar bien; nada mas importa, nunca dejes de creer en ella y cuando alguien diga algo malo tu no hagas caso y sigue creyendo, pues la fe mueve montañas y el amor que sientes por ella es tan fuerte que puede ayudar a que todo salga bien- ella volvió a asentir, esta vez con un rostro mas solemne- pero si llegara a pasar algo, yo te prometo, que la llevare a un lugar hermoso y la cuidare como a nadie-

- ¿Me lo prometes?- murmuró, yo la mire a los ojos y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- Si, te doy mi palabra- le tendí el dedo meñique y ella medio el suyo- recuerda que las promesas nunca se rompen- ella me sonrió un momento para después abrazarme con fuerza.

- Yo siempre voy a creer en ti…-

Esas palabras calaron tan hondo en mi, que me dejaron estático un momento y antes que me diera cuenta las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, por mas que las trataba de apartar ellas seguían cayendo una por una. La pequeña se preocupo, pero yo le dije que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. En ese momento yo salí de la heladería, alejándome del lugar y yendo a un sitio con menos personas donde pudiera tranquilizarme, pues no era capaz de controlar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. Por su parte la niña me dijo que iba a comprar un gran helado a su mamá para cuando saliera de la operación se recuperara mas rápido.

- ¿Naruto estas bien?- yo negué con la cabeza, no siendo capaz siquiera de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El me atrajo hacia si rodeándome con sus brazos y acariciándome con dulzura los cabellos. Eso en lugar de tranquilizarme me altero aun más, pues los sollozos no se hicieron esperar a pesar de que trataba de acallarlos. Estuve así un rato hasta que por fin me calme. Me separe del Uchiha, limpiándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sentía una tristeza tan fuerte que tenia ganas de irme a mi casa y de no ver a nadie.

- ¿Quieres regresar ya?- le escuche preguntar al Uchiha quien me acariciaba la nuca.

- Si- fue lo único que conteste.

Fuimos por nuestras cosas para después irnos a bañar a las regaderas y cambiarnos de ropa. Luego de meter los trajes de baño en unas bolsas de hule y meterlo a mi mochila, nos dirigimos a la salida. Me sentía mucho mas tranquilo, pero cada vez que recordaba las palabras de la pequeña, sentía una punzada en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

¿Por que me sentía así de mal por unas simples palabras? ó ¿no eran sólo las palabras?, No, no eran sólo las palabras, su presencia, sus lagrimas, su expresión de tristeza, hasta su propio nombre había hecho que me alterara de una manera que no era normal.

¿Por qué me sentía así?...

Mientras íbamos caminando me detuve, por que de repente no quería llegar a la casa, no quería ver a nadie. El Uchiha se volvió preocupado por mi actitud, me volvió a abrazar y yo volví a llorar en silencio, me sentía tan fatal y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que.

- Uchiha- murmure aun con mi frente apoyada en su hombro- no se que me pasa, no puedo dejar de llorar- confesé- me siento tan mal- me aferre a la camisa que traía puesta aspirando con fuerza el aire- sus ultimas palabras… - solloce- Dios, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

El no me respondió, ni se aparto de mí, sólo me abrazo con más fuerzas repartiendo caricias en mi cabello. Cuando estuve mas tranquilo, le sonreí torpemente tratándole de transmitir que ya me sentía mejor, aun que sabia que no era así, pero no quería que se preocupara más de la cuenta.

El acercó nuestras frentes, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo besarte?- me pregunto haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente.

- Creo que ya hemos hecho más que besarnos y ¿ahora me preguntas?- respondí y él sonrió.

Acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar sin dejar de verme; con su otra mano me acaricio la cadera con una lentitud que me hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro. Yo por mi parte acaricie su espalda para darle a entender que siguiera, que no quería que se detuviera con sus caricias.

Se acerco con lentitud hasta rosar nuestros labios, dándome pequeños besitos con una ternura que me hizo soltar otro suspiro, pero yo quería más que eso. Por lo que saque la punta de mi lengua para comenzar a delinear sus suaves y carnosos labios, le mordí y succione con gula su labio inferior, al sentir su mano colarse por debajo de mi playera; acariciándome. Yo le imite metiendo mis dos manos; rasguñando delicadamente su espalda, lo que hizo que soltara un gruñido de satisfacción, por que me comenzó a besar con rudeza, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se enredaran de una forma excitante, provocando que un gimiera ahogado saliera de mis labios.

Terminamos el beso cuando el aire nos hizo falta, pero no nos separamos por completo, pues aun nos mirábamos con un deseo que me hizo tener un escalofrió muy satisfactorio. Me beso la frente y la cabeza, para después tomarme de la mano y comenzar a caminar sin decir nada más.

Lo bueno era que la calle donde nos estábamos besando estaba toda desolada, pues me hubiera sentido muy avergonzado si alguien nos hubiera descubierto besándonos de esa forma, pero aun así me sentía feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

Apreté su fría mano logrando que el girara un poco el rostro y me detuve otra vez.

- ¿Puedo dormir otra vez contigo hoy?- murmure sin atreverme verle a los ojos.

- Sabes que si- contesto basándome una de las mejillas.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y con los dedos entrelazados, hasta que al doblar la esquina que nos separaba de nuestras casas, pude percatarme a lo lejos que se encontraba tres autos negros aparcados en mi casa; algunos hombres se encontraban fuera de esta, cruzados de brazos y con expresión sombría. El estomago se me encogió y el corazón me dio un vuelco, sin darme cuenta apreté con fuerza la mano del Uchiha que al percatarse de lo que veía, contesto el apretón de manos, antes de soltarnos por completo. Con pasos rápidos los dos nos acercamos a la casa y lo tome del brazo para que ni se le ocurriera irse a la suya.

Los hombres no nos miraron a ninguno de los dos, pero eso no hizo que me tranquilizara, todo lo contrario; sentí el corazón en la garganta, mientras corría el garaje hasta llegar a la entrada de mi casa, la cual se encontraba con las luces encendidas. Abrí la puerta, siendo seguido por el Uchiha, quien me piso los talones, hasta llegar a la sala en donde encontramos a mis padres hablando con dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, mientras atrás de estos se encontraban otros dos hombres vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros.

Al entrar a la casa mis padres se levantaron de inmediato, al igual que los dos invitados quienes me miraron de una forma extraña, aun que no me detuve a analizarlos, por que mi madre tenia una expresión tan triste que de nueva cuenta sentí que de un momento a otro me echaría a llorar.

- Naruto, hijo… que bueno que llegaste- mi padre se encontraba con una expresión tan seria que un escalofrió cruzo por toda mi espina dorsal, lo que me hizo dar un paso atrás.

- Naruto…- está vez quien me llamó fue la única mujer aparte de mi madre que se encontraba en la sala. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo como el mío y unos ojos castaños me miraron con una ternura que me hizo perder el habla.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte con recelo, frunciendo el ceño y dando otro paso atrás.

- Naruto, no te acuerdas de nosotros- cuestionó con ¿amargura? el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer rubia, quien tenía el cabello blanco, con unos tristes ojos de un color oscuro, que me recordaron a los del Uchiha.

- No, no se quienes son ustedes- conteste, cortante.- ¿Papá que esta pasando aquí?- exigí saber cuando mi madre se hecho a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Naru- murmuró mi padre- Ellos son los padres de tu padre biológico- contestó dejándome sin aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally Lilly:

Holaaa!

Jajajjaj XD…. Ya se… me la bañe con eso de la sangre, pero me gustó mucho…. así que no pude resistirme en ponerlo…

Sobre el pasado de Naruto, con formen pasen los capítulos, a partir de aquí se va diciendo poco a poco que paso con él y sobre sus padres biológicos.

Sin más que decir, espero tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo.

Besos.

Hime-sora:

Holaaa!

Yo vi la serie de apocalipsis, pero no he leído el libro. La serie me gusto bastante, esta bastante buena.

n.n

No he leído a coelo más que nada porque no he comprado ningún libro de él, tal vez un día de estos compre uno…

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea que cumplieran en esos días, yo simplemente puse esas fechas porque se adaptan más a los personajes, ya veras por que más adelante.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que te haya gustado él capi.

Muchos besotes y mil gracias por tu review.


	11. Chapter 11: Su nombre es Sasuke

Capitulo 11: Su nombre es Sasuke

- No, no sé quienes son ustedes- conteste, cortante.- ¿Papá qué está pasando aquí?- exigí saber cuando mi madre se hecho a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Naru- murmuró mi padre- Ellos son los padres de tu padre biológico- contestó dejándome sin aire.

¿Esto era una pesadilla?

Sí, se trataba de seguro de una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier instante, ¿verdad?

Por favor díganme que si…

Pero no era una pesadilla para mi desgracia; no era tampoco ninguna broma de mal gusto. Ellos eran los padres de mi padre biológico. Sentí mi boca tan seca y el miedo hacer vibrar mi cuerpo.

- Naru- dijo de nuevo la mujer rubia- sé que todo esto es repentino, pero hemos venido por ti-

Sentí mis ojos arder como nunca, quería llorar, pero no deje que ninguna lagrima callera. Apreté los puños con fuerza haciéndome daño, pero no me importo.

- ¿Cree que es así de fácil tomarme y llevarme con ustedes, como si me tratara de un perro?- arrastre las palabras completamente encolerizado- ¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?- grite exigiendo una explicación- ¡¿Por qué demonios vienen a mi casa a asustar a mis padres con esas pendejadas?- reproche- ¡¿les estoy preguntando que, qué demonio es todo esto?- grite aun más fuerte, pateando mi mochila, la cual reboto en una de las paredes de forma estridente.

- Antes que nada tranquilízate- me pidió el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios quiere usted que me tranquilice, cuando ustedes vienen a decirme que me tengo que separar de MIS PADRES, nada mas por qué son padres del bastardo que me engendro?- sentí una bofetearme tan fuerte que me hizo voltear el rostro. Mire a mi padre con cara de incredulidad, pues había sido él, el que me había dado la bofetada.

- No vuelvas a llamar bastardo a tu padre- el reproche en su voz hizo que las lagrimas que estaba aguantando bajaran con total libertad.

Di un paso atrás sin mirarlo, note las manos del Uchiha tomarme de los hombros, lo que me hizo sentir no tan solo como en estos momentos me encontraba. El silencio reino y yo levante el rostro después de asentir un par de veces distraídamente.

- ¿Ósea que estas de acuerdo con que me vaya con esos dos?- me miraba con cara de arrepentimiento. Cuando vi que se iba a acercar para abrazarme, de repente su presencia se me hizo repulsiva- ¡no te acerque!- grite haciendo que se detuviera- te estoy preguntando que si ibas a dejar así como así que ellos me lleven- no contestó. Me sentí miserable- ¿entonces todos esos te amo hijo, eran mentira?, ¿todos esos besos que me dabas, eran hipócritas?- las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro como agua.

- Naru… yo…- intentó explicarse mi padre.

- Vete al diablo- le espete- mejor dicho, váyanse al diablo todos, por que yo no soy su puto juguete- les dije antes de girarme, tomar la mano del Uchiha y salir de ahí sin importarme los gritos de mis padres.

Comencé a correr hasta la salida; los tipos de negro me miraron irme, dudando si ir por mí o dejarme ir, pero no les di oportunidad a que pensaran pues corrí con el Uchiha de la mano; sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas, por la furia que me había causado toda las cosas que me habían dicho mis padres, esas personas que dijeron siempre amarme, en las que confié tan ciegamente que les entregue mi corazón en sus manos, pues pensaba que eran los únicos que se merecían ese derecho, por todo el esfuerzo de criarme y "amarme", pero ahora parecía ya no importarles lo suficiente, pues me estaban dando a otras personas como si me tratara de un perro, al que uno ve crecer, alimenta y cuando ya no lo necesita lo regala.

Las lágrimas corrieron sin ser detenidas, ni tomadas en cuenta; ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. Lo único que quería era seguir corriendo, como si el correr se llevara mis problemas, y mis penas dejándome vacio, como en estos momentos me gustaría estar, pero como no me encontraba; los rostros de mis padres, sus acciones y palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, torturándome y haciendo que el llanto aumentara y me nublara la vista.

Me detuve de un momento a otro no sintiéndome capaz de seguir corriendo, pues sentía los músculos entumidos y una punzada en el costado derecho. Trate de controlar mi respiración dando grandes bocadas de aire. El Uchiha respiraba normal y me acariciaba la espalda, con su grande mano; no podía ver su rostro pero estaba seguro que su rostro se encontraba consternado por todo lo que había escuchado.

Cuando logre apaciguar mi respiración, con la mirada busque algún puesto donde pudiera comprar alguna cajetilla de cigarros, pues en estos momentos lo único que quería era fumar; no estaba seguro si me tranquilizaría un poco, pero al menos podía intentarlo. Sin importarme que aun las lágrimas cayeran como lluvia sobre mi rostro, cruce la calle para dirigirme a una tienda que estaba abierta al otro lado. La mano del Uchiha se aferro a la mía, por si intentaba huir de nuevo, pero no lo aria, a menos que ellos vinieran.

El que atendía se me quedo bien raro, pero no dijo nada. Me cobro y yo salí junto con el Uchiha de nuevo a la calle. Golpee la cajetilla un poco antes de abrirla con una desesperación que hizo que el Uchiha me la quitara de las manos; la abrió con rapidez, para después darme un cigarro, ponerlo en mis labios y prenderlo. Di una fuerte calada, expulsando y volviendo a aspirar con fuerza.

El uchiha saco una servilleta que tomo de la tienda y me comenzó a sonarme la nariz, como si me tratara de un niño chiquito, para luego con otra, intentar secarme el rostro; lo cual fue inútil, por que tan pronto como lo limpiaba, volvían a escurrir las lagrimas. Desistió de su acción algunos segundos después. Se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente con un cariño que ocasiono que las lagrimas salieran con mayor rapidez.

Me tomo de la mano y comencé a caminar a la par de él en completo silencio y sin dejar de fumar de forma compulsiva. No recuerdo cuanto caminamos, ni mucho menos cuando llegamos a la recepción de un pequeño hotel. Estaba tan ido que ni fuerzas tenía ni para sollozar, aun que las lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse. El Uchiha me guio hasta un elevador, en donde saco otra servilleta y me volvió a limpiar la nariz, dando me de paso otro beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entramos al cuarto, él cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando la mochila a un lado, yo por mi parte saque otro cigarro; lo prendí sin decir nada, pues no había nada que decir o mejor dicho no quería hablar, no quería saber nada de nada, simplemente me encamine hasta el balcón, sintiendo el aire frio refrescar mi colorado rostro y acariciándolo con delicadeza. Mire la ciudad que se extendía ante mis pies sintiéndome tan insignificante que el estomago se me contrajo de forma dolorosa. Note los brazos del Uchiha rodear mi cintura, colocando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Estaba tan callado como yo y realmente agradecía su silenciosa compañía, por que si no estuviera aquí no sabría que demonios hacer. Cuando me acabe el cigarro, saque otro prendiéndolo con dedos torpes. No quería pensar nada; no ahorita, pues si lo hacia no podría parar de llorar en toda la noche.

Unos suaves besos en mi cuello, me hicieron inclinar el rostro para sentir aun más esas tiernas caricias que despejaban mi tristeza aun que fuera un poco. Suspire, cuando sus besos se dirigieron a mis húmedas mejillas.

- Te quiero tanto…- me susurro apretándome un poco mas contra él. – no se lo que paso hace allá atrás, pero te puedo asegurar que no pienso dejarte solo en todo esto- el cigarro se me resbaló de los dedos y un sollozó de me escapo de los labios.

- Estúpido Uchiha…- alcance a decir- no digas cosas cursis…- trague saliva por que mi voz salía ahogada- que me vas a hacer… llorar aun mas-

Esta vez me voltee abrazándome de él con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y tratando de aguatar los sollozos, que no dejaban de salir de mis labios. El me acaricio la espalda con cariño, tratando de calmarme un poco, pero lo único que ocasionaban sus palabras y caricias era que me acongojara unas mas.

El tiempo que transcurrió mientras estuvimos así no lo recuerdo con claridad, lo único que me acuerdo es cuando desperté en la cama, con él aun abrazándome de forma posesiva. Recuerdo con claridad que lo mire en la oscuridad admirando sus perfectos rasgos y sin poder evitarlo le bese repetidas veces en los labios, teniendo cuidados de no despertarlo. Me acurruque contra su cuerpo mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a caer. Pero me obligue a mi mismo a concentrarme en otras cosas, cosas como en recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahorita con el Uchiha, pues eso era lo único que parecía consolar a mi roto corazón y sin poder evitarlo. Recordé todo y cada uno de los acontecimientos, expresiones, palabras y mi propia confusión.

El aire silbó trayéndome con siguió su voz tranquila y suave, arrullándome para que durmiera sabiendo que él estaría aquí para cuando yo despertara mañana.

_¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

_Mejor lárgate antes de que…_

_¿Sabes que son las musas?_

_Eres una persona de lo más dulce y frágil, a pesar de que te esfuerzas por ser fuerte…_

_¿Puedo besarte?_

_Te quiero tanto…_

Escuche su voz resonar en mi cabeza que todo pensamiento triste me abandono por completo de repente, sólo por un momento olvide por que estaba llorando. Le mire a él acurrucándome mas entre sus cálidos brazos. Cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

_**Si tengo que convertirme en gay para estar contigo…**_

_**¡Que así sea!**_

_**Pues maldito Uchiha, te has robado mi corazón…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No se que hora era cuando abrí los ojos; de lo primero que me percate era de que me encontraba solo en la cama. Me senté con rapidez asustado de que se hubiera ido, pero me tranquilice al ver al Uchiha recargado en el balcón. Sonreí al ver como sus cabellos flotaban sobre su frente por el are fresco que corría; su rostro era iluminado por el sol que remarcaba aun mas sus facciones, haciéndolo ver aun mas guapo de lo que ya era. Motivado por esta hermosa visión, me levante de la cama sintiéndome mas torpe de lo usual. Con pasos silenciosos llegue hasta donde estaba él, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

Haciendo que se sobresaltara, lo que me causo un poco de gracia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó al girarse y besarme la frente.

- Me duele la cabeza, me arden los ojos, al parecer me clave las uñas en las palmas de la mano, tengo un hambre de muerte y para que todo este malestar desaparezca tengo que besarte en este mismo instante- declare antes de agarrarlo de la nuca y atraerlo hacia mi. Besándolo con hambre, él respondió el beso de la misma forma atrayéndome hacia si. Me levanto con una facilidad que aun me sigue asombrando, me sostuvo de mi trasero apretándolo y haciéndome jadear.

- Naru…- susurro cuando me estaba besando el cuello con pasión- vamos a desayunar- interrumpió toda caricia mirándome a los ojos.

- ¡A la mierda el desayuno!- le conteste con un gruñido y haciendo un pucherito.- primero me emocionas y después cortas el royo…- le recrimine haciéndome el ofendido.

- ¿Vamos a comer, vale? Y después hacemos lo que quieras- me prometió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?- pregunte alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Creo que no debí decir eso…- murmuro antes de ponerme en el piso y darme una nalgada.

Me reí de su acción antes de sentarme en una de las sillas; en la mesa se encontraba una caja de pizza y un refresco. El Uchiha se sentó a mi lado, sirviéndome en un plato un pedazo de pizza y también sirviéndose uno para el. Me comí cerca de 6 pedazos, como dije tenia un hambre que daba miedo. Cuando termine el Uchiha me limpio el rostro con una servilleta, sin dejar de sonreír. Recogió todo de la mesa y yo fui a uno de los sillones a acostarme prendiendo el televisor, sin ver realmente nada en particular.

Antes de que pusiera poder pensar en algo el Uchiha se sentó a mi lado poniéndome un plato hondo en la pansa, yo lo mire y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al darme cuenta de lo que contenía; era helado de chocolate de menta, con chistas de chocolate y crema batida.

- Ayer por lo que paso con la pequeña ya no pudiste comer tú tan deseado helado- murmuró sin voltear a mirarme. Un muy bonito color rojo se había teñido en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres?- pregunte agarrando un poco de helado y dirigiendo la cuchara hasta sus labios. Giro la cabeza viendo la cuchara y después a mí; antes de abrir la boca y aceptar el bocado.

- Esta bueno- hablo sonriendo de lado y dándome un pico en los labios.

Debía de admitir que adoraba que tuviera ese tipo de gestos conmigo, me hacia sentir importante y ese sentimiento regocijante me encantaba.

- ¿Qué somos Uchiha?- cuestione mientras comía un poco de helado.

- ¿Qué quieres que seamos?- me devolvió la pregunta, haciéndome reír.

Me voltee hacia él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, deje mi helado en el piso, antes de levantarme y colocarme encima de él. Con mis piernas a cada lado de sus muslos. Acerque nuestros rostros, rosando las puntas de nuestras narices.

- ¿Me deseas Uchiha?- interrogue sintiendo sus manos posarse en mi cintura.

- Demasiado…- yo sonreí ante lo dicho.

- Yo también te deseo- sentí como apretó ligeramente sus manos contra mis caderas- cada vez que veo tu rostro sonriente, ciento un pinchazo de felicidad. Tus besos y tus carisias me hacen perder la cordura- sonreí ligeramente- nunca había sentido por alguien algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti, ni mucho menos por un hombre- le acaricie los cabellos, enredándolos en mis dedos- y la verdad es que no me gustan otros hombres, sólo me gustas tú y al único que dejaría que me tocara seria a ti-suspire al sentir sus manos acariciar mis piernas- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- susurre contra sus labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Con una condición- hablo con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

- ¿Cuál?- interrogue curioso.

- Deja de llamarme Uchiha y dime por mi nombre- solté una risilla, antes de bajarme de su regazo, sentarme a su lado y tomar mi helado.

- Sabia que era demasiado bueno que aceptaras con facilidad- dije comiendo mi helado. Él por su parte alzo una ceja sin entender mi cometario- no pienso llamarte por tu nombre. Te conocí como Uchiha y te seguiré llamando Uchiha- sentencie encogiéndome de hombros, mientras seguía comiendo mi helado.

- Mejor admite que no te acuerdas de mi nombre- habló, jalándome una de mis delicadas mejillas.

- Claro que si me acuerdo- le apunte con la cuchara haciendo un pucherito.

- Si dices mentiras te va a crecer la nariz como pinocho- me agarro mi hermosa nariz entre sus dedos, apastándomela y sacándome un risa.

- No son mentiras UCHIHA- le saque la lengua, antes de meter la cuchara en mi boca.

Dejamos el tema por la paz, quedándonos mirando televisión sin decir nada mas, mientras yo me acababa mi mantecado, Él se acostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas. Al terminar de comer deje el traste de nuevo en el piso y me recargue en unos de los posa manos del sillón, mientras que el Uchiha se acotaba casi encima de mi.

- Hay algo que me e estado preguntando desde hace ratos- dije sin dejarle acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para pagar el hotel? Y ¿Cómo nos dejaron entrar siendo menores de edad?-

El se acomodo de nuevo en mi pecho, mirando la pantalla de forma ausente.

- El hotel es de mi tío, los empleados me conocen y no me cobraron- contesto sin moverse. – ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo a ti- murmuro antes de levantarse de donde estaba y voltearme a ver.

- Dime…- su expresión era seria, por lo que supe que iba a preguntar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte aquí?- me mordí el labio y desvié mi vista.

- No lo se…- conteste sinceramente.

- Ayer hable con tus padres mientras estabas dormido- alce la mirada con rapidez, topándome con su rostro inexpresable.- Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte- me dijo suavizando su expresión y tomándome una de mis manos- ¿me escucharas hasta el final?- incline el rostro y asentí distraídamente.

- Te escucho-

- Las personas con las que vives ahorita, oxease tus padres; eran amigos de tus Padres biológicos- eso me impacto- no se, que paso con tus padres biológicos, ni mucho menos se por que tus abuelos no se han presentado hasta ahorita- me beso la palma de la mano- lo único que se es que esas cuatro personas, tanto tus abuelos como tus padres; te aman, pues a pesar de que nosotros nos fuimos, tus abuelos aun se encontraban en tú casa preocupado por que hubieras hecho una tontería y preguntándose donde estabas. Si estarías bien o yo que se- me alzo el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos- No te cierres a nada; escucha, mira, piensas, después de que hallas repasado las cosas tantas veces como quieras, entonces tomas una decisión- me acaricio el rostro, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente- No voy a dejar que te aparten de mi lado, no ahora que se que también me quieres como yo a ti, pero quiero que te des una oportunidad de conocer parte de ti y que le permitas a esas personas explicarte que esta pasando. Por que te deben una explicación-

Asentí distraídamente antes de sentir sus brazos consolarme silenciosamente. Me beso la cabeza y yo me acurruque contra su cuerpo sintiendo su calor. Cuando estuve mas tranquilo, bese una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Vas a ir conmigo?- susurre recargándome contra él.

- Creo que lo mas sensato es que hablaras a solas con ellos, son temas muy delicados- yo me apreté contra él con un poco de desesperación.

- Si no vas conmigo, entonces no quiero escuchar a nadie- refunfuñe, el quería separarme, pero yo me aferre con mas fuerza.

- Naru, se trata de tu vida, tal vez halla cosas que yo no deba escuchar- intento convencerme, pero por supuesto no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- Eres mi pareja, ¿no?, atente a las consecuencias de ese titulo- le rete sin separarme.

- Dios, eres tan testarudo- suspiro pesadamente.

- Lo siento, pero si tu no coperas, yo no lo hago- le amenace.

- Pero te recuerdo que aun no somos pareja por que no me has llamado por mi nombre-

Me separe de él, cruzándome de brazos y mirando la tele con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo reír al estúpido del Uchiha. Sin previo aviso me cargo en sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, llevándome hasta la cama en donde me dejo con cuidado. Subiéndose después encima de mí. Colocándose entre mis piernas y dejando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

- Si no quieres decir mi nombre por las buenas, are que lo digas por las malas- me advirtió serio.

No pude decir ni media palabra cuando comenzó a besarme posesivamente, yo por otro lado metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando con deleite su cálida piel, para después bajar hasta el borde de sus pantalones entreteniéndome un poco en el cinturón. Mis manos siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la erección que se comenzaba a notar en sus pantalones, con mi mano empecé a acariciar la, sintiendo como despertaba rápidamente; eso me éxito, pues una de las cosas que mas me gusta, es hacer sentir bien a mi pareja y que le estuvieran gustando mis caricias, le daba un toque morboso que me calentaba mucho.

Pero no pude continuar mis caricias pues se separo de mí para quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen. El deseo de tocarlo me impulso a pasar las puntas de mis dedos por los perfectos pectorales. Me miro siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó, pues creo que se dio que estaba disfrutando de tocarlo y verlo.

- Si, tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado- conteste.

Rió quedito; se inclino hasta mi para comenzar a quitarme la playera, lo cual no le costo mucho lograr. Atacando mis hombros con sus labios, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis piernas. De repente su mano comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi pecho, deteniéndose en uno de mis pezones, el cual comenzó a pellizcar de una forma exquisita, dejando que se me escapara un gemido de mis labios. El Uchiha repitió la acción una y otra vez haciéndome que me retorciera y comenzara a gemir con un poco mas de fuerza. Sorprendiéndome hasta mi mismo de que fuera tan sensible en esa zona.

Su boca bajo también hasta el otro de mis pezones, el cual succiono y mordió con suavidad. Yo jadeaba con fuerza y sin dejar de gemir, aferrándome a las sabanas. Se alejo de mi pecho bajando aun más, llego a mi ombligo y metió la lengua logrando que arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido fuerte. Jadié con fuerza mientras observaba como comenzaba a desatarme el cinturón que traía, desabrocharme el pantalón y bajándomelo rápidamente, para aventarlo por ahí sin cuidado alguno.

- Si sigues poniendo esa expresión no seré capaz de controlarme- dijo observándome desde arriba, yo por mi parte no entendí a lo que se refería.

De nuevo, no me dio tiempo de decir nada, pues se reclino hasta mí devorándome los labios. Acariciando con sus manos todo lo que encontraban a su paso, mientras mis brazos se enrollaban en su cuello evitando que se separara otra vez de mi, quería sentir aun mas sus besos y a él. Lo solté unos minutos después para bajar mis manos, deslizándolas por su espalda, hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, los cuales abrí y baje el cierre, logrando que el soltara gruñido entre mis labios.

- No creo que sea buena idea…- en ese momento me vengue por que me hubiera callado dos veces, pues metí mi mano dentro de sus pantalones y bóxers haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

Nos miramos, mientras yo tenia su miembro aun en una de mis manos y antes de que él se fuera a retirar o decir algo que arruinara el momento, comencé a mover mi mano, primero de forma lenta observando el cambio de expresión en sus facciones, las cuales se contrallaron por el placer que le estaba dando. Fue ahí donde caí en la cuenta a que se refería con lo de mi expresión, pues su rostro era lo mas erótico que había visto hasta ahora; ni siquiera cuando estuve con alguna otra muchacha o mujer me había calentado tanto sus expresiones.

Moví con un poco mas de rapidez mi mano, bueno al menos lo que podía, por que el pantalón me estorbaba por poco, por eso mi otra mano se dedico a deslizar sus pantalones y bóxers, hasta que conseguí liberar su miembro y mi mano y darme mayor libertad de moverla como quisiera. Atrape su boca, aun con el vaivén que le había impuesto. Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, pues una de ellas fue de nueva cuenta hasta uno de mis pezones comenzando a apretarlos y otra vez volvía a reaccionar como la primera vez.

El Uchiha fue quien rompió el contacto, separando mi mano de su miembro volviéndose a subir el bóxer antes de que yo fuera capaz de levantarme para protestar, pero sabía que las palabras no servirían para convencerlo de que aun que no estaba del todo preparado, quería seguir adelante; más si se trataba de él. Esta vez fui yo el que lo empuje para que se recostara en la cama y yo quedar arriba de él. Lo que lo hizo sonreír entre beso y beso.

Mis traviesas manos fueron de nuevo hasta sus pantalones agarrándolos bien, antes de bajarlos todo lo que pude, pues cuando el idiota se dio cuenta de mis intenciones intento detenerme.

- Vamos Uchiha, no me iras a decir ahorita que tienes pena de que te vea- le reclame alzando una ceja, sin apartar las manos de sus pantalones.

- No es eso. Es sólo que creo que aun es demasiado pronto para que me veas desnudo- contestó.

- ¿estas de broma, verdad?- le solté mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no estoy bromeando- me acaricio una pierna- mira, cuando yo tuve mi primera vez fue un poco impáctate, se me bajo la erección en un dos por tres- confesó- se que me gustan los hombres y todo el royo, pero imagínate; tú que no estas para nada acostumbrado a estar en estas circunstancias…-

Le calle con un cabezazo que en su frente, lo que hizo mirarme entre dolido y confundido; bien merecido se lo tenia por restregarme en la cara que estuvo ya con el estúpido de Kei. Vale, que tampoco es mi primera vez, pero sacarme eso sin mas, hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Me separe de él enfadado, pero aun así, no iba a dejar que el momento se arruinara por sus estúpidas palabrerías. Por que sin decir más me quite mis bóxers verdes aventándolos por ahí, volteándome a observarlo aun con el fastidio impregnado en mi rostro.

- No es nada del otro mundo estúpido Uchiha- espete sintiendo su mirada recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno- y vuélveme a sacar esas cosas de Kei y te golpeo hasta que te quedes sin dientes- le amenace cruzándome de brazos.

- Mi primera vez no fue con Kei- yo abrí mucho los ojos al enterarme de semejante confesión.

- ¡Ah!... ¿no?- exclame sin saber que decir.

- No, fue con otra persona, no la conoces…- se explico encogiéndose de hombros- no fue la gran cosa, de hecho me arrepiento un poco de lo que hice- suspiro.

- Aun así… no me hables de nadie mas… - le pedí sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos.

- Esa no era mi intención- aclaro acercándose un poco a mí.

- Bueno, ya no importa- me rasque la cabeza, un poco incomodo por la situación

- ¿Y ese otro tatuaje?- me cambio de tema, llevando una de sus manos hasta mi pelvis, oxease hasta un lado de mi ingle y parte de mi pierna; el tatuaje era el símbolo del Yin Yang, pero representado con dos peces.

- Albert fue el que me propuso que me lo hiciera, fue algo así como un regalo de despedida, él también se hizo el mismo- sus caricias se detuvieron por completo, mirándome a los ojos con una expresión que no pude identificar.

- ¿Por qué te lo hiciste aquí?- volvió a pasar su mano por el tatuaje sacándome un suspiro.

- No se, el escogió el lugar, nunca le pregunte el porque- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, poso sus labios en esa parte de mi piel.

- ¿Él estaba presente cuando te lo hicieron?- insistió con lo mismo tema, sin dejar de repartir besos en esa zona.

- Si, ¿por que?- conteste volviendo a suspirar.

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste el tatuaje de las alas él también estaba presente?- siguió cuestionandome antes de ponerse entre mis piernas y comenzarme a besar el interior de los muslos.

- Ah!... si… Ah!- respondí entre gemidos.

- ¿Quién te propuso hacerte el tatuaje de las alas?- sin dejar de repartir sus húmedos besos.

- También… Ah!... Albert- lleve una mano hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos, sin dejar de mirar sus movimientos- le gusto el modelo y dijo que me quedarían de maravilla…- jadié- a mi me parecían para niñas, pero después de tanto insistir termine por aceptar, al fin y al cabo el las pago…-

Sus preguntas en ese momento se detuvieron, llevándose a la boca sin previo aviso mi erección palpitante. Di un gritito de sorpresa y satisfacción, aumentando el agarre que tenia en sus cabellos. Subió, bajo, succiono, mordió, tanto como quiso, logrando que los gemidos no dejaran de salir de mi garganta. Estaba completamente extasiado por lo que estaba haciendo hasta que de repente se detuvo sacándose mi miembro de su boca, logrando que gruñera y lo mirara con mala leche.

- Di mi nombre y sigo- yo le mire con los ojos entrecerrados, no iba a dar a torcer mi brazo tan fácilmente.

- Uchiha – dije tercamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pero no rebatió nada, comenzó a lamer mi glande, como si se tratara de una paleta, esos movimientos tan lentos y calculados, me estaban desquiciando, quería que se metiera mi maldita erección de una vez por todas y se dejara de juegos, pero sabía que no seria tan fácil convencerlo, hasta que no digiera su estúpido nombre. De nuevo detuvo cualquier movimiento exasperándome aun más.

- Dilo- volvió a decir mirándome a los ojos.

- Uchiha- hable de nuevo tercamente.

Soltó una risilla, al ver mi cara de frustración antes de meterse a la boca uno de mis testículos, lo que me hizo gemir con fuerza, echando la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando del húmedo contacto y de la hábil lengua del estúpido Uchiha.

- ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de mi nombre?- preguntó al dejar otra vez lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme a los ojos.

- Si…- jadié tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.- si me dejas bajarte los pantalones tal vez de lo diga- le propuse. El me miro desconfiado, pero asintiendo distraídamente. Levantándose de donde estaba, para comenzar a bajarse los pantalones.

Yo lo detuve, pues quería realizar esa acción con mis propias manos. Él después de pensárselo otros segundos; me dejo hacer. Con lentitud le fui bajando los pantalones y bóxers. Debo de admitir que al ver su erección me causo una sensación de miedo y dudas, pero nunca de repulsión. Él me veia atentamente, aun que yo trataba de que la duda no se instalara en mis expresiones, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo. De paso también le quite los calcetines, quitándome los míos también. Ahora si quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Nos quedamos un momento quietos observándonos mutuamente. Mi mirada se detuvo un momento en su erección, haciéndome tragar saliva inevitablemente, pues e de admitir que el idiota estaba muy bien dotado.

- Ni creas que alguna vez voy hacer pasivo, capas que me dejas invalido- le dije con una expresión "seria".

El lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír al oír mis palabras, pero es que lo que había dicho no era ninguna broma, era enserio, no iba a dejar que me metiera esa cosa que mi trasero, capaz de que al otro día no podía ni caminar. No contesto nada, simplemente me atrajo hasta hacia si. Él se recargo ligeramente en el respaldo de la cama con las piernas semi recogidas.

- Confía en mi- me dijo al ver que ponía un poco de resistencia.

Solté un suspiro y me deje hacer. Colocando mis piernas a cada lado de él sintiendo como su erección quedaba entre mis glúteos mientras, la mía quedaba entre nuestros vientres. Me sentía extraño con todo esto, pero para nada incomodo, es mas, de cierta forma me gusto la sensación que se sentía tener su erección entre mi culo.

Me beso con hambre mientras movía ligeramente las caderas, haciendo que inevitablemente gimiera, pues la sensación que me provocaba tener ese pedazo de carne atrás y sentir como mi erección friccionaba contra nuestros vientres hizo, fue algo que nunca había experimentado y que me facción, pues yo también comencé a moverme, queriéndolo sentirlo aun mas.

El Uchiha comenzó a morder mi cuello y mis hombros, sus manos viajaban tocándome de aquí y allá, provocando que los gemidos no se detuvieran. Yo estaba tan extasiado que tenia mi frete recercada en su hombro, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Sa…ah!.. ah!...- intente decir, pues realmente estaba disfrutando tanto que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, pero se lo había prometido así que tenia que esforzarme en hacerlo- sa… sasu…- al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, aumento el vaivén de sus caderas, mientras masajeaba mis glúteos quienes chocaban deliciosamente contra su erección, logrado que varias corrientes eléctricas hicieran que gimiera con un poco mas de fuerza- sasu… sasu…- decía una y otra vez, sintiendo como su erección palpitaba dentro de mi.

- Llámame… sigue diciendo mi nombre- me pidió entre jadeos mordiendo mi cuello y hombros.

- Sasu… sasu… sasuke…- prenuncie al fin.

Se detuvo por completo haciéndome gruñir, fastidiando, pero ni siquiera hizo caso a mis protestas, pues parecía completamente ido. Me coloco en cuatro, posicionándose atrás de mi, cosa que me aterro, quise alejarme de él, pero no me lo permitió, tomando mis caderas con sus manos, antes de colocar su miembro entre mis piernas y reclinarse sobre mi espalda, llevando una mano hasta uno de mis pezones, mientras la otra la llevaba hasta mi erección la cual masajeo antes de comenzar a moverse, imitando a una penetración.

Al sentirlo no pude evitar imitarlo, pues también la conciencia me había dejado, haciendo querer sentirlo aun mas se lo que ya lo sentía. Me beso la espalda, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, sin dejar de moverse e incitándome a que yo me moviera con más fogosidad de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

- Di mi nombre- volvió a ordenarme apretando con fuerza mi pezón.

- Sasu…ah!... Sasu…- hable entre gemidos, sintiendo como un hilito de saliva corría por la comisura de mis labios, no quería que se detuviera, quería sentirlo mucho mas, mucho mas y así se lo hice saber- sasu… mas… mas… ah!...- grite al sentir como me envestía con un poco mas de fuerza y me masturbaba con mas fuerza.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que el orgasmo llego haciéndome encoger la cabeza hacia enfrente y apretando las sabanas entre mis manos, Sasuke tardo unos segundos mas en llegar, viniéndose entre mis piernas, dejándose caer sobre mi con un poco de cuidado. Me dio un beso en la sien antes de apartarse por competo, dejándose caer aun lado, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración al igual que yo. Me atrajo así si, envolviéndome con sus brazos y tapándonos con la sabana.

- Te quiero- me dijo besándome la mejilla, apretándome un poco mas hacia él.

Yo me quede callado escondiendo mi rostro contra su pecho, sin impórtame lo sudorosos que estábamos, ni lo pegajoso que se sentía, quería quedarme así. Me sentía protegido y satisfecho, algo que hacia tiempo no me dejaba el sexo. Aun que sabia perfectamente que lo que había hecho con Sasuke, no era simplemente eso, pues realmente sentía que llevaba otro significado la entrega que yo le di y la ternura con la que él me "tomo".

- Yo también…- murmure muy bajito- yo también te quiero… Sasu- no sabia si me había escuchado por que lo dije en apenas un suspiro, pero al notar como me apretaba la cabera contra sus manos; supe que me escucho fuerte y claro.

No dijimos nada mas, simplemente nos quedamos ahí disfrutando la compañía del uno y del otro, sin palabras de promedio, pues yo no creía que las palabras pudieran abarcar como me sentía en esos momentos. A pesar de lo que paso anoche, todo rastro de tristeza se borro, dejándome un estado de satisfacción y felicidad que no podía evitar sentir y que tampoco aparte, por que primera vez en la vida me sentía completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando desperté me encontraba enredado en las sabanas con la cabeza en los muslos de Sasuke y con este observándome y acariciándome los cabellos. Al parecer hacia un rato se despertó, por que llevaba los cabellos mojados y la ropa puesta. Una gotita de agua callo sobre mi cara, levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla; sonriéndole desde donde me encontraba.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte sentándome, dándome cuenta que el cielo se había oscurecido. Me talle los ojos y me gire a mirarlo.

- Son las 7- me atrajo hasta él y me beso la mejilla.- ¿estas bien?- su pregunta salió un poco lastimera, lo que me desconcertó.

- Si, ¿por que?- interrogue separándome de él y ladeando un poco el rostro para verlo mejor.

- Lo que pasa es que me deje llevar- aparto la mirada- y no me di cuenta hasta después de que te asuste cuando… mmm… ya sabes- yo me le quede viendo por un momento, hasta que entendí a que se refería. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, al entender de lo que estaba hablando.

- Vamos Sasu, no creerás que soy tan delicado para traumarme por lago como eso- le bese la frente un poco enternecido por su preocupación- Me tomo por sorpresa, pero no me hiciste daño alguno- me levante de la cama con la sabana enredada en mi cintura.

- ¿seguro?- preguntó inseguro, yo sonreí, yéndome a sentar en sus piernas, para que darle mas fuerza a mis palabras.

- Lo disfrutas, ¿verdad?- le pregunte besando otra vez su mejilla, el asintió con un ligero sonrojo - yo también lo disfrute- confesé- así que no te sientas culpable por lo que paso- me rodeo con sus brazos besándome el oído que tenia a la vista.- me voy a bañar, ahorita que salga vamos a ver a mis padre, ¿va?- el asintió- háblales, para que también estén mis abuelos presentes- le di un beso ligero en los labios antes de levantarme- vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

Recogí mi ropa, antes de meterme al baño y salir unos minutos después completamente cambiado y de mucho mejor humor. Recogimos nuestras cosas, para salir minutos después del Hotel. Hubiéramos podido tomar un taxi, pero le pedí a Sasuke que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo para llegar. Caminamos charlando animadamente, bromeando y riendo, sobre cualquier tontería que se nos ocurría.

Decir que estaba tranquilo era una gran mentira, sentía que mi estomago se revolvía de forma desesperante, mientras el corazón me daba vuelcos constantemente y mis manos y mis piernas temblaban ligeramente. No sabia con que me iba a encontrar; estaba aterrorizado, pero lo único por lo que me estaba dirigiendo a la boca del lobo, era por el torpe del Uchiha. Quien para mi desgracia me había logrado convencer con sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos los autos aun se encontraban afuera de mi casa. Las miradas de los hombres que estaban afuera se posaron en mi, pero yo los ignore olímpicamente, pues sabia que si les ponía atención lo único que querría seria dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, lo antes posible, pero no lo hice, en lugar de eso tome la mano de Sasuke apretándola con un poco de fuerzas, para mi alivio él respondió el apretón, sin decir nada.

Después de respirar un par de veces, para tranquilizar mis delicados nervios, abrí la puerta, dirigiéndome a la sala donde como lo suponía me encontré con mis papás y mis abuelos. Quienes al percatarse de nuestra presencia se pusieron de pie y esto me recordó a la noche de ayer, pero esta vez no iba sin saber nada.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí- murmure observándolos a todos, que llevaban un rostro de consternación- Mamá no llores, estoy bien- ante esto ella se dirigió hasta mi, temerosa antes de rodearme con sus brazos y besarme las mejillas insistentemente.

- Lo siento tanto hijo…- dijo entre sollozos, apretándome mas contra ella.

- Yo también lo siento mamá-

La abrace con la mano que tenia libre, acariciando su espalda para que se tranquilizara. Por otra parte no fui capaz de separarme del agarre del Uchiha, no quería que me soltara y no lo hizo. Cuando mi madre estuvo más tranquila, se separo de mí y fue junto a mi padre, quien no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Yo quería hablar con él, pero sabia que este no era el momento, ya se daría el tiempo para disculparse más tarde.

- Uchiha, nos dejarías a solas por favor- dijo mi padre mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas pero sin decir nada.

- Lo siento padre, pero él se queda- me aferre a su mano con un poco de fuerza.

- Naruto- esta vez fue mi abuela, quien hablo- hay cosas muy delicadas de las que tenemos que hablar, que sólo te conciernen a ti- su expresión era precavida, pero por lógica no iba a dar mi lado a torcer.

- Es mi pareja y si hay algo que tratar lo pueden hacer frente a él- deje salir.

Lo que paso después de eso me hubiera hecho reír si no me encontrara tan nervioso; todos me miraban con una sorpresa en el rostro, hasta el idiota de Sasuke. Yo por mi parte me encontraba con una expresión seria. Pues quería que tomaran enserio mis palabras y no pensaran que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Eres gay?- preguntó mi mamá, quien había dejado de llorar al escuchar mis palabras.

- Mmm… pues no se si soy gay, bi, o hetero. Lo único que se es que me gusta él- explique. – No lo digo para causarles un disgusto ni nada por el estilo. Lo digo por que estoy arto de secretos y mentiras, y, estoy completamente seguro que quiero llevar una relación con Sasuke-

Todos se quedaron callado sin saber que decir, aun seguían conmocionado por mi declaración repentina. Después de unos minutos, cuando comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por que nadie dijera nada, mi padre fue el primero dar señal de vida, soltando un sonoro suspiro y luego mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Creo que ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones- paso un brazo por los hombros de mi mamá, quien también me sonreía- te amamos y a pesar de que es algo repentino todo esto, sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo- agradecí sus palabras, sintiéndome un poco mas relajado.

- Ya estas más que grande para tomar esa decisión-dijo mi abuela- pero aun así siguió insistiendo en que no creo que sea buena idea que oiga lo que te vamos a decir- yo la mire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿tan malo es?- interrogue, mordiéndome el labio.

- Más o menos. No podemos decirte todo, pero aun así tenemos mucho de que hablar-

- ¿Sabe que lo unció, por que lo que estoy aquí en estos momentos es por él?- ella me miro y soltó un suspiro- si el se va, yo me voy-

- No hay necesidad de eso- intervino mi abuelo, sentándose y pidiéndole a mi abuela que tomara asiento- Creo que necesitas todo el apoyo para lo que estas apunto de escuchar y si confías en ese muchacho, esta bien para mi-

Mis padres se sentaron ya mas tranquilos, por nuestra parte, también tomamos asiento en uno de los muebles. Sasuke no abrió la boca para nada, pero su grande mano me hacia saber no estaba solo, que estaba conmigo a pesar de que las cosas no fueran con él.

- Bueno antes que nada, creo que no nos hemos presentado- hablo mi abuelo- Mi nombre es Jiraya y ella es Tsunade, somos tus abuelos y padres de tu padre… Kaseyo Namikaze-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó?

Si?

No?

Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno... por si quieren saber como es el tatuaje de Naurto... el del Yin Yang aquí les dejo una imagen :

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally Llily:

Holllaaa! Rato sin subir… lo siento…

Kukuku…

Fíjate que ya me habían comentado acerca de si pensaba hacer algún capi o fanfic todo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. La verdad es que no me lo he planteado del todo, pero si ustedes las lectoras les gustaría, pushh supongo que tendría que considerarlo, no seria tan mala idea… kukuku….

Nos estamos leyendo… besos.

Hime-sora:

Holllaaaaa!

Yo no siento que naruto odie a sus padres biológicos, más bien, no quiere saber nada de ellos, simplemente eso, por qué tiene miedo de que lo puedan separar de sus padres adoptivos a los que ama profundamente y de los que no les gustaría separarse de esa forma.

En el próximo capi, se explica con más detalle un poco del pasado de Naruto.

Espero que te guste… sin mucho más que decir.

Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
